Burning Down The House
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Algumas coisas acontecem facilmente para algumas pessoas. Então, há Ron e Hermione. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Time

**Burning Down The House**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Vou manter os títulos dos capítulos no original, por que gosto mais deles assim. Se quiserem que eu comece a traduzi-los, é só pedir.

3) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

5) Freqüência de atualização: uma vez por semana.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Um**

**Time**

Hermione abriu os olhos e tentou afastar o cabelo bagunçado do rosto. Quando ela removeu a mão, as mechas apenas voltaram a cobrir seus olhos. Hermione amava as manhãs de sábado. A loja não abria até o meio dia e ela não tinha que ir trabalhar, a não ser que fosse alguma emergência. A maioria das manhãs de sábado, ela se encolhia na cama com um livro. Era algo que gostava de fazer. Quando era mais nova, sua mãe tinha que forçá-la a largar o livro e sair da cama.

Essa manhã estava se provando boa para a rotina cama-e-livro. Estava frio e nublado do lado de fora, e a chuva castigava as janelas do apartamento. Ao contrário da maioria dos sábados, essa ela esperara com uma mistura de apreensão e esperança. Deitou-se de lado, observando a chuva correr rapidamente pela janela.

Quanto tempo ela ficou deitada, ela não sabia. Mas sabia o exato minuto que uma cólica passou por seu corpo. Hermione fechou os olhos apertadamente. _Não, não, não, não, não_, urrou silenciosamente.

Cuidadosamente, saiu da cama e tentou não acordar Ron. Não queria ver a expressão de pena no rosto dele quando percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Quietamente, tirou um par antigo de jeans e suéter do armário e um par limpo de calcinha. Foi até o banheiro e tirou a parte de baixo do pijama, junto de sua calcinha suja. Rapidamente murmurando _Scourgify_, antes que tivesse tempo de pensar, Hermione jogou as roupas no cesto. Passou a antiga camiseta do time de Quadribol de Ron e a colocou sobre o resto das roupas sujas.

Hermione apertou o maxilar e entrou no chuveiro, se dando um momento para se encostar na parede. Ajeitou-se e rapidamente lavou o sangue. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela se vestiu rapidamente e deixou um bilhete para Ron preso à porta da geladeira. Antes de sair do apartamento, Hermione foi até o calendário e apontou sua varinha para ele. Um 'x' pequeno e escuro apareceu no canto do quadrado de nove de outubro. Virou tão rapidamente que não viu a marca brilhar em um tom de vermelho, antes de voltar a ser preta.

Aparatou para o Átrio do Ministério e pegou o elevador até o nível quatro. Acomodando-se atrás de sua mesa, Hermione raivosamente se perguntou por quanto tempo seria capaz de separar sua vida dessa maneira. Mais de uma vez, na escola, ela quase tivera uma crise emocional por não lidar com as coisas dessa maneira. _Mais tarde_, prometeu a si mesma, e puxou uma pilha de pergaminhos em sua direção. Negociar com os centauros era complicado na melhor das hipóteses, e isso ia requerer toda sua atenção.

**-x-**

Ao contrário de Hermione, Ron acordava aos poucos. Ele não entendia como ela conseguia acordar de uma vez. Normalmente, aos sábados, ela o deixava acordar sozinho, enquanto lia um de seus livros. Ron podia demorar vários minutos para ficar completamente consciente. Esse sábado não foi diferente, exceto por uma pequena exceção.

Hermione não estava na cama com um livro inacreditavelmente grosso apoiado nos joelhos.

Ron encolheu os ombros. Não importava. Ela podia ter levantado cedo para ir ver seus pais. Afastou os cobertores e começou a se levantar, mas sua atenção se prendeu à pequena mancha no meio dos lençóis verdes. Traçou a mancha com a ponta do dedo, se perguntando se tinha feito algo errado quando lavara as roupas sujas por acidente. Não. Isso não era algo que ele tinha feito.

Ron colocou os pés no chão e se levantou. Tinha que ir para a loja em algumas horas. Não se importava em trabalhar às tardes de sábado. Ele e George normalmente alternavam os sábados, de todo modo. Se o tempo continuasse do jeito que estava, seria um dia parado. Ron tomou banho e vestiu seu jeans. Foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã e parou quando sentiu o cheiro de algo queimando. _Parece papel_, pensou.

As letras brilhantes na nota presa à geladeira chamaram sua atenção.

_Ron, tive que ir cuidar de alguns papéis do trabalho. Te vejo no jantar._

Ron franziu o cenho. Normalmente, Hermione não ir trabalhar aos sábados. Talvez uma coruja tivesse chegado quando ele estava dormindo. Preparou uma xícara de chá e se serviu de um copo de suco de laranja, antes de pegar uma caixa de cereais no armário.

Colocou a caixa sobre a mesa. O cheiro de papel queimado o estava incomodando. A cozinha era _seu_ domínio e a idéia de algo estar errado o irritava. Cuidadosamente sentindo o cheiro do cômodo, localizou a origem do cheiro quando chegou perto do calendário. Foi quando ele viu.

Ron correu um dedo sobre o 'x', que saiu com uma mancha cinzenta.

Ron nunca fora um grande fã de calendários. Não gostava de ter sua vida separada em pequenos quadrados, com algo a ser marcados neles. Relógios. Relógios eram coisas com que ele conseguia lidar. Relógios contavam os minutos até a torta estar pronta. Mas calendários? Ron estava começando a odiar calendários. Estava começando a odiar ver os dias passarem.

Ele especialmente odiava ver aquele 'x' no canto de um dia de cada mês. Odiava ver Hermione ficar esperançosa apenas para resolutamente marcar o pequeno 'x' em um dia especifico.

Ela tinha queimado o 'x' no dia de hoje.

Ron limpou o dedo na lateral de seu jeans, a fome esquecida. Jogou seu chá e suco na pia e pegou seu agasalho no gancho perto da porta. Saiu do apartamento e aparatou para o Beco Diagonal.

Estava tão cinzento e frio lá quanto em seu apartamento. Ron entrou na loja e vestiu o robe púrpura, que usava para trabalhar. Pegou uma caixa cheia de produtos e começou a preencher as prateleiras.

Raivosamente, Ron arrumou as varinhas falsas, os produtos do Kit Mata Aula e da Bruxa Maravilha. Jogou um punhado de sujeira na gaiola do Mini Puff e começou a mudar os produtos da vitrine. Ele e George tinham desenvolvido uma Floresta Portátil, um produto irmão do Pântano. Era bom para espaços pequenos, como varandas de apartamento e lugares parecidos. Quando terminou de arrumar a Floresta na vitrine, Ron foi para os fundos, e separou os ingredientes para o Febricolate. Estavam ficando sem.

Enquanto media os ingredientes para o Febricolate, Ron se perguntou por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis para ele. _Pare de choramingar. Você não tem mais doze anos_, ralhou consigo mesmo mentalmente. Suspirou pesadamente. A única coisa que queria dar a Hermione era um bebê, e era ruim até nisso. Não tinha pensado naquele maldito medalhão por anos, mas pedaços do que tinha sido lhe dito voltaram à sua mente. _Segundo melhor... Sempre. Harry e Ginny se esqueceram de usar controle contraceptivo uma maldita vez, e ela engravida. Você está tentando há sete meses, e nada..._

- Não conseguiu dormir? – George estava parado na porta, molhado da chuva e dando um olhar estranho a Ron.

- Estou bem.

- Não parece bem.

- Estou bem.

- Ron, qual é. Eu sei que há algo te incomodando. Você pode me contar agora, ou eu vou passar o resto do dia tentando te fazer falar.

- Não é nada. – Ron bufou.

Sabiamente, George decidiu mudar de assunto.

- O Kit Mata Aula está com um gosto bem melhor desde que você começou a fazê-lo. Você cozinha bem melhor do que eu ou Fred jamais conseguimos.

Ron bateu a concha com força na mesa.

- Oh, oba! Eu sei fazer doces. Vamos chamar o _Profeta_, não é? – disse sarcasticamente. – Já que estamos nesse assunto, vamos fazer uma lista de coisas que o Roniquinho sabe fazer e uma de coisas que ele não sabe fazer. Consigo vencer um tabuleiro de xadrez encantado no primeiro ano; consigo enfrentar Acromântulas no segundo ano; duelar com bruxos das trevas no Departamento de Mistérios no quinto ano, e em Hogwarts no sexto ano. Eu até consigo passar um ano me escondendo de Voldemort, abrir a Câmera Secreta, salvar a maldita bunda de Goyle do Fogomaldito, mas sabe a única coisa que parece que eu não sei fazer direito, George? Eu não pareço saber engravidar minha esposa! – Ron tirou a concha da mesa, e a jogou do outro lado do cômodo. A concha bateu na parede com um _clang_, antes de atingir o chão.

George olhou para Ron com a boca aberta em surpresa. Ele nem sequer sabia que eles estavam tentando ter um bebê.

- Eu... Uh... – George gaguejou. – Sinto muito. – disse para seus sapatos.

- Esqueça. – Ron rosnou, se inclinando para pegar a colcha. Estava amassada em mais de um lugar. – Droga. _Reparo_. – voltou para a mesa e gentilmente deixou a colcha do lado do caldeirão. Ron ficou parado perto do caldeirão, as mãos esticadas sobre a mesa, e a cabeça abaixada. Depois de longos momentos, olhou para George. – Desculpe. É só que hoje... De novo... – Ron encolheu os ombros.

- Ah. – George assentiu.

- O que há de errado comigo? – Ron perguntou em voz baixa.

- Além do fato de, às vezes, você ser um idiota com um péssimo temperamento?

- Sim.

- Por que você tem tanta certeza de que é você? Quero dizer, você _é_ um Weasley; fertilidade lendária e tudo o mais.

- Por que não seria eu? Ela é tão... Perfeita, e eu sou o Roniquinho, com sujeira no nariz e livros e uniformes de segunda mão. – disse derrotadamente.

George foi parar ao lado de Ron, e adicionou mais alguns ingredientes à poção, fervendo no cadeirão.

- Primeiro de tudo, você não tem sido o Roniquinho desde que tinha treze anos. E, Ron, eu sei que é difícil, mas só precisa, bem, dar tempo ao tempo, mano.

- Você não sabe. – Ron disse curtamente. – Todos vocês; Bill, Charlie, você, até mesmo _Percy_, pelo amor de Merlin; parece que apenas acontece para vocês. Inferno, Ginny e Harry se esqueceram da camisinha _uma vez_ e veja o que aconteceu! – os ombros de Ron caíram. – Por que parece que eu sou péssimo em tudo o que tento fazer? – encheu a concha com a mistura e a colocou nos moldes.

- Bem, pare de se comparar a todos nós, para começar. – George disse distraidamente.

- Mais fácil falar do que fazer, às vezes.

- Eu sei. – George puxou Ron para um abraço de um braço só. – Apenas relaxe um pouco. Posso prometer que não aconteceu da noite para o dia, para Katie e eu. – Ron bufou em descrença. – Sério. Demorou uns cinco meses para as estrelas se alinharem ou qualquer coisa assim. Ao contrário da crença popular, os homens Weasley não necessariamente engravidam suas esposas na primeira tentativa.

**-x-**

Hermione jogou os rolos de pergaminho para o outro lado de sua mesa, e deitou a cabeça em seus braços cruzados. Não conseguia se concentrar. Não faria nem um bem às suas negociações com os Centauros se escrevesse algo mal elaborado por que não conseguia pensar direito.

Ergueu-se e saiu de seu escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si. Voltou para o átrio e foi até o ponto de aparatação. Momentaneamente, imaginou se Ginny estava com vontade de ver alguém, antes de aparatar com um _pop_.

Hermione piscou. Estava parada em frente a casa de Harry e Ginny. Ficou parada em frente ao portão, incerta. A porta da frente se abriu e Harry apareceu na passagem.

- Hermione? Por que está parada aí? Entre antes que fique doente! – lentamente, Hermione andou até a porta. Já estava praticamente encharcada, então que diferença fazia? Harry pegou sua jaqueta e a pendurou.

- Os ganchos são encantados. Estará seca em alguns minutos.

- Obrigada.

Harry franziu o cenho em preocupação. Hermione parecia um pouco mais estressada que o normal ultimamente.

- Ei. – tocou o cotovelo de Hermione. – Venha se sentar. – disse, guiando-a até o sofá da sala de estar.

- Onde está Ginny?

- Lá em cima com James.

- Oh. Certo. – Hermione afundou no sofá, os cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou, mesmo que soubesse muito bem que Ron e Hermione estavam tentando ter um filho e não tinham conseguido ainda.

- Não é nada.

- Boa tentativa, mas eu acredito em você tanto quanto na inteligência de Crabbe e Goyle.

- Sério, Harry. Não é nada.

Harry suspirou. Isso era um trabalho para Ginny, desde que Hermione não ia lhe falar nada.

- Vou chamar Ginny, então. – foi até o quarto de James. Ginny estava sentada na cadeira de balanço com James. – Eu cuido de James. Hermione está lá em baixo. Acho que ela precisa falar com você. – disse suavemente, inclinando-se sobre Ginny e erguendo James em seus braços.

- Onde ela está?

- Sala de estar. – respondeu, ajeitando James em seu ombro. – Vamos lá, amiguinho. Vamos achar um jogo de Quadribol no rádio.

Ginny observou Harry carregar James até o quarto deles e fechar a porta. Foi até a escada e parou no meio do caminho. Hermione não tinha se movido da posição que Harry a deixara mais cedo. Ginny não via Hermione parecer tão... _Derrotada_ desde o sexto ano de Hermione. Desceu o resto das escadas e se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

- O que está errado, Hermione?

- Minha menstruação veio hoje.

- Oh.

- Achei que ia acontecer dessa vez. – Hermione disse vagarosamente.

Ginny passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Hermione, que se inclinou para mais perto e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Ginny.

- Há quanto tempo estão tentando? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Sete meses.

- Oh.

- E se Ron me deixar? – Hermione murmurou.

- Você está brincando? Acho que você não conseguiria se livrar de Ron nem que tentasse.

- Mas e se...

Ginny a interrompeu.

- Hermione. Ron não te ama pela sua habilidade de ter filhos. Ele ama _você_.

- Mas e se...

- Pare de fazer isso a si mesma.

- Ginny?

- Hmmm?

- Quanto tempo demorou? James?

- Acho que você não quer saber.

- Oh, Deus. Foram anos, não é?

- Uh. Não. Eu estava cansada e de molho na banheira, depois de ter tomado uma ou duas cervejas amanteigadas, e Harry se juntou a mim. Honestamente, nos esquecemos de usar camisinha. Não estávamos tentando de verdade. Apenas aconteceu. – Ginny se encolheu quando Hermione respondeu.

- Agora eu te odeio de verdade. – Hermione disse distraidamente.

- Eu sei.

- Ginny?

- Sim?

- Eu não te odeio de verdade.

- Eu sei. – Ginny sentiu a tristeza irradiar de Hermione. – Olha, eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas apenas escute. – Hermione assentiu. – Nem sempre acontece assim. Pode demorar meses. Bill e Fleur tentaram por quase um ano.

- Mesmo? – Hermione fungou.

- Sim. – Ginny se afastou, para que pudesse olhar para Hermione. – Isso não é alguma prova que você irá falhar. Mesmo que nunca tenha filho, isso não quer dizer que você falhou.

- Mas...

- Pare com isso. Chega de se comprar com Fleur, Katie, Bronwyn, Penny ou eu. – Hermione encolheu os ombros. Ginny suspirou. – Vou fazer de conta que Ron não é meu irmão por cinco minutos.

- Certo...

- Quando foi a última vez que vocês transaram só por que _queriam_ e não por que vocês acharam que _tinham _que transar?

O rosto de Hermione ficou inexpressivo.

- Honestamente, não me lembro.

Ginny apertou a mão de Hermione.

- Eu sei que está tudo muito bom para eu falar isso, mas não se preocupe. Se dê mais seis meses, e partiremos daí. – um choro veio do andar de cima. Ginny ergueu os olhos para o teto.

- É melhor eu ir. – Hermione se levantou e foi até a porta pegar sua jaqueta. – Obrigada, Gin.

- Te vejo no almoço amanhã?

- É claro.

- Hermione?

- Sim?

- Apenas... Não se esqueça de se divertir.

- Vou tentar. – Hermione vestiu seu agasalho agora seco e caminhou apressadamente até o portão, de onde podia aparatar para casa. Abriu a porta e encontrou Ron na cozinha. – O que está fazendo?

- Pastéis de abóbora.

- Eu amo pastel de abóbora.

- Eu sei que ama. – Ron sorriu para ela, que percebeu que o sorriso não alcançava os olhos dele.

- Ron... Eu... – Hermione gesticulou para o calendário.

- Eu sei. Vi essa manhã.

- Sinto muito. – ela disse. O rosto de Hermione se franziu e ela começou a chorar.

Ron passou os braços ao redor dela, sem se dar ao trabalho de limpar a farinha deles nem notando que estava sujando o cabelo dela.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, Mione.

Ron sentiu seu coração se apertar, enquanto balançava Hermione gentilmente, enquanto ela chorava em sua camiseta.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** E aqui vamos nós novamente. =)

A tradução do título do capítulo é: tempo.

As atualizações daqui serão uma vez por semana, então espero vê-los por aqui frequentemente, ein.

Obrigada e até semana que vem.


	2. Let It Be

**Capítulo Dois**

**Let It Be**

Ron não sabia por quanto tempo ficou parado no meio da cozinha, abraçando Hermione, enquanto ela encharcava a frente de sua camiseta. Eventualmente, ela fungou algumas vezes, e passou a manga de seu suéter sob seu nariz.

- Aqui. – Ron ergueu seu queixo com uma mão, enquanto usava o pano de prato que pendurara no ombro para secar o rosto dela. Ron se inclinou para beijar Hermione. – Você parece exausta. Vá se limpar, tomar um banho ou algo assim. Eu cuido de tudo aqui.

Hermione olhou para Ron, meio divertida, meio perplexa.

- Quem é você o que fez com meu marido?

- Eu sou seu marido, sua mulher tola.

- Prove. – ela desafiou arrogantemente.

Ron a olhou; ela estava com o cabelo bagunçado, os olhos inchados e o nariz avermelhado por causa das lágrimas, e sorriu.

- Sexto ano; você confundiu Cormac MacLaggan nos testes do time da Grifinória. – as sobrancelhas de Hermione se ergueram e ela corou. Ron a puxou para mais perto, e descansou a bochecha no topo da cabeça dela. Momentos assim o faziam perceber o quão pequena ela era. Ela não era muito maior que Ginny. Na maior parte do tempo, ela exalava tanta confiança que ela parecia mais alta. – Você tem um soco e tanto para uma pessoa tão pequena, amor. Agora vá. Vou preparar algo para o jantar. Se quiser?

- Não. Não estou realmente com fome.

Ron esperou até ouvir o som da água correndo no banheiro, antes de acenar a varinha para a massa e a tigela de recheio de abóbora. Os pastéis estariam prontos quando voltasse.

Foi até o armário no corredor e pegou um lençol limpo. Ron tirou o que estava na cama e o deixou embolado perto do armário. Arrumou a cama à mão, sem usar a varinha. Era uma das coisas que fazia rotineiramente sem usar magia, especialmente quando precisava pensar. Eles todos tinham algo — Harry lavava a louça sem magia, Ginny costurava, Ron arrumava a cama ou cozinhava, dependendo do que estava tentando entender e Hermione usava o metrô para ir do Ministério até o apartamento deles em Bloomsbury. Isso dava-lhes tempo para pensar. Ron esticou o cobertor sobre a cama, e o virou. Não sabia Hermione, mas ele estava exausto emocionalmente, se não fisicamente.

Ron voltou para a cozinha e encontrou uma forma cheia de pastéis montados, esperando serem colocados no forno. Colocou a forma no forno e programou o alarme, e começou a limpar a bagunça que fizera. Enquanto Ron guardava os utensílios, ouviu um farfalhar atrás de si. Sem olhar, disse:

- Você não pode entrar aqui hoje. Vá se sentar, leia de _Hogwarts, uma História_. De novo. – jurou ter ouvido um xingamento abafado e algo que soara como, "mais cabeçudo do que se fosse de touro". Abafando um sorrisinho, Ron tirou os pastéis do forno, colocou um rápido feitiço de resfriamento neles, e encheu uma bandeja com alguns pastéis e um bule de chá.

- Madame Pomfrey estava certa sobre pensamentos? De eles deixarem as cicatrizes mais profundas? – Hermione perguntou abruptamente.

- O que quer dizer?

Hermione afastou a manga de sua camisa e seus dedos dedilharam seu antebraço.

- Você se lembra? Depois do Departamento de Mistérios?

- Sim, me lembro. – Ron pensou. Esticou o braço, analisando as cicatrizes que circulavam todo o caminho desde seu pulso até seu cotovelo. – Foi como uma versão menor do que acontece quando está perto dos Dementadores. Ou de uma Horcrux. – as cicatrizes eram riscos brancos que só podiam ser vistas em certos ângulos sob a luz. Tinham ficado roxas por meses, mesmo com as poções de Madame Pomfrey. – Alguma vez eu te contei o que saiu do medalhão?

- Não. – Hermione estava surpresa. Os meses e semanas que tinham carregado o medalhão com eles era uma época que preferiam esquecer. Harry e Ron nunca lhe contaram o que tinha acontecido, além de Ron ter tirado Harry do lago e recuperar a espada de Gryffindor, usando-a para destruir a Horcrux.

- Foi você. Mas infinitamente mais cruel do que você. Disse todas as coisas que eu penso... Pensava... Sobre mim. – o rosto de Ron ficou pensativo. – Chorei como um bebê depois de ter destruído a maldita coisa. O engraçado é, - adicionou refletivamente. – foi isso que os cérebros fizeram, também. Ficava pior conforme eles se apertavam ao redor dos meus braços.

- Por que não me contou? – Hermione entrelaçou sua mão na de Ron.

- Não era nada novo. Nem nada que você já não soubesse. – deu de ombros. – Apenas mais forte. Deixava pior do que realmente era. – deixou escapar uma risada. – Até mesmo o que eu imaginava seu relacionamento com Harry.

- Sinto muito. – ela murmurou.

- Chega de se desculpar, mocinha. – Ron ofereceu um pastel a Hermione. – O que trouxe isso a tona?

- Algo em que eu estava pensando mais cedo.

- Vá em frente. – Ron incentivou.

- O que você vê? Quando me vê?

- Eu não enten—

Hermione interrompeu a pergunta de Ron.

- Apenas me diga.

- Eu vejo você. – Ron inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – Eu ainda não entendo, Mione.

- Em manhãs como a de hoje, eu ainda vejo quem eu era, antes de conhecer você e Harry. Ou quem eu era antes daquele incidente com o ogro. Sabe tudo irritante com cabelo espesso e dentes da frente enormes.

- Você ainda é uma sabe tudo, amor. – Ron a informou.

- Eu sei, mas... – Hermione pausou incertamente. – Antes de eu ir para a escola, eu não tinha amigos de verdade. Você e Harry fora meus primeiros amigos _de verdade_. A única coisa em que eu era realmente boa era escola. Eu costumava voltar para casa e chorar, porque nenhuma das outras garotas da minha turma no ensino fundamental brincava comigo.

- Mione, você tem que me dizer onde está indo com isso. Lembra-se? Você está falando comigo, mesmo que minha sensibilidade esteja maior que uma colher de chá.

- Estou chegando lá. Quando eu usava o medalhão, especialmente à noite, quando estava dormindo, eu sonhava que você e Harry estavam me zombando, e me dizendo que só tinham me usado para ter ajuda com os deveres de casa e coisas assim.

- Mas isso não é verdade! – Ron exclamou.

- Bem, obviamente. – Hermione bufou. – Mas isso me fez sentir como se eu fosse uma fracassada.

-E você se sentiu uma fracassada essa manhã? – Ron disse, compreendendo.

- Sim. Algo que todas as outras pessoas nessa família parecem ser capazes de fazer. E isso é algo que eu pareço não conseguir fazer. – Hermione se sentou no colo de Ron. – Faz com que eu sinta como se estivesse parada no pátio, durante o recreio, tentando e falhando miseravelmente nas brincadeiras das outras crianças. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua expressão. – Se você acha que minha habilidade de voar é péssima, você devia me ver jogando futebol. Desastre. – ela afirmou.

- Hermione, por que diabos você acha que é você?

- Você é um Weasley. – como se isso explicasse tudo.

- E? – Ron realmente estava começando a ficar confuso.

- E... Você é um _Weasley_. – ela repetiu com ênfase.

- Então, os homens Weasley são supostos a ter, eu sei lá, um esperma super mágico ou algo assim? – Ron olhou para Hermione incredulamente. – Isso me parece uma teoria muito duvidosa.

- Você olhou para sua família recentemente?

- Sim. Se continuar crescendo, mamãe e papai vão ter que fazer uma reforma enorme.

- Entendeu?

- Podia ser eu. Talvez, a Fertilidade Legendária dos Weasley me pulou ou algo assim. Meio que como um Aborto.

- Isso não faz sentido nenhum. – Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Nem a sua teoria! – Ron a tirou de seu colo e a colocou no sofá. Começou a caminhar em frente à lareira. – Poderia ser nós dois. Poderia não ser nenhum de nós.

- Podíamos...

- Não. Absolutamente não.

- Por que não, Ronald? – Hermione raramente usava "Ronald". A não ser que estivesse exasperada.

- Por que eu não quero que seja eu! – gritou. – E eu realmente não quero que seja você; não quero que seja você mais do que não quero que seja eu!

- Então, simplesmente não vamos descobrir?

Ron parou de andar. Foi até a cozinha e arrancou o calendário da parede. Folheando-o, parou em março.

- Meu aniversário. Esse é nosso prazo. – pegou um lápis e desenhou uma enorme estrela no primeiro de março. – Então, vamos descobrir.

- Ótimo. – Hermione praticamente cuspiu a palavra para o outro lado da sala.

- Ótimo. – Ron ralhou. – Vou para a cama. – jogou o calendário na mesa de centro e foi para o banheiro e bateu a porta.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas surgirem, e tentou pará-las. Encolheu-se em uma bola no sofá e chorou.

Ron se sentou na borda da banheira, respirando pesadamente. Quando o som de sua pulsação em seus ouvidos diminuiu, conseguiu ouvir o leve som do choro de Hermione. Sentindo-se o maior idiota de todo o mundo, Ron escovou os dentes silenciosamente. Apagou a luz e encontrou Hermione encolhida em um canto do sofá. Esfregando uma mão no rosto, a pegou no colo e carregou Hermione até a cama.

Hermione ficou deitada de lado, acordada, suas costas para Ron. Imaginou se ele estava dormindo. Girou para encontrar os olhos azuis arregalados de Ron fixos nela.

- Nós nunca conversamos sobre ter filhos, conversamos? – ela perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça. – Você quer ter? Honestamente?

- Sim. – a voz de Ron estava rouca.

- Por quê?

- Você realmente vai me obrigar a fazer isso, não é?

- Sim. Vá em frente, por favor.

- Aquele diário que você escreveu na Austrália. Você disse que queria uma vida normal. – Ron deu de ombros, impotente. – Acho que eu assumi que você queria dizer as coisas tradicionais. – apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama. – A ideia de duas pestinhas, Bichento, a casa com o jardim. Eu quero te fazer feliz. Eu gosto de te fazer feliz.

- Mas isso não me diz como você se sente sobre isso.

Ron correu a mão pela costura da ponta do cobertor.

- Eu fico me imaginando com você e umas duas crianças com vários cachos ruivos, e sardas. E isso me deixa feliz.

Hermione pegou a mão de Ron.

- O que acontece se as duas pestinas não tiverem vários cachos ruivos e sardas?

Ron suspirou. Estava tarde, e ele não tinha a energia para acompanhar o cérebro de Hermione.

- Mione, por favor. Você está falando com Ronald Weasley. Ele não acompanha sua linha de pensamento muito bem tarde da noite.

- Se não pudermos termos nossos próprios filhos...

- Você quer dizer adoção?

- Exatamente.

- Por que eu teria problema com isso?

Hermione saiu da cama e foi até o armário. Ajoelhou-se para fuçar em uma gaveta, procurando por algo. Era um envelope com cartas, presas com uma faixa azul.

- Eu encontrei isso. Quando era uma menina. Meus pais as escreveram, antes de se casarem. – virou o envelope em suas mãos. – Eles eram um pouco mais velhos quando se casaram. Minha mãe tinha trinta e cinco anos, e meu pai tinha quase quarenta. A possibilidade de infertilidade surgiu. – um sorriso tenso e amargo apareceu. – Papai tinha suas reservas sobre ser capaz de sentir o mesmo por uma criança que não era biologicamente dele.

- Mione, não sou seu pai.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas nada, Hermione, eu não sou o homem mais brilhante, mas eu pude ver meus pais com Harry, e Harry com Teddy. Meus pais não poderiam amar mais Harry se ele fosse, de fato, deles. E Harry pularia na frente de uma maldição da morte por Teddy, exatamente como faria por James. – Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e a puxou de volta para a cama. – Assim como eu faria por qualquer filho nosso, seja biológico ou não.

Hermione murchou de alívio.

- Bom saber. – colocou o envelope no criado mudo. – Eu já te disse como fiquei feliz por você ter me salvado daquele ogro?

- Algumas vezes. Durma um pouco, amor.

Como sempre, Hermione acordou cedo. Tinha parado de chover durante a noite, e alguns raios de sol fracos passavam pelas pesadas nuvens cinzas. Ficou deitada por um momento, ouvindo Ron dormir ao seu lado. Levantou-se e se vestiu para o dia.

- Ron? – Hermione balançou seu ombro. – Ron? Acorde.

- Unngh? – Ron abriu um olho azul e olhou feio para sua esposa.

- Ei, vou passar a manhã na casa dos meus pais. Vou para A Toca na hora do almoço. – Hermione franziu o cenho. O olho de Ron estava fechado. – Ron! Você me ouviu?

- Enh. – Ron inalou e exalou, se apoiando em um cotovelo, abrindo os dois olhos para olhar para Hermione com o olhar de um homem que tivera seu sono de final de semana interrompido. – Ouvi. Indo para casa dos pais. Estará n'A Toca para o almoço. – Ron voltou a afundar no colchão. – Convide seus pais. – adicionou. – Eles são sempre bem vindos. Merlin sabe que há comida o bastante. – com isso, Ron se virou e voltou a dormir.

Hermione pegou seu agasalho perto da porta e ficou parada no patamar, incerta. Podia pegar o trem, mas demoraria algumas horas, ou podia Aparatar. Conhecia um beco, perto da casa de seus pais, no qual podia Apartar. Assentindo para si mesma, Hermione se virou no lugar e Aparatou com um suave _pop_.

Andou até a casa de seus pais, e usou sua chave para abrir a porta.

- Mãe? – Hermione chamou suavemente. A cabeça de Jane Granger apareceu na porta da cozinha, o _Times_ de domingo em uma mão e uma caneta na outra.

- Hermione! – Jane saudou sua filha com um sorriso. – É tão bom vê-la, querida. – guiou Hermione até a cozinha e lhe serviu uma xícara de chá. – Mas está um pouco cedo.

- Mãe, você acorda cedo todos os domingos, faz chá e torrada, faz a palavra cruzada de domingo; usando a caneta, por que gosta de mexer com a cabeça do papai; e assim que o papai decide aparecer, vocês dois cozinham algo ou saem para comer um brunch¹. – Hermione tomou um gole de chá. – Tinha uma boa chance de que você estivesse acordada.

Jane riu.

- Então, o que te trouxe até aqui tão cedo?

- Mãe, são oito horas. – Hermione a lembrou. – Dificilmente está cedo.

- Verdade, mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Posso te perguntar algo? – Hermione correu um dedo pela borda de sua xícara.

- É claro. – Jane deixou a caneta e a palavra cruzada de lado.

- Foi difícil para você? Comigo? – Hermione tropeçou nas palavras. – Quero dizer, foi difícil... – Hermione mordeu o lábio. – Me ter. – terminou.

Jane olhou para sua filha, que estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Hermione, nós estávamos nas nuvens por ter você. – tocou as costas da mão de Hermione, que descasava ao lado da xícara. – Qual o problema? – perguntou gentilmente.

- Você teve problemas para engravidar? – os olhos de Hermione estavam fixos na mesa a sua frente.

Jane se recostou, e estudou sua filha atentamente.

- Um pouco. – admitiu. – Eu tinha mais de trinta e cinco quando seu pai e eu nos casamos. É um pouco mais difícil nessa idade.

- Vocês tentaram por quanto tempo? – nervosamente, Hermione pegou um pedaço de torrada e começou a mordiscá-lo.

- Mais de três anos. Não demorou tanto quanto para outras pessoas, mas pareceu uma eternidade. Foi um pesadelo com calendários e médicos. Quase desistirmos. – Jane olhou curiosamente para Hermione. – Por que pergunta?

- Ron e eu estamos tentando.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Sete meses. – Hermione correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – Sete meses frustrantes. Especialmente quando todo o resto da família já tem filhos. Sem sequer tentar muito, aparentemente. – Hermione mordeu o lábio. – Desculpe, mãe. Eu sei que parece que estou choramingando... Oh, vamos ser honestas. Eu estou choramingando.

- Não tem problema, querida. Você sente que isso é algo que todo mundo está fazendo melhor que você, e não é como se eles estivessem esfregando isso na sua cara, mas é o que parece, não é?

- Sim! – Hermione exclamou. – Quero dizer, eu amo todos meus sobrinhos e sobrinhas, e eu sei que não é uma competição ou algo assim, mas... – deu de ombros. – Eu estou com tanta inveja deles. – confessou, aliviada por ser capaz de dizer isso em voz alta. – Quando Ginny teve James mês passado, eu fui até o banheiro, me fechei lá por dez minutos e chorei. – encontrou o olhar de Jane timidamente. – Eu pirei, não é?

- Eu fiz a mesma coisa. Quando sua tia Pam teve William. – Jane se moveu para se sentar ao lado de Hermione. Passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Hermione. – Como Ron se sente sobre isso?

- Como eu.

- Oh, tão bem assim?

- Sim. Ele parece lidar com isso melhor do que eu. Ou é o que parece. Ele me dá apoio, e cozinha minhas tortas favoritas. – Hermione deu de ombros. – Mas realmente o incomoda. Como se eu fosse pensar que ele não é homem o bastante para mim ou algo igualmente tolo.

- Isso se aplica a todos os homens. – Jane observou secamente.

Hermione deixou uma risada chorosa escapar.

- Sim, se aplica. – tomou outro gole de eu chá, que esfriava rapidamente, e fez uma careta. Pegou sua varinha e a acenou para seu chá, sorrindo quando a fumaça surgiu da superfície.

Jane analisou Hermione atentamente mais uma vez.

- E _eles_? – apontou para a varinha na mão de sua filha. – Há algo que eles possam fazer?

- Não vamos fazer nada nessa direção até março. Nos dar um ano. – Hermione guardou a varinha no bolso. – Falando desse lado da minha vida, - começou. – você gostaria de ir almoçar com meus parentes malucos?

- Oh, eu... – Jane brincou com sua xícara.

- Mãe, eles vão amar te receber. Sempre há espaço para mais na casa de Molly e Arthur. Teddy estará lá. Você se lembra de Teddy? O afilhado de Harry?

- É claro que me lembro. Nunca vi um cabelo tão turquesa antes.

- Ele é louco por futebol. Papai pode levar uma das bolas velhas dele, e ensinar Teddy alguns passes, talvez?

- Transformá-lo em um fã do Manchester United antes de ele ter dez anos?

- Algo assim. Mais ninguém conhece futebol. Papai será o herói de Teddy.

- Tem certeza de que não terá problema? – Jane ainda estava preocupada com a maneira que mundo mágico ia reagir à duas pessoas não mágicas no meio de seu almoço.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. De verdade.

- E como iremos para lá? – Jane perguntou simplesmente. Era um viagem um pouco longa até a vila de Ottery-St.-Catchpole.

- Vou aparatá-los, é claro. – Hermione sorriu.

_Continua..._

¹ Para quem não sabe, brunch é uma refeição de origem estadunidense, que combina o café da manhã com o almoço. É normalmente realizada aos domingos, entre as 10 e 14 horas. O menu varia, e inclui ovos mexidos com bacon, cereais matinais, salada de frutas, salada de vegetais, panquecas com geleia, suco de frutas, chá e café, até tortas doces e salgadas, carnes frias, pães caseiros e biscoitos.

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

Tradução do título do capítulo: Deixe Ser.

Até semana que vem. (:


	3. Maybe I

**Capítulo Três**

**Maybe I**

Jane colocou sua xícara na mesa com um distinto _click_.

- Aparatar? – perguntou, tentando não soar alarmada.

- Sim.

- E isso envolve...? – Jane engoliu.

- Oh, você e papai seguram minhas mãos, eu faço minha parte, e estaremos n'A Toca. – Hermione disse distraidamente.

Jane olhou ceticamente para Hermione.

- Então, em um minuto estaremos aqui, e no minuto seguinte, estaremos em outro lugar?

- Correto.

- Oh. – Jane tentou não parecer alarmada. Em sua experiência, apenas não era _normal_ as pessoas desaparecerem assim.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. Faço isso em bases regulares desde meus dezoito anos. Pode ser uma sensação estranha, mas ficará tudo bem. – Hermione observou a incerteza passar pelo rosto de sua mãe. Jane aceitara suas habilidades mágicas imediatamente, mas isso a deixava um pouco desconfortável. Não achava que as coisas deviam ser tão _fáceis_.

Hermione tentou não deixar seu desapontamento aparente. Queria que seus pais conhecessem melhor os Weasley, e ao contrário também. Hermione suspirou.

- Mãe, se você não quer ir, não tem problema. Só achei... – deu de ombros.

Jane viu a vã tentativa de sua filha esconder sua expressão desapontada.

- Eu quero ir, e tenho certeza de que seu pai também quer. – disse firmemente. – Hermione, você se lembra de quando você recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts?

- É claro que me lembro.

- Lembra-se de como você achou que era uma piada elaborada? Por que você sempre acreditou no que você conseguia ver ou sentir? E que a ideia de magia era algo que você apenas tinha de ter fé?

- Sim. – Hermione massageou a ponte de seu nariz. Por que mães sempre se lembravam das coisas que você fazia, não importava o quão tolas fossem?

- Às vezes, Hermione, você precisa ter um pouco de fé no seu pai e em mim. – o sorriso de Jane era um magoado quando ela disse essas palavras. – Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra, e tudo isso. Só precisamos nos acostumar com isso.

- Desculpe, mãe. – Hermione brincou com sua xícara.

- Então, quem vai estar nesse almoço?

- Não tenho certeza. Normalmente, são todos. Bem, talvez George e Katie não estejam lá. – Hermione refletiu.

- George é o que não tem uma orelha? – Jane estava tentando catalogar mentalmente todos os parentes de Hermione.

- Sim.

- E Katie acabou de ter gêmeos?

- Em maio.

- Por que eles não iriam? – Jane estava um pouco confusa. Tinha a impressão de que os Weasley eram uma família bastante unida.

- Os gêmeos usam a estratégia de 'dividir e conquistar'. – Hermione sorriu afetadamente. – Do tipo em que um está acordado, o outro está dormido. Molly diz que já estava na hora de George experimentar do próprio remédio. Mas isso significa que eles não dormem muito em algumas noites, então depende de como as últimas noites foram.

- Parece que eles estão com as mãos cheias.

- Estão. – Hermione sorriu ao pensar em seus sobrinhos. Katie jurava que eles já tinham a habilidade místicas de gêmeos de se comunicarem sem usar palavras.

Um farfalhar na porta desviou a atenção de Hermione de Jane. Uma cabeça de cabelos desgrenhados apareceu na porta da cozinha, um óculos colocado descuidadamente no rosto.

- Hermione!

- Pai. – Hermione murmurou, antes de se levantar para abraçar seu pai.

Richard Granger manteve sua filha um pouco distante.

- Você está maravilhosa, querida.

- Obrigada, pai.

- Então, o que a trás aqui essa manhã?

Hermione voltou a se sentar.

- Pensei em vir convidar você e a mamãe para irem ao almoço de domingo dos meus parentes malucos.

- Mesmo? – o rosto de Richard se encheu de alegria infantil. Hermione tinha visto essa expressão algumas vezes, e nunca tinha sido capaz de dizer onde, exatamente, já tinha visto essa expressão em particular.

Então, fez a conexão.

Era a mesma expressão que aparecia no rosto de Arthur quando ele ia visitá-los, ou ia visitar Harry e Ginny. Ele era completamente fascinado com coisas Trouxas. Torradeiras, lanternas, o aparelho de DVD e a televisão. No ano antes de Harry e Ginny se casarem, Harry e os meninos Weasley tinham levado Arthur até um cinema Trouxa como presente de aniversário. Ele estivera nas nuvens por dias.

Em contraste à Jane, uma vez que Richard se livrou do choque de sua única filha ser uma bruxa, ele a enchia com todos os tipos de perguntas sobre Hogwarts e ficara desapontado quando ela voltara de seu primeiro ano e o informara que não tinha permissão de fazer magia fora da escola.

Hermione começou a rir. Risadas profundas que a deixaram ofegante. Distraidamente percebeu que era quase histérica, mas também percebeu que fazia semanas desde que rira simplesmente por que algo era engraçado.

- Hermione? – Richard soara um pouco mais do que preocupado.

- Eu-eu-eu. – o que quer que fosse que Hermione ia dizer era rapidamente engolfado por risadas.

Por fim, Hermione deitou a cabeça na mesa e ofegou, os músculos de seu estômago doloridos. Risadas ocasionais chegavam a superfície.

- Oh, sinto muito. – ofegou. – Eu acabei de perceber de quem vocês dois me lembram. – Hermione se recostou em sua cadeira, e estudou seus pais, sentados lado a lado, quase idênticas expressões de vaga ansiedade em seus rostos. – Vocês são Molly e Arthur. – as expressões mudaram para uma de confusão. Hermione riu levemente. – Veja, Molly desconfia de tudo que é Trouxa e Arthur ama. Assim como você não é apegada a alguma coisa mágica, que fascina o papai. – explicou para Jane.

- Então, como vamos até a casa dos Weasley? – Richard olhou ansiosamente para Hermione.

- Aparatação.

- O que é isso? – Richard roubou a xícara de chá de Jane e tomou metade.

- Um momento aqui e, poof, no próximo estamos lá. – Jane respondeu nervosamente.

- Brilhante! – Richard exclamou. – Deve ser bem mais fácil do que brigar com o trânsito, eh?

- Um pouco. – Hermione admitiu. – Mas eu ainda precisei tirar minha licença.

- Como um teste de direção? – Jane perguntou.

- Algo assim. É possível ser reprovado, também. – Hermione contou.

- Você pode ser reprovado? – Richard se inclinou para frente, interessado.

- Oh, sim. Você pode acabar no lugar errado ou se estrunchar...

- Estrunchar? – Jane perguntou fracamente.

- Erm... – Hermione procurou por uma explicação que não deixaria sua mãe mais esverdeada do que já estava. – Onde as coisas não terminam exatamente onde começaram. – parou de falar.

- Hermione. – Jane disse em tom de aviso.

- Só aconteceu uma vez comigo. Quando eu tinha dezoito. E não foi nem comigo. Foi Ron. – Hermione disse defensivamente.

- Explique. – Jane disse curtamente. Hermione ficou maravilhada com a semelhança da voz de sua mãe e a de Minerva.

- Foi quando fomos descobertos por aqueles Comensais da Morte em Londres. Em Grimmauld Place. Nós tivemos que ir embora rápido demais, e na minha pressa de tirar nós três de lá, eu não me concentrei tão bem quanto devia ter me concentrado. – Hermione enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. – Quando reaparecemos, uma parte do braço dele estava faltando. – Hermione encolheu os ombros. – Não é nada com o que se preocupar, de verdade.

- Nada com o que se preocupar? – Jane disse fracamente. – Uma parte do _braço_ dele estava faltando!

- Mãe, está tudo bem. Eu consegui curar. Ficou tão bom quanto novo. – Hermione disse calmamente, em uma tentativa de assegurar sua mãe.

- Oh, vamos lá, Jane. – Richard pediu. – Com que frequência temos a chance de fazer algo assim?

- Por favor, mãe?

Jane olhou para os olhos arregalados de ansiedade de sua filha e de seu marido e suspirou. Nunca fora capaz de negar nada a um deles quando eles usavam essa expressão contra ela, ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem certeza de que é seguro?

- Sim, mãe, não tem problema. É uma sensação estranha, mas está tudo bem.

- Certo. – Jane esticou o braço sobre a mesa para emoldurar a bochecha de Hermione com sua mão. – Suponho que eu deva ter um pouco de fé em você, também. – ergueu-se e olhou para Richard. – Vá encontrar a sua bola de futebol. – mandou. – Hermione me diz que um garoto estará no almoço, e é tão viciado em futebol quanto você, e precisa de alguém para ensiná-lo bons passes. – Richard sorriu para Jane e, se afastando da mesa, correu até o barraco de jardinagem.

Hermione esperou até ouvir a porta de trás ser fechada, e se virou para Jane.

- Mãe, pode fazer algo para mim?

- É claro, querida.

- Não conte ao papai. Sobre a coisa do bebê.

- Por quê?

- Você conhece o papai. Ele vai falar sem parar sobre como eu sou muito nova, e como Ron e eu não devíamos querer ter um filho naquele nosso apartamento, que eu trabalho muito ou que o trabalho de Ron é muito perigoso para uma criança, ainda mais se ele decidir levar trabalho para casa.

- Se é o que você quer.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Gostaria de surpreendê-lo. Vir até aqui e fazer algo completamente tolo, como chamá-lo de "vovô" ou algo assim.

- Poppy¹.

- Poppy?

- Por algum motivo, ele quer ser chamado de Poppy, não me pergunte o motivo. – Jane disse cansadamente.

- Vou manter isso em mente. – Hermione murmurou, enquanto a porta dos fundos se abria e a cabeça de Richard apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Posso usar minha jaqueta no Manchester United? – ele perguntou esperançosamente.

- Tenho certeza de que Teddy irá amar. – Hermione garantiu.

**-x-**

- Isso foi... – Richard procurou pelas palavras certas.

- Como ser forçada a passar por uma mangueira. – Jane terminou. – Você se acostuma com isso?

- Eventualmente. Ron ainda odeia. – Hermione disse melancolicamente. – Mas não posso culpá-lo. – Hermione foi até o portão do jardim dos fundos e gesticulou para seus pais entrarem.

- Por que vir para o lado de fora do jardim? – Richard perguntou. – Você não pode simplesmente aparecer no jardim?

- Claro que pode. A maioria das casas bruxas tem feitiços para evitar que alguém Aparate diretamente dentro da casa, mas Molly e Arthur colocaram feitiço em toda a propriedade, também. Depois da guerra, havia tantos repórteres aqui, que essa foi a única maneira que evitar que ele Aparatassem no patamar da porta.

- Oh, certo. – Richard assentiu.

- Está tudo bem, pai. Você devia ter ouvido Ron a primeira vez que ele usou um telefone. Harry me disse que ele estava gritando tão alto que poderia ser escutado em York. – Hermione riu. Foi até a porta de trás e a abriu, inalando os cheiros misturados de rosbife, pudim, maçãs assadas, e o aroma quase imperceptível de talco.

Isso era seu lar.

- Oi, Hermione. – Katie estava sentada na ponta da mesa, um dos gêmeos em seus braços, abafando um bocejo.

- Noite longa? – Hermione perguntou simpaticamente.

- Eventualmente, nós vamos ter de aprender a ignorar o choro. Eles soam tão patéticos.

- Onde estão os outros? – a cozinha estava estranhamente vazia, a não ser por Katie e o bebê.

- Na sala de estar. Harry e Ginny ainda não chegaram, e Bill e Fleur vão se atrasar um pouco. Maddie teve uma péssima noite. Dentes novos nascendo. – Katie explicou.

- Obrigada. Oh, Katie, você se lembra de meus pais?

- É claro que sim. – Katie sorriu. – Como está, senhora Granger? Senhor Granger?

- Bem, obrigada. – Jane disse rapidamente.

- Aparatou pela primeira vez, foi? – Katie perguntou ironicamente.

- Como sabe?

- Você parece estar tentando descobrir nos pés de quem vomitar. – Katie ajeitou o bebê; Jacob; Hermione viu a marca de nascença atrás da orelha dele. – Me senti assim as primeiras vezes que meus pais me aparataram. Apenas diga a Molly. Ela vai ajudá-los rapidinho.

Hermione deu um sorriso agradecido para Katie. Não importava o quanto ela queria que seus pais conhecessem melhor os Weasley, trazê-los aqui a deixava um pouco nervosa. Guiou-os pela cozinha até a sala de estar.

- Olá. – disse alegremente para a sala. – Eu trouxe meus pais.

O rosto de Molly se iluminou, enquanto ela atravessava a sala.

- Entrem, e se sintam a vontade. – disse. Molly olhou para Jane e Richard atentamente. – Ela os aparatou, não foi? Bem, sentem-se naquele sofá, e eu vou trazer algo que irá fazê-los se sentir mais normais. – Molly foi até a cozinha, enquanto Hermione acompanhava seus pais até o sofá.

Richard se sentou e olhou ao redor da sala.

- Então? Quem é o guri que gosta de futebol?

Teddy escorregou para fora do colo de Bronwyn e correu até o outro lado da sala, cuidadosamente evitando Parker e Isabella.

- Eu! – ele gritou, o cabelo ficando púrpura.

- Você é Teddy, certo? – Richard perguntou. Teddy assentiu vigorosamente. – Bem, sente-se aqui, guri, e eu vou te contar tudo sobre o melhor clube de futebol da Inglaterra. E, depois do almoço, você e eu podemos ir até o jardim e eu vou te ensinar o que fazer com uma bola de futebol. – Teddy escalou no colo de Richard, seu livro de histórias esquecido no chão. – Certo, então. O único clube pelo qual vale a pena se incomodar é Manchester United.

Hermione se acomodou no braço da poltrona que Ron ocupava, e observou seu pai encher os ouvidos de Teddy com seu amor pelo Manchester United. O cabelo de Teddy gradualmente assumiu um vermelho brilhante, combinando com a jaqueta que Richard usava, bebendo todas as palavras que Richard estava dizendo. Sentiu o cutucar de lágrimas e piscou. Ron entrelaçou seus dedos, e levou a mão dela até os lábios. Olhou para ele. Ele sorriu, e inclinou a cabeça em direção ao pai dela e Teddy. Parecia que ele lhe dizia, _não se preocupe, vai acontecer para nós_.

- Caminhada depois do almoço? – Ron murmurou.

- Claro. – Hermione sorriu. – Casa da árvore?

- Há algum outro lugar?

**-x-**

Depois do almoço, Arthur, Molly, Andrômeda, Jane e Richard voltaram para a sala de estar com seus cafés, enquanto as crianças eram colocadas para dormir, Teddy e Victoire protestando o tempo todo sobre serem velhos demais para cochilos. No caos, Ron e Hermione se esgueiraram pela porta dos fundos.

Andaram lado a lado, sem dizer nada. As mãos de Hermione estavam escondidas nos bolsos de sua jaqueta.

- Seus pais parecem estar se misturando bem. – Ron comentou. Hermione assentiu. - Teddy é louco por seu pai.

- Mmm-hmmm.

- Espero que Harry não passe mal com o tanto que comeu de torta de caramelo.

- É.

- Ginny disse que ele está compensando pelo tempo que ela estava grávida de James e não o deixava comer na casa. Ela ficava enjoada. – Ron olhou para Hermione pelo canto dos olhos. Ela não parecia estar prestando atenção. – Você está imaginando Teddy e seu pai.

- Sim. – a casa de árvore sobre eles, Hermione subiu a escada e conjurou uma jarra, colocando seu fogo azulado dentro dela. Colocou a jarra no meio da casa da árvore, e se sentou, os joelhos contra o peito, e os braços ao redor dos joelhos.

A cabeça de Ron passou pela porta, fazendo uma careta para o leve vento que atravessava a casa da árvore. Entrou completamente e tirou a varinha do bolso. Andou ao redor da casa murmurando, _"Impervious maximus"_. O vento imediatamente parou, e o interior da casa da árvore ficou consideravelmente mais quente.

- Mione, - começou, sentando-se ao lado dela. – você passou a maior parte do almoço observando seus pais com as crianças do que comendo de verdade.

- Você sabe a idade dos meus pais?

- Tenho uma ideia, sim.

- Trouxas não vivem tanto quanto bruxos. Minha mãe tem sessenta e quatro anos, e papai tem sessenta e oito. Não é velho _demais_ pelos padrões modernos, mas também não é novo. Parte de mim quer tanto um bebê para que eu possa vê-los segurando _nossos_ filhos, e não James, Fred, Jacob ou Maddie. – a voz de Hermione se ergueu em raiva.

- Pare com isso. – a voz de Ron era baixa e calma. – Mione, por favor. Apenas... Pare. – ele se ajoelhou, segurando-a pelos ombros, balançando-a um pouco. – Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu não quero mais contar os dias no calendário. Eu quero ser capaz de fazer amor com minha esposa sem me perguntar se essa vai ser a vez que vai dar certo ou não. E, mais do que tudo, eu não gosto do que isso está fazendo com você.

"Você não fala mais. Não de verdade. Você não fala sobre seu trabalho, ou como encontrou algo que não tinha percebido nas outras seiscentas vezes que leu _Hogwarts, uma História_. Você não pergunta sobre a loja há anos. Ou me provoca por causa dos Cannons." Ron soltou Hermione e se sentou sobre os calcanhares. "Eu prometi que ia te amar, não importa o que, no dia em que nos casamos. Eu falei sério. E, Hermione, eu te amo tanto que eu acho que isso vai me matar um dia. Mas eu não quero perder você."

Hermione olhou para Ron, sua boca aberta em choque.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Eu quero. – Ron a interrompeu apressadamente. – Mas eu não quero que isso seja tudo em nossas vidas. – se jogou no chão e ficou deitado de costas, olhando para o teto. – Você acha que eu não vejo? Eu te vejo todos os domingos, cercada por tantos bebês. Eu vi você sair do quarto de Ginny quando James nasceu, e eu vi quando você tentou voltar despercebida. Você chorou. – disse de um modo levemente acusatório.

- Sim. – Hermione estava surpresa com a verdade. Não achava que ele tivesse notado.

- Chega, Mione. Por favor? – Ron a puxou pelas mãos até que ela descansar em seu peito. – Só está acabando com você, amor. E eu não aguento mais ver isso.

- Você realmente está bravo comigo, não é?

Ron suspirou e correu as mãos pelas costas de Hermione.

- Não. Não com você. Só sinto que isso é tudo sobre o que falamos, tudo o que fazemos. Ultimamente, parece que todas as nossas conversas voltam para isso, e isso se repete de novo e de novo. – Ron puxou Hermione para que pudesse beijá-la. – O prazo ainda vale. – disse, afastando o cabelo do rosto dela. – Mas de agora em diante, a próxima vez que estivermos aqui, ou em qualquer parte do apartamento ou, diabos, qualquer lugar, será por diversão.

- Eu não me lembro mais como é diversão. – Hermione disse nostalgicamente.

- Eu também não. – Ron pausou e olhou para o topo da cabeça de Hermione. – Então, quando está... Erm... Tudo bem para nós...? – Ron corou de vergonha. Ainda havia coisas sobre as coisas não gostava de falar, e o ciclo de Hermione era uma delas, mesmo depois de estar casado por quase dois anos.

- Quarta feira. – Ron assentiu. Hermione se ergueu para olhá-lo. – Então, tudo o que você acabou de falar...?

- Não quis ser tão rude.

- Sim, quis, mas isso não importa agora. Às vezes, é o único jeito que eu vou ouvir. – Hermione dispensou a desculpa de Ron. – Quando isso tudo...?

- Quando eu decidi que queria parar de ficar obcecado?

- Algo do tipo, sim.

Ron suspirou.

- Depois de você ter saído essa manhã. Estava ruim antes de James nascer, mas ficou pior no mês desde que ele nasceu. Noite passada me fez perceber o quão ruim ficou. Não é saudável.

- Você está certo. – uma nota de surpresa apareceu na voz cansada de Hermione.

- Acontece de vez em quando. – Ron respondeu distraidamente. – Então, quarta-feira, eh?

- Sim. Quarta-feira.

_Continua..._

¹ Até onde eu sei, não existe uma palavra em português que traduza essa expressão no sentido intencionado. Em uma tradução literal, "poppy" significa papoula. No sentido figurado, que é o caso, "poppy" é uma maneira muito carinhosa de chamar seu avô, mas pessoalmente não acho que temos uma palavra que vá além de "vovô".

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: talvez eu.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic e me avisem se acharem algum erro e talz. (:

A gente se vê na semana que vem.


	4. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**

O pôr do sol preencheu os cantos do jardim, antes de Andrômeda ir pegar Teddy.

- Vá se despedir de Harry e Ginny. – mandou sobre os protestos dele. – Você tem escola amanhã.

- Oh, tudo vem, vó. – Teddy suspirou, brincando com a bola de futebol em suas mãos, antes de devolvê-la a Richard. – Obrigado, senhor Granger! – disse, seu cabelo ficando vermelho, antes de Teddy correr para dentro d'A Toca.

- De nada, Teddy! – Richard respondeu, antes de se virar para Andrômeda. – Ele sempre faz isso com o cabelo?

- Sim, faz. A mãe dele conseguia mudar sua aparência à vontade, também. – Andrômeda sorriu na direção de seu neto. – Ele acabou de chegar ao ponto em que consegue controlar. Um pouco. – torceu um pouco o nariz. – Ainda fica turquesa quando ele está feliz, e púrpura quando ele está um pouco entediado.

Richard estava fascinado.

- Por que turquesa?

- Eu não sei. Dora, a mãe dele, sempre gostou de rosa, por algum motivo. Mas quando Teddy era um bebê, antes de seus pais morrerem, todas as vezes que Remus ou Dora o seguravam, seu cabelo ficava turquesa. – Andrômeda mordeu o lábio e olhou para Richard. – Obrigada. Mais ninguém aqui sabe algo sobre futebol. A pior coisa que posso fazer a ele é tirar o futebol. Ele murcha como um lírio.

- Não tem problema. Morria de vontade de fazer isso com alguém. Hermione, por mais inteligente que seja, nunca ligou muito.

A porta de trás se abriu, e Teddy voou por ela.

- Certo, vó, estou pronto. – disse com a boca de cheia de biscoito de gengibre. – Tchau, senhor Granger! Espero vê-lo novamente logo.

- Até mais, Teddy. – Richard disse, bagunçando o cabelo de Teddy.

- Boa noite, senhor Granger. – Andrômeda segurou a mão de Teddy com a própria, e saíram pelo portão do jardim. Richard observou quando ela se virou, e sumiu com um _pop_.

Ron saiu da casa, uma xícara de chá em suas mãos.

- Tudo bem, Richard?

- Brilhante, Ron. Apenas brilhante. – Richard se sentou no banco ao lado da porta, e olhou para Ron. – Hermione está bem?

Ron se engasgou com um gole de chá que estava engolindo.

- O que o faz perguntar?

Richard bufou.

- Ela é minha filha, Ron. E ela parece... Estranha. Algo a está incomodando, e ela não vai me incluir.

Ron suspirou, e olhou furtivamente por sobre o ombro.

- Estamos tentando ter um filho. – confessou. Sua voz ficou um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. – Não... Ainda.

- Vocês dois são muito jovens, sabe. – Richard disse em tom de conversa.

Ron encolheu os ombros.

- Mais velhos que alguns. – bebeu seu chá em silêncio amigável por alguns momentos. – Nós estamos prontos para isso. Bem, tão prontos quanto podemos estar. – Ron olhou pela janela da cozinha por sobre o ombro. A cozinha era banhada pela luz amarelada da lâmpada, e a cabeça de Hermione estava emoldurada por dourado. Ela estava segurando James, seu rosto animado, enquanto ela falava com ele. Parecendo sentir que alguém a observava, Hermione ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de Ron. Sorriu para ele e, por um momento, o resto do mundo sumiu.

Richard observou essa troca entre sua filha e genro.

- Oh, é assim, eh?

Ron encontrou os olhos de Richard.

- Sim. – disse firmemente.

- Ainda acho que vocês são muito novos. – Richard resmungou.

- Sem problema. Minha mãe ainda acha que eu tenho onze anos, na maior parte do tempo.

- Você também achará isso, quando for pai e seus filhos crescerem. Você irá se perguntar para onde o tempo foi. Parece que foi ontem quando levamos Hermione até o trem da escola. – Richard estudou um pouco Ron. – Eu me lembro da primeira vez que o vi. Antes do segundo ano da escola começar.

- Oh, sim... – Ron sorriu timidamente, a confusão na Floreios e Borrões ainda uma lembrança viva em sua mente.

- Desde aquela época, eu sabia que ela ia acabar ficando com você. As cartas que ela mandava para casa estavam cheias de você.

- Mesmo? Eu não sabia disso.

Qualquer que fosse a resposta de Richard, ela se perdeu quando Hermione e Jane foram para o jardim.

- Pronto para ir para casa, pai?

Surpreso, Richard olhou para o relógio.

- Oh, não percebi que já estava tão tarde. Só vou me despedir, então. – Ron se ergueu do banco e seguiu Richard até dentro da casa.

Hermione olhou para Jane em diversão.

- Você pareceu se divertir hoje.

- Oh, bem... – Jane observou Richard se despedir das pessoas na cozinha. – É sempre assim?

- Você quer dizer, barulhento, caótico, totalmente maluco?

- Sim.

Hermione sorriu.

- Absolutamente. – observou Ron se abaixar para abraçar sua mãe. – Ninguém nunca é um estranho aqui.

Ron e Richard se juntaram a elas no jardim.

- Pronta? – Ron perguntou, oferecendo um braço para Jane.

Jane pareceu levemente nauseada.

- A mangueira de novo?

- Como? – Ron perguntou, confuso.

- Aparatação. É como ser forçado a passar por uma mangueira. – Hermione explicou.

- Você se acostuma. Além do mais, mamãe me deu algo para você tomar se ficar nauseada quando chegarmos a sua casa. – Ron deu um tapinha na mão de Jane, antes de se virar e desaparatar.

Hermione prendeu a mão ao redor do cotovelo de seu pai.

- Pronto, pai?

- Claro. Vá em frente e faça sua coisa.

Hermione se virou e, em um segundo, reapareceram no tapete felpudo da casa de seus pais em Oxford. Conseguia ouvir Ron e sua mãe na cozinha. Ron tinha feito uma xícara de chá para Jane. Hermione conseguia ouvi-lo dizer:

- Ajuda a tirar o gosto horrível dessa coisa da sua boca.

- O que há entre você e chá? – Hermione perguntou, entrando na cozinha.

- É que a mamãe sempre faz. – Ron disse, dando de ombros. – Melhor do que nada.

Ron passou um pequeno frasco para Richard.

- Aqui. Beba isso se aparatar te deixou meio estranho.

Richard segurou o frasco em uma mão.

- Obrigado, garoto.

- É melhor irmos. – Hermione disse. – Eu volto no sábado, mãe.

Jane assentiu e abraçou Hermione brevemente, antes de Hermione e Ron aparatarem.

**-x-**

A primeira coisa que Hermione viu ao abrir os olhos depois de Aparatar dentro do apartamento, foi o calendário sobre a mesa de centro. Nem ela, nem Ron, tinham o colocado de volta na parede da cozinha. Ron a encontrou segurando o calendário quando Aparatou dentro do apartamento alguns segundos mais tarde. Silenciosamente, ela se virou e jogou o calendário na lareira. Simultaneamente, ela tirou a varinha do bolso e lançou um _Incendio_ não verbal nas folhas.

Em menos de um minuto, uma pilha de cinzas fumegante, estava no lugar onde o calendário estivera. Ron limpou a garganta suavemente.

- Você não precisava queimar o negócio.

- Sim. Precisava. – Hermione colocou a varinha no parapeito da lareira e se sentou na ponta do sofá. Tirou os sapatos e os deixou no canto, antes de se sentar de lado no sofá, um livro equilibrado em seus joelhos. O assunto estava encerrado. – Eu posso viver sem ele. – olhou para Ron por cima do livro. – Se eu me lembro corretamente, você também. – disse com um sorriso tirando o sarcasmo de suas palavras.

Ron apenas girou os olhos, e encontrou o livro de couro que levara para casa na noite anterior da loja. Acomodou-se à mesa da cozinha, arrumando um pouco a cadeira para que conseguisse ver Hermione pela porta. Ela estava distraidamente enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo indicador, enquanto lia.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Ron desistiu. Percebeu que passava mais tempo observando Hermione do que realmente criando uma lista de inventário. Ron fechou o livro. Podia fazer isso amanhã.

Escorou-se em sua cadeira, lembrando-se de todos os momentos em sua vida dos quais ela fizera parte. A maioria deles eram bons, alguns nem tanto. Havia dias em que sentia que era o homem mais sortudo de todo o mundo. Uma vez, nas semanas depois de Hermione ter voltado da Austrália, quase dormindo, ele escondera o rosto no pescoço dela e deixara escapar que não trocaria sua vida pela de Draco Malfoy. Nunca. Desnecessário dizer que isso acabara com o clima.

_Hermione se sentara tão rapidamente que Ron caíra da cama, pousando em uma confusão de membros no chão de seu quarto. Ela prendeu firmemente o lençol ao redor de seu corpo, olhando feio para ele._

_- O que isso deveria significar?_

_Corando, Ron vestiu sua boxer e uma camiseta._

_- Só quis dizer que, quando era criança, às vezes... – ficou fascinado por suas mãos. – Às vezes, eu realmente tinha inveja dele. – Ron remexeu seus ombros como se, de repente, sua camiseta houvesse encolhido três números. – Por crescer pobre, sabe? Ele tinha tudo o que dinheiro pode comprar. Ele não vestia roupas usadas, ou tinha tudo de segunda mão. – Ron se ajoelhou, colocando as mãos em cada lado da cintura de Hermione. – Mas ele não tinha tudo. – Ron beijou a ponta de seu nariz. – Ele não tinha você. – Ron subiu na cama. – Eu costumava achar que ele era o sortudo, tendo todo aquele dinheiro. Mas depois de ouvir como foi para ele, no julgamento... – Ron balançou a cabeça. – Eu sou o sortudo._

Ron afastou a cadeira e parou ao lado de Hermione. Sorrido, tirou o livro das mãos dela.

- Então... Você tem atividades de monitora essa noite?

- Atividades de monitora? – ela perguntou confusamente.

- Bem, tem? – Ron sorriu maldosamente para ela, bagunçando o cabelo.

As esquinas dos lábios de Hermione se ergueram quando ela reconheceu a cantada.

- Eu não sei... Vou ter de verificar a lista. – ergueu-se e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Ron. – E se não tiver nada essa noite? O que você tem em mente?

- Oh, nada demais. – Ron disse distraidamente. – Talvez você e eu pudéssemos brigar com alguns alunos do primeiro ano.

Hermione riu suavemente.

- Você está sendo tolo.

- Você que está dando corda. – Ron a informou.

- Sim, estou.

Ron se virou e se sentou no sofá, com Hermione esticada em seu colo.

- Beije-me. – murmurou.

- Você sabe que não vai além disso.

- Não tem problema. Só quero me amassar com minha esposa.

- E por quê?

- Por que ela é a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

Hermione sorriu.

- Você precisa examinar os olhos.

- Não. Eles estão perfeitos. – Ron beijou Hermione suavemente. – Mione?

- Hmmm?

- Apenas aceite o elogio, amor.

**-x-**

Alguns dias depois, Hermione passou pela entrada do St. Mungus para ver Shanti. Quando uma pontada de culpa surgiu, ela a ignorou. _É pesquisa_, disse a si mesma. A bruxa recepcionista guiou Hermione até o consultório de Shanti e, depois de alguns minutos torcendo a mão, Shanti entrou no consultório, parecendo eficiente em sua roupa trouxa e tênis.

- Oi. – Hermione disse nervosamente.

- Olá, Hermione. – Shanti cumprimentou calorosamente. – O que a traz aqui hoje? – Hermione sentiu os olhos de Shanti a estudando.

- Eu tenho algumas perguntas... – Hermione disse tremulamente.

Shanti se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Hermione, e segurou uma de suas mãos.

- Hermione, respire. Inspira... Expira... Mais uma vez.

- Obrigada. – Hermione murmurou.

- Então... Que perguntas você tem?

- Eu... – Hermione olhou para suas mãos. – Tenho medo de que eu não possa... – olhou para Shanti. – Que eu seja infértil. – suspirou.

Shanti se recostou um pouco.

- Quantos anos você tem? Não pode ter mais de vinte e sete.

- Tenho vinte e cinco.

- Há quanto tempo está tentando?

- Desde março.

- Hmmm. – Shanti examinou Hermione pensativamente. – É apenas Outubro, e pouquíssimos curandeiros vão te considerar infértil, enquanto você não estiver tentando por, pelo menos, um ano.

Hermione murchou levemente.

- Mais cinco meses. – disse suavemente.

- Hermione, me ouça por um momento. Não acontece na primeira vez. Você tem só de vinte e cinco a trinta por centro de chance de engravidar em cada ciclo; mesmo que esteja fazendo o que é suposta a fazer. Às vezes, - Shanti interrompeu um protesto de Hermione. – Às vezes, algumas pessoas têm sorte, e é só o que é... Sorte. – Shanti olhou para Hermione. O estresse estava praticamente irradiando dela em ondas. – Se você quiser, eu posso fazer um check-up agora. – Shanti ofereceu.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, considerando. Tinha prometido a Ron. Nada até o primeiro de março. Girou a aliança de casamento em seu dedo, sentindo as saliências gravadas em sua superfície. Balançou a cabeça.

- Não. – disse relutantemente. – Prometi a Ron. Nós decidimos esperar um ano antes de verificar tudo.

- Ciclo regular?

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

- Não é a cada vinte e oito dias. Quase sempre é a cada trinta dias. Regular assim.

Shanti assentiu.

- Quatorze dias antes de começar seu próximo período, descubra quando é. Você é considerada mais fértil nesses dias. Nada de sexo todos os dias. A cada dois dias, tudo bem. – Hermione balançou a cabeça, bebendo a informação. Shanti sorriu um pouco. – E relaxe um pouco. Deixe leve e divertido.

- Mas e se isso não funcionar, e nós formos examinados e eu for infértil?

- Nem sempre é a mulher, Hermione. – Shanti afirmou.

- Ron é um Weasley. – Hermione explicou.

- E? – Shanti desafiou. – Pode simplesmente ser um problema com ele, se é que há um problema.

-Mas e se for eu? Eu sei que Trouxas têm maneiras...

- Sim, e nós também temos, mas não sou a favor de usá-las imediatamente.

- Por quê?

- Bem, eu as uso. – Shanti corrigiu. – Elas apenas têm... Efeitos colaterais. Como as drogas Trouxas, nossas poções aumentam as chances de gêmeos, especialmente com alguém tão nova quanto você. E isso vem com o risco de aborto ou parto prematuro. Não é considerado um risco realmente alto, de dez a quarenta por cento. Mas, ainda assim, isso é algo que você e Ron precisam considerar muito cuidadosamente, antes de tentar. E, às vezes, eles simplesmente não funcionam para um casal.

Hermione esfregou as têmporas. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer.

- Não parece justo. – disse. – Todas essas coisas que podemos fazer, e ainda há coisas que magia não consegue resolver.

- Eu sei. – Shanti apertou a mão mole de Hermione.

- Você acha que eu quero demais? – o rosto de Hermione se enrugou em uma expressão ansiosa.

- Você nunca pode querer isso demais. – Shanti se ergueu. – Eu sei que é fácil para eu falar isso, mas tente não se afundar nisso. Estresse não é bom, especialmente quando está tentando ter um bebê.

- É como falar para os dragões não soltarem fogo. – Hermione respondeu, um leve sorriso em seu rosto. – Todo mundo me diz para não me estressar sobre as coisas.

- Hermione, se você quiser conversar com alguém imparcial, apenas venha aqui ou me mande um bilhete.

- Obrigada. – Hermione foi embora, sentindo-se exausta e sabendo que teria de contar a Ron.

**-x-**

Hermione aparatou em frente ao número 93 do Beco Diagonal. Piscou para as abóboras de Halloween nas janelas. George realmente gostava da decoração de Halloween. Abriu a posta, e girou os olhos para o arroto. George estava ajudando uma jovem bruxa a escolher alguns Feitiços para Devanear e, depois de estudar sua expressão marcada, lhe deu um Eliminador de Espinhas em Dez Segundos de brinde. Depois de ele embrulhar a compra da bruxa, Hermione se aproximou do balcão.

- Você grava Charlie todos os anos, na festa de aniversário de Arthur?

- Sim! – George a informou orgulhosamente.

- Então, espero que você ao menos lhe dê algum tipo de reconhecimento. – Hermione suspirou.

- Um engradado grátis de Cerveja Amanteigada todos os anos.

- Tenho certeza de que Bronwyn grita de prazer com isso. – Hermione disse secamente. – Ron está nos fundos?

- Sim. E deixe tudo limpo, certo? Nenhum membro da nova geração de Weasley foi concebido nos fundos, e gostaria de manter dessa maneira.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Interessante... – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha pensativa para a cortina. Riu ao ver o alarme no rosto de George. – Nunca me canso de zombar de você, George. – disse levemente, enquanto passava pela cortina.

Ron estava usando a varinha para fechar uma caixa de Nuga Sangra-Nariz.

- Oi! – ele disse. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Preciso te contar algo.

Ron deixou os doces que acabara de embrulhar de lado, e colocou a varinha sobre a mesa, movendo-se para longe dela. O tom da voz de Hermione deixava claro que ele não ia gostar do que ela tinha a dizer. Virou-se para encará-la.

- Certo. Manda.

- Eu fui ver uma Curandeira hoje. – Hermione olhou ansiosamente para Ron.

- Certo. – Ron se escorou contra a mesa. – Você está bem?

- Sim, estou bem.

- Então, por que você foi a um Curandeiro? – Ron perguntou neutramente. As sobrancelhas de Hermione se ergueram. Ron podia gritar tanto quanto Molly quando estava bravo, mas o tom neutro a preocupou.

- Só tinha algumas perguntas. – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Oh. – Ron voltou a embrulhar os doces. Sua nuca estava vermelha.

Hermione olhou para suas costas por vários momentos longos e silenciosos.

- Ron?

- Vá para casa, Hermione. Eu falo com você depois. – disse quietamente. A boca de Hermione se abriu. Isso não era o que ela esperava. Esperara que Ron gritasse com ela por um minuto. – Vá para casa, Hermione. – repetiu com um pouco mais de força. Apertou a varinha com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos.

Silenciosamente, Hermione se virou e saiu da loja.

- Tchau, Hermione. – George gritou.

George olhou para o relógio. Já era quase cinco horas, e podia fechar a loja. Acenou a varinha para a porta, e a placa se virou para mostrar o "fechado", e a porta se trancou. Foi até os fundos. Ron ficou tenso quando ouviu os passos de George.

- O quê? – perguntou com uma voz aborrecida.

- Por que Hermione foi embora com tanta pressa? – George se escorou na batente.

- Agora não, George.

- Ron, vamos lá. Me conte o que está acontecendo.

Ron começou a colocar as Nugas Sangra Nariz na prateleira.

- Ela foi ver uma Curandeira. – colocou a última caixa na prateleira. – Nós não íamos fazer isso por mais alguns meses, e ela agiu pelas minhas costas. Então, desnecessário dizer, não estou muito feliz com ela agora.

George balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo vermelho voando em todas as direções.

- Vocês dois estão malucos.

- Não. – Ron suspirou. – Eu sei por que ela foi. Eu conheço Hermione. Ela vai querer pesquisar. Fazer perguntas à alguém. – tirou o uniforme e o pendurou no gancho perto da porta. – Ela me prometeu. Depois do almoço de domingo, ela me prometeu que ia relaxar sobre isso tudo. Ela me disse que já bastava de calendários. – Ron se virou para olhar para George, os olhos azuis escuros de angustia. – Ela prometeu. – repetiu. – Apenas por que eu a amo, George, isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que gostar de tudo o que ela faz.

Com isso, Ron aparatou para fora da loja.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários! (:

A tradução do titulo do capítulo é algo como: abrace-me, excite-me, beije-me, mate-me.

Até semana que vem.


	5. And So It Goes

**Capítulo Cinco**

**And So It Goes**

Os ombros de George caíram. Odiava qualquer membro da família angustiado, especialmente Ron. Todos pareciam saber deixar os momentos difíceis de lado, mas Ron os via como uma afronta pessoal. Às vezes, George sentia que devia a Ron. Depois da guerra, Ron tinha ajudado a arrumar a loja silenciosamente, aprendera como as coisas funcionavam do começo ao fim, e trabalhara tanto quanto George, se não mais no primeiro ano. Fora o que impedira George de se afundar em seu luto, mais de uma vez.

George desejou que pudesse balançar a varinha e dar a Ron tudo o que ele queria.

Lentamente, tirou o uniforme e o pendurou do lado do de Ron. Um aceno da varinha limpou o balcão. O resto poderia esperar até o dia seguinte.

Aparatou e aparece em frente à pequena casa que dividia com Katie. George abriu a porta e foi recebido pela visão de Katie equilibrando os gêmeos, o cabelo bagunçado.

- Oh, graças a Merlin você chegou! – de algum modo, passou um dos meninos; Fred, George percebeu, depois de procurar pela marca de nascença; para seus braços. Imediatamente, Fred vomitou na frente da camiseta de George. Tentando não sentir ânsia, George agiu por instinto, usando a barra da camiseta suja para limpar o queixo do bebê.

Horas mais tarde, depois de dar banho nos meninos, alimentá-los e colocá-los para dormir, George se jogou no sofá ao lado de Katie.

- Quando eles começaram a fazer aquela coisa do projétil? – perguntou cansadamente.

- Lá pelas três da tarde. – Katie respondeu, os olhos se fechando. – Os dois. Ao mesmo tempo. – abriu uma pálpebra. – Juro que eles fazem isso de propósito.

- E Ron quer isso. – George zombou. – Ele está realmente bravo com Hermione.

- Achei que estivesse. – Katie disse, mudando de posição no sofá e apoiando as costas contra George. – Ela ligou mais cedo, procurando por ele.

- Quando? Eu não saí da loja tão depois dele.

- Enquanto você estava dando banho nos meninos. Ele não chegou em casa ainda. – Katie passou um dos braços de George ao seu redor. – Você sabe o que aconteceu?

George correu a outra mão pelo cabelo.

- Sim. – suspirou. – Eles estão tentando ter um bebê, ela ainda não está grávida, eles se culpam. É uma casa de malucos.

- Oh. – Katie foi em silêncio por um momento. – Mas isso não é a única coisa.

- Não. – George admitiu. – Ron disse que ela foi ver uma Curandeira e eles tinham decidido não fazer isso ainda. Mas ela só fez algumas perguntas.

- Ron conhece Hermione? – Katie perguntou em confusão. – Mesmo na escola, quando algo surgia, a primeira coisa que ela fazia era ir à biblioteca ou perguntar para algum professor. Ir fazer perguntas não é estranho no que diz respeito a ela.

- Sim, mas é de Ron que estamos falando. – George lembrou Katie. – Ele está levando para o lado pessoal.

- Verdade. Ela pode ficar meio obcecada pelas coisas, também.

- Eu sei como ele se sente. – George comentou. – Quero dizer, não é esse profundo senso de fracasso que ele tem, mas foi um golpe e tanto ao meu ego quando você não engravidou no primeiro mês. Ou nos vários meses seguintes.

- E daí? Os homens Weasleys têm que conseguir na primeira tentativa?

- Algo do gênero. – George disse timidamente. Descansou o rosto contra o topo da cabeça de Katie. – Ele está com medo, Ron. De que vai perdê-la para a obsessão dessa vez. Eu nunca o vi ficar bravo assim. De ficar quieto. Ele normalmente grita.

- Imagino se ele foi para casa. – Katie comentou. – Hermione estava realmente chateada.

- Ele irá. Quando se acalmar e perceber que ela não estava planejando agir pelas costas dele.

**-x-**

Ron olhou ao redor. Tinha aparatado para Bloomsbury, mas não estava pronto para ir para casa; começara a andar e acabara em Soho, perto do antigo apartamento de Harry e Ginny. Ron queria se dar um chute no traseiro. Havia um pequeno parque com bancos a frente, e Ron se sentou em um deles, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo.

As discussões entre ele e Hermione estavam piorando. Eles sempre discutiram um pouco, mas nunca fora assim. Ele nunca tinha dado suas costas a ela como tinha feito na loja. Conhecia Hermione. Conhecia-a quase tão bem quanto se conhecia. Soubera disso antes mesmo de sair da loja. Ron se recostou, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

Sentia que as coisas estavam saindo de qualquer forma de controle. Ron odiava quando se sentia assim. Sentia-se impotente. Quando se sentia impotente, explodia. Infelizmente, tendia a explodir com as pessoas que amava. Odiava ver aquele olhar assombrado no rosto de Hermione, e saber que fora o responsável por ele deixava tudo ainda pior.

Ele causara isso para eles. Dando aquele ultimato no domingo. Ela não fizera nada errado ao ir fazer perguntas. Hermione gostava de confirmar o que lia em livros com pelo menos duas ou três outras fontes.

Ron se ergueu. Começou a caminhar de volta para Bloomsbury. Podia aparatar, mas queria ter tempo para pensar.

**-x-**

- Obrigada, Ginny. – Hermione suspirou, antes de tirar a cabeça da lareira. Mentalmente, riscou a casa de Harry e Ginny da lista. Tinha sido o último lugar.

Quando Ron não chegara em casa as sete, Hermione aparatara para o Beco Diagonal. A loja estava apagada e fechada pela noite. Verificou no Caldeirão Furado. Ele não estava lá, também.

Hermione voltou para o apartamento deles, e começou a ligar para todos da família pela lareira, começando com Molly e Arthur. Ron não estivera lá e eles não o tinham visto. Ele não estava na casa de Bill, nem da Charlie, Percy, George e Ginny.

Hermione entrelaçou suas mãos. Ron era como Molly. Tinha um temperamento curto, mas que normalmente explodia rapidamente. Exceto por aquela vez no quarto ano. Normalmente, Ron gritava e era isso. A raiva fria que vira no rosto dele não era algo que via com frequência, menos ainda direcionada a ela. Tristemente, pensou que se houvesse apenas contado a ele que queria ver Shanti apenas para fins de pesquisa _antes_ de realmente fazê-lo, talvez não estivessem brigados.

Hermione bufou.

Brigados.

Como podiam brigar se não estavam no mesmo cômodo?

Jogou-se no sofá e fez o que normalmente fazia em situações estressantes.

Abriu sua cópia gasta de _Hogwarts, uma História_.

E esperou.

**-x-**

Ron parou na escadaria do prédio. Olhou para cima e viu as luzes da sala de estar acessas. Ela devia estar esperando acordada. Olhou para o relógio. Já passava das onze horas. Era quase meia noite, na verdade. Ron se sentiu culpado. Não tinha percebido quanto tempo tinha passado vagando por Londres.

Preparando-se para o inevitável ataque de pequenos pássaros, Ron abriu a porta do prédio e subiu os três lances de escada cansadamente. Pegou sua varinha e a apontou para a maçaneta e pensou; _Alohomora_. Nada aconteceu. Ron gemeu. Enquanto não era o melhor em feitiços não verbais, tinha conseguido aprender alguns, e _Alohomora_ tinha sido o primeiro. Tentou novamente, dessa vez murmurando o encantamento. A porta emitiu um leve _click_, e abriu um pouco.

Cuidadosamente, Ron abriu a porta e espiou dentro do apartamento. Hermione estava esparramada no sofá, sua cópia gasta de _Hogwarts, uma História_ aberta sobre seu estômago. Ela estava adormecida. Silenciosamente, foi até o sofá e gentilmente tirou o livro das mãos dela.

Hermione ofegou e seus olhos se abriram.

- Ron! – ela se sentou e jogou os braços ao redor dele. – Oh, graças a Deus você chegou. – murmurou. Afastou-se um pouco. – Onde esteve? – exigiu saber. – Falei com a família toda, procurando por você!

- Eu fui dar uma volta.

Hermione olhou para o relógio na parede.

- Ron, é quase meia noite. Aonde você foi?

- Lugar nenhum, de verdade. Apenas comecei a andar. Acabei em Soho, me virei e voltei. Apenas pensando. – Ron se afundou nas almofadas do sofá. – Eu não deveria ter ficado bravo com você por ter ido fazer algumas perguntas.

- Eu deveria ter lhe dito que estava indo. – disse suavemente.

- Eu não... – Ron parou e colocou o livro na mesinha de centro. – Não tenho certeza de que como fizer isso. – começou incertamente. – Estou assustado.

- Com o quê?

- Você e eu. Que isso vai nos separar. Olhe o que aconteceu hoje. Você sente que precisa ir pelas minhas costas. Eu fico tão bravo com você, que eu não quero falar com você e passo a maior parte da noite caminhando entre Bloomsbury e Soho.

- Oh... – Hermione se recostou. – É isso que você acha que vai acontecer?

- Estou assustado com isso tudo. – ele suspirou. – É por isso que eu queria que parássemos um pouco. Você fica tão... – Ron encolheu os ombros. – Presa nas coisas, às vezes. – virou-se para Hermione e afastou o cabelo do rosto dela. – Eu prefiro ter você e não ter filhos, do que deixar que isso fique entre nós.

- Está falando sério? – ela murmurou, surpresa.

- Só quis dizer que não quero que nos transformemos em um casal velho e amargo, antes de realmente sermos velhos e amargos. – Ron inclinou-se para frente e deixou sua testa descansar contra a de Hermione por um tempo. – Vá para a cama, certo? Você precisa dormir. Você tem aquela reunião com os Centauros amanhã.

Hermione assentiu e começou a caminhar para o quarto. Parou na porta.

- Ron? – sua voz falhou. – Você vem?

- Daqui a pouco. Ainda não estou com sono. – Ron esticou suas pernas, deixando sua cabeça se apoiar no encosto.

Hermione se virou e entrou no quarto, automaticamente vestindo seu pijama, escovando os dentes e deitando-se na cama. Encolheu-se em uma pequena bola, passando os braços ao redor dos joelhos.

Ron estava certo?

Ela tinha ficado tão envolvida em tentar engravidar que essa era a única coisa com que se importava? Se sim, a que preço?

Ficou deitada, acordada, observando intensamente a porta, esperando Ron vir se deitar.

Ainda estava esperando quando dormiu.

**-x-**

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte antes de seu alarme tocar. Virou a cabeça, procurando por Ron. O lado dele da cama estava vazio e frio. Parecia que ele não tinha dormido ali. Hermione suspirou e afastou o cobertor. Ela foi até a sala de estar, esperando encontrar Ron no sofá.

Ele também não estava lá.

Um cobertor, dobrado sobre o braço do sofá, e uma xícara de chá pela metade na pia eram as únicas provas de que Ron tinha passado a noite no apartamento. _Agora não, Hermione_, disse a si mesma severamente. Ela tinha muita coisa dependendo da reunião. Ela respirou fundo, e se obrigou a tomar banho e se arrumar, prendendo seu cabelo em uma trança.

Hermione considerou tomar café da manhã, antes de deixar isso de lado e aparatar para o Ministério. A reunião ainda demoraria algumas horas e seria nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Guardou seus próprios problemas no fundo de sua mente, grata por sua habilidade de dividir sua vida.

**-x-**

Ron apoiou os cotovelos no balcão da cozinha do apartamento sobre a loja. Seus olhos estavam ardendo pela falta de sono. Depois de ter mandado Hermione para a cama, tinha ficado deitado no sofá por horas, incapaz de se acomodar ou dormir. Finalmente desistira e viera para a loja. George devia ter ido embora com pressa na noite anterior, considerando que a loja não estava tão arrumada quanto normalmente.

Então, Ron limpou a loja. E fez uma nova lista de inventário dos produtos no fundo. E alimentou os Mini Puff. Quando tinha feito tudo o que podia fazer, menos abrir a loja às seis da manhã, foi para o apartamento e se serviu de uma xícara de chá.

Carregou seu chá até o sofá velho na sala do apartamento. Afundou nas almofadas e fechou os olhos. A próxima coisa da qual teve ciência, George o estava acordando.

- Você sequer foi para casa noite passada? – George perguntou.

- Sim. – Ron disse tensamente. – Não consegui dormir, então vim para cá.

George estudou Ron cuidadosamente.

- Vá para casa. – mandou.

- O quê? – Ron respondeu.

- Vá para casa. Vá dormir. Não volte até amanhã. Dou conta das coisas com Lucas.

- Estou bem. – Ron murmurou.

- Até parece. – George disse apenas. – Você não será de aproveito para ninguém. – George empurrou os pés de Ron da ponta do sofá e se sentou. – Que horas chegou em casa?

- Tarde.

- Ainda está bravo com ela?

- Não. – Ron esfregou uma mão pelo rosto. – Não estou. Não sei o que estou sentindo.

- Ron... Vá para casa. Descanse, e apenas esqueça a noite passada.

Ron voltou a se jogar no sofá, fazendo uma careta quando uma mola cutucou seu fígado.

– Apenas me dê um cochilo de uma hora. – pediu.

- Não. – George disse. – Estou usando a carta de irmão mais velho. Tire sua bunda do meu sofá e vá para casa. O sofá que você tem em casa é muito mais confortável que esse pedaço de lixo. Não sei por que ainda o temos.

- Certo. – Ron se ergueu.

- Oh, e Ron?

- Sim?

- Flores. Apenas uma sugestão.

- Certo. – Ron suspirou.

**-x-**

Hermione saiu de Hogsmeade, com um acordo assinado em mão. Tivera sorte o bastante de se encontrar com Firenze. Em se tratando de centauros, ele era bastante tranquilo. Kingsley ficaria satisfeito com o acordo. O Ministério tinha expandido a área dos centauros para quase a totalidade da Floresta Proibida, e planos estavam sendo feitos para incluir uma área da Floresta de Dean. Ela parou no Ministério tempo o bastante para passar os rolos de pergaminhos para Percy, antes de ir para casa. Hermione estava exausta.

Abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou. Ron estava esparramado no sofá, roncando suavemente. A tensão irradiando de seus ombros sumiu.

- Ron? – disse suavemente, balançando seu ombro.

- Unnn? – Ron abriu os olhos para ver Hermione. Puxou-a para si,aninhando-a contra seu peito, os braços ao seu redor. Demorou vários minutos até que Ron estivesse consciente o bastante para perceber que os ombros dela estavam tremendo e a frente de sua camiseta estava úmida. Apenas acariciou suas costas e deixou Hermione chorar.

- Achei que não fosse voltar.

- Por que pensaria isso?

- Você não foi para a cama. – Hermione lembrou. – Você saiu cedo.

- Não consegui dormir. Não queria te incomodar. – Ron usou o pulso de sua blusa para, gentilmente, secar as lágrimas do rosto de Hermione. – Sinto muito. Eu exagerei sobre você ir ver uma Curandeira.

- Eu só queria saber quais sãos nossas opções. – Hermione soluçou.

- Eu sei. – Ron assegurou. – É o que sempre quer. Eu não deveria ficar surpreso.

- Eu devia ter dito algo antes de ir. Mas o que você disse no domingo...

- Eu sei. Eu não devia ter dito desse modo. Especialmente desde que isso fez você sentir que não podia me contar antes de ir ver um curandeiro. Mas foi por isso que eu disse. Eu não quero passar meses e anos bravo e tenso. Eu não quero mais calcular probabilidades ou contar dias. A expectativa está matando nós dois. Como é que os Trouxas dizem? Apenas faça? Por que não tentamos isso e vemos o que acontece? – Ron ajeitou um pouco Hermione, para que ela deitasse contra si. – Eu nunca vou te deixar. A não ser que você queira.

- Não.

- Então, estamos bem? – Ron ergueu o queixo de Hermione para que pudesse ver seu rosto.

- Estamos bem. – ela suspirou.

Ficaram deitados em silêncio por vários minutos, antes de Ron tirar algo de seu bolso.

- Aqui. – colocou a pequena caixa na mão dela. Hermione se apoiou em um cotovelo e abriu a caixinha. Uma margarida prateada estava dentro, presa em uma corrente. – Não é a temporada de margaridas. – Ron disse. – Foi o mais perto que consegui chegar.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários! (:

A tradução do capítulo é algo como: e assim vai/acontece.

Mais uma vez, obrigada, e até semana que vem.


	6. Ring Of Fire

**Capítulo Seis**

**Ring Of Fire**

- Então, o que você quer de natal?

Hermione desviou os olhos do espelho. Ron estava parado ao seu lado, colocando pasta de dente em sua escova. Cuspiu a pasta que estava em sua boca na pia.

- Não sei. – disse, dando de ombros. – Eu não pensei nisso de verdade.

Ron a olhou pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Mione, você tem que querer algo! Algum livro novo da Floreios e Borrões? Eles receberam uma remessa nova hoje. – incentivou.

Hermione o cutucou.

- Se eu ganhar mais algum livro, vamos ter que nos mudar.

- Alguma outra coisa?

- Não.

Ron suspirou. Normalmente, era péssimo em escolher presentes. Geralmente, Hermione comprava o de Molly e Arthur e ela 'casualmente' deixava uma lista ou a foto de algo na mesa da cozinha para ele encontrar.

- Mesmo? Não quer nada? A essa altura, você sempre já achou algo em catálogos.

- Nada que eu consiga pensar. – deixou Ron no banheiro, e se deitou na cama. Os últimos dois meses tinham sido pacíficos. Nenhuma briga além das discussões normais para decidir de quem era a vez de lavar a roupa suja, ou quem era suposto a comprar mais pasta de dente ao voltar para casa.

Evitavam falar sobre bebês ou gravidez. Mesmo quando Hermione comprara um novo calendário duas semanas depois de ter queimado o antigo. Não conseguia não ter um na cozinha. Mas não estava mais controlando os dias. Mesmo quando se via com vontade de pegar um lápis e rabiscar um 'x' no dia que seu período começava. Queria tanto controlar.

Ron sabia.

Ela sabia que ele sabia.

O que era pior, Ron sabia que Hermione sabia que ele sabia.

_Gahhh!_, pensou, mostrando a língua para a capa do livro em seu colo, abrindo-o vigorosamente. Para variar, não era algo relacionado ao trabalho. Na semana anterior, Ron tinha lhe dito que não poderia mais ler livros sobre as leis mágicas na cama. Isso a fazia falar durante o sono. Esse livro era completamente fictício. Tinha pegado empresto com Ginny, que tinha uma vasta coleção deles. Não eram tão ruins, uma vez que se superava a trama previsível. Sua maior vantagem era poder lê-lo sem precisar prestar real atenção a algo.

A luz do banheiro apagou, e Ron entrou no quarto, tirando a camiseta enquanto andava. Ele sentia muito calor enquanto dormia e, se não tirasse a camiseta antes de se deitar, normalmente a tirava durante a noite e a jogava em algum canto do quarto. Uma vez, Hermione tinha lhe dito que se ele colocasse uma travessa de biscoitos crus sob o travesseiro, eles estariam assados pela manhã.

Observou a luz brincar nos músculos das costas dele, inconscientemente lambendo os lábios. Fazia algumas semanas desde a última vez que tinham feito algo na cama além de dormir. De fato, não tinham feito nada no sofá, no tapete, ou qualquer outro lugar.

A última vez que tinham feito algo tinha sido na noite em que Ron tinha feito torta.

_Hermione entrou na cozinha, esperançosamente cheirando o ar._

_- Torta de maçã?_

_Ron sorriu e apontou para o balcão._

_- Acabei de tirar. Precisa esfriar um pouco._

_- Usou um feitiço de resfriamento?_

_- Pareço um idiota? Espere. – disse, erguendo uma mão. – Não responda isso. É claro que usei._

_- Bem, posso comer um pouco? – perguntou, lhe olhando da maneira que um cachorrinho sem dono lhe olharia._

_O coração de Ron derreteu. Conseguia resistir quando sua irmãzinha lhe olhava desse modo. Quando era sua esposa... Era uma história diferente._

_- Certo. Tudo bem. – resmungou zombeteiramente, enquanto cortava um pedaço para cada um deles e os colocava em pratos. Ron tirou um pote de sorvete do congelador e o ergueu em uma pergunta silenciosa._

_- Você tem que perguntar? – bufou. – E você me conhece há mais de catorze anos. – sorriu afetadamente._

_Cuidadosamente, Ron colocou uma bola de sorvete sobre a torta dela e a passou para ela. Hermione convocou dois garfos, e começou a comer sua torta com vontade. Ron a observou comer, distraidamente comendo a própria torta. Observá-la comer era quase como as preliminares. Quase veio quando ela correu um dedo por uma poça de sorvete derretido e canela e lambeu._

_Ela estava completamente inconsciente do quão erótico isso era._

_Hermione ouviu um leve choramingo e ergueu os olhos. Ron a estava observando intensamente, seus olhos escuros._

_- O quê? – perguntou inocentemente._

_- Por favor... – ele ofegou, sem saber se estava implorando para que ela continuasse com a tortura ou por misericórdia. Ron se ergueu e segurou Hermione pelos braços, colocando-a sobre a mesa, grato que ela houvesse vestido uma saia para ir trabalhar naquele dia. – Apenas, por favor. – repetiu, as mãos erguendo a saia._

_Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada, puxando-o para mais perto para beijá-lo. Ele estava com o gosto de maçãs e canela, e uma pitada de baunilha. _

_As mãos de Hermione foram até o botão da calça de Ron, enquanto ele a deitava na mesa, derrubando tudo no chão._

_Era uma coisa boa que pudessem usar magia para limpar a bagunça mais tarde._

_Não foi nem um pouco gentil._

_Depois, Ron se sentou em uma das cadeiras, ofegante, enquanto segurava Hermione em seu colo._

_- Quando tivermos filhos, teremos que nos lembrar disso. Sabe, quando não quisermos que os pequenos façam perguntas. Eu posso perguntar se você quer torta mais tarde._

_Hermione riu suavemente._

_- Mas, papai, - imitou. – Eu quero torta! – fechou os lábios ao redor do lóbulo da orelha de Ron._

_- Você é muito nova para querer torta. – Ron gemeu, entrando na brincadeira. – É... Isso pode ficar estranho perto deles. Mas é bom para quando estivermos fora._

_- Quer mais? – ela perguntou, desabotoando sua camisa._

_- Eu sempre quero mais. – ele respondeu, tirando a camisa de seus ombros, deixando-a se juntar ao resto da bagunça no chão._

Ela piscou.

- Como? – perguntou inexpressivamente para Ron.

- Eu disse que você estava me olhando como se eu fosse um sanduíche e você estivesse com fome. Não que eu me importe. – sorriu para ela. – Já está com sono?

- Oh. Desculpe. – Hermione disse timidamente. Colocou o livro no criado mudo. – Não de verdade.

Ron saiu da cama, e acenou a varinha para o cd player trouxa que estava sobre a cômoda. O som familiar de guitarra soava como o som da chuva contra o telhado.

- Dança comigo? - perguntou, oferecendo uma mão, enquanto vozes tristes começavam a soar.

- O quê? Agora?

- Por que não? - Ron foi até o lado da cama de Hermione e a ergueu.

Hermione passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele, que a segurou contra seu peito. Ela conseguia sentir seu coração batendo contra as palmas de sua mão, enquanto se balançavam no ritmo da música.

- Acho que nunca sonhei com isso. - refletiu, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele. Aqui estavam, ele usando apenas a boxer, e ela usando uma das camisetas dele do Cannons, dançando no quarto.

- Isso é ruim?

- Não.

Hermione espalmou sua mão sobre a pele quente das costas de Ron. Dançaram em silêncio até que a música acabou.

- Eu quero torta.

As sobrancelhas de Ron se juntaram em confusão.

- Mas não temos torta.

Hermione começou a rir.

- Eu quero dizer _torta_. - disse, enfatizando a palavra, olhando-o sugestivamente.

- Oh! - o rosto de Ron se cobriu de entendimento. - Você quer dizer torta. - um sorriso passou pelo rosto dele. - Acho que consigo fazer isso. - segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos. - Você devia fazer isso mais frequentemente. - Ron guiou Hermione de volta para a cama, e se ajeitou no centro da cama, a mão de Hermione na sua. Puxou-a para baixo, de modo que ela estivesse sentada em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. As mãos de Hermione seguraram a barra da camiseta e ela a puxou por sua cabeça, deixando-a de lado na cama. - Ei, espere por mim. - Ron protestou.

- Acompanhe, então. - ela provocou, ajeitando-se para que pudesse ajudá-lo a tirar a boxer.

**-x-**

As pontas dos dedos de Ron acariciaram a curva do quadril de Hermione. Ela estava deitada de conchinha com ele; suas costas aninhadas em seu peito.

- Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes. – ela disse.

Ron bufou suavemente.

- Nessa época do ano? Mal conseguimos dar conta dos pedidos por coruja de Hogwarts. Estou surpreso de ainda estar acordado. – os dedos de Ron subiram a lateral do corpo dela. A margarida prateada descasava na curva do seio dela.

- Posso ir ajudar a embalar essas coisas no sábado. – ofereceu, virando-se. Acariciou o peito de Ron. – Amortentia. – murmurou.

- Huh?

- Senti seu cheiro na Amortentia.

- Não sabia disso.

- Aprende algo novo todos os dias, não é?

- Sim. Você é cheia de surpresas. – afastou o cabelo castanho de seu rosto. – Já pensou no que você quer de natal?

- Você não desiste, certo? – Hermione entrelaçou os dedos nos de Ron. – Não. Eu não preciso de nada. – murmurou, os olhos se fechando. – Apenas você. – em alguns minutos, Ron ouviu sua respiração calma e regular.

Ron conseguiu pegar sua varinha sem incomodá-la, e a usou para esticar o cobertor sobre eles.

**-x-**

Alguns dias mais tarde, Ron foi almoçar no antigo apartamento sobre a loja. Harry já estava lá com George.

- O que você vai dar de natal para Ginny? – Ron perguntou sem preâmbulos.

- Duas noites seguidas de sono ininterrupto. – Harry respondeu prontamente. – Pedi para Molly e Arthur ficarem com James por um fim de semana depois das festas.

- Mesmo? – Ron perguntou surpreso. – Está tão ruim assim?

- Nah, mas desde que é Ginny quem o alimenta a maior parte do tempo, é ela quem levanta às três da manhã se ele acordar. Ele não aceita a mamadeira a essa hora. Qualquer outro momento, e ele está tranquilo, mas as três da manhã? Oh, não, ele só quer saber da mãe.

- Como isso vai funcionar? Deixar a mãe e o pai ficarem com ele se ele não aceita que ninguém além de Ginny o alimente? – George perguntou ceticamente.

- É por isso que vai ser _depois_ das festas. – Harry explicou pacientemente. – Espero que em algumas semanas, ele durma a noite toda. Ele só faz questão de que seja Ginny as três da manhã.

- Para onde vocês vão? – Ron perguntou.

- Lugar nenhum. Vamos ficar em casa, talvez sair um pouco. Comer comida tailandesa. Dormir até depois da seis da manhã no sábado. – Harry apontou seu garfo, cheio de caçarola de frango, para Ron. – Quando você tiver um filho, acredite, conseguir dormir até depois das seis é um luxo.

- Comprou algo para Katie? – Ron perguntou se virando para George.

- Um telescópio.

- Um telescópio?

- Sim. Ela gosta de astronomia. E o telescópio que ela tem é bom, mas eu comprei um muito melhor. – George estudou Ron. – Por que o interrogatório, Ronnikins?

- Não consigo descobrir o que Hermione quer. Ela disse que não quer nada. – gemeu.

- Nem um livro? – Harry perguntou, chocado.

- Não.

- Uau. – Harry murmurou. – Nunca vi Hermione não querer um livro.

- Eu também não. – Ron afundou, derrotado. Tinha esperado que pelo menos Harry fosse capaz de lhe dar uma ideia. _De volta ao ponto de partida,_ pensou.

**-x-**

Hermione mordeu sua unha distraidamente, enquanto Shacklebolt se inclinava sobre o mapa da floresta de Dean a sua frente.

- Eles não podem ficar com a floresta toda. – ele murmurou.

- Eu sei disso. Firenze também sabe. Mas o rebanho acha que eles deveriam ficar com o lugar todo. – retorquiu, massageando as têmporas. O processo todo tinha lhe dado dor de cabeça. – E nada do que nós digamos irá mudar a opinião deles nesse momento.

- Centauros são mais teimosos que uma sala cheia de crianças de três anos. – Shacklebolt suspirou. Acenou a varinha para o mapa, redesenhando os limites colocados para o rebanho de centauros. – Isso é o máximo que estou disposto a ceder, mas é você quem está lidando com eles. Se você precisar mudar algum dos limites, confio no seu julgamento. Mas lembre-os que há muitos Trouxas na área. Não podemos simplesmente colocar um feitiço para repelir trouxas no espaço todo. Isso devastaria as redondezas, economicamente.

- Que tal isso? – Hermione perguntou. Acenou a varinha para o mapa, e os limites brilhantes mudaram e passaram a incluir a parte oeste de Wye Valley e a parte leste de Monmouthshire. – Centauros praticamente têm feitiços para repelir trouxas em si mesmos, e é grande o bastante para o tamanho do rebanho que vamos mover. – Hermione se recostou em sua cadeira. – Não é como se o rebanho todo estivesse indo; apenas alguns deles.

- Funciona para mim. – Shacklebolt se ergueu e se espreguiçou. – Que horas são?

Hermione olhou para o relógio.

- Quase oito. – afundou-se na cadeira, exausta.

- Que horas é sua reunião com Firenze amanhã?

- Uma.

- Não quero vê-la aqui amanhã antes das onze. Entendido?

- Absolutamente. – Hermione guardou o mapa em sua bolsa e seguiu Shacklebolt até os elevadores.

Foram em silêncio até o Átrio, Hermione escorada na parede. Saiu pela entrada da rua e ficou parada na calçada por um momento, indecisa entre aparatar para casa ou ir de metrô. Decidindo que não tinha energia para lidar com aparatação ou usar o flu para ir para casa, caminhou até a estação de metrô mais próxima.

Ron sempre achou que ela usava o metrô para pensar. Na realidade, usava o metrô para ir para casa às vezes para se lembrar do que as pessoas podiam fazer sem magia, caso contrário passaria a vê-la como algo corriqueiro.

Além do mais, gostava de pegá-lo tão tarde. Não era deserto, mas era silencioso. Exceto por um adolescente aleatório cantando com seu Ipod. Hermione inclinou a cabeça na direção dele, tentando entender o que ele estava cantando. Era familiar. Abafou uma risada quando percebeu que o pobre garoto estava fazendo sua melhor imitação de Johnny Cash. 'Ring of Fire' não soava bem na boca de um garoto que acabaria em Cambridge. Ron gostava de Johnny Cash e odiava ouvir péssimas interpretações de qualquer música dele. Ele teria destruído esse pobre garoto impiedosamente.

Hermione tirou um calendário de sua bolsa. Forçou-se a não contar os dias até seu próximo período, e se focou na lista de presentes de natal que precisava comprar. Arthur era fácil. Qualquer coisa relacionada aos Trouxas. Especialmente brinquedos. Novas ferramentas de jardinagem para Richard. Brincos para Jane e Molly.

E para Ron?

Ela não sabia.

Nada parecia "certo" esse ano.

**-x-**

Ron estava sentado no sofá, uma caixa aberta sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Eu sei que essa maldita foto está aqui. – murmurou. Estava procurando por uma foto em particular. A que Ginny tinha tirado deles dançando em seu casamento. Ele queria emoldurá-la. – Ah-há! – exclamou em triunfo. – Te achei. – tirou a foto da caixa e a guardou em seu velho livro sobre os Cannons. Ela nunca a procuraria ali.

Enquanto voltava a guardar as outras fotos na caixa, desejou que fosse mais fácil comprar as coisas para Hermione. Ela não usava jóias, exceto por sua aliança de casamento, relógio e margarida. Ela não gostava de perfumes, algo pelo qual Ron a agradecia silenciosamente em bases diárias. Sequer considerava comprar roupas para ela. Antes de seu casamento, Charlie lhe disse para sequer pensar nisso. Livros sempre tinham sido seu presente de salvação.

Ron foi guardar a caixa de fotos no armário do corredor, antes de parar. _Nós queríamos colocá-las em álbuns_, pensou. Tinham planejado fazer isso depois da lua de mel, mas tinham ficado ocupados, e acabaram nunca o fazendo. Ron levou a caixa de volta para o sofá, e começou a organizar as fotos. O casamento tinha sido no final de setembro, quando as folhas estavam mudando de cor. O clima tinha cooperado, e tinha sido um dia ensolarado.

Vendo as fotos, Ron se deu conta de que não se lembrava desse dia. Exceto por Hermione, e como ela ficara linda em seu vestido. Depois de Ron colocá-las em ordem, jurou ir até a Floreios e Borrões pela manhã para comprar um álbum.

**-x-**

Hermione estava sentada no chão do quarto de James, enquanto Ginny amamentava o bebê.

- Por que é tão difícil comprar as coisas para seu maldito irmão? – bufou. – Estou tentando pensar em algo, mas nada me vem.

- Pense no que ele gosta. – Ginny sugeriu.

- Xadrez, cozinhar, cantores trouxas americanos, e Quadribol. – Hermione respondeu. – Há um limite de livros de receita que posso comprar. Ele tem uma coleção para rivalizar a de Molly.

- Ele poderia usar algumas camisetas novas. – Ginny ofereceu.

- Não quero comprar roupas para ele. – Hermione quase choramingou. – E acredite; eu tentei convencer sua mãe a não fazer o suéter dele marrom.

Ginny ajeitou James em seu ombro, e começou a lhe dar tapinhas nas costas.

- Que tal algo especial para vocês dois? – James arrotou com mais força do que Hermione achava ser possível para um bebê.

- Ele parece com Charlie. – disse.

- Eu sei. – Ginny ajeitou James em seu outro seio, guiando sua boca até o mamilo. – Tenho que manter essa criança longe de George ou ele será a nova "campainha" da loja. – se balançou por alguns momentos. – Algo trouxa, talvez?

- Como o quê?

- Oh, como aqueles cantores que ele gosta.

- Quem diria que Ron seria tão maluco por música?

Ginny olhou para Hermione.

- Você pode aumentar a coleção de músicas dele.

- Já tentei isso. Ele é bastante seletivo sobre o que entra.

- Quando Ron ficou tão fresco?

- Ugh. Eu desisto, então. – Hermione se ergueu. – É melhor eu ir para casa. Talvez eu pense em algo logo.

- Não perca a coragem. Você vai encontrar algo.

- Espero que sim. Se não, vai ser boxers dos times britânicos de Quadribol.

- Eu realmente não precisava saber disso. – Ginny torceu o nariz.

- É, como se Harry não as tivesse. – Hermione zombou.

- Uh... – Ginny corou.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Obrigada, Gin.

Hermione foi para o andar de baixo para usar o flu para ir para Bloomsbury quando algo lhe ocorreu. Correu para o andar de cima, gritando.

- Já sei!

- O quê?

- O presente de natal de Ron. Juro que a maternidade acabou com sua memória. Ron e meu pai se dão muito bem. É realmente assustador. – Hermione refletiu.

- Então, você vai comprar uma viagem para eles? – Ginny provocou.

- Não. Ron gosta de ajudar papai com as rosas. Pensei que poderíamos começar nosso próprio jardim. Há um pedaço de terra atrás no nosso apartamento que é nosso para plantar, se quisermos. Podíamos ter vasos na varanda, também.

- Uau. Quem diria que o Ronnikins poderia ser tão domesticado.

- Hmm. Acho que talvez eu complemente com aquelas boxers...

_Continua..._

**N/T:** obrigada pelos comentários! (:

A tradução do título do capítulo é: anel de fogo.

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até semana que vem.


	7. I Walk The Line

**Capítulo Sete**

**I Walk The Line**

- Ei, George? – Ron saiu da sala dos fundos da loja, uma pena presa atrás de sua orelha.

George desviou os olhos da vitrine.

- O quê?

- Você e Fred nunca comprar as premissas da Zonkos em Hogsmeade, compraram?

- Não. – George afastou o cabelo dos olhos. – Nunca tivemos a chance.

- Você ainda quer? Abrir uma loja em Hogsmeade? – Ron automaticamente ajeitou uma prateleira de kit mata aula.

George se ajeitou, esfregando a tensão em suas costas.

- Por quê? – perguntou desconfiadamente.

Ron tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso de suas vestes.

- Olhe isso. É uma lista de tudo o que vendemos aos alunos de Hogwarts em agosto e dezembro passados. A maioria das coisas que eles estão comprando em setembro são as coisas que não entregamos por corujas, como os Fogos Espontâneos. Mas em dezembro, eles estão comprando várias coisas como varinhas falsas, os doces, as penas, e outras coisas desse tipo.

George estudou o gráfico que Ron tinha desenhado.

- Onde quer chegar com isso?

- Devíamos abrir uma loja menor em Hogsmeade. – Ron disse, seu rosto alegre. – Podemos deixar estocada com produtos menores que mandamos por coruja daqui. Essa loja seria capaz de lidar com a maioria dos pedidos da escola e, se não, podem encaminhar para cá.

- Você passou muito tempo com Hermione. – George riu. – Eu nunca o vi ser tão organizado antes.

- George, vamos lá... Apenas pense sobre isso? – Ron pediu.

George examinou o gráfico por mais alguns minutos.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Manda.

- Quem vai gerenciar? Você e eu estamos com as mãos cheias aqui. E você quer abrir outra?

- Ah. Eu pensei nisso. Lucas e Sasha podem gerenciar a loja de Hogsmeade.

- Mas... – George balbuciou.

- Mas nada. Um de nós pode ir até lá e verificar as coisas de vez em quando assim que tudo se normalizar, e podemos nos revezar para ir a Hogsmeade aos finais de semana durante o período letivo para ajudar.

George ergueu os olhos quando o arroto de Charlie soou, indicando que a porta estava sendo aberta.

- Conversamos sobre isso depois, certo? – olhou uma última vez para o gráfico, antes guardá-lo em seu bolso. Uma mãe de aparência cansada e três crianças pequenas passaram pela porta.

Depois de terem ido embora, cada criança carregando uma sacola, George tirou o pedaço de pergaminho do bolso. Não era uma idéia ruim, e era uma que ele e Fred tinham considerado antes da guerra.

Talvez fosse isso que o estava incomodando. Tinha sido sua idéia e de Fred, e fazer isso sem Fred parecia ser uma traição. George ergueu a mão e, inconscientemente, começou a traçar o espaço vazio onde sua orelha estivera outrora. Organizar tudo demoraria um tempo, também. Ir a Hogsmeade aos sábados até que estivesse tudo pronto. Um deles teria de ir a Hogsmeade diariamente até terem certeza de que Lucas e Sasha conseguiriam gerenciar a loja.

George olhou para uma foto de Katie com os meninos, escondida atrás do balcão, perto da foto de Fred e de si mesmo no dia em que abriram a loja. As coisas tinham voltado ao normal depois das festas e ele odiava ficar longe dos meninos nessa época. Sábados eram seus dias com Fred e Jacob, e Katie aceitava a pausa de ter de lidar com suas travessuras.

Voltou a guardar o pergaminho no bolso. Imaginou se Ron queria fazer isso puramente pela distração.

De acordo com seus cálculos, Ron e Hermione estavam tentando engravidar há quase um ano agora, e George imaginou que Ron estivesse desesperado por algo para afastar sua mente de seu outro "projeto". E abrir uma segunda loja apenas para aliviar a ansiedade de Ron não era um bom motivo.

George franziu o cenho para a ponta do pergaminho aparecendo em seu bolso. Havia apenas duas pessoas que conheciam Ron melhor do que Ron se conhecia; Hermione e Harry. Ele ia ter de conversar com um deles antes de discutir ainda mais sobre isso com Ron. _Não, não com Hermione,_ George pensou. _Não dessa vez_. George rabiscou um bilhete para Harry, e o mandou por coruja, dizendo a si mesmo que desde que Harry ainda era dono de uma parte da loja, ele deveria estar envolvido nisso também.

**-x-**

- É bom plano. – Harry disse. George estava sentado do outro lado da mesa da cozinha, Fred em seu colo, tentando evitar a cabeça que o menino estava balançando. – Não consigo acreditar que você não tenha feito isso antes.

- Pensei sobre isso. – George disse lentamente, colocando Fred no chão. Acenou a varinha, verificando os feitiços que mantinham as portas dos armários fechadas para os meninos. Fred rapidamente engatinhou para se juntar a Jacob na sala de estar. – É só que não parecia certo fazer isso sem Fred, então eu nunca segui em frente com isso. – George puxou a folha de pergaminho com os planos de Ron, gráficos e listas pela mesa, e os folheou. – Mas eu estava me perguntando...

- Se é dinheiro para começar, posso cobrir isso. – Harry disse. – Deus sabe que a maioria do dinheiro fica juntando poeira em Gringotes.

- Não, não é isso, entretanto, se realmente abrirmos a loja, talvez seja necessário que você invista um pouco. – George disse, encolhendo os ombros. Não precisavam realmente do dinheiro, mas ter um pouco a mais faria a transição mais suave. – É Ron.

- Você acha que essa é a maneira dele dar sua marca a loja? – Harry refletiu. – Parece algo que Ron gostaria de fazer.

- Não. – George ajeitou a cadeira, de modo que conseguisse ver a sala de estar. Tudo que tinha uma ponta estava com um feitiço amortecedor, mas ultimamente cada um dos gêmeos tinha ficado obcecado por um determinado brinquedo, e pelo menos uma vez por hora ele ou Katie tinham que separá-los e colocá-los longe um do outro. – Acho que ele está tentando evitar pensar sobre o motivo de Hermione ainda não ter engravidado.

- Isso também parece algo que Ron faria. – Harry comentou. Tirou James do cesto de viagem, e pegou a mamadeira. Ajeitou James na dobra de seu braço e começou a alimentá-lo. Recostou-se em sua cadeira e observou seu filho atacar seu jantar vorazmente por um momento. – A verdade pergunta, George, é: você confia em Ron para fazer isso?

- Você acha que eu não confio?

- Não importa o que eu acho. Eu sou a parte silenciosa nisso tudo.

George correu uma mão pelo cabelo em frustração.

- Você não está ajudando. – informou seu cunhado desnecessariamente.

Harry sorriu maldosamente.

- É meu trabalho bancar o advogado do diabo. – respondeu levemente, sem se incomodar com o tom de George. – Olha, isso é algo que você quer fazer há quase oito anos, certo?

- Sim. – George admitiu.

- Então faça. Deixe Ron assumir. Você vive me dizendo como ele é bom na loja. Qualquer coisa que Ron goste de verdade, ele não vai estragar tudo. – tirou a mamadeira da boca de James, e o apoiou em seu ombro. Harry deu tapinhas firmas nas costas de James até que ele arrotasse.

- Ele parece com Charlie. – George comentou. – Sabe... – George estudou James especulativamente.

- Nem se dê ao trabalho. Ginny me ameaçou com um monte de coisas horríveis, a melhor envolve alimentar Buckbeak com minhas partes. – Harry disse. – Eu prefiro não confessar para minha esposa que eu permiti seu irmão maluco usar o arroto de nosso filho para a porta da loja. Especialmente se ela tiver uma varinha por perto. – Harry passou um cachorro negro de pelúcia para James, que colocou uma das orelhas do cachorro na boca e começou a morder com vontade.

- Com medinho da Gin-Gin, é? – George zombou.

- E você não tem? – Harry retorquiu.

- Erm... Então, vamos contar ao Ron no almoço amanhã? – George perguntou, rapidamente mudando de assunto.

**-x-**

Antes de Ron trancar o apartamento pela noite, ele foi até a cozinha e parou em frente ao calendário, preso na parede. Amanhã seria primeiro de março.

O dia D.

As últimas semanas tinham sido passadas entre Hogsmeade e Londres, arrumando a nova loja. Ron ficara bastante feliz quando George aceitara seu plano de abrir uma loja em Hogsmeade para os alunos. Tinham sido dias apressados transportando e produzindo mais produtos, organizando a loja, para que pudesse abrir a tempo do primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade no dia cinco de março.

Ron nunca trabalhara tanto em sua vida. Sabia que George estava assumindo um risco enorme em lhe permitir lidar com a loja em Hogsmeade. Isso era tanto para Fred quando era para George.

Lentamente, Ron virou a página do calendário.

No dia seguinte, Hermione estava parada na mesma posição que Ron na noite anterior, olhando para a data, uma xícara de chá entre suas mãos. Tinha uma reunião com Firenze nesta manhã. Os centauros finalmente tinham concordado com o perímetro da Floresta de Dean. Essa reunião com Firenze era uma mera formalidade para que fosse assinado e acordado.

Ron entrou na cozinha, ainda de cueca. Passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Hermione e escondeu o rosto na lateral de seu pescoço.

- Por que prende o cabelo para se encontrar com Firenze? – acariciou a pele exposta. – Não que eu esteja reclamando.

- Faz com que eu pareça mais velha. – Hermione virou a cabeça e beijou Ron suavemente. – Eu tenho que ir. – disse. – Você vai a Hogsmeade hoje?

- Sim.

- Eu passo por lá quando Firenze e eu terminarmos de assinar milhares de páginas de pergaminhos.

- Vou te colocar para trabalhar. – Ron a avisou.

- Só se você me pagar o almoço. – Hermione retorquiu.

Ron lhe deu um beijo sob a orelha, antes de soltá-la.

- Eu te vejo mais tarde, então.

Foi depois de ela ter saído que ambos perceberam que não tinham mencionado a data, mesmo que uma pequena estrela tivesse sido desenhada ao lado do dia.

E não estava lá para lembrar Hermione do aniversário de Ron.

**-x-**

- Então... – Hermione empurrou um tomate por seu prato. – Hoje é o dia.

Ron assentiu.

- Eu sei. – olhou para Hermione. – Você está...? – ele estivera tão ocupado que quase não tinham se visto na última semana. Não tinham conversado sobre isso há tanto tempo que o assunto parecia estranho.

- Eu não sei.

Comeram em silêncio por vários minutos. Ron não conseguiu mais agüentar.

- Você vai descobrir?

- Quando eu voltar a Londres, sim. – ela respondeu calmamente.

Ron a olhou incredulamente.

- Como pode estar tão calma sobre isso?

- Você acha que eu estou calma? Acha que isso é calma? – sua voz ficou aguda.

- Não mais. – ele disse defensivamente.

Hermione se levantou e pendurou a bolsa no ombro.

- Preciso ir. – disse curtamente e, sem outra palavra, aparatou.

- Argh! – Ron amaldiçoou sob a respiração. Depois de meses sem falar no assunto, uma conversa de trinta segundos tinha se transformado em algo que teria virado uma briga se Hermione não tivesse ido embora. – Feliz aniversário para mim. – rosnou.

**-x-**

Hermione caminhou de um lado para o outro em frente ao banheiro, os olhos fixos no segundo ponteiro do relógio. Por que dois minutos tinham que demorar tanto?

Calma. _Muito engraçado_, pensou. Não estivera calma há semanas. Achava que os dois tinham feito um ótimo trabalho em esconder o quão realmente calmos não estavam.

O segundo ponteiro passou pelo cinco por uma segunda vez. Hermione abaixou o pulso, e se virou para encarar a porta aberta do banheiro.

Um palito rosa e branco estava equilibrado na ponta da pia. Aproximou-se como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. _Duas linhas_, pensou. _Eu quero __duas__ linhas..._

Espiou o teste.

Hermione pegou a sacola de papel da farmácia e colocou o teste dentro dela, antes de amassar a sacola dentro da lata de lixo.

Seu celular tocou, as notas de Beethoven soando pelo apartamento. Hermione correu até o quarto e o pegou do criado mudo ao lado da cama.

- Alô?

- Hermione, é a mamãe.

- Oh, oi, mãe. - disse com uma pitada de desinteresse aparecendo em sua voz.

Há milhas de distância, Jane franziu o cenho.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, mãe. Apenas cansada. - Hermione se sentou na ponta da cama e apoiou as costas.

- Se você diz. - Jane murmurou.

- Mãe. - Hermione avisou.

- Hoje é o aniversário de Ron, não é?

- Sim. - Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. Às vezes, desejava que Jane fosse mais direta e apenas falasse o que queria falar.

- Vocês têm planos para essa noite? Seu pai e eu pensamos em levar vocês dois para jantar fora.

- Hoje não, mãe. - Hermione se sentou. - Não sei que horas Ron vai chegar hoje. Eles estão abrindo uma loja perto da escola esse final de semana, e ele está bastante envolvido nisso.

- Oh. Tudo bem, então. - o desapontamento era claro na voz de Jane.

- Qualquer outra hora na semana que vem, mãe. Talvez segunda-feira?

- Perfeito. Seu pai tem algo para vocês dois.

- Vou falar com Ron hoje e te ligo amanhã. Tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo bem. - Jane pausou. - Tem certeza de que está bem? Você realmente não parece bem.

- Estou bem, mãe. De verdade. Tchau.

- Tchau, querida.

Hermione desligou o celular e o jogou do outro lado do quarto.

Estava na hora de ir ver Shanti.

**-x-**

Ron se deitou ao lado de Hermione na cama.

- O que ela disse?

- Precisamos ir vê-la na segunda-feira. Mas há algumas regras. - Hermione adicionou.

- Oh, regras! É claro que há...

- Não podemos fazer nada antes da nossa consulta.

- Defina 'nada'. - Ron suspirou.

- Nada de sexo ou masturbação.

Ron piscou. Hermione raramente falava dessa maneira.

- Por seis dias? - perguntou em surpresa. Sentiu mais do que a viu assentir. - Seis dias. - murmurou.

Ele não achava que podia piorar.

Estava errado.

**-x-**

Ron estudou o potinho na mesa a sua frente.

- Você quer que eu faça o que onde? - perguntou em descrença.

- Ron. - Hermione disse suavemente. Pousou uma mão em seu braço.

Desviou os olhos do potinho e se lembrou do por que estavam ali. Não disse nada, mas resignadamente pegou o potinho da mesa e saiu do consultório de Shanti. Entrou em uma sala pequena e deixou o potinho de lado, antes de se jogar em uma cadeira.

De todas as coisas que tinha feito em seus vinte e cinco anos, essa tinha que ser a mais humilhante.

Precisava se masturbar para um potinho.

Ron deu as costas para o pote, que ainda questionava sua masculinidade silenciosamente. Inclinou-se para frente, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Não achava que conseguiria fazer isso.

Imaginou quantos homens estiveram ali antes de si, sentindo a mesma quantidade de desespero que estava sentindo agora.

Um bater leve na porta o fez erguer os olhos cansadamente. A cabeça de Hermione passou pela porta.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou.

- Eu pareço bem? - quase resmungou.

- Não. - ela admitiu. Hermione entrou completamente na sala e fechou a porta firmemente atrás de si, trancando-a. Sentou-se no colo de Ron, inclinando-se contra ele.

Ron descansou a cabeça no ombro dela.

- Mione, não tenho certeza de que consigo... Não aqui.

Hermione tentou não suspirar, mas acabou o fazendo mesmo assim.

- Nem por mim?

- Oh, Deus, Hermione, eu quero fazer isso por você, mas... - Ron olhou ao redor. - Esse não é exatamente o lugar mais romântico. É até menos romântico que as masmorras de Poções e isso quer dizer alguma coisa.

- Posso ajudar? - Hermione segurou a fivela do cinto de Ron.

Ron se assustou e cobriu a virilha com as mãos por reflexo.

- Mione! - exclamou em um sussurro escandalizado. - O que acha que está fazendo?

- Tentando ajudar. - ela disse simplesmente. - A não ser que você queira que eu saia?

- Não de verdade. - a cabeça de Ron se apoiou no encosto alto da cadeira. - Mas também não estou super animado com sua presença aqui.

- Não é como se eu nunca tivesse o visto fazer isso, sabe.

- Por favor, pode não me lembrar disso agora? - Rom olhou tristemente para o potinho aparentemente inocente. - Está zombando de mim. - confessou, apontando para o potinho.

- Não está.

- Sim, está. - Ron insistiu.

Hermione se afastou um pouco para olhar para Ron. Ele parecia miserável.

- Ron, por favor, me deixe ajudar.

- Como pode ajudar?

Hermione ergueu as mãos protetoras dele, e abriu a fivela do cinto.

- Apenas me permita... - saiu do colo dele e fez Ron se erguer. - Mas pode ser que tenhamos que perder isso aqui. - disse, habilidosamente abrindo o zíper da calça dele.

Os olhos de Ron se fecharam e ele se concentrou em como era bom permitir que Hermione o tocasse. Depois de seis dias de nada, descobriu que se mantivesse os olhos fechados, podiam estar no próprio quarto.

Os joelhos de Ron cederam e caiu na ponta da cadeira que ocupara a menos de cinco minutos.

Hermione deixou o potinho de lado. Ainda tinham alguns minutos. Os olhos de Ron ainda estavam fechados.

- Ron? - chamou incertamente.

- Estou bem, Mione. Só... Preciso de um minuto. - encontrou a mão dela cegamente. - Obrigado. Pela ajuda.

**-x-**

Ron estava parado no jardim da casa dos Granger.

- Eu me sinto tão sujo. - murmurou.

- Sujo? - Hermione o olhou com confusão.

- Mione, estamos prestes a ter um jantar agradável com seus pais. E eu acabei de deixar que você... - Ron ergueu os ombros em desconforto. - Você sabe...

- Não é como se tivéssemos transado na mesa de jantar em frente a eles. - disse secamente.

- Seu pai vai saber. - Ron esfregou a ponta de seu tênis na grama.

- Não seja ridículo, Ronald.

- Vocês dois vão entrar ou vão ficar fofocando a noite toda? - Richard abriu a porta dos fundos. - Oh, espere, não entrem ainda! Eu tenho que mostrar uma coisa para vocês! - foi até o jardim e os levou até as roseiras recém-plantadas. - É chamada Gentil Hermione. - os informou orgulhosamente. - Tenho algumas mudas para vocês levarem para casa e colocarem no jardim.

Ron quase riu, mas transformou a risada em uma tosse no último minuto. Gentil Hermione, de fato.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!

A tradução do título do capítulo é algo como "eu ando na linha".

Até semana que vem. (:


	8. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

**Capítulo Oito**

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy**

Ron se remexeu um pouco em sua cadeira. Tamborilou os dedos no braço da cadeira, ignorando a respiração profunda de sua esposa. Ela _odiava_ quando ele fazia isso. Nesse momento, ele não se importava. Estava esperando Shanti voltar ao consultório com o resultado dos exames.

Hermione estava sentada, observando os longos dedos de Ron baterem repetitivamente na superfície de madeira. Impediu-se de brigar com ele para que parasse. Ambos estavam nervosos. Suas próprias mãos estavam firmemente apertadas em seu colo.

Shanti entrou, vestindo suas usuais roupas trouxas e tênis, um arquivo verde em suas mãos. Colocou-o na mesa e puxou a cadeira do outro lado da mesa, sentando-se do mesmo lado que Ron e Hermione.

- Vocês dois estão bem. - disse, pulando qualquer preliminar.

- Mas como? - Hermione deixou escapar. - Quero dizer, depois de todos esses meses e nada?

Ron a olhou, surpreso. Essa não era a reação que esperava que ela fosse ter.

- Hermione, nós não sabemos. Tudo indica que vocês deveriam ser capazes de conceber uma criança, mas por algum motivo, não está acontecendo. - Shanti inclinou-se. - Isso quer dizer que vocês são inférteis, e há coisas que podemos fazer agora.

- Que coisas? - Ron perguntou, observando Hermione cuidadosamente.

- Poções que podemos tentar. - Shanti respondeu a Ron. - Mas não é uma decisão que eu quero que vocês tomem agora.

Ron assentiu. Depois da reação inicial de Hermione, ela se encolhera em um silêncio miserável.

- Nós vamos conversar sobre isso e te daremos uma resposta. - disse suavemente. - Obrigado – ergueu-se e, gentilmente, tocou o ombro de Hermione. - Mione? - ela o olhou, seus olhos grandes e escuros em seu rosto pálido. - Vamos para casa, eh?

Ela não disse nada enquanto o seguia entorpecidamente até a sala de espera.

- Eu vou ao Ministério. - disse vagarosamente, enquanto se aproximavam das lareiras. - Há uma papelada que tenho ignorado.

- Mas... - Ron parou. Sabia que nada do que falasse agora ia ajudar. - Eu te vejo em casa, então?

- Não vou chegar tarde.

Ron bufou em descrença. A inclinação de Hermione, quando estava em uma confusão emocional, era se enterrar em trabalho.

- Não vou esperar acordado. - ele zombou.

- Ronald! - Hermione exclamou.

- Te vejo mais tarde. - Ron se virou e foi para o lado de fora, presumidamente para ir ao Beco Diagonal.

Hermione o observou ir embora. Hesitou. Tinha duas opções.

Ir até o escritório e terminar a papelada. Papelada que, admitidamente, precisava ser feita, mas não era critica para nada nesse momento.

Ou ela podia ir até a loja e tentar acertar as coisas com Ron.

Mas ela conhecia Ron e seus humores. Ele não daria ouvidos a razão até que se acalmasse um pouco.

E ele também estava certo. Se ficasse no Ministério, poderia acabar ficando lá até tarde da noite, até muito depois de todos terem ido para casa. Trabalho era seu jeito de deixar de lado as coisas nas quais não queria pensar.

- Maldição. - murmurou e foi para o lado de fora. Ninguém estava esperava que ela fosse ao Ministério hoje, então tomando uma decisão, Hermione aparatou e apareceu no jardim dos fundos da casa de seus pais.

**-x-**

- Hermione! - Richard ergueu os olhos do livro. - Não esperava te ver tão cedo.

- Oi, pai. A mamãe está em casa? - perguntou.

- Não... Ela tinha algumas consultas durante a tarde. Os Trigêmeos das Cáries têm uma consulta de rotina hoje.

A esquina dos lábios de Hermione se ergueu levemente em um sorriso. Os Trigêmeos das Cáries eram três crianças que tinham sido pacientes de Jane pelos últimos dez anos.

- Eles estão quase terminando a escola, não é?

- Sim. - Richard deixou seu livro de lado. - Ela está pensando em se aposentar. Na verdade, nós dois estamos.

- Pai, você está aposentado há quase dois anos. - Hermione o lembrou.

- Isso não é verdade. - Richard contrapôs. - Tenho trabalhado alguns dias da semana para não perder a prática.

- Então, vocês dois vão desistir do consultório? - Hermione tirou seus sapatos e os colocou ao lado da poltrona de Richard. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque, e tirou uma pena da bolsa e a enrolou no cabelo para mantê-lo preso. Procurou suas luvas de couro de dragão em um bolso escondido em sua bolsa.

- É o que parece. - Richard observou sua filha em fascinação. - Hermione, o que está fazendo?

- Rosas. - com isso, atravessou o jardim descalça até a pequena barraca no canto, onde uma caixa de fertilizante de dragão estava esperando. Encheu um pequeno carrinho de mão com o fertilizante e algumas ferramentas de jardinagem e o empurrou até o canto do jardim. Ajoelhou-se, sem se importar com sua saia e blusa, e colocou as luvas nas mãos.

As sobrancelhas de Richard se ergueram em surpresa. Hermione sempre tivera, bem, retenção anal, realmente, sobre como as coisas deviam ser do jeito que deviam ser. Trabalhar fertilizando no jardim de rosas, enquanto usava as roupas de trabalho não era como as coisas deviam ser. Mesmo enquanto criança, quando chegava em casa da escola, ela imediatamente vestia algo que podia sofrer os danos das rosas. Andou lentamente até ela e com um resmungo suave, abaixou-se ao lado de Hermione na grama.

As luvas de dragão de Ron estavam no carrinho e Richard as colocou, antes de pegar um punhado de fertilizante.

- Você está bem? - perguntou cuidadosamente.

Hermione tentou guardar para si, mas uma risada amarga escapou.

- Oh, estou bem. Nós dois estamos bem. Nós _dois_ estamos incrivelmente _bem_! - a pena prendendo seu cabelo escapou e uma generosa quantidade de cachos castanhos cobriu seu rosto. - _Maldição_! - rosnou.

- Hermione? Não acho que você esteja bem.

Hermione continuou a fertilizar a base da roseira mais antiga de seu pai; sua valiosa Comtesse Cecilie de Chabrillant.

- Não, pai. Na verdade, estou bem. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido por todas as pessoas desse mundo, eu não consigo ficar grávida. Mesmo depois de tentar por um ano. - fungou, esfregando o nariz no ombro de sua blusa.

- Oh. - Richard piscou. Não sabia o que dizer. Mas era um território terrivelmente familiar. Assistira Jane se dissolver em lágrimas de amargura e raiva mais de uma vez durante os três anos que demoraram a conseguir ter Hermione.

- Por que você tinha um problema com adoção? - Hermione perguntou abruptamente.

- Quando? - Richard olhou para Hermione, antes de adicionar outro punhado de fertilizante a terra.

- Antes de você e mamãe se casarem.

- Como sabe disse? - Richard se sentou e olhou para sua filha. - Nunca te contamos isso.

- Eu encontrei cartas que você e mamãe trocaram antes de se casarem no sótão quando eu tinha nove anos. - ela lhe deu um olhar levemente acusatório.

- Hermione, eu... - Richard deu de ombros. - Eu não teria me importado se você era minha biologicamente ou se você era adotada.

- Você diz isso agora...

- Era orgulho masculino. Que eu seria um fracassado se não conseguisse ter meu próprio filho e, naquela época, se me perguntassem, eu teria dito que não tinha certeza quanto à adoção.

Hermione não disse nada por alguns minutos, se dando tempo para processar isso.

- O que mudou? - perguntou suavemente.

- Eu. Eu me casei com sua mãe, e eu queria fazê-la feliz. Ela queria uma família, e se fosse necessário fazer vista grossa a mim mesmo e minhas crenças, então era isso que eu faria. - Richard se voltou às roseiras. - E, também, eu estava fazendo um trabalho com um orfanato na época que sua mãe e eu estávamos tentando te ter. - Richard enfiou uma pá no solo. - Várias crianças estavam lá por que seus pais não podiam cuidar delas. Ou não queriam. Isso me fez perceber que há muito mais em ser uma mãe ou um pai do que biologia.

Hermione pegou sua pena e a prendeu em seu cabelo.

- Você acha que estou sendo irracional?

- Acho que está sendo dura consigo mesma. Mas você sempre foi mais dura consigo mesma do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia ser. - Richard tirou as luvas e emoldurou o rosto de Hermione com uma de suas mãos. - Se você está pedindo minha aprovação caso você e Ron decidam adotar, não é meu lugar aprovar. - Richard se inclinou para depositar um beijo na testa de Hermione. - Faça o que te fizer feliz. Isso é o que eu sempre quis para você.

**-x-**

Hermione aparatou na entrada no apartamento, carregando seus sapatos. Estudou tristemente sua blusa e saia imundas.

- Acho que não vou voltar a vestir isso. - disse para si mesma enquanto abria a porta.

-Por que você não vai...? Oh, deixe pra lá. - Ron tinha espiado pela porta da cozinha, estudando a roupa arruinada de Hermione. - Por que você está fedendo a fertilizante de dragão?

- Fui ajudar o papai com as roseiras.

Ron foi até a sala de estar, secando as mãos em uma toalha. Apertou os olhos para o rosto de Hermione, e segurou o queixo dela com uma mão, virando-a na direção da luz. Havia marcas de lágrimas na sujeira em suas bochechas.

- Você andou chorando. - disse simplesmente.

Ela assentiu, e começou a andar na direção do banheiro.

- Preciso me limpar um pouco.

- Quer companhia?

- Sim. - Hermione ofereceu uma mão e Ron a segurou na sua maior.

Ron tirou a pena do cabelo de Hermione e correu os dedos pelos cachos.

- Mais um ano. - disse.

- O quê? - Hermione o olhou com confusão.

- Mais um ano. Se ainda não tivermos tido um bebê, nem engravidado, então vamos tentar qualquer poção que Shanti possa nos dar. - Ron puxou Hermione para mais perto e descansou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça. - E podemos começar tentar a adotar, se quiser. - Ron suspirou. - O que você me diz?

Hermione apertou os olhos contra as lágrimas. Tinha sido uma tarde e tanto, e não queria continuar assim durante a noite.

- Estava prestes a dizer a mesma coisa.

E era verdade. Enquanto ela e Richard trabalhavam no jardim, colocando fertilizante nas flores, ele tinha escutado e oferecido conselhos.

Eventualmente, Hermione se afastou.

- Preciso tomar banho. - disse firmemente. - Estou tão fedida quanto você fedia na escola depois de um treino de Quadribol.

- Ei! Eu achei que você gostava! - Ron disse indignadamente.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca?

Ron bufou.

- Você me disse. - retorquiu arrogantemente.

- Acho que eu nunca disse algo tão insano.

- Oh, sim, disse. - Ron entrou no banheiro, tirando a roupa conforme ia. - Quando estávamos dormindo no meu dormitório depois da batalha. - parou na porta entre o quarto e o banheiro. - Você disse que amava como eu cheirava depois de uma partida de Quadribol particularmente intensa. Você fala enquanto dorme, Mione. - Ron sorriu afetadamente para ela.

- Isso não conta! - respondeu, enquanto ele sumia para dentro do banheiro. - Eu não estava consciente! - a calça de Ron passou pela porta, rapidamente seguida por sua boxer. - Só por isso, você vai recolher as roupas depois!

- Desde que eu não precise levá-las. - a voz de Ron soou do banheiro. - E conta _sim_, consciente ou não. Isso só quer dizer que você não podia controlar se eu escutava ou não, mulher.

Hermione bufou e começou a abrir os botões de sua blusa.

- Certo. - disse quietamente, para que Ron não escutasse. Deixou sua blusa cair sobre a roupa de Ron. - Vou dar a ele mais roupa para recolher só por ser um idiota arrogante. - abriu o zíper de sua saia e a chutou para a pilha que crescia no meio da sala de estar.

**-x-**

Por um mês, Ron estava com um mau pressentimento. Era como esperar por algo acontecer. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para que pudesse falar, 'é isso! É isso que vai acontecer'. Mas ainda assim...

O pressentimento o incomodava tanto que ele começou a temer receber corujas ou chamadas pela lareira. Encolhia-se visivelmente quando o celular de Hermione tocava, sabendo que era um de seus pais.

Ele estava deitado na cama durante uma noite de abril, olhando para o teto. Ultimamente estava tendo muitos sonhos estranhos. Eram um misturado de imagens de funerais, sexo e as rosas Comtesse Cecile de Chabrillant do jardim de Richard. O mais estranho de todos era a imagem recorrente de Ron guiando Hermione no meio de uma igreja em uma cama de pétalas de rosas, a pesada fragrância os cercando quando as pétalas eram amassadas sob seus corpos serpentiformes e nus. Mas, estranhamente, essa não era a parte perturbadora. A parte perturbadora era que o funeral estava acontecendo ao redor deles, e ninguém na igreja lotada parecia notar ou se importar que os dois estavam gritando todos os tipos de coisas que faziam Ron corar furiosamente quando se lembrava do sonho.

Ron supôs que isso era por que o aniversário da batalha estava se aproximando. Todos eles sofriam de pesadelos e noites em claro quando as semanas se aproximavam cada vez mais do aniversário. E pelos primeiros anos sonhara com inúmeros funerais. Atualmente, ele normalmente sonhava com Fred. Sabia, sem precisar olhar, que Hermione também estava acordada. Houve uma pequena mudança na respiração dela que sinalizava que ela já tinha adormecido e ele ainda não sabia.

- Mione?

- Sim?

- Alguma vez, você já...?

- O quê?

- Eu tenho um pressentimento, mas não sei como explicá-lo.

- Um pressentimento?

- Sim. Como se algo fosse acontecer.

- Algo bom ou ruim?

- Eu não sei! - Ron exclamou em um sussurro. - É isso que deixa tudo pior... - virou a cabeça, e viu o perfil de sua esposa no quarto escuro. - Eu vivo tendo sonhos estranhos.

- Pare de comer sapinhos de chocolate antes de se deitar. - Hermione bocejou e se virou para encarar Ron. - É só a época do ano. - garantiu. - Nós sempre temos pesadelos nessa época.

- Suponho que sim. - Ron disse lentamente. - Mas isso não explica por que eu fico sonhando que estamos fazendo amor em uma igreja. - Ron parou para considerar suas palavras. - Não fazendo amor... Apenas transando de modo selvagem.

- Em uma igreja? - Hermione se apoiou em um cotovelo para olhar para Ron. - Você está brincando!

- Não. Quase todas as noites. - Ron estava confuso.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos começar a beber descafeinado. - murmurou.

**-x-**

A leve indisposição de Ron enfraqueceu conforme abril se transformava em maio. Supôs que se algo fosse acontecer, já teria acontecido e parou de se preocupar. Seus sonhos até voltaram ao normal.

Teddy fez sete anos, e Victoire cinco. Parker celebrou seu terceiro aniversário. O primeiro aniversário de Fred e Jacob estava chegando. Eles estavam começando a andar, e encontravam um jeito de fuçar em tudo, apesar dos feitiços que George e Katie colocavam nos armários e nos objetos frágeis. George e Katie pareciam mais do que um pouco cansados.

O aniversário da batalha veio e foi, e a família, o que incluía Andrômeda e Teddy, se reuniu para celebrar e lembrar-se das vidas de Remus, Tonks e Fred.

Passava menos tempo na loja de Hogsmeade, apenas indo até lá algumas vezes por semana para ver como Lucas e Sasha estavam indo, e fazer planos para ir até lá no último fim de semana em Hogsmeade do ano quando os exames acabassem.

Então, no final de uma manhã de sábado no meio de maio, quando o celular de Hermione tocou, ele o ignorou. Normalmente, era Jane ou Richard e se Ron ou Hermione não atendessem, eles deixavam uma mensagem. Segundos depois de o celular parar de vibrar – Hermione o deixava no silencioso durante a noite – ele começou de novo. Ron franziu o cenho e colocou a cabeça sob o travesseiro. Depois da quarta rodada de vibrações, Ron xingou o instrumento trouxa e o atendeu exasperadamente.

- Alô?

- Ron? - ela Jane. Ela parecia um pouco confusa. - Eu preciso falar com Hermione.

- Ela pode te ligar depois? Ela está tomando banho. - o cenho de Ron se franziu quando o mau pressentimento que o deixara tão recentemente voltava com força total.

- Não, ela... Eu não posso... Eu preciso... - a voz de Jane virou um balbuciar incoerente.

O coração de Ron falhou um batimento, antes de sentir o sangue correr por seu ouvido. Normalmente, Jane era calma e controlada como Hermione.

- Espere um pouco. Vou chamá-la. - deixou o celular no meio da cama e andou até o banheiro, sentindo como se seus pés estivessem lutando contra feitiços adesivo.

Abriu a porta.

- Mione? - chamou sobre o som da água correndo. - Mione? - chamou mais alto.

- O quê? - ela disse irritadamente, passando a cabeça pela cortina. Estivera lavando o cabelo e ainda não tinha tirado o xampu.

- É sua mãe. - disse simplesmente.

- Não posso ligar de volta em alguns minutos? - Hermione suspirou. Odiava quando seu banho era interrompido. Afirmava ter as melhores ideias enquanto lavava o cabelo.

- Não, Mione, acho que não pode. - Ron disse moderadamente.

Hermione começou a colocar a cabeça sob o jato de água quando notou a expressão no rosto de seu marido. Foi mais isso do que o tom em sua voz que a fez lavar o cabelo apressadamente. Silenciosamente, Ron lhe passou uma toalha, a qual ela enrolou ao redor do cabelo molhado. Ele lhe deu outra, que ela apressadamente enrolou ao redor do corpo, antes de correr até o quarto.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama e pegou o celular.

- Mãe? - murmurou.

- Hermione? - a voz de Jane soava aterrorizada. - Hermione, é seu pai.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu?

- Ele... Foi se deitar depois de regar as rosas essa manhã. Disse que estava com dor de cabeça. - Hermione sentiu uma pontada de medo. Sua mãe parecia terrivelmente distraída com algo.

- Mãe, o papai está bem? - Hermione teve que forçar as palavras pelo nó que estava surgindo em seu peito.

- Ele foi dormir. - Jane balbuciou em meio à pergunta de sua filha, como se não houvesse escutado. - Hermione, ele não acorda... - seja lá o que Jane fosse dizer depois se perdeu no caminho do celular que escapou dos dedos moles de Hermione.

- Eu preciso ir para Oxford. - disse tremulamente para Ron. - Eu preciso ir. - Hermione repetiu de novo e novo, enquanto procurava por roupas.

Silenciosamente, Ron a afastou e abriu uma gaveta do armário, onde ela guardava suas calcinhas. Passou-lhe uma e uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e um suéter leve. Ela se vestiu e pegou as meias e os tênis que Ron lhe ofereceu. Hermione prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e, antes que ela pudesse aparatar para Oxford, ele colocou uma mão em seu braço.

- Mione, - começou quietamente. A expressão de angustia apreensiva no rosto dela quase partiu seu coração. - eu te alcanço em um minuto. Vou até A Toca e avisar a mamãe, e depois eu te encontro em Oxford. - ela parecia estar olhando através dele. Ron a balançou um pouco. - Mione? Você me ouviu?

- Sim. - ela disse automaticamente. - Eu ouvi. Toca. Molly. Oxford. - repetiu. Tirou a mão dele de seu braço e aparatou com um suave _pop_.

Ela apareceu atrás da barraca no jardim dos fundos. As rosas tinham começado a florescer em uma festa de cores e fragrâncias, inocentemente ignorantes aos eventos dentro da casa.

Hermione abriu a porta dos fundos e encontrou sua mãe sentada em uma cadeira na sala de estar, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, enquanto olhava para o corpo imóvel de Richard, esparramado no sofá, parecendo para o resto do mundo que estava tirando um cochilo no final da manhã.

- Mãe. - disse suavemente, abaixando-se ao lado da cadeira.

Jane não disse nada, mas sua mão se esticou para segurar a de Hermione.

_Continua..._

**N/T: **Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é algo como: cambaleando em direção ao êxtase.

Até a semana que vem.


	9. Breath In Breath Out

**Capítulo Nove **

**Breath In Breath Out**

Ron observou sua esposa aparatar sentindo como se houvesse sido socado no peito.

Richard Granger tinha o aceitado incondicionalmente no momento em que entrara na casa deles no aniversário de dezenove anos de Hermione. As rosas que Hermione carregara em seu casamento tinham vindo do jardim de Richard. Richard sempre tratara Ron como um membro da família, mesmo antes de ter se casado com Hermione.

Ron se esforçou para respirar normalmente, enquanto tomava um banho rápido e se vestia. O resto da família. Ele tinha que ir contar a Molly. Ela se encarregaria de contar aos outros.

Ron aparatou no jardim dos fundos da casa de sua infância. Piscou para afastar as lágrimas quando viu a bola de futebol gasta de Teddy. Há apenas algumas semanas, na festa de aniversário de Parker, Richard e Teddy tinham ensinado a todos como jogar futebol. _Teddy vai ficar devastado_, Ron pensou. Ergueu uma mão até a maçaneta, um canto de seu cérebro capaz de pensar analiticamente notando o quão pesada sua mão parecia estar.

A cozinha estava vazia.

- Mãe? - Ron chamou, fazendo uma careta quando notou o quão estressada sua voz soara. - Mãe? Onde você está?

- No quarto de Bill, querido. - ela respondeu.

Ron respirou fundo e se forçou a subir as escadas. Molly estava tirando o pó dos móveis, cantarolando.

-Mãe... - a voz de Ron falhou com o esforço de tentar não desmoronar.

Molly parou, o tom de voz de Ron fazendo-a congelar.

- Ron, querido, o que foi? É Hermione?

Ron abriu e fechou a boca, incapaz de falar. Assentiu. Ron se sentou pesadamente no pé da cama e pigarreou algumas vezes.

- É Richard. - disse roucamente.

Molly imediatamente se sentou ao lado de Ron, seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele. Ron se permitiu um momento para lamentar. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Molly, e se permitiu algumas lágrimas amargas. Estava sofrendo por sua esposa. Depois de meros segundos, Ron respirou fundo e tremulamente.

- Mãe, eu preciso ir a Oxford. Hermione está com a mãe. - olhou impotentemente para suas mãos. Elas pareciam anormalmente grandes. - Eu preciso estar com ela.

- É claro que precisa. - Molly deu um tapinha nas costas de Ron. - Deixe-nos saber quando é o funeral. - disse. - Nós iremos. Todos nós.

Ron assentiu, suas mãos se abrindo e fechando.

- Eu passo por lá mais tarde com comida. - Molly disse decisivamente.

- Obrigado, mãe. Você se lembra onde a casa fica?

- É claro que sim.

- Apenas aparate no jardim dos fundos. - Ron correu as mãos pelos cabelos, incerto do que dizer e do que fazer. - Mas vou passar pelo apartamento. Tenho a impressão de que vamos passar alguns dias na casa.

**-x-**

Ron aparatou no jardim dos fundos dos Granger. Ficou parado no centro por um momento, observando as roseiras coloridas, balançando gentilmente sob a brisa. Andou lentamente ao redor do jardim, seus dedos tocando levemente as suaves pétalas. Sabia nomear cada tipo de rosa. Algumas das roseiras eram mais velhas que Bill. Parou em frente a mais nova.

- Gentil Hermione. - murmurou. Ron desesperadamente queria chorar, mas assim como no funeral de Dumbledore, engoliu o choro, sabendo que Hermione precisava que ele estivesse calmo durante esse dia e os próximos.

Abriu a porta dos fundos da casa e entrou. Hermione estava preparando chá na cozinha.

- Mione?

Ela ergueu os olhos, angustia aparente em seu rosto. Ela andou até ele, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

- Ele se foi. - ela murmurou.

Ron passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Eu sei, mulher. - murmurou. - O que posso fazer?

- Eu não sei. - o rosto de Hermione se contorceu.

- Eu trouxe algumas roupas para nós. - Ron disse. Estava começando a tagarelar. - Eu achei que poderíamos precisar passar alguns dias. Eu usei sua antiga bolsa. Está no bolso da minha jaqueta.

- Ron. - a voz falha de Hermione acabou com a onda de palavras.

- Sinto muito, Mione... Eu sinto tanto. - ficaram parados, abraçados em tristeza silenciosa por vários minutos.

- Mãe... Ela precisa do chá. - Hermione suspirou, relutantemente se afastando de Ron.

- Eu faço. Vá ficar com sua mãe.

Hermione assentiu, e secou as poucas lágrimas que tinham corrido por seu rosto. Ron rapidamente colocou o chá em uma bandeja e serviu uma xícara para Hermione e Jane.

- Mione, por que sua mãe está encarando o sofá? - ele perguntou suavemente, sob o som da colher contra a porcelana.

- Eles levaram o papai. - Hermione disse tensamente. - Antes de você chegar. Ele estava deitado no sofá.

- Mamãe vai vir mais tarde. Com comida.

- Acho que não vou ter fome. - Hermione passou uma xícara para Jane, que automaticamente a levou aos lábios e tomou um gole.

- É o que mamãe faz. Pelo menos, se alguém vier, teremos comida para oferecer.

- Tem razão. - Hermione disse cansadamente. Olhou para o relógio. Não era nem meio dia e meio. _Deus, parece que eu me levantei há horas_... Pensou, quando, de fato, tinha levantado há menos de duas horas. Encolheu-se no chão ao lado dos pés de Jane e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos dela.

- Hermione? - a voz triste de Jane quebrou o silêncio pesado. - O que eu vou fazer?

**-x-**

Molly bateu suavemente na porta de trás da casa dos Granger. Estava furtivamente levitando uma caixa cheia de caçarolas, bolinhos e biscoitos.

Ron rapidamente abriu a porta e pegou a caixa de Molly.

- Merlin, mãe, de quanto você acha que vamos precisar?

- Vocês precisam ter algo para depois do funeral. - disse brevemente.

- Mãe, eu posso fazer isso. - Ron protestou quietamente.

- Sei que pode, querido, mas eu só queria ajudar. Você terá que fazer muitas coisas essa semana sem precisar se preocupar com comida.

Ron colocou a caixa no balcão da cozinha e começou a guardar as coisas na geladeira.

- Obrigado, mãe.

Molly colocou sua bolsa no balcão e fuçou nela por um momento.

- Aqui. - ela passou uma pequena sacola para Ron. - São alguns frascos de poção para dormir. - Molly mordeu o lábio. - Você pode querer guardar uma para depois do funeral. - aconselhou. - Para Jane.

Ron assentiu, guardando a sacola no bolso.

- Vou fazer isso.

- Você pode misturar no chá ou algo assim. - Molly adicionou.

Hermione ouviu o som de vozes na cozinha e seguiu o som. A cabeça de Molly se virou quando viu o rosto pálido de Hermione na porta. Molly não disse nada, mas esticou os braços e Hermione agradecidamente se encaixou entre eles, deixando Molly a envolver em um abraço apertado.

**-x-**

Jane e Hermione estavam sentadas a mesa da cozinha, beliscando a sopa de vegetais que Molly trouxera. Nenhuma das duas estava com vontade de comer, mas Ron insistira que deviam ao menos tentar comer algo.

Jane empurrou sua tigela para o meio da mesa e afastou sua cadeira da mesa.

- Sinto muito, Ron. Eu sei que você teve muito trabalho... - gesticulou para a sopa intocada. - Eu apenas... - saiu da cozinha.

Hermione observou Jane sair da cozinha e misturou sua própria sopa. Estava fazendo seu estômago se revirar. Sabia que Ron a estava observando – observando todas as suas tentativas vãs de levar a colher até a boca. Forçou-se a comer algumas colheradas de sopa. Hermione sabia que estava boa. A sopa de Ron era quase tão boa quanto à de Molly, mas nesse momento era quase a mesma coisa que a poção mais nojenta de Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione colocou sua colher na mesa e silenciosamente limpou sua tigela e a de Jane, evitando o olhar de censura de Ron.

- Vou ver como a mamãe está. - disse, e saiu da cozinha.

Procurou por Jane pela casa, começando pela sala de estar. Jane não estava lá. Hermione subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto de seus pais. A cama estava perfeitamente arrumada e a aliança de casamento de Richard estava no criado mudo do lado dele da cama, ao lado do livro que ele estivera lendo. Jane não estava lá. Hermione fechou a porta e esfregou a testa. Viu um leve raio de luz passar pelo vão sob a porta do quarto de hóspedes. Hermione abriu a porta e espiou dentro do quarto.

Encontrou Jane encolhida no lado da cama.

- Mãe?

Jane passou os braços ao redor dos joelhos.

- Apenas não consigo dormir lá. Não agora.

Hermione se encolheu ao lado de Jane, encarando-a.

- Não posso dizer que a culpo.

Jane suspirou e afastou os cachos de rosto de Hermione.

- Quinta-feira. Em St. Giles. Vamos começar as ligações amanhã. Colocar um aviso no jornal na segunda-feira, suponho.

- Molly disse que eles viriam.

- É gentil dela e de Arthur.

Um sorriso leve apareceu no rosto de Hermione.

-Não apenas Molly e Arthur, mãe. _Todos_ eles. Desde Arthur até James. - segurou as mãos pequenas e geladas de sua mãe entre as próprias. - Falem o quiser dos Weasley, mas eles não fazem nada pela metade... - Hermione olhou para sua mãe. Jane tinha adormecido, a mão ainda presa entre as de sua filha. Hermione não queria arriscar acordá-la, então ficou deitada e eventualmente também adormeceu.

**-x-**

Ron também não estava com fome. Tentou comer uma tigela de sopa, mas todas as vezes que colocava uma colherada de sopa na boca, parecia que ela se transformava em areia. Suspirando, usou a varinha para sumir com a sopa da tigela e lavou a louça. Olhou para seu relógio e sua boca se abriu levemente em choque. Ainda era cedo, mas tinha a sensação de que era meia noite. Subiu as escadas, querendo nada mais do que cair na cama com sua esposa.

Quando chegou ao segundo andar da casa, franziu o cenho para o raio de luz saindo do quarto de hóspedes. Foi olhar dentro do quarto e parou perante a visão de sua esposa e sogra adormecidas na cama. Ron se lembrava de como tinha sido depois de Fred ter morrido. George não dormira em seu antigo quarto por semanas. Ele dormira no antigo quarto de Percy. Silenciosamente, Ron abriu o armário no corredor e encontrou um edredom reserva. Levou-o até o quarto e o esticou sobre Jane e Hermione. Ron se inclinou sobre Hermione e gentilmente beijou a esquina de sua boca.

Ron apagou o abajur ao lado da cama e saiu do quarto. Foi para o quarto de infância de Hermione e se sentou na cama. Sentia-se como se tivesse cem anos.

E incrivelmente culpado.

Ron era grato que seus pais ainda estivessem vivos.

Não conseguia sequer tentar imaginar a dor que Hermione experimentara. Não queria.

Ron desamarrou os laços de seus tênis gastos. Eram os que usava na loja. Deixou-os cair de seus pés e se jogou na cama, completamente vestido.

**-x-**

Hermione acordou e olhou ao redor em confusão. Jane ainda estava dormindo, mas com uma expressão de estresse em seu rosto. Hermione se sentou lentamente para não balançar a cama, e notou o edredom cobrindo as duas. _De onde isso veio?_, pensou, confusa, antes de esfregar os olhos que ardiam. _Ron deve ter feito isso._ Afastou o cobertor de suas pernas, e o prendeu ao redor de sua mãe.

Hermione cambaleou até seu quarto e encontrou Ron esparramado na cama, os pés pendurados na ponta. Tocou sua mão levemente, e ele abriu os olhos.

- Eu não estava dormindo. - ele murmurou, colocando os pés sobre a cama e se ajeitando de modo que Hermione pudesse se acomodar na cama. Ela estremeceu quando se deitou. - Está com frio, mulher? - ele perguntou.

- Não realmente. - ela disse.

Ron a puxou contra seu corpo, descansando o queixo sobre a cabeça dela.

- Como está sua mãe?

- Dormindo. Ela não quer entrar no quarto deles.

- Assumo que não.

- O velório será quinta-feira de manhã.

- Eu passo pel'A Toca amanhã cedo e aviso a mamãe. Ela cuidará do resto.

- Vamos precisar de roupas.

- Eu as busco amanhã, também.

Hermione se afastou um pouco de Ron.

- Tem um vestido preto no fundo do armário. É sem mangas. Parecido com o de _Bonequinha de Luxo_.

- Bonequinha do quê?

- Desculpe... Sem pontos de referência. É um vestido simples e sem mangas. Fecha nas costas, tem um cinto. - sentiu Ron assentir em entendimento. - Seu terno, uma camisa e uma gravata. A cor da gravata não importa, suponho.

- Você vai precisar de sapatos. - Ron a lembrou. - A não ser que planeje usar seu tênis...

- Qualquer coisa preta com salto.

- Se você não gostar, eu sempre posso voltar.

- Não vai importar, Ron.

- Se você diz. - Ron começou a acariciar seu cabelo. Hermione começou a tremer. Começou a tremer com o esforço de abafar os soluços que prendera o dia todo. Ron tirou a varinha do bolso e colocou um feitiço silenciador na porta. - Vá em frente, mulher, coloque pra fora.

Hermione começou a chorar. Apenas fungou um pouco no começo; então tão rapidamente quanto uma tempestade de verão, começou a soluçar abertamente, os punhos cerrados na frente da camiseta de Ron. Os soluços pareciam rasgar sua garganta.

Ron apertou os braços ao redor dela, e queria muito chorar com ela. Era um luxo que não tinha nesse momento.

**-x-**

Hermione estava sentada na primeira fila da igreja St. Giles. Sentiu a mão de Ron pousar sobre a sua e apertá-la gentilmente. Olhou fixamente para o caixão simples, onde os restos mortais de seu pai estavam. Depois de tudo o que tinha dito e feito desde seus doze anos, sabia que bruxos e bruxas não iam necessariamente embora. Não espiritualmente, de todo modo. Eles continuavam de algum modo. Como fantasmas, ou no caso de Harry, como Patronos. Sabia que eles estavam lá.

- Funciona com Trouxas? - perguntou distraidamente.

- O quê?

- Eles seguem em frente, como nós?

- Sim. - Ron respondeu com mais certeza do que sentia.

Hermione ouviu um farfalhar e se virou para ver Molly e Arthur no começo de uma fila de Weasley. Todos. Até Andrômeda e Teddy, cujo cabelo estava em um tom claro de castanho. Eles encheram uma fileira inteira. Hermione notou que os gêmeos e James até pareciam anormalmente quietos hoje. Notou quão desconfortáveis Molly e Arthur pareciam em suas roupas trouxas gastas, mesmo que estivessem tentando não deixar transparecer, e sentiu uma onda de gratidão e amor por eles, por fazerem isso por ela.

A maior parte do funeral passou em um borrão. Estava ciente do braço de Ron ao redor de seus ombros e os dedos gelados de Jane em sua mão. E o caixão de seu pai. Sentiu o braço de Ron se afastar e ergueu os olhos para vê-lo ir ajudar a carregar o caixão. Ele estava na frente e ela conseguia ver claramente a dor em seu rosto normalmente alegre. Ele piscou e lágrimas correram por seu rosto. Hermione ficou surpresa. Ron estivera tão composto na última semana que a visão de suas lágrimas não derramadas a machucou mais do que qualquer outra coisa naquela semana.

Se Ron finalmente tinha se permitido sentir a própria dor, devia ser real.

**-x-**

- Quem _são_ todas essas pessoas? - o primo mais velho de Hermione, William, se sentou em uma cadeira da sala de estar, tomando seu chá languidamente.

- Não tenho certeza. - disse sua mãe, a irmã mais velha de Jane, Pam. Pam os analisou com um pouco de desconfiança. Havia muito deles, e um deles, com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes, usava o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e um brinco estranho estava pendurado em uma orelha. Um deles sequer tinha uma das orelhas. Outro deles tinha várias queimaduras nas costas das mãos. E outro tinha uma cicatriz estranha na testa. - Você acha que eles estiveram em algum tipo de acidente?

George entreouviu a conversa.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. - disse, segurando Jacob com firmeza para que não sacasse a varinha e atacasse os parentes de Hermione.

Hermione entrou, trazendo mais biscoito e um novo bule de chá.

- Você os conhece, Hermione? - William perguntou, indicando os Weasley com um aceno da cabeça. Ron seguiu Hermione até a sala de estar, e sua cabeça se ergueu perante o tom de voz de William. Lembrava a ambos de Draco Malfoy.

- Eles são a família de meu marido. - respondeu duramente a William. Hermione parou ao lado de Ron. - Você se lembra do meu marido? - perguntou friamente. William, lembrando-se de seus modos, depois de uma forte cutucada de Pam nas costelas, ergueu-se para cumprimentar Ron, e se afastou um pouco quando Ron se provou ser quase trinta centímetros mais alto.

William voltou a se sentar e se virou para sua mãe, murmurando quando James começou a fazer bagunça, incentivando Fred e Jacob a fazerem o mesmo.

- Você pensaria que eles teriam a decência de deixar as crianças em casa. - disse sombriamente.

- Cai fora, William. - Hermione disse tensamente, os dentes cerrados. - Eu agradeceria se você se lembrasse que essa é a casa da minha mãe, e esses são meus sobrinhos, e se você não consegue tratá-los com decência, você pode ir embora. - virou-se sobre os calcanhares e marchou para o jardim dos fundos.

A bola maltratada de Richard estava negligenciada em um canto. Hermione tirou os sapatos e começou a cuidadosamente arremessar a bola pela área de tijolos do jardim. Conseguia ouvir a voz paciente de seu pai, enquanto ele tentava lhe ensinar o básico sobre futebol. Não ouviu a porta dos fundos fechar e pulou quando ouviu Teddy falar:

- Sinto muito pelo seu pai, Hermione.

Parou de arremessar a bola, ofegante.

- Obrigada, Teddy. - disse, passando a bola para ele. Ele a pegou perfeitamente, as mãos atrás de suas costas.

- Ele era muito legal comigo.

- Ele realmente gostava de você. Ele estava ansioso para assistir a Copa do Mundo com você no verão.

Os olhos cinzentos de Teddy se arregalaram.

- Sério? - murmurou.

Hermione se sentou na grama.

- Sério.

Teddy jogou a bola até seu peito, e começou a jogá-la para o alto usando o joelho.

- Harry diz... Que os pais nunca... Nunca mesmo... Te deixam... - disse distraidamente, contando quantas vezes conseguia jogar a bola.

- Harry saberia. - Hermione concordou.

Teddy jogou a bola uma última vez e a pegou no ar.

- Eu queria deixar meu cabelo no mesmo tom de vermelho do Man U hoje, mas a vovó disse que tinha que ficar normal. Por causa dos Trouxas.

Hermione abriu os braços e Teddy se sentou em seu colo.

- Sabe o que me faria feliz? - murmurou em tom de conspiração para ele.

- O quê?

- Cabelo no vermelho do Man U. E que se danem os Trouxas. - abraçou Teddy com força. - Faria meu pai feliz, também. - Teddy sorriu e Hermione conseguia ver traços de Remus como um Maroto no rosto dele. Seus olhos ficaram desfocados e seu cabelo lentamente mudou de castanho claro para vermelho. Hermione depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Teddy. - Obrigada.

**-x-**

Ron abraçou seus pais, antes de eles aparatarem para casa. O resto da família tinha ido embora cedo para colocar as crianças na cama. Molly tinha insistido em ficar para ajudar a limpar a casa, o que ela fez por magia assim que os parentes Trouxas dos Granger tinham saído da casa. Lentamente, tirou a gravata que tinha afrouxado mais cedo e encontrou o paletó que tirara no momento em que voltaram do funeral. Jane tinha se retirado quando sua irmã e seu maldito sobrinho tinham finalmente ido embora, e foi se deitar. Hermione ainda estava no jardim.

Ron foi ver como ela estava. Devia estar exausta.

Encontrou-a sentada em um banco, em um dos cantos do jardim, sob um arco de ferro. Ela ergueu os olhos lacrimejados, uma garrafa de vinho quase vazia estava sobre a grama perto de seu pé.

- Ron! - disse alegremente.

Ron franziu o cenho e sacou a varinha.

- _Lumos_. - murmurou, erguendo a varinha na altura do rosto de Hermione. - Você está bêbada, mulher.

Hermione se ergueu cuidadosamente.

- Não, não estou. Só um pouco alegrinha.

Ron mordeu o lábio para não rir.

- Se você está usando a palavra 'alegrinha', mulher, você está bêbada. Acabada, até.

- Honestamente, - ela bufou. - papai sempre disse que você não está bêbado se consegue encontrar seu traseiro com suas próprias mãos.

- Oh, ele disse, eh? - Ron não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Uma Hermione bêbada era bastante divertida.

- Sim. Mas não na frente da mamãe.

- Eu espero que não. - Ron murmurou. A mão de Hermione foi para as costas de Ron, procurando seu traseiro. Ela o encontrou e o apertou com firmeza com as duas mãos. - Uh, Mione? Odeio te dizer isso, mas esse não é o seu traseiro, mulher. É o meu.

- Nós somos casados. - ela o informou com orgulho. - É meu traseiro. Tanto pela lei trouxa quanto pela lei bruxa.

- Isso deve ser um exagero. - Ron protestou. Os lábios de Hermione encontraram a pele de sua garganta exposta pela gola desabotoada de sua camisa. - Mione, o que está fazendo?

- Nada. - ela disse inocentemente, suas mãos deslizando para a frente da calça dele, trabalhando na fivela do cinto.

- Dificilmente isso é nada. - ele disse, ofegando quando as mãos dela entraram em sua boxer.

- Por favor, Ron? Por favor? - Hermione implorou. - Só preciso sentir algo... Algo diferente do que tenho sentido por dias...

Ron ergueu uma mão e segurou a parte de trás da cabeça dela. Estava prestes a recusar quando as mãos dela começaram a fazer, bem, sua magia. Ergueu-a, prendendo suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e assumiu o lugar dela no banco. Intimamente, concordava que era bem melhor do que o mar de magoa pelo qual estiveram navegando.

Mesmo que fosse temporário.

**-x-**

_Ela está dormindo_, Ron suspirou para si mesmo.

Depois, ficaram sentados no banco, dividindo o resto da garrafa de vinho. Hermione se apoiou em seu ombro e parou de falar no meio de uma frase. Ron olhou para baixo e, cansadamente, afastou as mechas castanhas dos olhos dela, e viu seu rosto relaxar da maneira que o fazia quando ela dormia. Cuidadosamente a pegou no colo, a varinha em uma mão. Usou a varinha para abrir a porta dos fundos e a do quarto de Hermione, cuidadosamente deitando-a na cama. Virou-se para a pequena caixa que Molly trouxera no outro dia. Tinha uma poção para ressaca lá, junto com algumas outras. Pegou-a e a colocou no criado mudo. Ela poderia precisar pela manhã.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: Inspira, expira.

Até semana que vem. (:


	10. Whatever Gets You Through Today

**Capítulo Dez **

**Whatever Gets You Through Today**

Ron esticou uma mão para desligar o alarme e acabar com o som irritante. Ficou deitado, com o rosto escondido no travesseiro, por um momento antes de virar a cabeça e olhar feio para o alarme. Então, se lembrou que o Expresso de Hogwarts chegaria ao final da tarde, e a loja ficaria cheia de alunos fazendo fila do lado de fora para comprar coisas para as férias de verão.

Afastou os cobertores e se sentou. Hermione ainda estava dormindo. Considerou, e imediatamente rejeitou a ideia acordá-la. Ela ainda estava pálida, com manchas arroxeadas sob os olhos. Ela estivera desse jeito desde o funeral de Richard, há mais de um mês. A última vez que Ron se lembrava de tê-la visto tão exausta, além do ano procurando as Horcruxes, fora no terceiro ano deles, quando ela usara um Vira Tempo para assistir todas suas aulas. Ela parecia estar dormindo bastante ultimamente. Freqüentemente, quando chegava em casa do trabalho, a encontrava adormecida no sofá, um livro sobre seu peito. Ela fora para a cama logo depois do jantar e, agora, ele acordava antes dela aos finais de semana.

Ela também não estava comendo. A maior parte do tempo, ela apenas arrastava a comida por seu prato. Ele não dizia nada, por que a expressão no rosto dela, quando afastava o prato, era uma que praticamente desafiava Ron a dizer alguma coisa, e o fazia se calar. Hermione podia ficar irritadiça quando estava chateada com algo e Ron não queria ser o alvo.

Ron suspirou e cuidadosamente saiu da cama. Esfregou as mãos no rosto, enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. Fechou a porta com outro suspiro, e ligou a água. _Cascas de ovos_, pensou._ Estou pisando em cascas de ovos._ Escorou-se contra a porta fechada do banheiro, imaginando se seria capaz de aguentar isso por muito mais tempo.

Não que Hermione estivesse sendo difícil. Pelo contrário.

Ela estava muito quieta.

E isso estava começando a atingir os nervos de Ron.

Estava acostumado ao som da voz de Hermione. Ron não tinha se dado conta do quanto até perceber que ela não estava falando muito.

Ron se balançou e se afastou da porta do banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, antes de parar em frente a pia, com uma toalha presa ao redor de sua cintura, tentando fazer a barba sem se cortar. Pendurou a toalha e caminhou silenciosamente de volta para o quarto, rapidamente se vestindo. Era quase dez horas e tinha prometido a George que estaria na loja as dez. Abaixou-se do lado da cama que pertencia a Hermione, preocupação criando uma leve ruga entre suas sobrancelhas. Ela ainda estava dormindo.

Hermione nunca fora do tipo de dormir até tarde. Mesmo quando não precisava estar acordada, ela ainda acordava cedo. Verdade, ela freqüentemente ficava na cama, mas normalmente tinha algum livro enorme apoiado nos joelhos. Livros que eram tão secos que Ron sentia que podia existir um pequeno deserto entre as capas do livro.

Ron a observou dormir por alguns momentos. Não parecia que ela descansava durante o sono, a julgar pelas linhas de estresse, que tinham aparecido no mês anterior, ainda presentes em suas feições delicadas. Odiando fazer isso, mas precisando fazê-lo, Ron correu a ponta de um dedo pela lateral do rosto de Hermione.

- Mione? - disse suavemente.

- Ennnn. - ela resmungou, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Mione? Vamos lá, pode acordar um pouco, por mim?

Hermione virou o rosto e abriu os olhos. As sobrancelhas de Ron se franziram ainda mais. Os olhos castanhos dela pareciam distantes e magoados.

- O quê?

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar hoje. Vamos ficar abertos até mais tarde por causa dos alunos que estão voltando para o verão.

- Certo. - Hermione disse com indiferença.

Ron mordeu o lábio e correu uma mão pelo cabelo dela.

- Você quer que eu fique em casa, mulher?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu vou visitar minha mãe mais tarde, de todo modo.

Ron se inclinou e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, deixando sua cabeça descansar ao lado da dela no travesseiro.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Relutantemente, Ron se ergueu e puxou os cobertores ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Se você precisar de algo...

- Eu sei. - os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas e ela piscou rapidamente para afastá-las.

- Eu volto mais tarde. - Ron murmurou, enquanto inclinava-se e a beijava rapidamente.

Hermione segurou a mão dele e a apertou agradecidamente.

- Te vejo depois. - Ron saiu do quarto e, logo, Hermione ouviu o distinto _pop_ de Ron aparatando. Hermione se virou e se encolheu em uma pequena bola ao redor da queimação em seu estômago. - Ugh. - gemeu. Sabia que ainda estava sofrendo pela morte inesperada de Richard e, para completar, tinha contraído algum vírus.

Hermione choramingou suavemente. Permitiu-se, apenas um por um momento, a querer sua mãe. Quando Hermione ficava doente quando criança, Jane lhe dava suco de laranja e chá de gengibre. Richard lia para ela. Milton, Shakespeare, Forster, Bronte, Austen, Dante, Eliot... Até mesmo alguns americanos — Salinger, Harper Lee, Damon Runyon, Hemingway, Fitzgerald, Twain. Hermione sorriu perante a memória de Richard tentando imitar aquele dialeto de rua que Nathan Detroit usava em suas crônicas. O som da voz de Richard tentando ler "The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown" soou em sua mente, e ela precisou usar a ponta do lençol para secar as lágrimas em suas bochechas.

Hermione suspirou e se forçou a levantar, como tinha feita todos os dias das últimas três semanas. Tomou banho e se vestiu com a primeira roupa que encontrou. Tentar tomar uma decisão demandava muita energia. Prendeu o cabelo molhado em uma trança e colocou os tênis.

Foi até a cozinha para beber um copo d'água, e pela primeira vez nos últimos quinze meses, ignorou o calendário na parede. Hermione se escorou no balcão de mal humor, olhando para o jardim dos fundos pela janela. O pequeno pedaço de terra que ela e Ron tinham estava florescendo. Ron tinha plantado as rosas que Richard lhes dera em março. Ele passara horas nisso, ela sabia. Apenas sentado na grama sob a sombra das rosas.

Hermione colocou o copo na pia. Lavaria mais tarde. Ron não ia voltar para casa antes das nove, de todo modo. O dia que o trem trazia os alunos para casa para passar as férias de verão era sempre agitado na loja de brincadeiras e Ron e George faziam um esforço extra para manter a loja aberta até tarde nesse dia.

Ficou parada no meio da sala de estar, contemplando suas opções. Aparatar ou pegar o metrô. Nenhuma das duas opções era tentadora. E ambas a faziam querer vomitar. Hermione fez uma careta e foi pegar sua varinha no criado mudo do quarto. Bufou quando percebeu que, quase dez anos depois da guerra, ela, Ron e Harry ainda dormiam com a varinha ao seu alcance. Harry tinha dormido com sua varinha sob o travesseiro por quase um ano.

Hermione voltou para a sala de estar e virou. Quando abriu os olhos, estava parada no jardim dos fundos da casa de seus pais, perto da barraca. A visão e cheiro das rosas acertaram seus sentidos. Aparatar tinha lhe deixado tonta e, por um momento, Hermione ficou parada, respirando fundo e lentamente, em uma tentativa de recuperar seu equilíbrio. Richard a assombraria sem misericórdia se ela vomitasse em suas roseiras.

Hermione entrou silenciosamente na casa. Ainda não parecia certo chegar na casa e não ver Richard mexendo nas rosas. Jane ainda ouvia música, mas não dançava com Richard na cozinha. Hermione parou na porta da sala de estar. Os óculos dele ainda estavam sobre a mesa de centro. Se não soubesse, pensaria que ele meramente os esquecera ali.

Ouviu um leve baque no andar de cima e foi investigar. Hermione parou no patamar, confusa. As portas do quarto de seus pais e do quarto de hóspede estavam abertas.

- Mãe?

- Aqui. - a voz abafada de Jane respondeu.

Hermione seguiu o som da voz de sua mãe até o quarto de seus pais. Jane estava com metade do corpo dentro do armário, retirando roupas de lá.

- O que está fazendo? - Hermione perguntou desconfiadamente.

Jane tirou a cabeça do armário, e olhou para Hermione, os braços cheios de suéteres.

- Oh... Estou... - Jane se remexeu desconfortavelmente, e saiu do quarto sem dar uma resposta a Hermione.

Hermione cerrou os olhos e seguiu Jane até o quarto de hóspede. Jane estava parada em frente ao armário, cuidadosamente guardando os suéteres ali. Ela alisou um amassado que não existia do suéter do topo.

- Mãe, essas são suas roupas.

- Sim, são. - Jane respondeu cansadamente.

- Por que está colocando suas roupas aqui?

Jane se virou para encarar Hermione.

- Você não parece bem. - disse em tom de conversa.

- Não mude de assunto, mãe.

Jane deu alguns passos na direção de Hermione.

- Sério, Hermione, você não parece bem.

Hermione controlou sua impaciência crescente.

- Não estamos falando de mim. Por que está mudando suas roupas de lugar? - repetiu.

Jane fechou a porta do armário gentilmente.

- Eu não durmo no outro quarto desde a noite antes de seu pai... - Jane engoliu. - Morreu. - terminou quase com a voz quase inexistente. - Apenas não consigo...

Hermione assentiu. Lembrava-se de como tinha sido depois de Fred ter morrido. George se recusara a colocar os pés no apartamento sobre a loja por mais de um ano, e isso tinha sido apenas depois de ela e Ron terem se mudado para o apartamento. Ele não dormia em seu antigo quarto n'A Toca, preferindo dormir no que tinha sido o antigo quarto de Percy.

- Você pegou tudo?

Os olhos de Jane foram rapidamente para a porta aberta atrás de sua filha.

- Sim.

Hermione saiu do quarto e foi até o quarto onde seus pais tinham dormido. Ela apagou a luz. Começou a fechar a porta e parou. Hermione olhou ao redor do quarto uma última vez e cuidadosamente fechou a porta, como se fosse acordar alguém se a fechasse muito ruidosamente.

Parecia um eco em seus ouvidos.

**-x-**

- Como ela está? – George estava na sala dos fundos, guardando Fogos Espontâneos em uma caixa.

- Quem? – Ron não desviou os olhos do Feitiço Patenteado para Devanear que estava guardando.

George bufou.

- Quem mais?

- Bem. – Ron tentou não se encolher quando sua nuca esquentou. _Droga. Isso sempre acontece quando estou mentindo,_ pensou.

George ergueu uma sobrancelha quando a nuca de Ron passou por cinco tons diferentes de vermelho. Não comentou. Sabia que "bem" cobria bastante coisa. "Bem" podia significar qualquer coisa desde, "bem, eu ainda soluço no meu travesseiro à noite, mas pelo menos parei de procurar por ele na mesa de jantar" até, "sério, estou bem, apenas me deixe em paz, certo?". Além do mais, George tinha visto a aparência de Hermione no almoço de domingo. Ela estava melhor do que ele estivera no primeiro mês depois da morte de Fred, mas isso não queria dizer muito. Qualquer pessoa que tivesse olhos podia ver que ela não estava comendo. A última vez que George a vira tão magra tinha sido após a batalha. Continuou a encher mais algumas caixas, olhando para Ron pelo canto do olho.

- Como você está?

- O quê? – Ron parou, sua mão erguida sobre um pacote de Devaneios.

- Como _você_ está? – George repetiu.

Ron deixou a varinha de lado e notou que sua mão estava tremendo. Estivera tão ocupado tentando cuidar de Hermione e Jane, e depois apenas Hermione, que não tinha realmente parado para pensar nisso.

- Estou bem. – disse, fazendo uma careta ao notar como isso soara falso.

George bufou.

- Não tem problema em lamentar, sabe.

- O quê?

George suspirou.

- Richard. Está tudo bem. Ninguém vai te culpar por causa disso. – George olhou para os fogos de artifício espalhados pela mesa. – Eu não culparia, de todo modo. – disse suavemente.

Ron se voltou para os Devaneios, observando-os voar para suas caixas silenciosamente por um momento.

- Eu não sei. – disse. – Eu não sei como me sinto. – mandou as caixas para as estantes e começou a trabalhar com uma pilha de doces para colocar nos kit mata aula. Notou George o observando. – De verdade, George, estou bem. Eu acho.

George se voltou para os fogos de artifícios, não convencido. Não disse nada, sabendo que Ron falaria quando se entendesse. Ron podia revirar as coisas por um longo tempo.

Ron pigarreou.

- Eu fico imaginando. E se tivesse sido o papai? Ou a mamãe? Como eu me sentiria? E eu não consigo imaginar. Eu nem consigo imaginar o que ela está sentindo. Posso apenas tentar adivinhar. E eu realmente não quero adivinhar que tipo de agonia ela está sentindo. – Ron mexeu os ombros, sentindo como se suas vestes houvessem encolhido. – Eu apenas sei que há esse espaço vazio. – disse tensamente. – Sem desrespeito ao papai e a mamãe. – adicionou rapidamente.

- Eles não usariam isso contra você. – George resmungou.

- Eu sei. – Ron soltou o ar pelo nariz. – Eu não sei como dizer, George.

George quase se encolheu perante as ondas de frustrante impotência e magoa que irradiavam de seu irmão mais novo.

- Não precisa. – copiando as ações de Ron depois da morte de Fred, George puxou Ron para um abraço apertado. Afastou-se levemente, a cabeça de Ron segura entre suas mãos, erguendo-a de modo que pudesse forçar Ron a encontrar seus olhos. – Eu sinto muito, Ron.

Lágrimas apareceram nos olhos de Ron e ele tentou afastá-las, mas descansou a cabeça no ombro de George e chorou, sabendo que, de todas as pessoas, George entenderia.

**-x-**

Hermione seguiu Jane até o jardim.

- Agradeça Ron por mim, pode ser? – Jane disse por sobre o ombro.

- Pelo quê?

Jane parou e Hermione quase colidiu com ela.

- Por passar aqui nas últimas semanas e cuidar das rosas.

Hermione sentiu sua boca se abrir.

- Ele veio?

- Uma ou duas vezes por semana, depois do trabalho.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes.

- Eu não sabia. – disse fracamente.

Jane levou uma cadeira até a luz do sol.

- Você realmente não parece bem, Hermione. – comentou.

- Eu não me sinto muito bem. – Hermione respondeu. – Acho que peguei alguma coisa dos bebês há algumas semanas. – continuou, afastando a preocupação de sua mãe. – E papai... – se sentou na grama ao lado dos pés de sua mãe, apoiando-se nos joelhos de Jane. – Como você está conseguindo?

- Conseguindo o quê?

- Se levantar todas as manhãs.

- Hermione, seu pai viveu a vida dele. Eu estaria desonrando sua memória se não vivesse a minha. – distraidamente, Jane começou a acariciar o cabelo de Hermione. – Não tem sido fácil, e eu odeio ir me deitar sozinha e que ninguém rouba meu chá, enquanto faço a palavra cruzada de domingo. E é tão silencioso. Ele estava sempre ouvindo música, ou falando com as rosas. Eu sinto tanto a falta dele. – ficou quieta por um momento. – Mas ele odiaria saber que estou chorando. Então, eu me levanto, me visto, faço minha palavra cruzada com caneta e deixo metade do meu chá na xícara. E continuo respirando.

Hermione suspirou e bocejou abertamente.

- Eu mal consigo ficar fora da cama.

Jane ergueu o rosto de Hermione para que pudesse lhe examinar o rosto.

- Você parece que não tem dormido, querida.

- Mas eu durmo. – Hermione insistiu. – Parece ser a única coisa que eu tenho feito.

Jane apertou os olhos para o rosto de sua filha.

- Você viu alguém? Um Curandeiro? É assim que os chama?

- Sim, mãe, e não, eu não fui ver um. Só estou cansada. – Hermione afastou as preocupações de sua mãe.

- Quanto você dormiu noite passada?

- Eu não sei. Fui me deitar cedo...

- Quão cedo?

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Não me lembro. Oito e meia, talvez nove. E acordei as dez.

- Isso é mais de doze horas. – Jane afirmou simplesmente. – Foi apenas noite passada?

- Não. – Hermione respondeu com culpa. – Tem sido assim há algumas semanas. – se encolheu sob o olhar severo de sua mãe. – Se eu não me sentir melhor na segunda-feira, vou tentar ir semana que vem, prometo. – Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos, deixando o sol banhar sua pele. – Se importa se eu passar o dia aqui? Ron vai chegar tarde.

- É claro que não me importo. – Jane olhou para o topo da cabeça de sua filha. – Quer fazer algo em particular?

- Não realmente.

- Apenas... Como é aquela expressão?... Passar o tempo? – diversão estava evidente na voz de Jane.

- Sim. – Hermione suspirou. – Exatamente isso.

**-x-**

Na quarta-feira, Hermione ainda não estava se sentindo bem. A queimação periódica em seu estômago não estava passando. Estava piorando. Lembrando-se de sua promessa a sua mãe, foi ao St. Mungos àquela tarde.

A bruxa recepcionista foi tão agradável quanto sempre, e mandou Hermione para o consultório de Shanti impacientemente.

Menos de trinta minutos depois, Hermione saiu e, cegamente, fez seu caminho até a estação de metrô. Foi até sua estação, seus olhos fixos na janela a sua frente, sem realmente ver; saiu automaticamente do trem quando chegou à estação Bloomsbury. Abriu a porta do apartamento e se sentou lentamente na ponta do sofá.

Foi onde Ron a encontrou quando chegou algumas horas mais tarde.

Ron olhou para o rosto pálido dela, seus olhos arregalados, com um pouco de branco aparecendo ao redor de suas ires. Ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela, segurando suas mãos frias entre as próprias.

- Mione? - ela piscou, saindo de seus pensamentos. Olhou para ele com uma estranha expressão confusa em seu rosto. O pelo na nuca de Ron se ergueu desconfortavelmente. – Hermione, qual o problema? – perguntou tão calmamente quanto conseguiu.

Ela meramente balançou a cabeça.

Ron sentiu seu pulso em seus ouvidos. Apertou as mãos dela entre as suas mais firmemente.

Hermione soltou uma de suas mãos e a pousou em sua bochecha.

- É nossa vez.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

Tradução do título do capítulo é algo como: o que o fizer passar pelo dia.

Até semana que vem.


	11. Beautiful Day

**Capítulo Onze**

**Beautiful Day**

_- É nossa vez._

Ron olhou inexpressivamente para ela por alguns momentos.

- Nossa vez? Nossa vez no quê? – então, ele entendeu. – É nossa vez? – Hermione assentiu. Ron se soltou contra ela, seu rosto escondido no colo de Hermione, os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

Hermione piscou em surpresa. Qualquer que fosse a reação que esperava que Ron tivesse, essa não passara por sua mente. Os ombros dele começaram a tremer, e seus braços se apertaram ao redor da cintura dela.

- Ron? – ele balançou a cabeça, e ela acariciou sua nuca. – Ron? – chamou com incerteza. Quando ele finalmente ergueu os olhos, ela ficou sem fala. Ele estava rindo, enquanto lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

Ron começou a gaguejar.

- M-m-mas como?

Hermione soltou uma risada engasgada, e secou uma lágrima no canto de seu olho.

- Ron, se você precisa perguntar como, temos muitos problemas a nossa frente.

Ron corou.

- Quero dizer, eu sei _como_ aconteceu, mas quando...? Não fizemos nada desde... – parou de falar, seus olhos se arregalando. – Foi daquela vez?

- Tem que ser. – Hermione disse. – Estivemos muito ocupados nas semanas antes disso; mal tínhamos a energia para nos beijar quando chegávamos do trabalho.

Ron se apoiou nos joelhos, o rosto na altura do de Hermione.

- É nossa vez. – ele murmurou, antes de beijá-la, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos como se fosse um delicado pedaço de porcelana.

**-x-**

Hermione balançou os dedos dos pés descalços na grama. Estava esfriando, mas não estava pronta para entrar. Ron estava esticado ao seu lado sobre o cobertor, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ela olhou para o céu de inicio de noite por entre as rosas.

- Você acha que papai sabe?

- Sim, acho. – Ron ergueu uma mão e arrancou uma rosa do galho a sua frente, oferecendo-a a sua esposa. – Ele provavelmente está reclamando que ainda somos muito novos.

Hermione pegou a rosa e sentiu seu cheiro.

- Eu sinto falta dele.

- Eu também. – Ron se apoiou no cotovelo. – Ele era a única pessoa que me vencia no xadrez, sabe.

Hermione sorriu.

- Perder de vez em quando é o que te mantém humilde, não é?

- Sim. Eu ainda estou me recuperando da partida que jogamos no seu aniversário. Qual foi? Dezenove?

- Esse mesmo. Você olhou para o papai como se ele tivesse crescido mais uma cabeça, derrubou seu rei e pediu por uma revanche.

- Achei que ia me molhar todo quando eu pedi permissão para me casar com você.

- Espere. – Hermione colocou uma mão sobre a boca de Ron. – Você pediu a permissão do meu pai para se casar comigo?

- É claro que pedi!

- Mas por quê?

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Por que eu respeitava seu pai. Sua mãe, também. E não mesmo que eu ia fazer algo, como pedir em casamento sua única filha, sem a permissão deles. – Ron voltou a se deitar no cobertor. – Ficou bastante surpreso, também. Disse que não sabia por que eu estava falando com ele, desde que era você quem ia tomar a decisão final.

- Bastante arcaico se quer saber. – ela disse, jogando um pãozinho na cabeça dele.

Ron o pegou sem olhar e bufou, cortando-o em pedaços e comendo.

- Foi o que sua mãe disse. – Ron enfiou o resto do pão em sua boca. – Explicou bastante sobre você, mulher

- Como é? – Hermione perguntou astutamente.

- Todos esses defeitos na sua personalidade. – Ron riu. Estava com dificuldade em manter uma expressão séria. – Muito independente. – desistiu e, deitado de lado e encolhido, apertando o estômago, explodiu em risadas.

Hermione ofegou e começou a jogar uvas em Ron.

- Muito independente, é?

Ron, ainda rindo, segurou seus pulsos e a puxou, de modo que ela estava deitada sobre seu peito.

- Graças a Merlin por isso, também. Uma das coisas que eu amo em você. – colocou um cacho atrás de orelha dela. – Se nós tivermos uma garota, espero que ela seja como você.

Hermione beijou a ponta do nariz de Ron.

- Então, você quer que ela seja uma sabe tudo insuportável?

- Sim. Acontece que eu gosto de sabe tudo insuportável.

- E você quer que ela soque o nariz de alguém como Malfoy?

- A coisa mais brilhante que você já fez. Se eu não te amava antes disso, certamente a amei depois.

- Lisonjeiro. – Hermione sorriu afetadamente. – Se você acha que é assim que vai tirar minha calcinha, bem, funcionou.

- Minha intenção o tempo todo. – Ron jurou solenemente. – Contamos a todos no domingo? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Bem mais fácil do que contar um por um. Demoraria semanas.

- Quando está planejando em contar a Jane?

- Pensei em contar sábado à tarde.

Pensativamente, Ron correu um dedo sobre a aliança de casamento de Hermione.

- Por que não a convidamos para ir ao almoço de domingo? Ela não vai a um desde antes... Antes... – Ron mordeu o lábio. Ele não queria estragar o clima.

- De o papai morrer? – Hermione terminou delicadamente. – Não tem problema em dizer. Não dizer não vai fazer doer menos.

- É. – Ron virou a palma dela e a beijou. – Eu queria que ele pudesse ver isso.

- Por que acha que ele não pode?

- Hermione?

- Ron?

- Eu amo você.

- Eu amo você, também. – Hermione se inclinou e beijou Ron.

**-x-**

Ron estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto.

Eles iam ter um bebê.

Não tinha achado que seria tão aterrorizante.

No espaço de poucas horas, tinha passado de euforia para medo. Um bebê. Era incrível como algo tão pequeno podia fazê-lo se sentir tão amedrontado. Não era como se nunca houvesse estado perto de bebês. Todos tinham ficado de babá para Victoire, Isabella, Parker, Maddie ou James por, pelo menos, algumas horas. Mas até mesmo Ron tinha que admitir para si mesmo que Harry estava certo. Não era o mesmo ter um bebê com você o tempo todo. Tão impotentes e indefesos. Dependentes de você para tudo. Ron suava frio só de pensar nisso.

Pior ainda — e se fosse uma _garota_?

Isso fazia o estômago de Ron doer.

Que diabos ele sabia sobre garotas? Claro, tinha passado a maior parte de sua infância com Ginny, mas Ginny não tinha sido uma garota. Ela preferia caçar os gnomos do jardim a brincar com bonecas; jogava Quadribol com mais intensidade do qualquer outra pessoa que Ron conhecia, com a exceção de Oliver Wood e Harry. Ginny não era do tipo chorão e era mais durona do que a maioria, se não todos, dos seus irmãos, o próprio Ron incluso. Ela sequer gostava de rosa. Ela dizia que a cor a fazia querer vomitar quando criança. Ron fechou os olhos. Sabia que ultimamente Hermione gostava de provocá-lo dizendo que seu alcance emocional era maior que uma colher de chá, mas para ser honesto, garotas ainda o desconsertavam.

Virou-se e pousou uma mão sobre o estômago de Hermione.

- Vou dar meu melhor para não te estragar muito. – Ron murmurou. – Apenas faça uma coisa por mim, certo? Quando crescer, pode não zombar demais do seu velho por ele gostar dos Cannons?

**-x-**

- Por que está sorrindo? – George jogou uma caixa de feitiços de Devaneio em Ron.

- O quer dizer?

- Você está com esse, eu não sei, meio sorriso no rosto o dia todo. Tipo o gato com o canário.

- Só está um dia lindo hoje, George.

George olhou pela janela da frente e bufou. Estava chovendo pesadamente, o que começara um pouco depois de abrirem a loja.

- Você acha isso bonito? Também podemos fechar mais cedo hoje. Está pior do que parado o dia todo.

- Por que você e Katie não vão jantar lá em casa hoje, então?

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Leve os meninos.

- Oh, agora eu sei que você pirou. Se quer passar a noite com dois pirralhos brigões.

- Vou colocar um feitiço para amortecer todas as quinas e feitiços para repelir crianças das coisas frágeis.

- Tem certeza de que quer passar por todo esse trabalho?

- George, não é grande coisa. Vá em frente, pergunte a Katie.

George cerrou os olhos para seu irmão mais novo.

- O que deu em você? Ultimamente, você tem estado quase que anti social.

- É um bom dia, só isso. – Ron gesticulou para George ir, então George deu de ombros e virou, desaparecendo com um _pop_.

Ron mal conseguia se conter. Ele queria ir ao topo de Westminster Abby¹ e gritar a Londres toda que ia ser pai.

Mas tinha que esperar até domingo. Era como tentar esperar pelo Natal.

George reapareceu, uma expressão de alivio e preocupação em seu rosto.

- Katie está de acordo. Ela só está feliz que não tem que tentar fazer algo para o jantar hoje, mesmo que tudo o que você sirva seja pastéis de abóbora. – George franziu o cenho. – O que espero que não seja seu plano.

Ron girou os olhos.

- É claro que não. – apontou um dedo para o próprio peito. – É de _mim_ que você está falando.

- Oh, certo. Lapso momentâneo de atenção. – George pegou algumas caixas de Feitiço de Devaneio. – Tem certeza de que Hermione está de acordo? Ela parece um pouco doente, ultimamente.

- Oh, ela está bem. – Ron escondeu um sorriso, enquanto jogava um punhado de lixo para o mini puffes. – Ela está bem.

**-x-**

Katie colocou a pesada bolsa de couro no chão ao lado da porta do apartamento.

- Tem certeza de que não tem problema? – perguntou, tentando segurar firmemente o pulso de Jacob. – Não, Jacob. Nós não agarramos o gato. – disse a seu filho, enquanto ele tentava segurar o rabo peludo de Bichento.

- Não tem problema. – Hermione olhou para Bichento, equilibrado no braço do sofá. Ele tinha passado vários anos sendo carregado e acariciado, primeiro por Teddy, e depois por toda a lista de netos Weasley, e se transformava em um enorme tapete laranja perto das crianças, permitindo que elas fizessem o que quisessem, menos puxar seu bigode. – E Bichento gosta da atenção. – acariciou a parte de baixo do queixo do gato. – Não gosta, Bichento? – Bichento ergueu a cabeça, os olhos se cerrando, e ronronou profundamente.

Hermione se ajoelhou no chão e ofereceu uma mão a Jacob, que se soltou de sua mãe e foi até Hermione, os olhos azuis fixos em Bichento. Ergueu uma mão para acariciar o gato, e riu gostosamente quando Bichento lambeu sua mão. Não querendo ser deixado para trás por seu gêmeo, Fred soltou seu dragão de pelúcia e correu para investigar o que Jacob estava fazendo. Preguiçosamente, Bichento saiu do sofá e perambulou pela sala, com os meninos o seguindo de perto. Ele parava às vezes para oh-tão-casualmente lamber uma pata, e esperar até os meninos o acariciarem algumas vezes, antes de se levantar e caminhar lentamente ao redor da sala.

Hermione notou o leve franzir ansioso de cenho de Katie.

- Está tudo bem. Victoire costumava colocar vestidos e bonés nele, e ele só ficava deitado e a deixava fazer isso.

- Oh, não estou preocupada com Bichento. Tenho certeza de que ele sabe se cuidar. – Katie afastou a preocupação de Hermione sobre o gato. – Só não tenho certeza de que devíamos estar aqui, invadindo sua noite dessa maneira.

- De verdade, não tem problema. As coisas têm estado calmas por aqui ultimamente. – Hermione disse.

- Como está sua mãe?

- Bem. Ela irá ao almoço de domingo. – Hermione ficou em silêncio, observando os meninos brincar com o gato. Sentiu lágrimas cutucarem suas pálpebras. Ainda não parecia real saber que a cena acontecendo a sua frente iria, de fato, virar realidade logo. Todas as semanas e meses de espera. Finalmente tinham acabado.

- Terra para Hermione... – Katie acenou uma mão em frente aos olhos distraídos de Hermione.

- O quê...?

- Você foi a algum lugar por um minuto.

- Apenas pensando. – Hermione apontou para os meninos esparramados sobre o estômago de Bichento, esfregando os rostos no pelo macio. – Estou ansiosa por algo assim...

- Ha! – Katie bufou. – Você não quer dois ao mesmo tempo, acredite. Oh, todos dizem que você é sortuda por passar por tudo isso uma vez só, mas esquecem de mencionar que é o dobro de fraldas, o dobro do choro, o dobro de insanidade, o dobro de amamentação. – as esquinas da boca de Katie se ergueram em um sorriso suave. – Eu não trocaria por nada. Especialmente quando eles estão rindo dessa maneira. Ou quando eles resmungam um para o outro e você jura que estão planejando o caos, mas um deles te olha com o sorriso mais doce, e é a coisa mais linda que você já viu.

Katie se remexeu, contemplando seus filhos.

"Mas você percebe como eles são bastante diferentes, mesmo que sejam idênticos. Jacob odeia cochilar, e vai relutar até o fim. Fred dorme o dia todo se você deixar. O jeito que sorriem é diferente. Jacob mergulha nas coisas de cabeça e Fred fica para trás, para primeiro ver o que acontece a Jacob." Katie olhou para Hermione, sentada ao seu lado. "Por melhor que seja, você ainda fica grata quando eles vão dormir. E eles parecem tão adoráveis e inocentes em seu berço, e isso te faz querer outro." Katie suspirou, um olhar sonhador em seu rosto. "Aí, um deles acorda gritando e isso some." ela sorriu tristemente e se inclinou para mais perto de Hermione. "Mas vou te contar um segredo. George, ele é o maior marshmallow quando se trata dos meninos. Eu juro que ele daria a lua para cada um deles se ele pudesse."

**-x-**

Hermione estava sentada a mesa, observando Ron cortar tomates. De vez em quando, tirava um pedaço da pilha que ele ia misturar na salada.

- Pare com isso. – ele disse distraidamente.

- Parar com o quê? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Roubar meus tomates.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, jogando o cabelo por sobre o ombro. E pegou um pedaço de cenoura, sorrindo atrevidamente para Ron. Olhou para fora pela janela. Estavam planejando comer o almoço do lado de fora, e a maior parte da família estava no jardim. – Então, como vamos fazer isso?

Ron deixou a faca de lado, e juntou os tomates em sua mão.

- Eu não sei. – admitiu. – Estava pensando nisso noite passada. – Ron colocou os tomates sobre um monte de alface. – Talvez devêssemos simplesmente contar. Nada daquela besteira de "ei, nós temos um anúncio a fazer".

- Então, você está pensando em algo como, "ei, Harry, pode me passar a salada de batata e, aliás, Hermione e eu vamos ter um bebê?" Ficou maluco? – Hermione olhou feio para Ron.

- Bem, é mais fácil do que tentar achar uma brecha na conversa daquela multidão! – Ron apontou para a janela aberta. Uma janela que nenhum dos dois percebeu estar completamente aberta, e que a família toda conseguia ouvir a conversa acalorada. – Se tivéssemos que esperar por um bom momento para contar que você está grávida, ele já vai estar embarcando para Hogwarts!

- Como você sabe que vai ser um "ele", Ronald Weasley? Pode ser um "ela", sabe!

- Eu _sei_! – Ron gritou. Eles tinham afastando as cadeiras e agora estavam em pé, os narizes quase se tocando.

- E por que não deveríamos fazer algo grande disso? – lágrimas de raiva se formaram nos cantos dos olhos de Hermione. – Nós _finalmente_ podemos contar a toda maldita família que vamos ter um bebê!

As palavras caíram no silêncio pesado. Até mesmo as crianças foram silenciadas pelos gritos. Um silêncio que só foi quebrado pela fraca pergunta de Bill:

- O que você disse?

Lentamente, as cabeças de Ron e Hermione se viraram para encarar a janela. Todas as pessoas, desde Arthur até James, incluindo Andrômeda e Teddy, estavam paradas na janela, sem fala, as bocas abertas.

Ron ajeitou os ombros e segurou a mão de Hermione.

- Vamos ter um bebê.

_Continua..._

¹ Uma das igrejas mais importantes de Londres, com 69m de altura.

**N/T: **Obrigada pelos comentários.

Tradução do título do capítulo: um lindo dia.

Até semana que vem. (:


	12. The Longest Time

**Capítulo Doze**

**The Longest Time**

_Ron ajeitou os ombros e segurou a mão de Hermione._

_- Vamos ter um bebê._

Charlie os encarou com a boca aberta em perplexidade por um momento, antes de começar a rir histericamente.

- Oh, pare com isso, Ron, você está me matando! – engasgou entre as risadas.

- Não, sério. Nós vamos ter um bebê! – Ron protestou.

Bill deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Charlie.

- Acho que eles estão falando sério, idiota. Cale a boca. – sibilou. – Vocês estão falando sério, não é? – perguntou para Ron em um tom mais alto.

Ron desistiu e cutucou Hermione.

- _Você_ conta. – suspirou.

- Oh, honestamente. – bufou. – Estou grávida. Vai nascer em dezessete de fevereiro. Alguma outra pergunta?

- Não. – Harry disse enfaticamente. - Qualquer coisa a mais cai na categoria de "informação demais". – estremeceu dramaticamente.

- Oh, Hermione. – Jane correu até a cozinha, seguida pelo resto da família. Puxou Hermione para um abraço apertado. – Queria que seu pai estivesse aqui. – disse tremulamente contra o cabelo de Hermione.

- Eu também, mãe.

**-x-**

Depois do almoço, Victoire correu para o jardim dos fundos e trombou com os joelhos de Ron. Ele ergueu a garotinha em seus braços e fez cócegas em seu estômago, antes que ela pudesse protestar. Ron pendurou a garota em suas costas, e ela descansou o queixo em seu ombro.

- Oi, tio Ron. – cantarolou.

- Olá, Vic. Onde está Teddy?

- Está com James. – suspirou. Victoire não estava muito feliz com James. Ele tirava toda a atenção de Teddy dela.

Nesse momento, Teddy apareceu, seguindo James, que engatinhava rapidamente. James parou abruptamente ao lado de Harry e passou as mãos gordinhas ao redor da perna de seu pai, usando-a para ficar em pé.

Satisfeito que James não ia perambular pelo jardim sem supervisão, Teddy olhou para Victoire. Ergueu de modo tentador a bola de futebol que trouxera de casa para Victoire vê-la.

- Quer ir chutar um pouco a bola, Vic? É do mesmo padrão que as da Copa Mundial. – disse orgulhosamente. A bola tinha sido um presente de aniversário de Richard.

Victoire cerrou os olhos desconfiadamente. Olhou para James de uma maneira que Fleur olhava para coisas como sujeira e bruxos das trevas.

- _Ele_ vai estar lá? – perguntou, apontando um dedo acusatório para James.

Harry puxou umas das tranças de Victoire. Elas estavam se soltando.

- Eu estou com ele. Você e Teddy podem ir brincar.

Victoire afastou várias mechas de cabelo do rosto, deixando uma mancha de sujeita em sua bochecha.

- Oh, tudo bem. – cedeu com o ar de uma duquesa e escorregou para fora das costas de Ron, tirando a bola das mãos de Teddy antes de sair correndo na direção dos estábulos.

- Ei, Teddy? – Harry pousou uma mão no ombro do garoto. Teddy o olhou. – Você não precisa ficar seguindo James o dia todo, sabe.

- Sim, eu sei. – Teddy deu de ombro. – Eu não ligo. – correu na mesma direção que Victoire tinha ido, seu cabelo mudando para combinar com sua camiseta do Manchester United.

Harry observou Teddy se juntar a Victoire.

- Não tive a chance de dizer mais cedo, mas parabéns, cara.

- Obrigado. – Ron disse alegremente.

De repente, o aperto de James sumiu e Harry soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. James caiu sobre seu traseiro, surpreso, e explodiu em gritos. Vários pelos estavam presos em suas mãos. Harry se abaixou e limpou as mãos de James.

- Pode tentar não usar a perna do papai como apoio quando o papai está usando shorts? – Harry esfregou a área avermelhada atrás de sua perna. Sentou-se na grama, ao lado de James, que engatinhou para seu colo e se acomodou contra a camiseta de Harry. – Está tudo bem, James. – Harry murmurou para seu filho, esfregando suas costas levemente. Olhou para Ron, que estava tentando não rir. – Mal posso esperar até o seu filho fazer algo assim com você.

Ron se sentou ao lado de Harry e James na grama, observando Harry balançar James algumas vezes. James piscou sonolentamente, cegamente colocando o dedão na boca e adormeceu apoiado no peito de seu pai. Harry se apoiou no tronco de uma macieira.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ron perguntou quietamente, não querendo acordar James.

- Claro. – Harry soou surpreso. Não se incomodavam em pedir permissão para perguntar alguma coisa ao outro há mais de dez anos.

Ron puxou os joelhos contra o peito.

- Quando você para de se sentir tão assustado? – perguntou em um murmúrio.

Harry olhou para James e lentamente acariciou seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Não para. – confessou. – Pergunte aos outros. – disse, apontando para o grupo de homens amontoados na porta dos fundos. – Eles vão te falar.

- Você está brincando!

- Quem me dera. – James se moveu inquietamente, e Harry começou a balançá-lo um pouco, cantarolando suavemente. Quando James voltou a dormir, continuou. – Fomos apenas Gin e eu por muito tempo. E, claro, eu me preocupava com ela. Ainda me preocupo, mesmo ela sendo uma bruxa completamente treinada, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – Harry olhou para Ron, que assentiu para indicar seu entendimento. Havia milhões de coisas que podiam acontecer com eles que não tinham nada a ver com magia. Um deles podia ser atropelado por um ônibus ou um taxi na Londres Trouxa, tentando atravessar a rua.

"Não era real, por um tempo." Harry disse. "Eu sabia que Ginny estava grávida, mas ela não parecia diferente, e eu só me toquei de verdade que um bebê existia quando ela começou a crescer." Harry se inclinou e, gentilmente, beijou a bochecha corada de James. "Foi quando fiquei assustado de verdade." sorriu timidamente. "O dia que o levamos para casa, eu estava mais assustado do que qualquer uma das vezes em que enfrentei Riddle."

- Caramba. – Ron murmurou.

- Passei a primeira noite me levantando e indo ao quarto dele. Só para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava respirando.

- Aposto que Ginny ficou extasiada com isso.

- Ela fez o mesmo. – Harry olhou para seu filho. – Eles são tão indefesos. – disse impotentemente. – O verdadeiro desafio será tentar achar uma maneira de deixá-lo crescer sem correr atrás dele, tentando protegê-lo, o tempo todo. – riu suavemente.

Um pensamento ocorreu a Ron, enquanto observava Teddy e Victoire correr pelos estábulos.

- Você se sente do mesmo modo por Teddy?

Harry hesitou. Ajeitou James um pouco.

- É difícil explicar. – disse a Ron apologeticamente.

- Tente.

Harry apoiou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e observou as nuvens se moverem pelo céu.

- Eu o amo como se fosse meu próprio filho. Do mesmo jeito que seus pais se sentem sobre mim. Teddy era real para mim desde o começo. Eu não pude me preocupar com ele no abstrato por vários meses, como fiz com James.

Ron encolheu os ombros.

- Faz sentido.

Harry fechou os olhos.

- O que realmente me assusta é o dia em que ele irá perguntar sobre Remus e Tonks. E o dia que ele ficará bravo por eles terem morrido. Especialmente a mãe dele. – as sobrancelhas de Ron se ergueram perante o brilho de culpa nos olhos de Harry. Não pressionou o assunto.

**-x-**

Ron acordou e fez uma careta perante a luz passando pela janela do quarto. Fechou os olhos e apalpou a cama ao seu lado, ficando alarmado quando percebeu que Hermione não estava ali. Um barulho vindo da cozinha o fez gemer suavemente. Sentou-se e sentiu a cabeça girar perigosamente. Ron jogou-se contra o travesseiro, e puxou o cobertor sobre seu rosto.

Tinha sido pego, apesar de seus protestos de que já tinha ouvido tudo antes. Arthur tinha insistido em iniciá-lo no clube dos "pais", dizendo que era tradição. Ron tinha que admitir que era bastante diferente agora que era ele quem estava enfrentando a paternidade.

Ron segurou a cabeça nas mãos e tentou se sentar novamente.

- Ohhhh. – gemeu lastimosamente. Não bebia frequentemente, e as poucas rodadas que bebera se fizeram perceber.

- 'Dia. – Hermione entrou no quarto, levitando uma bandeja com chá, torrada e um pequeno frasco.

- Mione, eu juro, eu só bebi três ou quatro. – Ron choramingou.

Hermione abafou o riso e colocou a bandeja na cama.

- Eu sei. Katie, Bronwyn e eu enfeitiçamos os copos para mudar o Uísque de Fogo para chá depois da quarta dose, de todo modo. – riu, enquanto abria o pequeno frasco. – Vocês não são sutis com essa iniciação ao clube do bolinha, sabe. – passou o frasco para Ron. – Aqui, beba isso. Você tem que ir trabalhar em uma hora.

- Obrigado. – Ron ergueu o fraco e bebeu a poção, fazendo uma careta por causa do gosto. Fazia-o se lembrar das meias sujas de Seamus no dormitório. – Ugh. Por que as poções têm gosto de roupa suja?

Hermione lhe passou uma torrada e uma xícara de chá.

- Mas você se sente melhor, não é?

Ron se espreguiçou cuidadosamente e suspirou em alivio quando não pareceu que sua cabeça ia cair.

- Sim. – tomou um gole de chá. – Mione?

- Sim?

- Você está assustada?

- Absolutamente aterrorizada.

- Mesmo? – o humor de Ron melhorou consideravelmente.

- Estou começando a pensar... – Hermione se acomodou contra Ron, com sua própria xícara de chá. – E se nosso bebê for tão burro quanto Crabbe ou Goyle?

- Com o seu cérebro? – zombou.

- Pode acontecer. – ela insistiu.

- Mas é engraçado. – Ron refletiu, mordiscando a torrada que segurava na outra mão. – Achei que você ficaria aterrorizada com a ideia de ser igual a Fred e George.

- Huh. Não tinha pensado nisso. Mas, sabe, todas aquelas coisas que eles tinham na loja no nosso sexto ano, eram coisas avançadas. Então, eles não eram estúpidos.

- Eu estava pensando mais no sentido das brincadeiras. – Ron se lembrava de como Hermione defendia as regras, na escola.

- Oh, isso. – Hermione mordeu uma unha por um momento. – Poderia ser um problema. – disse meticulosamente. – Só temos que nos garantir que ele ou ela conheça nossas expectativas antes de ir para a escola.

Ron a olhou de lado.

- Ele só vai estar na escola com outros sete Weasleys. – Ron colocou a xícara no criado mudo e ergueu as duas mãos. – As expectativas do papai e da mamãe de que ele não consiga detenções versus sete primos. – Ron fingiu pesar as opções em suas mãos, o lado dos primos parecendo ser mais pesado. – É muita pressão dos amigos. – Ron olhou para o relógio. – Inferno! Já é essa hora?

- Droga. – Hermione suspirou, deixando a xícara de lado.

- Acha que posso pular o banho? – Ron perguntou desesperadamente.

Hermione cheirou o ar da direção dele cuidadosamente.

- Não. – disse enfaticamente. – A não ser que queira afastar os clientes. Você está com o mesmo cheiro do chão do Cabeça de Javali.

- Te vejo no jantar. – Ron beijou Hermione rapidamente e correu para tomar um banho, antes de ir trabalhar.

**-x-**

- Harry? – Hermione parou incertamente na porta aberta do escritório de Harry. – Está ocupado? – ele tinha uma pilha de arquivos púrpura em sua mesa e estava ocupado estudando o arquivo aberto a sua frente.

- Não especialmente. – Harry se espreguiçou e fechou o arquivo, colocando-o sobre os outros antes de coloca a pilha na gaveta de sua mesa. – O que foi?

Hermione entrou no escritório e se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa de Harry.

- Seus pais estão mortos. – começou.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é novidade?

- Não—Eu... Uh... – Hermione ficou corada. – Está saindo errado. – murmurou.

- Hermione, respire. – Harry deu a volta na mesa e se sentou ao lado dela. Ele a olhou por um momento. – Isso tem a ver com seu pai? – adivinhou.

- Sim. – respondeu em voz baixa. – Como você... Você contou a eles? Sobre James?

Harry sorriu por um momento.

- Sim. Um pouco antes de contarmos a todos vocês.

- Foi estranho?

- Não. – Harry a cutucou. – Hermione, nós conversamos com fantasmas. E retratos cujas imagens morreram há centenas de anos. Contar aos meus pais que eles têm um neto não foi mais estranho do que qualquer uma dessas coisas. – ficou em silêncio por um momento. – Levei James ao túmulo deles uma semana depois de ele ter nascido. Para apresentá-lo formalmente.

- Como foi?

- Foi... Bom. Meio que fez tudo completar um circulo. – Harry encolheu os ombros. – De um modo, eu devia isso a eles. Meus pais. Eles me mantiveram vivo, e ter James meio que devolver o favor. Eu sei... Parece que eu tenho um bom quarto me esperando em St. Mungus. Isso meio que os faz continuar vivendo, mesmo depois de eu ter morrido.

- Isso não soa tão maluco quanto você acha.

- Hermione, vá conversar com seu pai. Seja no túmulo dele, ou em algum outro lugar, onde parece que ele está.

- Obrigada. – Hermione beijou a bochecha de Harry. – Eu amo você, seu idiota. Você é o melhor irmão que uma garota poderia ter.

Harry a abraçou por um momento.

- Eu amo você também, sabichona. Estou realmente feliz por vocês dois. – sorriu para ela. – Mal posso esperar pelos fogos de artifício.

- Qual é a aposta?

- Quem disse que existe uma? – Harry perguntou, seu rosto calculadamente inocente.

- Essa é a família Weasley. Tínhamos uma aposta de quando James ia nascer.

- Quem ganhou?

- Katie.

- Quanto ela ganhou?

- Uns treze Galeões.

Harry franziu o cenho, contando.

- Isso é todo mundo, com mais de dez anos!

- Como eu disse, essa é a família Weasley. – Hermione cutucou as costelas de Harry. – Divirta uma mulher grávida. Qual é a aposta?

- Bem... Há mais de uma... – Harry admitiu relutantemente.

- Oh? – Hermione perguntou astutamente. – Conte-me mais. – disse, acomodando-se na cadeira.

- Bem, há uma sobre Ron desmaiar ou não durante o trabalho de parto ou o parto em si.

Hermione começou a fuçar nos bolsos de sua calça

- Eu quero participar dessa. – disse. – Quanto?

Harry pegou um pequeno bloco de notas em sua mesa.

- Dez sicles.

Hermione lhe passou as moedas.

- Aqui. – puxou o bloco em sua direção. – Eu digo que vai ser só depois de o bebê nascer. – Harry rabiscou o nome dela e o momento sob o nome de Charlie. – O que mais?

- Menino ou menina. Cinco sicles.

- Ooooh. – os olhos de Hermione brilharam em antecipação. – Garota! – anunciou. – E se isso não fizer Ron desmaiar, nada mais fará.

- Pode dizer isso de novo. – Harry murmurou, sabendo que a ideia de ter uma filha era quase tão aterrorizante para Ron quanto aranhas.

- Isso me faz uma péssima mãe? – Hermione perguntou em voz alta.

- Nah. Só quer dizer que você realmente virou uma Weasley se está apostando na própria gravidez.

Hermione riu e se ergueu.

- É melhor eu voltar ao meu escritório. – parou na porta e se virou. – Não conte a Ron. Você sabe como ele pode ser sensível.

- Oh, ele já apostou em desmaiar uma hora depois de o bebê nascer. E apostou que será um garoto.

- Típico. – Hermione zombou.

**-x-**

Hermione parou em frente ao pequeno portão duplo do cemitério. Deixou uma mão descansar sobre a tranca por um momento, antes de entrar. Hermione fez seu caminho entre as lápides, tentando não andar diretamente até uma — um antigo medo de infância. Encontrou o túmulo de Richard, grama começando a crescer hesitantemente na terra ainda nua. A lápide ainda não tinha sido colocada.

Hermione se abaixou lentamente. Abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nada saiu.

- Você não está aqui, pai. – murmurou. Havia apenas um lugar onde ele poderia estar. Olhou ao redor do cemitério e aparatou, aparecendo no jardim dos fundos da casa de seus pais.

Andou ao redor do jardim, a forte luz do sol fazendo o pesado cheiro das flores ficar ainda mais pesado. Parou vez ou outra para segurar cuidadosamente uma flor, inclinando-se para sentir seu cheiro. Hermione lembrava-se da última vez que vira Richard. Ele estivera aqui, aparando as roseiras. Uma semana depois, ele morrera.

De todas as coisas, essa era a que ela mais ligava a seu pai. Não xadrez, nem os livros que tinham lido juntos. Era o tempo que tinham passado com as rosas. Conseguia ouvir a voz dele avisando-lhe para ter cuidado com os espinhos, quando tinha três anos e, ao mesmo tempo, acalmando seu choro, oferecendo beijar seus dedos machucados pelos espinhos. Hermione conseguia sentir o cheiro de suor misturado ao cheiro de fertilizante de estrume de dragão. Isso a lembrava da semana em que tinham voltado da Austrália, e ela e Richard passaram horas aqui, cuidando das rosas. Abriu os olhos e conseguiu ver Richard conversando com Ron sobre o jardim, ensinando-lhe os nomes de todas as roseiras. E Ron — Ron prestando total atenção. Os dois jogavam xadrez no jardim quando o clima estava bom. A primeira vez que Ron trouxera seu tabuleiro bruxo, Richard passara dez minutos insistindo a um cavalheiro que fosse até _ali_, por favor, enquanto a peça de xadrez resmungava em gaélico. Foram necessárias três partidas para as peças pararem de resmungar em gaélico e inglês sob a respiração. Demorara mais quatro partidas para eles se moverem para o novo lugar sem arrastar os pés. Mas Richard amara.

Foi até o banco sob o arco de ferro. Hermione se sentou e colocou os pés sobre o assento, descansando a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Pai? – murmurou. – Pai, estou grávida. – continuou, odiando o tremor que apareceu em sua voz. – Aconteceu na noite depois do seu funeral. Pelo menos, eu _acho_ que foi quando aconteceu. – disse ironicamente. – De todo modo, é uma boa história. – se esticou e dedilhou as pétalas das rosas sobre sua cabeça. – Ron chorou quando contei a ele. E você nunca irá adivinhar como contamos aos outros. – riu. – Nós estávamos, uh, _discutindo _como contar à família. Estávamos falando tão alto, que todos nos ouviram, uh, debatendo. Contar de qualquer outro jeito não faria nosso estilo.

Hermione suspirou.

- Todo esse tempo que demoramos a engravidar, e você não está aqui para ver. Você deveria estar aqui para isso, pai. Deveria ver sua primeira neta, ensiná-la a jogar futebol. E por mais que eu esteja feliz por ter um bebê, pai, eu estou tão brava com você por ter morrido e não fazer parte disso. Por que você deveria estar aqui.

Hermione colocou os pés na grama.

- Eu realmente sinto sua falta, pai. Vou te manter atualizado.

Em um momento, ela desapareceu.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título do capítulo é algo como: o tempo mais longo.

Até semana que vem. (:


	13. I Will Survive

**Capítulo Treze**

**I Will Survive**

Hermione estava parada em frente à geladeira. Estava com fome. Não, faminta, mas não tinha certeza do que queria comer. Havia uma tigela de gelatina de cereja e, faltando qualquer outra coisa apetitosa, a pegou. Seus olhos pousaram em um prato de sobras de caril. Contemplou a gelatina em sua mão, e voltou a olhar o caril. Dando de ombros, pegou o caril, colocando-o junto à gelatina sobre o balcão. Hermione abriu um armário e pegou uma tigela e uma colher.

Cantarolando suavemente, Hermione colocou um pouco de caril na tigela e o cobriu com uma parte da gelatina. Pegou a tigela com uma mão e se sentou à mesa. Hermione levou uma colherada até a boca. Ainda estava faltando _algo_. Vasculhou os armários e a geladeira procurando por esse algo. Qualquer coisa. Uma cebola abandonada no balcão chamou sua atenção. Hermione apontou a varinha para uma gaveta, e uma faca voou até a cebola, e começou a picá-la. Quando estava picada, pegou um punhado de pedaços e os jogou sobre a mistura de gelatina e caril. Hermione afundou a colher na tigela e comeu outra colherada. _Sob qualquer outra circunstância, isso seria nojento_, refletiu.

Pelas últimas semanas, começara a notar coisas estranhas lhe acontecendo. Hermione lera todos os livros sobre gravidez que conseguira encontrar, tanto trouxa quanto mágico, e sabia que isso aconteceria. Depois de ver outras passarem por isso, sabia que mulheres grávidas eram capazes de comer misturas verdadeiramente horríveis. Hermione jurara que não ia ter desejos insanos, até o momento em que cortara uma maçã pela metade e a cobrira com pimenta o bastante para deixá-la verde. Era uma questão de força de vontade. Tinha dito a mesma coisa sobre as mudanças de humor. Isso durara até quando Hermione estivera fuçando em uma caixa, no espaço deles no porão, procurando por um livro sobre contratos mágicos, quando encontrara o suéter de natal que Ron ganhara no primeiro ano de escola. Tinha explodido em lágrimas inexplicáveis. Ron a encontrara sentada no chão, segurando a roupa velha contra o peito, soluçando.

O som de pés se arrastando a fez erguer os olhos. Ron estava parado na porta da cozinha, esfregando os olhos.

- Hermione, são duas da manhã. – bocejou. – Por que está acordada?

- Eu estava com fome.

Ron espiou dentro da tigela e imediatamente se arrependeu disso, ficando um pouco verde.

- Ugh! O que _é_ isso?

- Gelatina de cereja, caril de frango e cebola. – Ron soltou um resmungo de nojo e Hermione o olhou, deliberadamente colocando uma colherada do conteúdo de sua tigela na boca e mastigando. Engoliu e sorriu marotamente. – Você perguntou.

- Sim, perguntei. – Ron pegou uma maçã na tigela do centro da mesa e se sentou de frente a Hermione.

- Eu vou escovar os dentes antes de voltar para a cama. – ela disse.

- Obrigado. Aprecio isso. – Ron murmurou entre mordidas em sua maçã.

- Você vai comigo quinta-feira?

- O que tem na quinta-feira?

- A consulta com Shanti.

- É nessa quinta?

Hermione suspirou com impaciência.

- Sim, Ron. Está anotado no calendário há mais de um mês.

Os olhos de Ron foram para o calendário, preso na parede atrás de Hermione.

- Droga. Eu esqueci.

- Como pode esquecer? – Hermione bateu a colher na tigela em exasperação.

- Por que é uma das épocas mais corridas do ano! – Ron disse simplesmente. – Você não podia marcar a consulta para depois do primeiro de setembro?

- Ron, é só meia hora do seu dia. E eu realmente quero que você esteja lá.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. – Ron jogou o resto da maçã no lixo. – Davy vai trabalhar na quinta, de todo modo, e vou mandar uma coruja para Jack, ver se ele pode trabalhar algumas horas. – Ron abafou um bocejou. – Que horas, mesmo?

- Duas e quinze. – Hermione limpou as laterais da tigela com a colher.

Ron se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Estarei lá. – prometeu. Saiu da cozinha e voltou para a cama.

Hermione assentiu e colocou o resto da gelatina na tigela com outro punhado de cebola.

- Isso é muito bom. – murmurou.

**-x-**

- Eu sei que tem um aqui – Hermione murmurou. A gaveta da mesa estava aberta, revelando um amontoado de clipes, penas quebradas e potes de tinta pela metade. Sabia que tinha um elástico ali. Tinha o guardado ali há algumas semanas.

- Ah-há! – sorrindo em triunfo, tirou o elástico de sob uma Pena-Caneta-Tinteiro e o enrolou no buraco do botão e no botão, efetivamente fechando sua calça. – Espero que funcione. – murmurou. Ginny tinha lhe dito que isso daria conta do recado até ter tempo de ir às compras ou aumentar suas roupas. A última vez que algo deixara de lhe servir tão rápido tinha sido em seu segundo ano, mas então ela estivera crescendo para cima e não para os lados.

Hermione suspirou e percebeu que teria de ir a Godric's Hollow ver se as roupas que Ginny usara quando grávida de James lhe serviriam. Hermione era alguns centímetros mais alta, mas Ginny gostava que sua calça fosse um pouco mais cumprida, então servir não seria um problema.

Estava começando a desejar que as pessoas cuidassem das próprias vidas. Hermione sabia que elas tinham boas intenções, mas as várias bruxas que passavam em seu escritório para lhe dar "conselhos" estavam começando a lhe irritar. Bruxas mais velhas, que mal conhecia de vista, pareciam achar que sua gravidez acabava com todos os limites sociais. Elas lhe faziam perguntas que nem sua mãe fizera. Uma bruxa anciã tinha passado quinze minutos contando a Hermione a melhor maneira de amamentar. Horrorizada, Hermione tinha inventado uma reunião, desesperada para terminar a conversa.

Ron entrou na cozinha, vestido para o dia, mas descalço.

- Duas e quinze. Consultório da Shanti. – murmurou, ainda meio adormecido.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Só sonhos estranhos.

- Sobre o quê? – Hermione era fascinada pelos sonhos de Ron. Normalmente eram mais organizados que os dela. Enquanto seus sonhos eram imagens aleatórias, os de Ron praticamente tinham tramas e diálogos.

- Bebê. Duas cabeças. Como o homem naquele filme de carona que Harry e eu assistimos semana passada. – Ron se serviu de uma xícara de chá e a tomou quase de um gole só, fazendo uma careta com a dor em sua língua queimada.

- Ouch. – Hermione riu em compreensão. – Te vejo depois.

- Sem café da manhã? – Ron resmungou.

- Como algo mais tarde.

- Certo. – Ron acomodou a cabeça nos braços cruzados.

- Não volte a dormir. – ela avisou, pegando a bolsa.

- Não vou. – murmurou. – Vejo um bebê de duas cabeças sempre que fecho os olhos.

**-x-**

Hermione odiava trabalhar com a porta fechada, mas ultimamente esse era o único jeito de conseguir fazer as coisas. Tinha fechado a porta por auto preservação. Outra chuva de conselhos sobre curandeiros e partos naturais versus poções analgéticas o bastante para apagar um hipogrifo. Hermione ouvira a uma mulher educadamente e a agradecera, esperando até que os sons dos passos da mulher sumissem, antes de acenar a varinha para a porta, fechando-a silenciosamente.

Hermione folheou uma pilha de anotações que fizera sobre contratos mágicos, distraidamente se perguntando se Ginny, Katie, Bronwyn, Penny ou Fleur tinham sofrido esse tipo de invasão de privacidade, como ela estivera sofrendo nas últimas semanas. Balançou a cabeça. _Chega_.

Havia uma quantidade anormal de inquisições sobre os elfos domésticos em sua mesa. Não como obter um, mas houvera rumores de famílias puro sangue dando roupas aos seus elfos. Como punição. Ver isso fazia seu sangue ferver. Daí a pesquisa em contratos mágicos, para ver se havia maneiras de um elfo transferir sua lealdade para outra família com êxito.

Não tinha muito no que se basear. Dobby _quisera_ sua liberdade. Havia pouco a ser perdido entre Dobby e os Malfoys. Dobby fora o elfo de Harry por vontade própria desde o momento em que Harry fizera Lucius Malfoy dar uma meia ao elfo. _Bastante sonserino de sua parte, Harry_, pensou com um sorriso afetado. Mas a maioria dos elfos domésticos achava que Dobby era um desajustado. Isso era bastante claro para Hermione. Winky ficara devastada com sua liberdade; ela caíra para o que podia ser uma depressão alcoólica e nunca se recuperara. Depois da batalha, Hermione conseguira encontrar Winky. Sem o cuidado solícito de Dobby, a saúde de Winky tinha se deteriorado rapidamente e ela morrera apenas algumas semanas depois de Hermione voltar da Austrália.

E no meio havia Monstro. Monstro pertencera a Harry como resultado do testamento de Sirius. Ao nomear Harry como seu herdeiro, Sirius tinha praticamente declarado Harry como seu filho. Por mais de um ano, Monstro obedecera Harry com má vontade, apenas por que tinha de obedecer. Mas tratar Monstro com alguma decência tinha mudado a atitude dele em relação a Harry. Monstro também tinha morrido. Ele morrera seis meses depois de Harry se casar com Ginny.

Havia os elfos de Hogwarts, mas eles não serviam uma família.

- Talvez essa seja a questão. – Hermione refletiu em voz alta. Mas o elfos da escola não gostavam de perguntas. Especialmente suas.

Hermione olhou para o relógio, ofegando em surpresa. Já passava das duas. Ia se atrasar.

**-x-**

Ron suspirou e pegou uma revista, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a data. Tinha sido publicada na mesma época de seu casamento, há quase dois anos. Ron deu de ombros e folheou a revista. _Bebês realmente precisavam dessas besteiras todas?_ As duas sobrancelhas de Ron se ergueram, enquanto analisava a propaganda de uma loja chamada _Babyland Magic_. O quarto de bebê da foto era coberto por camadas e camadas de laços e babados, completo por ursinhos de pelúcia, brinquedos e livros. O berço tinha um dossel, quase como sua cama na escola. Uma cadeira de balanço, com enfeites intricados, estava balançando gentilmente perto de uma janela. Uma versão menor da cadeira estava no canto, um coelho de pelúcia ocupando o assento. As paredes eram cobertas de madeira, com os desenhos de criaturas mágicas se movendo entre árvores. Um tapete no meio do chão de madeira encerado demais completava o quarto.

Ron evitou zombar abertamente da propaganda. _Para que um bebê precisa disso tudo?_ Ninguém em sua família montara um quarto assim para seus bebês. Irritado, Ron virou a página. Era outra propaganda. Dessa vez eram roupas. Replicas minúsculas de uniforme de Quadribol, para ser preciso. Ron estivera ao redor de bebê por tempo o bastante para saber que, se a roupa não deixasse de servir em algumas semanas, eles vomitariam nelas. Ron bufou. Página depois de página de cadeiras de bebê: dobráveis, de cozinha, de brinquedo. Artigos sobre como ser um "bom" pai. Era quase como se a revista gritasse, "se você não montar o quarto do seu bebê desse jeito, e não lhes der esse tipo de comida, e vesti-los desse modo, e seguir nosso conselho, você deve não amar seu filho!". Era bastante difamatório.

O som de sapatos contra o piso fez Ron erguer os olhos. Hermione entrou correndo.

- Que horas são? – ofegou.

Ron olhou para o relógio.

- Duas e dez.

Hermione se sentou na cadeira ao lado da de Ron.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui?

- Dez minutos, eu acho.

Hermione tirou a revista das mãos de Ron.

- Que diabos você está lendo? – suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa. – _Pais bruxos_?

- Estava entediado. – Ron murmurou defensivamente.

- Hermione Granger-Weasley? – a recepcionista chamou.

- Oh! Aqui! – Hermione se ergueu, corada. Ela e Ron seguiram a bruxa até um consultório.

**-x-**

Hermione estava sentada na ponta da mesa de exame, balançando os pés, tentando não rir de Ron, que estava evitando olhar para os pôsteres nas paredes, mostrando as várias etapas do desenvolvimento de um bebê. Ele parecia bastante interessado em seus sapatos. Shanti entrou com o arquivo de Hermione nas mãos.

- Olá, Hermione. Pronta para hoje?

- Oh, sim. – Hermione disse alegremente.

Shanti se escorou no balcão, analisando o arquivo de Hermione.

- O peso parece que está bom. A pressão arterial também. Como está se sentindo? O apetite está bom? Ainda sente náusea?

- Estou bem. Ainda me canso facilmente e fico nauseada se não como regularmente. O apetite está bom.

- Bom? – Ron deixou escapar. – O que você quer dizer com "bom"? – perguntou incredulamente.

- Não estou mais vomitando em momentos estranhos. – Hermione disse sarcasticamente.

- Deveria ter vomitado depois do que comeu segunda-feira à noite! – ele retorquiu. Virando-se para Shanti, adicionou. – Ela comeu carril misturado com gelatina e cebolas!

- E terminei a gelatina e cebola depois que você foi para a cama. – Hermione informou Ron. – Estava bom.

- É normal. – Shanti tentou garantir a Ron.

- Isso é _normal_? – Ron engasgou.

- É bastante normal que mulheres grávidas comam coisas que são um pouco fora do normal.

- Fora do normal? – Ron zombou. – Tente completamente maluco!

- Por que você não lê um dos livros, Ron? – Hermione bufou.

- Por quê? Você vai me contar tudo depois.

- Não vai te machucar se você der uma olhada, Ronald.

- Certo, então. – Shanti colocou o arquivo de Hermione sobre o balcão e pegou a varinha. – Deite-se e erga um pouco a camiseta, Hermione. – Shanti descansou a ponta da varinha no abdômen exposto de Hermione, murmurando: - _Sonorus Parvulus Viscus_.

Silêncio. Franzindo o cenho, Shanti moveu a ponta de sua varinha lentamente pela barriga de Hermione.

- Vamos lá, pequeno, não seja tímido. – disse. Sorriu em encorajamento para Hermione. – Às vezes, eles se escondem. Não se preocupe.

Ron olhou para o rosto de Hermione. Estava cheio de preocupação. Segurou a mão dela na sua.

- O que estamos escutando?

De repente, um batimento encheu a sala.

- Isso. – Shanti disse com satisfação. – Cento e quarenta batimentos por minuto. Adorável.

- O que é isso? – Ron perguntou, perplexo.

- O coração do bebê. – Hermione fungou.

- Oh. – Ron piscou. A sala começou a girar e ele segurou na lateral da mesa, desejando que seus joelhos não cedessem. – Caramba. Realmente há um bebê...

- Que você achou que fosse? Um gatinho? – Hermione soou divertida.

Ron corou de vergonha. Não tinha percebido que tinha dito isso em voz alta.

- Não. Só que é real. – Ron sentiu uma pontada de medo enviar um arrepio por sua coluna e se acomodar no fundo de seu estômago. Se não tinha entendido o que Harry quisera dizer sobre não ficar assustado até perceber que era real, naquela tarde de domingo há dois meses, entendera agora, ouvindo o coração de seu bebê. – Eu sou pai...

Ron piscou novamente. Notou Shanti e Hermione o estudando especulativamente.

- Não vou desmaiar! – ralhou.

- Oh, é essa a aposta? – Shanti perguntou a Hermione, que assentiu.

- Como você sabe que há uma aposta? – Ron exigiu.

Shanti bufou em zombaria.

- Eu ajudei a trazer ao mundo a maioria dos seus sobrinhos. Sempre há uma aposta acontecendo. – ajeitou a camiseta de Hermione. – Descanse bastante, não se esqueça de se exercitar; uma curta caminhada é o bastante; não exagere na comida, permaneça hidratada, e não se esqueça de tomar a poção pré-natal que te demos.

- Por que elas têm o gosto de roupa suja? – Hermione perguntou, inconscientemente ecoando os sentimentos de Ron.

- Tradição. – Shanti respondeu prontamente. – Poções medicinais sempre têm gosto ruim. – rabiscou algumas coisas no arquivo de Hermione. – Se um de vocês tiver alguma pergunta, não hesite em passar por aqui. E, Ron, não machucaria se você mesmo lesse um dos livros.

- Certo. – resmungou.

- Hermione, eu te vejo novamente mês que vem. – Shanti deu um tapinha no ombro de Hermione.

Ron sentiu os olhos de Hermione em sua nuca, enquanto iam embora.

- Não vou desmaiar, mulher.

- Eu sei. Além do mais, eu apostei que você ia desmaiar bem mais pra frente.

- Mesmo? – estranhamente, Ron se sentiu tocado por isso. – Você tem mais fé em mim do que eu mesmo. Eu apostei que ia ser na primeira vez que o sentisse chutar.

- Bem, de todo modo, Bill e Charlie estão fora. Eles falaram que você ia desmaiar hoje.

- O papai também. – algo pareceu ocorrer a Ron. – Nós somos... Malucos? Só um pouco?

Hermione sorriu.

- Provavelmente. – ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar Ron. – Eu não ia querer que fosse de qualquer outro jeito.

**-x-**

Tão envolvidos que estavam um no outro e no momento, não perceberam a mulher despenteada parada nas sombras atrás do St. Mungos. Uma pena suja e quebrada aparecia no bolso de seu agasalho, a cor original apenas uma memória há muito perdida.

- Ainda não é a hora. – murmurou.

Podia esperar. Esperara anos por isso. Mais alguns meses daria tempo a sangue ruim para transformar seu projeto público, e não faria diferença agora.

- E um bebê a caminho. Que fofo. – zombou. Guardou essa informação para referência. Qualquer coisa e tudo era munição agora.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: eu vou sobreviver.

Até semana que vem.


	14. Say

**Capítulo Quatorze**

**Say**

O som de porcelana se quebrando, seguido de xingamentos frustrados acordaram Ron em uma semana de setembro. Alarmado, pulou para fora da cama e correu até a cozinha, apenas para ser parado pelo _protego_ sibilado de Hermione. Ron quicou no feitiço que Hermione colocara na porta da cozinha.

- Espere até eu limpar.

- Certo. – Ron parou perto da porta. – Posso perguntar o que aconteceu? – perguntou, torcendo o nariz. O cheiro de torrada queimada pesava no ar.

Hermione tirou o feitiço e acenou a varinha para a bagunça no chão.

- Eu estava fazendo o café da manhã. – ela suspirou. – E estava lendo um estudo sobre mestre e servo em contratos, e quando a chaleira apitou, eu não estava prestando atenção para onde eu apontei a varinha e acertei a torradeira, e queimei a torrada. Quando percebi o que tinha feito, fui tirar a torrada e desligar o fogo sob a chaleira. – Hermione respirou fundo. – E derrubei os pratos e xícaras do balcão.

De repente, ela começou a chorar ruidosamente. Ron, depois de olhar para o chão para ter certeza de que não sobrara nenhum pedaço de porcelana esquecido, foi até Hermione.

- É só uma torrada, mulher.

- Eu vou ser uma péssima mãe. – urrou. – Eu queimei a torrada...

Ron a olhou inexpressivamente.

- É só uma torrada. – repetiu confusamente. – Você vai ser uma mãe brilhante.

- Você tem que dizer isso. – fungou. – E se o bebê crescer e virar um jogador de Quadribol, como Ginny? – Hermione secou o nariz na manga de seu roupão. – Eu sequer _entendo_ de Quadribol!

- Hermione, isso ainda vai demorar anos. – Ron não tinha ideia do que mais dizer.

- Só faltam cinco meses! – ela corrigiu com a voz estridente.

- E anos antes de Quadribol se transformar em um problema, mulher. – Ron massageou a nuca de Hermione. – Além do mais, Angus pode nem gostar de Quadribol.

Hermione riu com zombaria

- _Nessa_ família? Está louco? É claro que o bebê vai gostar de Quadribol. E quem, diabos, é Angus?

- O bebê. Não podemos ficar chamando de "bebê" o tempo todo, podemos?

- Você realmente quer chamar nosso filho de Angus?

- Não. Apenas por agora.

- Por que Angus?

Ron deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Pareceu uma boa ideia noite passada.

- Angus... – Hermione murmurou. – _Angus_. – repetiu, balançando a cabeça. Olhou para o relógio na parede. – Eu preciso ir.

- Ainda quer café da manhã? – Ron gesticulou para a torrada queimada na pia.

- Eu... – Hermione hesitou. – Deveria, mas vou me atrasar...

- Da última vez que pulou uma refeição, você desmaiou, Hermione. – Ron a lembrou.

Ela pareceu culpada.

- Eu sei. Mas Harry providenciou para que alguns elfos de Hogwarts fossem conversar comigo as dez. Eu preciso me preparar para eles.

Ron esfregou as têmporas. Não eram nem oito e meia e sua cabeça já estava doendo.

- Vou fazer algo para você levar. Vá se vestir.

Quando Hermione saiu da cozinha, Ron fez a torrada queimada sumir, e fuçou na caixa de pão, procurando pelos bolinhos que fizera no outro dia. Adicionou alguns pedaços de fruta da tigela sobre a mesa e encontrou uma garrafa térmica no fundo do armário, atrás de um bule grande. Serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e leu o jornal matutino, enquanto esperava Hermione terminar de se arrumar para o trabalho.

Hermione entrou na cozinha, prendendo o relógio no pulso, meia hora mais tarde. Ron lhe passou uma pequena sacola de papel.

- Bolinhos de mirtilo, uma maçã e uma banana. – lhe passou a garrafa térmica. – Suco de laranja. E suas coisas do pré-natal também estão na sacola. – Hermione piscou e lágrimas correram por seu rosto. Silenciosamente, Ron lhe passou a toalha de pratos que tinha pendurado no ombro. Ele não sabia o que dizer quando Hermione chorava quando não estava grávida. Agora, parecia que ela chorava por tudo. – Você vai se atrasar. – a lembrou gentilmente. Hermione secou os olhos com a toalha de prato e a colocou sobre a mesa.

- Mamãe vem para cá à noite. – Hermione disse, indo para a sala de estar. – Ela vai nos levar para jantar fora.

- Certo. – Ron assentiu distraidamente. – Vou chegar às seis. – beijou a bochecha de Hermione e ela aparatou para o Ministério.

Ron tomou banho e se vestiu. Aparatou para a loja e começou a se preparar para o dia. O comportamento de Hermione era confuso. Ele sabia que era por causa dos hormônios mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não estava preparado para a velocidade com que o humor dela mudava. _Qualquer_ coisa podia provocá-la — desde a falta de molho de tomate em uma batata até a falta de progresso no quarto do bebê. Podiam fazer isso com magia, mas Ron queria fazer da maneira Trouxa. _É claro, eu __poderia__ adiantar alguma coisa se ela escolhesse logo a maldita cor_, suspirou para si mesmo. Ela mudava de ideia sobre isso quase todos os dias, aparentemente.

- Só mais cinco meses. – informou aos Mini Pufes. Eles ronronaram suavemente em resposta. Esse grupo em particular gostava quando falavam com eles. Ron colocou alguns punhados de lixo dentro da gaiola. – Só mais vinte semanas. Cento e quarenta dias. Mas quem está contando?

- Falando sozinho? – George entrou pela porta da frente da loja.

- Não. Com os Mini Pufes. – distraidamente, Ron usou a varinha para colocar um espanador sobre as prateleiras de Bruxa Maravilha. Olhou para George pelo canto dos olhos. – Alguma vez você ficou com medo de ir para casa? Quando Katie estava grávida dos gêmeos?

- Absolutamente. Se ela não estava mascando chicletes como se fossem a única coisa a mantendo sã, ela estava chorando por algo, como o umbigo saltado. Ou limpando a casa sem magia. Acho que usamos uma caixa de Removedor Mágico Multiuso da Sra. Scower. – George pausou, contando mentalmente. – Em três semanas. – correu a mão pelo cabelo algumas vezes. – Eu fiquei verdadeiramente assustado durante o quinto mês.

Ron empalideceu e suas sardas se sobressaíram em seu rosto assustadoramente branco.

- Por quê? – perguntou hesitantemente.

George começou a estocar as prateleiras.

- Katie vivia me atacando. – confessou em voz baixa.

- Te atacando? – os olhos de Ron se arregalaram.

George pigarreou algumas vezes.

- Eu gosto de fazer amor com a minha esposa tanto quanto qualquer um. – admitiu, sem encontrar os olhos de Ron. – Mas todas as benditas noites... – um forte corar começou a subir pela nuca de George. – Eu não conseguia mantê-la longe de mim. Chegou ao ponto de eu quase esperar ela estar adormecida, antes de ir para a cama. – George tossiu algumas vezes. – Mas também, olhando para trás, talvez eu não devesse ter feito isso. Demoramos meses, depois de os gêmeos nasceram, para que pudéssemos fazer qualquer coisa.

- Por quê? – Ron estava começando realmente a achar que deveria ter lido aquele livro que Hermione deixara em seu criado mudo.

- Por que não vai perguntar essa para o Harry? – George perguntou, claramente desconfortável.

Ron abriu a gaiola dos Mini Pufes e tirou um deles, acariciando-o distraidamente, fazendo-o ronronar em prazer.

- Ginny.

George olhou para Ron e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe? O que Ginny tem a ver com o preço do chá na China?

- Por que, sempre que eu penso em perguntar essas coisas para Harry, tudo no que consigo pensar é nele fazendo _isso_ com Ginny. – Ron estremeceu dramaticamente.

- Ótimo. – George suspirou e olhou para o relógio. – Depois que o bebê nascer, a última coisa que Hermione vai querer fazer é deixar que você transe com ela, menos ainda deixar que você a veja nua. Ela vai ter uma aparência diferente. Ela vai pensar que está gorda e feia. Vai demorar alguns meses até que algum de vocês consiga dormir mais do que poucas horas, então acredite, _nenhum_ de vocês vai estar com vontade.

"Ser pai... Realmente te muda. O que você achava ser importante antes não é uma prioridade." George foi até o cômodo dos fundos e pegou suas vestes. Vestiu-as. "Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem Katie ou os meninos. Não tenho certeza de que gostaria. E isso quer dizer algo, considerando todo o caos que um bebê trás para sua vida.

Ron colocou o Mini Pufe na gaiola com os outros. Ficou anormalmente quieto pelo resto do dia. George tinha lhe dado bastante no que pensar.

**-x-**

Ron aparatou em frente à porta do apartamento. Ficou parado ali, sua mão descansando sobre a maçaneta. Estava parado ali há algum tempo quando ouviu Jane subir as escadas.

- Ron?

- Oh, oi, Jane. – inclinou-se e beijou a bochecha de sua sogra.

- Há quanto tempo está parado aí?

Ron olhou para seu relógio.

- Dez minutos.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou curiosamente.

- Estou tentando descobrir quem está do outro lado da porta. – afirmou calmamente. Perante o olhar perplexo de Jane, continuou. – Ela tem estado um pouco... Emocional, ultimamente.

- Ah. – Jane assentiu sabiamente. – As mudanças de humores.

- Isso não é mudança de humor. – Ron retorquiu, sua voz falhando levemente. – É mais como eventos sísmicos. – puxou o ar lentamente, se preparando para o que quer que fosse encontrar do outro lado da porta. – Vamos? – perguntou, abrindo a porta e gesticulando para Jane entrar primeiro no apartamento.

Ron estava surpreso por não encontrar Hermione esperando impacientemente para que ele e Jane entrassem. Olhou para seu relógio novamente. Já era seis e vinte e cinco. A bolsa de Hermione estava perto da porta, ao lado dos sapatos que ela usara naquele dia.

- Sinta-se a vontade. – Ron disse para Jane. – Ela provavelmente está dormindo. Vou acordá-la.

Jane se acomodou no sofá, tirando um livro da bolsa.

- Demore o quanto quiser. Estou adiantada. A reserva é só as sete, de todo modo.

Ron começou a ir para o quarto, mas deu meia volta e foi até a cozinha pegar um pastel de abóbora. _Não é suborno_, disse a si mesmo, tirando um da geladeira e usando um feitiço para aquecê-lo. _É uma oferta de paz_. Ron riu zombeteiramente para si mesmo. _Não há muita diferença..._ Conseguiu ouvir Jane abafar o riso. O quarto em si estava escuro, mas um raio de luz passava sob a porta do banheiro. Ron bateu suavemente, e abriu a porta.

- Hermione?

Ela estava deitada na banheira, as bolhas até seu queixo, o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça. Um dos livros de Ginny estava na borda da banheira, um pedaço de pergaminho marcando a página. Ron franziu o cenho. Ele sabia que ela não deveria ficar de molho na água quente. Colocou uma mão na água para testar a temperatura. Estava apenas morna. Hermione abriu um olho.

- Está só um pouco mais quente que a temperatura ambiente. – ela o informou. Abriu os dois olhos, e sorriu ao ver o pastel na mão de Ron. – Eu amo você. – disse em um tom doce, secando as mãos em uma toalha perto da banheira, e pegou o pastel. – Você parece cansado. – comentou, entre uma mordida e outra.

- Um pouco. – Ron admitiu, se sentando na borda da banheira. – Dia longo.

- Você poderia se juntar a mim. – Hermione levou as mãos até os botões da blusa de Ron.

A boca de Ron se abriu.

- Hermione! – sibilou. – Sua mãe está na sala de estar!

Hermione olhou para a porta do banheiro pensativamente. Tirou a varinha de Ron do bolso dele, acenando-a para a porta, que se fechou e trancou. Voltou a apontar a varinha para a porta e murmurou, _muffliato_. Deixou a varinha de Ron ir ao chão com um barulho.

- Pronto. Tudo melhor.

Ron olhou para Hermione. Queria tirar o resto de suas roupas e entrar naquela banheira. Jane tinha um livro. E eles tinham tempo.

- Eu não sei. – disse inquietamente. Ainda se sentia desconfortável em beijá-la em frente de Jane.

Hermione se ajoelhou e começou a desabotoar a camiseta de Ron.

- E todas aquelas vezes que estava frio demais para irmos até a casa da árvore aos domingos, antes de nos mudarmos para o apartamento sobre a loja, eh? – zombou. – Onde estávamos?

- Meu quarto. – Ron engasgou. Por horas com feitiços de silêncio na cama, na porta, e todo o resto.

- E a família toda estava em casa. – Hermione murmurou.

Ron apertou os dentes, tentando manter seu autocontrole. Mentalmente, contou as semanas desde o meio de maio. Dezoito. Dezoito semanas e absolutamente nada entre a concepção do bebê e agora. Os dois primeiros meses de gravidez, Hermione estivera dormindo ou comendo algo tão nojento que Ron perdia o apetite. Ela estivera se sentindo melhor ultimamente, mas ele estivera muito ocupado na loja e estava exausto quando chegava em casa.

Não podia mais pensar. Todo o sangue tinha saído de sua cabeça.

**-x-**

- Você é uma mulher muito, muito cruel. – Ron informou sua esposa. Saiu da banheira, molhando o chão.

- Sim, mas você me ama. – Hermione disse, se espreguiçando languidamente.

- Sim, amo. Não ia querer que fosse de qualquer outro modo. – Ron se inclinou para pegar sua varinha. Estudou suas roupas molhadas. Suspirando, as secou o melhor possível com a varinha, antes de vesti-las. Passou o roupão de Hermione para ela. – Vamos, mulher, vamos nos atrasar.

- Suponho que sim.

Ron acenou a varinha para a maçaneta. A porta se abriu levemente. Espiou pela abertura, temeroso.

- Você acha que ela ouviu alguma coisa? – murmurou.

- Não, mas vai ouvir se você ficar falando sobre isso. – Hermione cutucou a base da coluna de Ron. – Vamos lá, então. Nós dois precisamos nos vestir.

Ron colocou a mão para trás e segurou a de Hermione. Atravessaram o corredor até seu quarto na ponta dos pés, Hermione abafando os risinhos o tempo todo. Hermione tirou o roupão e o esticou no pé da cama. Ron pausou no ato de tirar sua calça e realmente viu o corpo de sua esposa pela primeira vez, depois de um mês. O quarto girou perigosamente quando viu o inchaço significativo da barriga dela. Sentou-se no chão com força e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, ofegando.

Sentiu a mão de Hermione em sua cabeça.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupadamente.

- Sim. – _só recebendo um soco no estômago com a ideia de que vamos ter um bebê, só isso._ Ergueu os olhos e tentou sorrir, mas sabia que parecia mais uma careta. – Ótimo. Estou bem, mulher. – Ron se ergueu e tirou o resto de suas roupas. Rapidamente vestiu roupas secas e foi para a sala de estar, onde Jane ainda estava sentada no sofá, aparentemente entretida com seu livro. – Hermione vai sair em um minuto. – disse bruscamente, se sentando na ponta de uma poltrona.

Jane o olhou por cima de seu livro. Ron se lembrou, desconfortavelmente, dos olhares que Hermione lhe dava quando ela sabia que algo estava o incomodando. Ron se remexeu levemente, enquanto sentia seu pescoço corar. _Droga_, pensou. _Ela sabe! Como?_

- Você pode querer dar um jeito nessa marca no seu pescoço. – Jane disse distraidamente, voltando sua atenção para o livro. Gesticulou vagamente para um ponto sob sua orelha esquerda. – Bem aqui. – disse, inconscientemente repetindo o que sua filha tinha dito há quinze anos. Jane virou a página.

Ron ofegou e pulou para fora da poltrona. Foi até o espelho preso à parede perto da lareira, e olhou com horror para a marca pequena e roxa sob sua orelha esquerda.

- Maldição. – murmurou. Apontou a varinha para o pescoço, murmurando: _- Episkey_. – a marca sumiu lentamente, deixando apenas uma leve sombra. Ron engoliu em seco e olhou para Jane por sobre o ombro. Ela parecia estar se esforçando para não rir, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Para sua sorte, Hermione entrou na sala nesse momento, poupando Ron de se envergonhar ainda mais.

**-x-**

Hermione prendeu o cabelo em uma trança apertada e vestiu uma calça jeans que comprara na semana anterior. Era dois números maior do que vestia normalmente. Pelo menos, conseguia abotoar esse par. Passou uma das camisetas dos Cannons de Ron pela cabeça e vestiu mais um suéter antigo, enfeitado com o logo de W triplo das Gemialidades Weasley.

Já era outubro e as roseiras precisavam ser preparadas para o inverno. Ron estava na loja de Hogsmeade pelo final de semana que a escola visitava o vilarejo. Ele cuidaria das roseiras que tinham no jardim atrás do prédio.

Ela ia cuidar das roseiras de seu pai. Esse era o projeto do dia todo. Ron a encontraria lá e a levaria para casa. Ela tinha cada vez mais dificuldade para Aparatar ultimamente. Especialmente se estivesse cansada.

Hermione tinha seus próprios motivos para querer cuidar sozinha das rosas. Precisava conversar. Não queria realmente conversar com alguém em particular. Ninguém que estivesse vivo, pelo menos.

Jane não estaria em casa. Ela não se aposentara depois que Richard morrera. Ela deixava o consultório aberto por algumas horas aos sábados, pelos pais que não conseguiam levar seus filhos durante a semana. Melhor assim. Hermione tinha algumas coisas que precisava dizer, e não queria que mais ninguém as ouvisse.

Pegou sua pequena mochila, com uma troca de roupa e um livro, e foi até o metrô. Hermione não estava com vontade de Aparatar. A viagem de uma hora lhe dava tempo sozinha. Tinha se encontrado com os Elfos de Hogwarts quase todos os dias pelas últimas semanas. Eles estiveram mais do que dispostos a falar com ela, uma vez que Harry os tinha assegurado que ela não ia tentar convencê-los a aceitar roupas, mas para se certificar de que todos os Elfos fossem tratados tão bem quanto os Elfos da escola eram. Tinha sido uma surpresa para Hermione descobrir que os Elfos de Hogwarts tinham a liberdade para partir, se quisessem. Mas nenhum deles partia, na grande maioria. Alguns deles eram descendentes de Elfos que tinham recebido roupas de suas famílias quando estas entraram em dificuldade. Ou a família tinha morrido sem ter um herdeiro direto. Não ia ser uma tarefa fácil codificar um modo de tratamento seguindo o modelo da escola. Alguns bruxos e bruxas sangue puros, que trabalhavam no Departamento de Execução da Lei da Magia, tinha dito que demorariam anos antes de qualquer mudança acontecer. Talvez nem mesmo em sua vida. Hermione não se importava. Só queria tentar.

**-x-**

Cuidadosamente, Hermione limpou as pétalas, folhas e outras sujeiras de sob as roseiras, como também o estrume que Ron espalhara pacientemente sobre as raízes em junho. O chão congelaria logo, e poderiam colocar uma nova camada de estrume.

A monotonia acalmou a mente de Hermione.

- Oi, pai. – disse quietamente para o vento frio de outubro. Usou as mãos sujas para erguer as mangas do suéter. Os punhos ficavam escorregando. – Estou assustada, pai. Não apenas de que o bebê; que Ron chama de Angus, aliás; vá ser mais burro que William, ainda que não seja possível ser mais burro que ele. – Hermione tirou uma pequena pilha de estrume da raiz de uma roseira. – Só estou com medo de que serei uma péssima mãe.

Hermione se sentou sobre seus calcanhares.

- Eu trabalho demais. E comparada a Ron, eu _não_ sei cozinhar. Ultimamente, não consigo nem fazer uma torrada sem queimá-la. – foi para a próxima roseira. Era um pouco alta demais e precisava ser aparada para evitar que o vento fizesse estragos. Hermione se levantou cuidadosamente. Seu equilíbrio mudava conforme ficava maior. Os materiais para aparar estavam na barraca.

- Eu nunca fui uma criança, pai. Não tenho certeza do que sou suposta a fazer. É diferente com Teddy e os outros. Eu interajo com eles, claro, mas ter um bebê. É permanente. Quero dizer, eu sei que tenho que alimentá-lo, e mantê-lo aquecido e limpo. Mas e depois?

- Eu costumava observar Harry brincar com Teddy quando ele morou n'A Toca depois da guerra. Desconcertante. Como Harry sabia que Teddy queria construir um castelo de blocos? Ou como ele sabia que deveria enfeitiçar o dragão de pelúcia para fazê-lo voar? Como ele sabia do que Teddy gostava sem que alguém lhe falasse?

- Eu não estou me sentindo muito maternal no momento. Quando James chorava, quando era bebê, Ginny sabia exatamente o que fazer baseado no som. O choro que lhe dizia que ele estava molhado e precisava mudar a fralda, era diferente do choro que lhe dizia que ele estava com fome. Francamente, eles pareciam o mesmo para mim.

Hermione derrubou um punhado de galhos aparados na pequena pilha de lixo que criara.

- E se o bebê não gostar de mim? – perguntou em um murmúrio. – Não posso falar sobre isso com Ron. Ele _tem_ que me dizer que o bebê vai gostar de mim. Ele é casado comigo. Como se ele fosse dizer, "Sabe, Hermione, você está certa. Não acho que essa criança vai gostar muito de você". Eu li todos os livros em que consegui colocar as mãos. E pela primeira vez na minha vida, pai, os livros não me deram a resposta.

Hermione foi até o arco e começou a amarrar os galhos da roseira que se enroscara no arco, antes de cobri-lo com aniagem. Dedilhou os desenhos do arco com um dedo coberto de terra. Hermione pegou a garrafa térmica que trouxera com chá de menta e se acomodou sobre o banco sob a fraca luz do sol de outubro. Estava prestes a tomar um gole de chá quando sentiu um movimento de ondas, como as que se formavam no lago atrás d'A Toca quando jogava uma pedra na água.

Uma de suas mãos pousou sobre a curva de abdômen, os dedos esparramados sobre o lugar onde o bebê estava.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo:** Diga.


	15. If I Needed You

**Capítulo Quinze**

**If I Needed You**

Ron levou um punhado de exemplares de cores para perto do rosto de Hermione.

- Escolha uma.

Ela ergueu os olhos de seu livro, tirando os exemplares das mãos de Ron, franzindo o cenho para eles.

- Eu não sei. – disse duvidosamente.

- Prometo que nenhuma cor de Quadribol está aí no meio. – Ron pegou o que lhe lembrava dos céus de verão. – Que tal esse aqui? – ele sugeriu, acenando o exemplar.

Hermione pegou o punho de Ron e o fez parar de movê-lo. Não estava apenas lhe dando tontura, mas queria examinar a cor. Mordeu o lábio com indecisão.

- Eu não sei.

Ron evitou suspirar.

- Mulher, é só uma cor. Sempre podemos mudar depois se você não gostar.

Hermione ouviu a leve frustração na voz de Ron.

- Estou sendo difícil, não é?

Ron parou de esfregar a testa.

- Não mais que o normal. – suspirou.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Só não quero deixar isso para o último minuto.

Hermione tirou os exemplares dos dedos de Ron. Segurou-os no formato de um leque. Havia dez cores, desde amarelo claro até verde escuro e até o azul que Ron preferia. Sabia por que Ron queria esse. Daria a impressão de estar cercado por nada, além do céu. Ele podia passar horas voando em sua vassoura sem direção.

Pegou o exemplar de amarelo claro e o colocou ao lado do azul.

- Qualquer um desses. Surpreenda-me.

- Mesmo? – Ron a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sim.

- Você não vai mudar de opinião amanhã de manhã, vai?

- Não. Essas são as duas opções. Não vou mudar de ideia nem de cores.

Ron colocou os exemplares de cores no bolso de sua camisa. Rabiscou um bilhete para Harry, que ia ajudar, para ir até sua casa no domingo de manhã. Hermione ia passar o dia com Jane, comprando Merlin sabia o que. Ron ainda não tinha descoberto o que mais um bebê precisava além de um berço, fraldas e algumas roupas, independentemente do que aquelas revistas malucas da área de espera do St. Mungos diziam. Ele queria tentar terminar o quarto antes de ela voltar para casa. Silenciosamente amaldiçoou aquelas revistas, por encherem sua cabeça com paredes pintadas, com a cadeira de balanço e as batentes das janelas pintadas de branco. O berço no canto, de frente para a janela, coberta por cortinas transparentes, que balançavam gentilmente sob a brisa. Uma cadeira de balanço perto de uma pequena mesa, com um pequeno candelabro, que iluminava fracamente a noite.

Ron balançou a cabeça. Realmente precisava terminar logo o quarto. Antes que ele virasse uma garota.

**-x-**

Hermione caminhou apressadamente na calçada brilhante pela chuva. Ia se atrasar para sua reunião com Percy. A última reunião com os Elfos de Hogwarts tinha demorado, mas Hermione sentia que tinha informações o bastante para criar um rascunho. Estava tão envolvida em escrever mentalmente o rascunho, que não viu a grande fenda na calçada. A ponta de seu sapato ficou presa no concreto irregular e ela caiu para frente, girando no meio do ar, caindo de lado com um gemido.

Hermione ficou deitada por vários minutos, atordoada, antes de ouvir um insistente:

- Moça? – um rosto desconhecido apareceu no seu campo de visão. – Moça, você está bem? – um homem mais velho estava parado ao seu lado, lhe oferecendo uma mão.

- Uh... – Hermione aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e permitiu que ele a ajudasse a se erguer. Uma vez que estava em pé, Hermione pegou um momento para analisar o estrago. Tinha torcido o tornozelo do pé que ficara preso na calçada. Doía com cada batida de seu coração. Tinha rasgado sua calça e um joelho estava arranhado e sangrando, assim como a palma da mão que escorregara pelo chão quando caíra.

- É melhor você mandar alguém examinar esses machucados. – o homem aconselhou.

- Eu... Farei isso. – Hermione tirou o cabelo molhado do rosto.

- Precisa de ajuda para chegar ao hospital, moça?

- Não, obrigada.

- Pelo menos, deixe que eu pare um taxi para você, então. – o homem insistiu. Hermione suspirou e assentiu, sentindo que ele não iria embora a não ser que ela aceitasse sua ajuda. Ele deu um tapinha em seu braço e foi até a guia para sinalizar para um dos taxis que estava passando pela chuva. Um relutantemente reduziu e parou perto deles, e o homem ajudou Hermione a entrar no banco de trás, e deu algumas notas de dinheiro para a corrida.

Hermione deu as instruções para o motorista chegar até a entrada de St. Mungos. Ele a olhou com descrença.

- Tem certeza? É uma área bastante duvidosa.

- O médico da família é lá perto. – Hermione mentiu suavemente. – Está lá há anos.

- Se você diz. – o motorista disse duvidosamente.

Hermione se inclinou para perto da janela. O homem ainda estava parado na calçada.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu tenho uma filha mais ou menos da sua idade, moça. Eu odiaria se algo assim acontecesse a ela. – ele olhou para o motorista. – Vá em frente, então.

A viagem até St. Mungos pareceu demorar anos. A maior preocupação de Hermione não era sua mão ou seu tornozelo, mas Angus. Ela tentara deixar que suas mãos tomassem a maior parte do impacto, mas não conseguira evitar completamente o contato entre sua barriga e o chão. Correu sua mão machucada por sua barriga, rezando para que Angus não estivesse machucado. Sentiu-o se mover e quase chorou em alívio.

O taxi parou há alguns metros da entrada do hospital.

- Aquele senhor já pagou a corrida para você... – a voz do motorista morreu e Hermione abaixou a varinha. Voltou a guardar a varinha na bolsa, sentindo uma pontada de culpa por modificar a memória do motorista, mas ela não queria que ele fizesse várias perguntas. Dolorosamente, saiu da parte de trás do taxi e mancou até a entrada.

- Shanti Choudry, por favor. – o manequim permitiu que ela entrasse com o movimento de um dedo e Hermione atravessou a janela mancando.

Entrou no corredor escondido que levava até a área da maternidade. Shanti estava na área de espera, conversando com uma bruxa loira vagamente familiar, mas em sua ansiedade, Hermione não perdeu tempo tentando se lembrar do nome. Shanti ergueu os olhos quando Hermione se aproximou na área melhor iluminada perto da recepção, e se despediu rapidamente da bruxa, antes de se apressar até Hermione.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Tropecei.

Shanti passou um braço ao redor de Hermione e a ajudou ir até um quarto.

- Pousou do lado direito, foi?

- Sim. – Hermione fez uma careta quando se sentou na cama.

- Vá em frente e vista aquela camisola. – Shanti apontou para uma peça de roupa verde, dobrada sobre o travesseiro. – Vou pegar algo para limpar esses arranhões.

Hermione tirou sua camisa e a calça, e passou a camisola pela cabeça. Shanti bateu na porta e entrou, carregando uma bandeja com alguns frascos e vários pedaços de gazes e bolas de algodão. Colocou a bandeja sobre uma pequena mesa e encharcou uma bola de algodão com um liquido púrpura e começou a passá-lo sobre os machucados na mão de Hermione. Repetiu o processo no joelho, antes de passar uma pasta azul sobre o corte mais profundo, antes de cobri-lo com uma bandagem.

- Deve estar melhor pela manhã.

- Isso é bom. – Hermione murmurou distraidamente, esfregando o lado de seu abdômen.

Shanti notou os movimentos e calmamente foi cuidar do tornozelo de Hermione.

- Você está com alguma cólica?

- Acho que não.

- Algum sangramento?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

Shanti pousou uma mão sobre o pé descalço de Hermione.

- Veja se consegue empurrar o pé contra minha mão. – direcionou, aplicando uma pressão gentil na lateral de fora do pé. Hermione empurrou. – Bom. Parece ser uma torção leve. – Shanti enfaixou o tornozelo e colocou um feitiço de refrigeração ali. – Deite-se. Quero examinar o bebê.

Shanti esticou um cobertor sobre Hermione, e ergueu um pouco a camisola para expor a barriga. Colocou a ponta de sua varinha sob o umbigo de Hermione e o familiar som dos batimentos do bebê encheu o quarto. Hermione soltou o ar que estava segurando.

- Cento e quarenta e três batimentos por minuto. – Shanti voltou a abaixar a camisola. – Eu quero que você passe a noite aqui.

- Mas não posso! – Hermione começou a se sentar. – Eu tenho uma reunião com Percy, e eu já estou terrivelmente atrasada.

Shanti colocou uma mão no ombro de Hermione.

- Sim, pode. Você sofreu uma queda e eu quero você aqui para ter certeza de que tanto você quanto o bebê estão bem.

Hermione se afundou nos travesseiros.

- Alguém pode avisar Ron? – perguntou cansadamente.

- Faço isso em um momento. Apenas se deite e relaxe. – Shanti colocou um travesseiro sob o tornozelo direito de Hermione. – E não coloque peso nesse tornozelo. – saiu do quarto, deixando Hermione sozinha.

Conseguia sentir Angus se mover. Normalmente, teria ficado distraída com isso, mas no momento, recebeu com boa vontade os movimentos. Shanti não tinha tirado o feitiço que permitia ouvir os batimentos de Angus, mas sem sua varinha para aumentar o som, tinha ficado como um som de fundo, mas ainda a distraia. Remexeu-se inquietamente, precisando que alguém falasse com Percy para remarcar a reunião.

Ron entrou correndo no quarto, suas vestes púrpuras esvoaçando atrás de si. Era claro que ele tinha deixado de lado o que quer que estivera fazendo e fora direto para o hospital, sem parar para tirar o uniforme.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, estou bem. Apenas alguns arranhões e um tornozelo torcido.

Ron pegou a mão machucada de Hermione.

- Ela usou algum tipo de poção fedorenta e púrpura nos arranhões?

- Sim, usou. Como sabia?

Ron girou os olhos.

- Quando você mora na mesma casa que Fred e George, você guarda alguns frascos dessa poção em algum lugar. Você vai acabar conseguindo alguns cortes e arranhões. Mamãe estava sempre usando em Fred, George, Ginny ou em mim. Por um tempo, eu achei que todas as casas tinham um pouco desse troço. Você estará tão boa quanto nova amanhã.

Hermione flexionou os dedos.

- Bom. Eu preciso conseguir segurar uma pena.

- E o bebê? – Ron colocou uma mão sobre a barriga de Hermione. Ele ainda não conseguia sentir os movimentos, mas Hermione lhe garantiu que Angus era bastante ativo.

- Ela está bem. Até agora.

- Ou ele.

- Ou ele. – Hermione concordou.

- Shanti disse que você vai passar a noite.

- Sim.

- Vou ficar com você.

- Ron, isso não é necessário.

- Vou ficar com você, quer você queira ou não. – Ron cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e ergueu o queixo teimosamente.

Hermione soltou o ar e olhou para Ron.

- Pode fazer algumas coisas para mim?

Ron tirou o uniforme e o colocou sobre a cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Claro.

Hermione começou uma longa lista de coisas a serem feitas, usando os dedos para contar.

- Fale com Percy. Vamos ter de remarcar nossa reunião. – começou a pensar em voz alta. – Hoje é quarta-feira, então talvez na sexta-feira ou na segunda-feira...

- Certo. – Ron começou a sair do quarto.

- E eu preciso daquela pilha de livros da prateleira da sala, a que fica perto da porta da cozinha.

- Entendi. – a mão de Ron pousou sobre a maçaneta.

- E eu prometi a mamãe que ia ligar para ela hoje, mas eu deixei o celular em casa. Pode ligar para ela e lhe contar o que aconteceu? E falar para ela que conversamos amanhã? – perguntou ansiosamente. O celular, como todos os eletrônicos, não funcionaria em St. Mungos; muita interferência da magia.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram, mas ele assentiu, virando a maçaneta.

- E me trás uma troca de roupa?

O canto da boca de Ron se ergueu.

- Oh, pensei em te deixar ir para casa usando isso aí. – sorriu marotamente, soltando a maçaneta para desviar da manga da camisola de Hermione, que ela mirara em sua cabeça. – Alguma coisa em particular?

- Só não me traga coisas que ficam horríveis juntas.

- Então, isso é um "não" para a saia de lã colorida e o suéter listrado?

- Considerando que nenhum dos dois me serve... Sim, seria um "não".

- Mais alguma coisa? – Ron voltou para perto da porta. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer com a lista de coisas que teriam tomado o resto da tarde de Hermione e a maior parte do começo da noite.

- Sim. Traga o livro que está no meu criado mudo.

Ron franziu o cenho.

- Achei que você deveria _descansar_.

- Eu _estou_ descansando. – Hermione insistiu. – Viu? Estou deitada e tudo o mais.

- Você está trabalhando.

- Ron, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que, se eu não tiver essas coisas, vou pirar pensando sobre elas.

- Eu sei. – admitiu relutantemente. – Volto daqui a pouco.

Ron saiu do quarto de Hermione e correu até um ponto de Aparatação. Foi ao Ministério e pegou o elevador até o andar onde o Ministro e seus funcionários ficavam. Batendo na porta parcialmente aberta, Ron entrou. Percy estava trabalhando com alguns papéis, em uma mesa grande em uma sala arejada, que levava ao escritório pessoal do Ministro.

- Perce?

Percy ergueu os olhos.

- Você não saberia onde Hermione está, saberia? Ela está mais de uma hora atrasada. Não é do feitio dela. – franziu o cenho com desaprovação.

Ron correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Uh, sim. Ela escorregou e caiu vindo para cá. Ela vai ficar no St. Mungos até amanhã.

- Ela está bem? – Percy perguntou distraidamente.

- Sim. Só querem ter certeza de que o bebê está bem.

- Bom... – Percy já estava novamente envolvido em seu trabalho.

- Uh, Perce?

- Sim?

- Você pode se encontrar com Hermione na sexta-feira ou na segunda-feira?

- Uh-huh.

Ron suspirou.

- Percy? Qual dia?

- Sim...

- Percival! – Ron gritou.

- O quê? – Percy repreendeu.

- Sexta ou segunda? – Ron rosnou por entre dentes cerrados.

Percy folheou um calendário em sua mesa.

- Segunda.

- Obrigado. – Ron girou sobre os calcanhares e foi embora, caminhando até o elevador, antes de se lembrar que se esquecera de combinar um horário. Correu até a mesa e escorregou até parar. – Percy?

- Sim? – Percy olhou para Ron por cima do aro de seus óculos.

- Primeiro horário de segunda?

- Sim.

Ron assentiu e foi embora, tentando se lembrar do que mais estava na lista. _Jane, livros e roupas,_ repetiu para si mesmo, de novo e de novo, esperando não se esquecer de nada.

As lareiras não ficavam cheias a essa hora do dia, então Ron as usou para ir ao apartamento.

- Certo. Primeiro Jane. – encontrou o celular de Hermione e discou o número da casa em Oxford. Enquanto esperava Jane atender, encontrou sua antiga mochila no armário perto da porta de entrada e começou a colocar os livros dentro dela.

- Alô?

- Jane, é Ron.

- Qual o problema? – Jane perguntou, a preocupação passando pelo telefone.

- Nada. – Ron disse rapidamente. – Ela só tropeçou e caiu. Shanti quer ficar de olho nela pela noite. – resmungou levemente quando pendurou a mochila no ombro e a levou até o quarto. – Ela tem alguns roxos e arranhões, mas está bem.

- Isso é bom.

- Ela vai te ligar pela manhã, ou quando chegar do hospital.

- Ela não está planejando ir trabalhar amanhã, está?

- Espero que não. – Ron murmurou. – Hermione não vai ficar em pé amanhã nem que eu tenha que sentar em cima dela.

- Você precisa que eu vá aí amanhã? Posso tirar a manhã de folga.

Ron começou a dizer não para Jane, que tudo estaria bem, mas se viu dizendo:

- Sim, isso seria ótimo.

- Vou tentar fazer parecer tão casual quanto possível. Para que ela não ache que estamos de complô contra ela.

- Obrigado. – Ron disse fervorosamente. Apertou o botão "desligar" e jogou o celular no meio da cama. Andou até a cômoda e procurou um suéter para Hermione em uma das gavetas. Depois entrou a calça que ela preferia usar ultimamente, por que elas cabiam ao redor da sua barriga inchada, e ela ainda não tinha encontrado um tempo para ir até Godric's Hollow e fuçar nas roupas que Ginny usara quando estivera grávida de James. Colocou a roupa na mochila e pegou o livro que estava no criado mudo.

Ron pendurou a mochila em seu ombro e cambaleou um pouco sob o peso. Voltou para a sala de estar e considerou usar a lareira, mas o peso extra dificultaria um pouco. Suspirando, Ron aparatou para a área de espera do St. Mungos. Ainda odiava aparatação, depois de todo esse tempo. Ficava um pouco enjoado.

Abriu a porta do quarto de Hermione. Ela estava aninhada sob os cobertores, e o som dos batimentos do bebê ainda soava levemente ao fundo. Ron colocou a mochila na cadeira e se sentou ao pé da cama.

- Como está?

Hermione parou de girar distraidamente os dedos e olhou feio para Ron.

- Estou entediada. – ela começou a colocar os pés no chão.

Ron gentilmente a empurrou de volta contra os travesseiros.

- O que acha que está fazendo? Não é para você colocar peso no pé!

Ela o olhou.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Ou você vai me carregar até lá?

- Eu poderia. – Ron a desafiou.

- Apenas me ajude a andar até lá. – Hermione suspirou. Toda essa inatividade iria mandá-la para o manicômio logo. Ela não sabia o que fazer se não tinha uma enorme lista a ser cumprida antes do jantar. Entre Shanti e Ron, ela teria sorte de conseguir escrever seu primeiro rascunho, menos ainda abrir um dos livros que Ron trouxera. Hermione entrou no banheiro, o braço de Ron ao redor de sua cintura. Ele estava praticamente a carregando. Olhou para Ron, parado ao seu lado. – Se importa? Realmente não estou com vontade de fazer xixi na sua frente.

Ron se assustou.

- Oh, certo. – corou e apontou o dedão para a porta. – Vou estar lá fora, então.

Hermione observou Ron fechar a porta e balançou a cabeça. Sinceramente esperava que nada acontecesse pelo resto da gravidez. De outro modo, teria de estrangular Ron. Hermione não conseguia aguentar pessoas a rodeando. E, às vezes, Ron tinha a tendência de rodear.

Seria uma noite interessante se a última hora era alguma indicação.

**-x-**

Ron se inclinou para frente e acomodou a cabeça nos braços cruzados ao lado de Hermione.

- 'Noite, mulher.

- Você não vai dormir desse jeito, vai?

- Já dormi em posições piores.

- Você não vai conseguir dormir.

Ron zombou.

- Posso dormir em qualquer lugar.

Hermione olhou para o topo da cabeça de Ron.

- Ron?

- Hmmm?

- Você poderia... Dormir aqui?

- Vou caber? – perguntou, abrindo um olho.

- Vou fazer você caber. – ela prometeu.

Ron se sentou e se moveu para a ponta da cama.

- Chega pra lá, então, pode ser? Certamente não tenho mais dezessete anos.

Hermione riu e foi um pouco para o lado, o bastante para permitir que Ron se deitasse de lado, de frente para Hermione. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Você já pensou em nomes?

- Não realmente. – respondeu, seus olhos fechados. – Você?

- Um pouco. – permitiu.

- Não vamos usar Ronald como o segundo nome se for um menino. – Ron disse simplesmente.

- Tudo bem. Então não vamos usar Hermione como o segundo nome se for menina. Complicado demais para tentar pronunciar. – Hermione deu de ombros.

- Bem... – Ron começou. – Enquanto estamos no assunto, você se importa de não dar o nome do bebê por causa de algum membro da família? – Ron ergueu um pouco a cabeça. – Quero dizer, se você quiser dar o nome do seu pai, não tem problema.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Nada de nomes pelos membros da família.

- Nem mesmo seu pai?

- Não. Eu amo meu pai, mas eu quero que Angus tenha seu próprio nome e identidade. – uma das mãos de Ron pousou sobre o inchaço que era o bebê, e Hermione entrelaçou seus dedos. – Se quisermos dar um nome para homenagear o papai, tenho certeza de que poderemos encontrar outro jeito de fazer isso, além de usar Richard. – mordeu o lábio por um momento, antes de continuar quietamente. – É a única coisa que Harry e Ginny fizeram que eu completamente discordo.

- Por quê?

- Não me entenda errado. Eu entendo _por que_ ele nomeou James por seu pai e Sirius, mas não acha que isso é um fardo terrível para uma criança? Tentar fazer jus a uma expectativa quase irracional?

- Suponho que sim. – o dedão de Ron correu pelas costas da mão de Hermione. – Eu estava pensando em Beatrice para uma garota.

- Beatrice? De onde tirou?

- Lembra daquele livro que te dei de aniversário? _Muito Barulho Por Nada_, acho que é o nome?

- Sim...

- Eu o li em um final de semana. Depois de seu pai... – Ron engoliu. – Faleceu.

- Mesmo? Você leu um _livro_?

Ron deu um olhar de censura a Hermione.

- Eu _sei_ ler, sabe. Só não leio como você.

- Eu sei...

- Enfim. – Ron disse, voltando ao tópico da conversa. – Eu gostaria que nossa filha fosse daquele jeito. Feroz. Protetora. Esperta. Corajosa. Independente. Capaz de quantidades insanas de amor.

- Vamos colocar na lista, então. – Hermione sorriu com a ideia de Ron querer usar um nome de um livro.

- E se for um guri? – Ron perguntou.

- Não vamos usar Angus. – Hermione disse automaticamente.

- Merlin, não. Eu não quero que ele apanhe no parquinho. – Ron zombou. – Como quando Fred chamava Percy de Percival.

- Não temos de decidir agora. – Hermione bocejou.

- Não, não temos. – Ron voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. – Temos bastante tempo.

Ron adormeceu ouvindo o som do batimento do bebê, soando levemente de fundo, sua mão sobre o coração de Hermione, sentindo o batimento rítmico sob sua palma.

O sono não veio tão facilmente para Hermione. Ela ficou acordada até tarde, preocupada com Angus. E se ela o tivesse machucado e eles não tinham como saber? _Ele nem nasceu ainda, e eu já o estou derrubando_. O dia todo só tinha aumentado suas preocupações de que não seria uma boa mãe. Era como estar no dormitório, durante o sexto ano, ouvindo Lavender e Parvati conversarem sobre garotos. Quando elas falavam o que tinham feito e com quem, Hermione se encolhia um pouco. Ela só tinha beijado Viktor Krum uma vez. E tinha sido há mais de dois anos. Agora, ela tivera o privilégio de ouvir outras bruxas falarem sobre seus filhos, e como eles eram avançados para suas idades e as coisas oh-tão-maternas que faziam por eles. Como assar biscoitos todos os dias. Ensinar-lhes francês quando eles tinham dois anos.

Era o dormitório tudo de novo.

Só que dessa vez, os riscos eram muito mais altos. E fazia Hermione se sentir completamente inadequada.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título:** Se eu precisasse de você.


	16. When You Say Nothing At All

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**When You Say Nothing At All**

_Queridos mãe e pai,_

_Fui sorteado para a Sonserina..._

**-x-**

Hermione se sentou com um ofego, tirando Ron do travesseiro.

- Quuuu...? – roncou.

- Bebê na Sonserina. – ofegou.

- Huh?

- Pesadelo. Bebê foi para a Sonserina.

Desajeitadamente, Ron lhe deu tapinhas na coxa.

- 'Ta bem. Só um sonho. – murmurou, antes de sua respiração anunciar que tinha voltado a dormir.

Hermione voltou a se deitar, e juntou as mãos sobre o umbigo. Podia ter sido apenas um sonho, mas imaginou... _O que eles fariam se Angus __fosse__ selecionado para a Sonserina?_ Hermione sabia que ficaria horrorizada, dada sua experiência com essa casa. Ron... Ron ficaria devastado. Nenhum Weasley tinha sido selecionado para alguma casa _além_ de Grifinória.

Era um pensamento extremamente desagradável.

**-x-**

_- Você não vai sair de casa desse jeito, mocinha!_

_- Mas mãe... Todas as garotas do meu ano rasparam a cabeça!_

_- Faça crescer de volta nesse instante!_

_- Não!_

_- Beatrice Weasley! Volte aqui e tire essas roupas ridículas! – os olhos de Hermione se cerraram. – Dá para ver toda a calcinha dela. Se é que dá para chamar esse fio dental de calcinha..._

**-x-**

- Hermione! Acorde! – Ron a balançou levemente.

- Ennn...

- Você está sonhando. – Ron a informou. – Falando qualquer coisa sobre calcinhas.

Hermione esfregou os olhos.

- Odeio esse lugar. Tenho todos os tipos de sonhos.

Ron assentiu. As vezes que tivera que ficar na Ala Hospitalar da escola também tinham lhe feito ter sonhos estranhos.

- Sobre o que foi?

- Ela estava sendo uma pentelha. Usando calcinhas minúsculas. Raspou a cabeça.

- Certo. Por que um menino nunca agiria dessa forma. – Ron murmurou cinicamente.

- Você não sonha sobre isso?

- Às vezes. – admitiu. – Normalmente, Angus é um aborto e tem que ser um contador, como o primo da mamãe. E _ele_ só aparece durante o natal e vai embora logo depois da ceia.

- Você realmente acha que isso aconteceria?

- Mamãe disse que aconteceu. A tia dela, Janet, nunca viu seu primo, de verdade, exceto durante o natal. E ele normalmente vai embora depois de algumas horas. – Ron bocejou abertamente. – Mamãe disse que foi pela sanidade dele. Às vezes, um aborto pode ficar completamente amargurado se ficam perto de pessoas mágicas, quando não conseguem nem produzir faíscas com uma varinha. Como Filch.

- Isso é tão... Triste... – Hermione começou a fungar.

- Ei... Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que um filho nosso não se _atreveria_ a ser qualquer coisa além de mágico.

- O que isso deveria significar? – Hermione perguntou desconfiadamente, secando o nariz na manga de sua camisola.

- Nada. – Ron disse apressadamente. – Você precisa tentar descansar, mulher. – a fez se deitar novamente e a encarou até que ela fechasse os olhos. Quando ela voltou a dormir, Ron murchou em alívio. Às vezes, tendia a falar o que quer que estivesse em sua mente. Não era uma boa política com uma mulher grávida. Suspirando, se acomodou no travesseiro e tentou voltar a dormir.

**-x-**

_- Eu estou bem aqui! – os punhos de Ron bateram contra a parede de... Algum lugar._

_- Você se lembra de Hugo, não se lembra? É claro que lembra. Você o viu quarta-feira passada. – Hermione disse gentilmente, puxando um garotinho tímido pela mão. – Ele fez oito anos hoje. – disse orgulhosamente. – Ele vem te ver todas as semanas desde o acidente na loja._

_Que acidente? Ron estava confuso. Ele não se lembrava de um acidente. Hugo era familiar. Se fosse uma garota, ele seria pequeno, até delicado. Ele era bastante parecido com Hermione, exceto pelos olhos. Eram seus olhos. A cor, de todo modo._

_- Vá esperar no corredor, querido. – Hermione murmurou. O garoto foi para o corredor, arrastando os pés, lançando um último olhar para o homem esquelético sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da janela._

_Hermione esperou até a porta ser fechada e se virou, e Ron a sentiu começar a correr um pente por seu cabelo._

_Por que ela tem de pentear meu cabelo? Ele tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo a Hermione, mas só um gemido ininteligível saiu de sua boca. Saliva escorreu do canto de seus lábios, e Hermione pegou um lenço dobrado e gentilmente secou seu rosto._

_- Aqui, querido, deixe-me limpar para você._

_Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Ron se perguntou. E onde, diabos, era "aqui", de todo modo?_

_- Ele fez magia semana passada. – Hermione disse, colocando o lenço na pequena mesa. – Pegou sua vassoura do armário de vassouras n'A Toca no almoço de domingo. Estava a dez metros do chão antes que alguém conseguisse pará-lo. Ele caiu logo que Harry levantou voo. Caiu mais de dez metros e não teve nem um arranhão._

_Ron tentou sorrir disso, mas seu rosto não funcionava._

_Hermione suspirou e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na testa._

_- Eu te vejo amanhã, Ron. – sua voz falhou um pouco e sua mão deixou o cabelo dele relutantemente._

_Espere! Onde está indo? Não me deixe aqui!_

**-x-**

- Maldição! – Ron exclamou suavemente, se sentando. Correu as mãos pelos braços e cabelo, como que para testar que ainda funcionavam.

- O quê? – a voz cheia de sono de Hermione soou do travesseiro.

- Nada. Volte a dormir. – Ron saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro. Pegou um copo com a mão trêmula e o encheu de água. – Ela pode me lançar uma maldição da morte se algum dia ficar desse jeito de verdade. – murmurou, seus dentes batendo contra o copo. – Me envenenar, eu não ligo. – mentalmente, começou a catalogar todos os materiais com que trabalhavam na loja. Alguns deles eram capazes de criar explosões espetaculares se misturados nas proporções erradas. Ele e George se orgulhavam de seus antecedentes longos e livres de acidentes. – Faz sentido... Ele e Fred descobriram todas as proporções no quarto deles. – Ron jogou mais água fria no rosto e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Sabia que era tão clarividente quanto à cadeira sob seu traseiro, mas depois de seus sonhos durante a primavera, ficava amedrontado frequentemente quando um sonho particularmente vivido se prendia à sua memória.

Não demorou muito para voltar a dormir.

**-x-**

- Bom dia! – uma voz alegre cantarolou na manhã seguinte. Uma bruxa entrou com uma badeja de algo que parecia comida. – Oh! Eu não sabia que você tinha ficado! – ela exclamou quando viu Ron encolhido na cadeira. – Não acho que há o bastante na bandeja para vocês dois tomarem café. – refletiu duvidosamente. – Vou ter de ir buscar outra bandeja para você.

Ron olhou para os ovos borrachudos e o mingau cheio de pedaços, reprimindo um arrepio de nojo.

- Não, obrigado. Não estou com fome. – murmurou.

- Tudo bem, então. Shanti vai chegar em um momento para ver como as coisas estão.

- É, obrigado. – Ron bocejou, correndo uma mão por seu rosto.

- Por que eles têm que ser tão alegres tão cedo na manhã? – uma voz murmurou atrás de si. Hermione se sentou. – É o bastante para me fazer querer vomitar.

Ron empurrou a bandeja para mais perto de Hermione.

- Vai querer isso?

Ela se inclinou para mais perto para examinar, um dedo indicador cuidadoso cutucando a superfície do mingau.

- Já vi Poções estragadas mais apetitosas do que isso. – afastou a bandeja. – Acho que vou passar.

- Não posso te culpar. Quando Shanti nos liberar, vou preparar um café da manhã apropriado.

- Você é um salva vidas.

Ron sorriu arrogantemente.

- Eu tenho meus momentos. – pegou a torrada no canto da bandeja e a ofereceu a Hermione. – Coma pelo isso. Não há muito que possam ter feito para estragar uma torrada. – se aventurou.

Hermione suspirou e pegou a torrada oferecida. Deu uma mordida, fez uma careta e engoliu.

- Errado. Parece que eles _conseguem_ estragar torradas.

Ron olhou feio para a torrada.

- Como eles conseguem estragar uma _torrada_, pelo amor de Merlin? – tirou a torrada da mão de Hermione e deu uma mordida. Fez uma careta e soltou a torrada no meio do, agora, duro mingau. – Eu não sei o que eles fizeram, mas, quando Angus nascer, _eu_ vou te trazer todas suas refeições.

Shanti bateu na porta.

- Todos já acordaram? – perguntou, espiando pelo vão da porta. – Adorável. – entrou no quarto e torceu o nariz para a bandeja de café da manhã. – Não posso te culpar. – confessou em voz baixa. – Tira meu apetite também. Essa cozinha também não consegue ferver um chá que valha algo. – apontou a varinha para a bandeja e a fez sumir. – Então... – disse, consultando uma prancheta. – Como dormiu essa noite?

- A pior noite de sono que já tive em anos. – Ron respondeu sombriamente.

- Eu estava falando com Hermione...

- Oh, certo. – Ron se sentou na cadeira.

Hermione escondeu um sorriso e deu de ombros.

- Já tive noites piores. – ofereceu.

- Sonhando, é?

- Um pouco.

- Pode dizer isso de novo. – Ron resmungou sob a respiração.

- É perfeitamente normal. – Shanti ergueu a ponta da camisola de Hermione e descansou a ponta da varinha sob o umbigo dela. O fraco som do coração do bebê ficou mais alto. – Cento e cinquenta batimentos. – murmurou. Shanti ergueu a prancheta. – Quer vê-lo?

- O quê? O bebê? – Ron perguntou. – Podemos fazer isso?

- Claro que podemos. Alguns de nós estamos tentando achar um jeito de colocar a imagem em um pergaminho ou algo assim, para que possam levar para casa.

- É como um ultrassom! – Hermione exclamou, traçando a curva da cabeça do bebê.

- Exatamente. – Shanti disso.

- Como sabe sobre ultrassons?

Shanti deu de ombros.

- Meus pais são nascidos trouxas. Uma das irmãs da minha mãe é uma médica em York. Trabalha principalmente com obstetrícia e ginecologia. Pega os casos de alto risco. Eu aprendi algumas coisas com ela ao longo dos anos.

Ron olhou de uma para outra, confuso.

- O que é um ultrassom?

- É o jeito pelo qual Trouxas podem ver o feto antes dele nascer. Usa ondas de som para criar a imagem dele. – Shanti o informou.

- Pare. – Ron acenou uma mão para ela. – É muito cedo para me deixar tão confuso. – gesticulou para a imagem do bebê. – Esse é o nosso, então?

- Não, é o de uma mulher aleatória. – Hermione bufou. – Claro que é o nosso.

Ron olhou para o rosto do bebê.

- Tem seu nariz. – comentou. – Ele está chupando o dedo?

- É o que parece. – Shanti olhou para os dois. – Querem saber o sexo?

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou.

- Si... Uh, não... – suspirou. – Parte da aposta. – gemeu arrependidamente.

Shanti riu.

- Tudo bem, então. – ergueu a varinha e tirou o feitiço que lhes permitia ouvir os batimentos do bebê. – Só vou checar seu joelho e tornozelo, e já vou te dar alta.

Ela puxou a camisola sobre a barriga de Hermione, e ergueu a ponta do cobertor para expor o tornozelo enfaixado.

- Maravilhoso. O inchaço sumiu. Não coloque o peso nele por mais alguns dias, certo? – Shanti foi até o joelho de Hermione e gentilmente tirou o curativo. O corte mais profundo tinha desaparecido quase por completo, e os outros tinham se curado, deixando apenas marcas rosadas para trás. – Vou trocar o curativo desse joelho e enfaixar o tornozelo de novo, e aí você pode ir para casa. O bebê parece estar bem.

Shanti se sentou na ponta da cama, ao lado dos pés de Hermione.

- Eu quero que você pegue leve pelo resto da semana. Não quero que volte ao trabalho até segunda-feira.

- Mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer! – Hermione protestou.

- Eu sei que tem. Normalmente, eu não mando as mães que trabalham pararem de trabalhar completamente, a não ser que isso machuque o bebê ou elas mesmas. Mas você realmente precisa diminuir um pouco o ritmo. Sem mais viagens até Hogsmeade ou a escola.

- Mas...

Shanti indicou a mochila perto da cama, estufada por todos os livros que Ron colocara dentro.

- Eu sei que você tem essa ambição enorme de melhorar a vida dos Elfos Domésticos. Mas escrever essa legislação é algo que você pode fazer _sentada_.

- Mas...

- Não estou te confinando à cama, Hermione. Só estou dizendo que você pode se dar ao luxo de diminuir o ritmo.

Hermione correu uma mão por seu cabelo embaraçado.

- Ótimo. – murmurou.

**-x-**

Ron entrou no apartamento, massageando a nuca. O Halloween estava se aproximando e, além do começo e do fim do ano letivo, e do natal, essa era a época mais cheia. Mal podia esperar que janeiro chegasse e eles todos pudessem respirar novamente. Ouviu um xingamento abafado, e os barulhos de uma banda de roque trouxa cessaram, apenas para serem substituídos por algo que faria Ron dormir em dez minutos. Colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, onde Hermione estava deitada na cama, escrevendo em um pedaço de pergaminho impossivelmente longo, seu rosto levemente rosado, cantarolando junto com a música tranquila. Casualmente, Ron foi até o rádio e apertou o "stop". Abriu a gaveta e tirou um dos CDS.

- Oh, por favor, me diga que você não está obrigando Angus a ouvir _Rattle and Hum_. – disse com uma expressão dolorida no rosto.

- Achei que você gostava de U2.

- Gosto. Só não gosto de _Rattle and Hum_. – Ron respondeu zombeteiramente. Colocou o CD em sua capa. – Se você vai ouvir o U2 antigo, pelo menos ouça _Joshua Tree_... – saiu do quarto e Hermione mostrou a língua para suas costas.

- Vou ouvir o que eu quiser ouvir. – murmurou. – Se papai vai ler os malditos placares de Quadribol para você, posso ouvir o álbum do U2 que eu quiser.

**-x-**

Desajeitadamente, Hermione se ajoelhou sobre o tapete e jogou um punhado de pó de flu nas chamas. Colocou a cabeça nas chamas, grata que era o sábado que Ron tinha que trabalhar, e não estava em casa para brigar com ela por ficar em tal posição.

- Ginny? – chamou.

Hermione ouviu o som de passos e os pés cobertos por meia de Harry entraram no seu campo de visão. Ele se abaixou para falar com ela.

- Ela está lá em cima. Quer que eu a chame?

- Uh, poderia?

- Claro. – Harry desapareceu, e Hermione se remexeu, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável para se ajoelhar com a cabeça no fogo. Não era muito confortável quando ela não estava grávida, mas o peso extra não estava ajudando.

- Oi, Hermione! – Ginny disse alegremente.

- Está ocupada?

- Só se você contar lavar a roupa suja, o que eu não conto. Quer companhia?

- Sim. – Hermione respondeu.

- Me dê meia hora. – Ginny se ajeitou e se virou na direção das escadas. – Eu vou levar as roupas comigo, também! – avisou sobre o ombro.

- Certo. – Hermione resmungou, enquanto tentava ficar em fé. Estava na hora de Ginny trazer suas roupas de grávida. Do jeito que as coisas estavam no momento, Hermione estava usando uma calça de um pijama de Ron, que era tão velha, que o elástico estava frouxo. Era uma das poucas coisas que ainda lhe serviam no apartamento.

Lentamente, andou até o sofá para esperar por Ginny. Com a percepção de que nada em particular iria lhe servir nesse dia, ela estava em pânico. Sentia-se como uma baleia. E as marcas arroxeadas se espalhando por seu abdômen não estavam ajudando a melhorar seu humor. _Aposto que Ginny nunca teve estrias_, pensou para si mesma tristemente. Ron nunca mais ia vê-la nua. Ele rira histericamente quando a vira se vestindo aquela manhã. Seu umbigo tinha saltado. Hermione ficara horrorizada. Pegara sua roupa da cama e fora terminar de se trocar no banheiro.

Ginny saiu da lareira, uma mala em uma das mãos. Ela estudou a aparência triste de Hermione e a calça gasta de pijama, e ofereceu uma mão para Hermione.

- Vamos lá; vamos experimentar algumas dessas roupas. Esse pijama ficava horrível em Ron, e eles não fazem nada por você.

Hermione não pode evitar sorrir perante o sorriso alegre no rosto de Ginny.

- Tem alguma calça que faça meu traseiro parecer menor? – perguntou, aceitando a mão de Ginny, permitindo que ela lhe ajudasse a se levantar.

- É claro que tenho. – Ginny respondeu solenemente. – Ela será sua melhor amiga pelos próximos dois meses e meio. – guiou Hermione até o quarto, derrubando o conteúdo da mala no meio da cama. – Na verdade, eu tinha uns quatro pares de calças pretas, que agora eu passo para você. – olhou por cima do ombro. – Não vou precisar delas por um tempo.

- Gin...? – Hermione interrompeu.

- Sim?

- Alguma vez você se sentiu inadequada como mãe? – Hermione perguntou apressadamente.

- O tempo todo. É meio difícil não se sentir assim, quando você tem Molly Weasley como sua mãe.

Hermione riu zombeteiramente.

- Mas você não comete nenhum erro com James...

- Oh, sim, eu cometi! – Ginny riu. – Você não nos viu nas primeiras semanas. Eu não dormi mais do que duas ou três horas seguidas pelas primeiras oito semanas. Demorou mais dois meses até ele dormir a noite toda.

"Na primeira noite, quando levamos James para casa, Harry se levantava o tempo todo. Ficava parado do lado do berço, observando-o respirar." Ginny passou uma calça para Hermione. "Aqui, experimente essa." Enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo e continuou. "Harry o derrubou. James, quero dizer." Confessou. "Nós tínhamos acabado de lhe dar banho e ele estava um pouco escorregadio; ele se torceu um pouco, e escapou das mãos de Harry."

- Mas você...

- Eu tive meus momentos. Uma noite, James não parava de chorar. Nada do que eu fazia parecia ajudar. Eu o alimentei, troquei sua fralda, o fiz arrotar. Nada. Harry entra, o pega no colo, e ele está dormindo em cinco minutos. – Ginny dedilhou o desenho do cobertor. – Isso aconteceu bastante nos primeiros meses. Eu estava cansada e estressada, e James sabia. – balançou a cabeça, uma expressão triste em seu rosto. – Eu estava convencida de que era uma péssima mãe. Algumas noites, quando isso acontecia, eu chorava tanto quanto James.

- Mas você sabe o que fazer com ele. Sabe quando ele está com fome...

- Só depois de vários dias tentando e errando. – Ginny passou um braço ao redor de Hermione. – Não acontece da noite para o dia.

- E aí há Harry... – Hermione adicionou melancolicamente. – Ele não cresceu com pais, e é um bom pai. Olha o que ele faz com Teddy.

Ginny riu ruidosamente.

- Você não estava lá a primeira vez que Andie deixou Teddy com Harry pela tarde. Harry quase entrou em pânico quando precisou trocar a fralda. Mamãe se esqueceu de lhe falar para cobrir Teddy com uma fralda limpa...

- Por quê?

- Garotos tendem a fazer xixi quando estão expostos dessa maneira. – Ginny respondeu com um sorriso irônico. – E Teddy acertou bem no rosto de Harry. E teve aquela vez que a mamãe o avisou para não levantar Teddy muito alto logo depois de ele ter comido, e Teddy vomitou no rosto de Harry. – Ginny riu. – Eu prometo, você irá cometer alguns erros ridículos, não importa quantos livros você leia. E está tudo bem. Às vezes, você precisa errar uma ou duas vezes, antes de aprender como fazer do jeito certo. E o que é certo para você e Angus não será o que é certo para James e eu.

- Eu estou com tanto medo de que vou estragar tudo. – puxou o ar tremulamente. – Eu fico sonhando que ele irá para Sonserina. Ou que ela irá se transformar em uma adolescente rebelde. Mais rebelde do que eu, Harry, Ron ou os gêmeos combinados.

- Quão rebelde pode ser? – Ginny juntou as sobrancelhas pensativamente. Além dos gêmeos terem saído da escola mais cedo, e Ron, Hermione e Harry não completando o último ano, nenhum deles tinha realmente sido do tipo rebelde.

- Cabeça raspada, tatuagens trouxas, e um pedaço de fio dental como calcinha.

- Oh... Ouch. – Ginny esfregou a nuca. – Sabe… Acho que o maior erro que mamãe cometeu com Bill foi ficar reclamando do cabelo e do brinco. Ele só queria que ela notasse. Se ela tivesse ignorado, não acho que ele teria ficado com o brinco. – Ginny pausou. – Bem, ele poderia ter ficado com o brinco, mas não com a presa. – fuçou nas roupas sobre a cama. – Ele fez isso entre o sexto e sétimo ano. Deixou o cabelo crescer durante o sétimo ano. Mamãe ficou maluca, e isso o deixou ainda mais determinado a manter. – Ginny abraçou os joelhos contra o peito. – Você vai ser uma ótima mãe.

- Como sabe?

- Por que você se importa o bastante para se preocupar com isso.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do Título: **Quando Você Não Diz Nada.


	17. A Sorta FaryTale

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**A Sorta FaryTale**

Hermione abriu a porta do apartamento e tentou recolher o _Times_ que estava sobre o tapete. Usando o batente da porta como suporte, inclinou-se para pegar o jornal. Raramente tinha o tempo de lê-lo ultimamente, mas se recusava a cancelar a assinatura. Ron nem olhava com desaprovação para a pilha de jornal crescendo no canto da sala de estar. Ele sabia que ela gostava de se manter atualizada nos acontecimentos do mundo Trouxa.

Depois de ter conseguido ficar em pé, Hermione começou a fechar a porta, quando um pedaço de pergaminho, sobre o tapete, chamou sua atenção. Colocou o _Times _no sofá e voltou até a porta, espiando o corredor. Normalmente, as corujas entravam pela janela da cozinha. Suspirando, se inclinou desajeitadamente e conseguiu pegar o pergaminho com as pontas dos dedos. Depois de ter fechado a porta, Hermione virou o pergaminho. Não havia nenhum endereço de retorno, nem tinha sido endereçada a ela ou a Ron. Olhou na direção do quarto com preocupação, e levou o pergaminho até a cozinha. Sentou-se a mesa e abriu o pergaminho cuidadosamente. Uma vez aberto, ela explodiu em risadas.

Era algo dos livros trouxas de mistério mais vulgares. As palavras foram montadas por letras individualmente cortadas de revistas, coladas no pergaminho. Recostou-se na cadeira, e leu a carta.

_Por que você insiste em continuar essa palhaçada com os Elfos Domésticos? Eles não valem o esforço que você tem lhes dado. Eles não valem o bastante para terem igualdade aos bruxos e bruxas. É melhor você parar, antes que irrite alguém._

Não fora assinado. Hermione rasgou o pergaminho em pequenos pedaços, antes de jogá-los na lata de lixo no canto da cozinha.

- Pelo menos, não tinha pus de bubotuber¹. – disse suavemente com um sorriso afetado.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Ron perguntou, correndo as mãos pelo rosto.

Hermione ergueu os olhos.

- Não. Falando sozinha.

Ron lhe olhou, mas decidiu não forçar o assunto.

- Que horas sua mãe vai vir?

- Não tenho certeza. Ela ia ver os Trigêmeos da Cárie essa manhã, e vir para cá depois. Mas conhecendo os trigêmeos, pode demorar.

- Os Trigêmeos da Cárie?

- Eu nunca te contei sobre eles? – Ron balançou a cabeça. – Eles são pacientes da minha mãe. Eles têm dentes ruins. Demora a manhã toda para lidar com eles.

- Oh. – Ron se ocupou em fazer chá. – Vou chegar tarde hoje. É um final de semana em Hogsmeade, então vou trabalhar na loja de lá.

- Quão tarde?

- Tarde o bastante. – Ron resmungou.

- Achei que você gostava do movimento de natal. – Hermione disse ceticamente.

- Eu gosto... – Ron ofereceu uma xícara de chá para Hermione. – É só que faz um mês que estou tentando terminar o quarto de Angus, e sempre que penso que vou ter tempo de fazer isso, algo surge. – se serviu de uma xícara. – Eu ia fazer isso há dois finais de semana, mas Fred e Jacob ficaram com dragonite e George não foi para a loja a semana toda, aí o movimento de natal começou, e na hora que eu chego em casa, a última coisa que eu quero é pinta paredes.

Hermione riu.

- Primeiro; você não precisa fazer isso agora. O bebê só vai nascer no meio de fevereiro. Segundo; por que está tão determinado a fazer do jeito trouxa? Pode usar magia e só vai demorar alguns segundos.

Ron deu de ombros.

- Só quero terminar. Uma coisa a menos para nos preocupar mais tarde.

- Estou impressionada. – Hermione se levantou, e foi buscar o jornal no sofá. – Você geralmente deixa as coisas para o último minuto.

Ron girou os olhos.

- Isso foi há anos, mulher. Eu não deixo as coisas para o último minuto há muito tempo. E você pode me culpar por não querer que Angus tenha que dormir em uma gaveta ou algo assim quando o trouxermos para casa? E eu só quero fazer a mão. – traçou a borda de sua xícara. – Há algumas coisas que magia não é boa o bastante. – Ron espalmou uma mão sobre a barriga de Hermione. – Essa é uma delas. – seus olhos se arregalaram quando sentiu algo cutucar sua mão. – O que foi isso?

- Angus. – Hermione respondeu com um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

- Obviamente. Mas o que foi? Mão? Pé?

Hermione colocou uma mão sobre a de Ron.

- Pé, eu acho.

- Você consegue perceber?

- Sim. – guiou a mão de Ron mais para cima. – Por agora, a cabeça está aqui. – disse, pressionando sua mão. – Sentiu? – Angus se esticou e Ron soltou um resmungo de surpresa. – Ele se move bastante durante as manhãs. E, ultimamente, à noite. Ele me acorda, às vezes.

- A cabeça não deveria estar do outro lado? – Ron apertou os olhos duvidosamente para Hermione. – Achei que a cabeça saísse primeiro?

- Sairá. Espero.

- Espera? – Ron perguntou incertamente.

- Seus pés podem sair primeiro...

- Mamãe diz que minha bunda saiu primeiro. – Ron ofereceu.

- Nasceu dizendo ao mundo para beijar seu traseiro, eh?

Ron corou.

- Algo assim...

Hermione beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – se sentou ao lado de Ron e abriu o jornal.

Ron leu as manchetes por sobre o ombro dela.

- Te faz imaginar, às vezes...

- O quê? – ela perguntou distraidamente.

- Mesmo depois da derrota de Riddle, ainda há coisas horríveis acontecendo. – disse, indicando as manchetes. – Guerras. Sequestros. E vamos colocar uma criança no meio disso tudo...

Surpresa, Hermione se virou.

- Sempre haverá algo acontecendo. – o lembrou. – Seja no mundo trouxa ou no nosso.

- Só esperava que melhorasse. Depois de tudo o que fizemos.

- Está melhor. Para nós, de todo modo.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não tenho certeza. Sempre que houve coisas ruins no mundo trouxa, havia um bruxo das trevas por trás.

Hermione se acalmou.

- Você acha que há um bruxo das trevas por aí, puxando as cordinhas como se os trouxas fossem fantoches?

- Já aconteceu antes...

Hermione suspirou.

- Ron, isso não vai acontecer para cada trouxa ruim e imoral do universo. Trouxas são perfeitamente capazes de estragar suas próprias vidas sem uma pessoa como Riddle por trás deles. – descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Só teremos que ajudá-la a descobrir como andar pelos dois mundos.

- Mais fácil falar do que fazer. – Ron zombou.

- Eu sei.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ron ergueu o queixo de Hermione e lhe beijou suavemente.

- Eu preciso ir. – murmurou relutantemente.

- Ron?

- Sim?

- Há coisas que podemos controlar, e coisas que não podemos. O que acontece fora do nosso apartamento... Isso está fora de nossas mãos.

A boca de Ron se abriu.

- Quem é você e o que fez com minha esposa? – perguntou.

Hermione riu para si mesma.

- Se mais nada, o último ano e meio me ensinou que você não pode controlar tudo.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Eu teria pensado que o vira tempo teria te ensinado isso há mais de dez anos.

Hermione virou a página do jornal.

- Às vezes, sou uma aluna lenta.

- Quando você já foi uma aluna lenta? – Ron perguntou.

Hermione sorriu para Ron.

- Eu também sou insanamente teimosa.

- Eu nunca teria notado. – Ron disse secamente.

- Você vai se atrasar. – Hermione o lembrou. – Mande lembranças para Lucas e Sasha. – se recostou e observou Ron correr para fora da cozinha, para ir se vestir. Seus olhos voltaram para o jornal, e então para a lata de lixo no canto, onde os pedaços de pergaminho descansavam entre cascas de bananas e folhas de chá.

**-x-**

Harry entrou na cozinha, onde Ginny estava tentando colocar yogurt de banana na boca de James. Mostrou o tecido laranja.

- Gin, o que é isso?

- É um presente. Para Ron e Hermione.

- O que é?

- Uma réplica do uniforme de Quadribol dos Cannons. Como aquele do Tutshill que compramos para James quando ele nasceu.

Harry franziu o cenho para o tecido pendurado em seus dedos.

- Se eu me lembro, essa roupa deixou de servir em James depois de um mês.

- E? – Ginny desafiou.

- Isso foi depois de ele ter vomitado tanto na roupa que nem Molly conseguiu se livrar das manchas.

Ginny sorriu.

- Mas a foto dele usando o uniforme é terrivelmente fofa. Mal posso esperar para que ele traga uma garota para casa. Vamos aumentá-la, e colocar no parapeito da lareira.

- Achei que íamos faze isso com as fotos do primeiro banho dele?

- Oh, mas o uniforme de Quadribol é tão mais fofo.

- Então, isso tudo é sobre os pais o envergonharem?

- Absolutamente. Você deveria ter visto as fotos de Ron que mamãe mostrou para Hermione quando ela foi lá em casa para a Copa do Mundo.

- Que fotos de Ron? – Harry tentou se lembrar de alguma foto potencialmente vergonhosa de Ron quando bebê n'A Toca naquela época.

- Oh, ele se livrou delas antes de você chegar. – Ginny disse. – Acho que ele as colocou sob uma tábua solta do porão. – seu rosto de encheu de alegria. – Mas não antes de Hermione dar uma olhada nas fotos de Ron em vestes a rigor quando ele tinha uns seis meses.

Harry fechou os olhos alegremente.

- Eu amaria ter visto isso. – abriu os olhos e balançou a veste minúscula. – Onde comprou?

- Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Onde mais?

- Como você sabe que eles já não têm um desses?

- Por que eu perguntei a Hermione, quando levei minhas roupas de maternidade semana passada. – Ginny limpou o yogurt dos cantos da boca de James, desviando das tentativas dele segurar a colher.

- E você apenas tinha que comprar uma para eles.

- Assim como você apenas tinha que encomendar uma para James na _Qual Vassoura_. – Ginny retorquiu.

- É, bem... – Harry corou. – Então, eu vou ao apartamento deles mais tarde e ajudar Ron a arrumar o quarto do bebê. Ron e eu vamos pintar quando ele voltar do trabalho hoje à noite. – disse, mudando de assunto.

- Quanto tempo isso vai levar?

- Nem ideia. Mas ele disse que vai sair de Hogsmeade as seis. Talvez a meia noite?

- Divirta-se. – Ginny disse, limpando o yogurt do rosto de James. – Não me acorde quando chegar em casa.

- Pode ser que eu acorde. Vingança por todas aquelas noites em que você me acordou depois de um jogo. – Harry tirou James da cadeira. – Você quer ajudar o papai a pintar o quarto do seu novo priminho? – perguntou para seu filho. – Ou você pode ser um bom menino hoje à noite, e continuar dormindo quando eu chegar. Deixar a mamãe e o papai sozinhos?

- Oh, bem, se o caso é esse, então eu vou ficar acordada, não é? – Ginny suspirou dramaticamente.

- Não pode machucar. – Harry respondeu por sobre o ombro.

- Não, não pode... – Ginny murmurou.

**-x-**

- Certo... – Hermione olhou para as páginas de anotações que tinha feito enquanto conversava com os Elfos de Hogwarts. – Os Elfos de Hogwarts não são de ninguém em particular. Sua lealdade é para a escola em si... Talvez, podemos fazer com que a lealdade dos Elfos seja com o Ministério, e eles trabalham para uma família. Desse jeito, se a família os maltratar, pode existir um comitê independente para investigar essas afirmações. Assim, eles ainda vão trabalhar para uma família, mas a família em si não é a dona deles e não pode abusar deles lhes dando roupas ou punições físicas... – esfregou uma mão na barriga. – O que você acha? Isso funcionaria? – perguntou ao bebê, que estava se espreguiçando preguiçosamente, fazendo seu suéter se ondular. Seu celular vibrou e Hermione olhou para a tela, enquanto o abria. Jane tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem. Ela chegaria um pouco mais tarde do que o esperado. O mais novo dos Trigêmeos das Cáries ia precisar de algumas obturações. Hermione fechou o celular e o colocou sobre a mesa da cozinha. – Agora, como convencemos as família que ainda têm Elfos a assinarem um contrato mágico liberando a regulamentação dos Elfos para o Ministério?

Uma batida veio da porta e, fazendo uma careta, Hermione se ergueu e foi atender a porta.

- Molly! – deu passagem para a mulher mais velha entrar no apartamento.

- Como está se sentindo, querida?

- Como um saco de pancadas.

- Um o quê? – as sobrancelhas de Molly se juntaram.

- É algo que os Trouxas usam quando treinam para o boxe. É um saco enorme, que eles penduram no teto. – Hermione explicou. – E aí eles, bem, socam.

- Oh. Certo, então.

- Quer alguma coisa, Molly? Chá?

- Talvez mais tarde. – Molly disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Mas eu tenho algo para você. – tirou um pequeno pacote da bolsa e o colocou no chão da sala de estar, e acenou a varinha. O pacote expandiu lentamente até que chegasse ao seu tamanho normal. – Eu queria que você ficasse com isso.

- O que é?

- Abra. – Molly encorajou.

Hermione rasgou um pedaço do papel marrom que Molly tinha usado para embrulhar o pacote. O brilho de algo sob o papel capturou sua atenção, então rasgou outro pedaço do papel. Logo, um berço emergiu sob o embrulho. Era de carvalho, enfeitado com folhas e vinhas nas bordas.

- É lindo. – Hermione murmurou.

Molly correu um dedo pela vinha.

- Meu irmão Gideon o fez pra mim. Quando estava grávida de Bill. Ele também fez uma cadeira de balanço, mas a cadeira eu dei para Ginny quando James nasceu. – Molly olhou para Hermione. – Todos meus filhos têm algo de quando eles eram bebês. Mas eu queria que Ron e Ginny ficassem com as coisas que meus irmãos fizeram. Por que eles não se lembram de Gideon ou Fabian. Eles foram assassinados pouco depois de Ginny ter nascido. – Molly sorriu nostalgicamente. – Eu dei o nome deles para Fred e George. O nome do meio, pelo menos.

Hermione piscou, lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos.

- Obrigada.

- Eles teriam gostado de você. – Molly afirmou, empurrando levemente o berço, fazendo-o balançar. – Ron era bastante chorão quando nasceu. – lembrou. – Uma noite, Fabian foi até a casa e ficou acordado ele a noite toda na sala com Ron, balançando-o com esse berço. – o sorriso de Molly se alargou ainda mais. – Fabian não se importava, desde que tivesse um livro para ler.

- Molly...? – Hermione se aventurou. – Você estava com medo quando Bill nasceu?

- É claro que estava. Eu tinha apenas dezenove de anos, e estava casada há poucos meses, então adicionar um novo bebê ao estresse do começo de casamento... – Molly deu um tapinha no joelho de Hermione. – E, bem, a guerra estava começando a piorar. Ter um filho parecia uma coisa tola a se fazer. Mas eu não trocaria ter Bill por qualquer outra coisa. Eu só precisava cruzar os dedos e esperar que tempos melhores chegassem.

- Qual é o seu segredo? – Hermione enrolou a barra do suéter entre os dedos.

- Segredo?

- Você faz isso melhor do que todas as pessoas que eu conheço. E isso inclui minha mãe.

Molly se surpreendeu, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

- É uma história muito longa, querida. Mas basta dizer que havia uma coisa que eu realmente queria fazer, quando Bill e Charlie eram pequenos, e sendo realista, eu não poderia fazer isso. Então, eu decidi ser a melhor mãe que eu pudesse ser, sabendo que se o pior acontecesse, eu seria tudo o que eles tinham. – Molly respirou tremulamente. – Às vezes, eu me pergunto se exagerei um pouco, quando todas vocês começaram a me usar como algum tipo de referência.

Hermione se inclinou contra Molly.

- Você é uma mãe e tanto para se fazer jus.

- Você vai ficar bem, Hermione. Você e Ron. – Molly colocou uma mão sobre o abdômen de Hermione. – Apenas tente ensiná-lo a tomar as melhores decisões. É tudo o que pode fazer. – ficou em silêncio por um momento. – É tudo o que Arthur e eu tentamos fazer com os nossos.

Molly foi embora alguns minutos depois, deixando Hermione contemplando o berço a sua frente. Hermione fazia parte daquela família há anos, mesmo antes de ela e Ron terem se casado. Ela sempre soubera disso. Mas Molly lhe dar essa relíquia de família era um presente maior do que qualquer outra coisa que Molly poderia ter feito. Hermione esticou uma mão hesitante e fez o berço balançar. Era uma das poucas lembranças tangíveis que Molly tinha de seus amados irmãos. Tinha visto fotos de Gideon e Fabian Prewett. Uma delas era da última vez que Molly os vira com vida; tinha sido tirada logo depois de Ginny ter nascido — todas as sete crianças Weasley estavam ao redor de dois homens idênticos e risonhos. Havia um de Fabian, com Ron acomodado em seu braço, enquanto lia o livro em sua outra mão.

Hermione se sentia extremamente sortuda. Agora, sua própria família não era apenas Jane. Imaginou se era assim que Harry se sentira quando fora praticamente adotado pelos Weasley, sabendo que nunca mais teria enfrentar qualquer outra coisa.

**-x-**

Ron passou uma pequena lata de tinta branca, e o colocou para pintar a parte de cima da parede do quarto.

- Eu tive um sonho. – começou. – Quando Hermione estava no hospital.

- Sobre o quê? – Harry subiu na escada e começou a pintar delicadamente sobre a madeira.

Ron tirou a tampa da tinta azul, e a misturou pensativamente.

- Eu estava como os pais de Neville. – disse suavemente. – Pior, eu acho. Eu sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia falar, nem me mover. – molhou o pincel e começou a pintar a parede. – Hermione estava lá, me visitando, com nosso filho, no aniversário de oito anos dele. Ela ia todos os dias. E para quê? – Ron perguntou amarguradamente. – Ver alguém que não era o homem com quem se casou?

- É só um sonho, cara. – Harry cuidadosamente correu o pincel pela parede. – Eu costumava ter vários desses sonhos quando Ginny estava grávida de James.

- Olha, eu sei que sonhos são apenas sonhos, mas eu tive um bem antes de o pai de Hermione morrer... – Ron pigarreou e gaguejou. – Bem, houve um funeral... E nós estávamos... – corou. – Ela engravidou logo depois dele morrer. – deu de ombros. – Depois disso, esse sonho me assustou bastante.

- Posso imaginar. – Harry disse.

- E se algo acontecer comigo? – Ron murmurou.

- Se algo acontecer com você, nós vamos cuidar deles. – Harry respondeu, olhando para o topo da cabeça de Ron. – Mas, honestamente, você não pode pensar assim, Ron. Você vai se enlouquecer.

- Eu sei. – Ron ficou parado, olhando para a parede parcialmente azul, o pincel pendurado em seus dedos, a tinta pingando da ponta. – Oh, droga. – exclamou, notando a pequena poça de tinta que tinha, de algum modo, pingado para fora da lona que tinha esticado sobre o chão. Ron colocou o pincel sobre a lona e correu para pegar uma toalha no banheiro. Pegou a primeira que sua mão encontrou. Voltou para o quarto, e se ajoelhou para limpar as manchas de tinta do chão de madeira polida.

- Você podia ter usado magia para isso. – Harry lembrou.

- Esqueci. – Ron disse timidamente, estudando a toalha outrora branca em suas mãos, agora manchada de azul.

Harry desceu da escada e a empurrou alguns centímetros.

- Ron, - disse quietamente. – eu prometo que se algo acontecer com você, Hermione e seu filho terão tudo o que precisar. Juro pela vida do meu filho.

- Obrigado. – os ombros de Ron pareceram murchar e ele pegou o pincel. – Vamos terminar isso, então.

**-x-**

- Mione? Acorde. – Ron balançou levemente seu ombro.

- Ennn. Por que...?

- Eu tenho algo para você. Presente adiantado de natal.

Hermione apertou os olhos para o relógio.

- Ron, são três da manhã.

- Eu sei. Acabei agora.

- Não podemos fazer isso mais tarde? – Hermione implorou. – Dormir agora...

- Por favor, mulher? Vem olhar?

- Você não vai me deixar voltar a dormir, vai?

- Não. – Ron puxou a mão de Hermione.

- Ótimo. – ela resmungou, afastando o cobertor, permitindo que Ron a colocasse em pé. Caminhou atrás dele, esfregando os olhos, enquanto andava. Ela não estava prestando atenção quando Ron parou de andar, e trombou com as costas dele. – Ooof! Desculpe...

- Pronta? – ele perguntou animadamente.

- Sim.

Ron abriu a porta e gesticulou para Hermione entrar no quarto. Ela parou na porta, absorvendo o esforço e cuidado óbvios que Ron tinha usado no quarto.

- Você gosta? – ele perguntou nervosamente.

Hermione andou ao redor do quarto, seus dedos correndo pela borda do berço. Já estava arrumado com um pequeno cobertor. Um pequeno coelho de pelúcia estava ocupando um canto do berço, vestindo uma camiseta miniatura dos Cannos. Em outro canto do quarto, Ron tinha colocado uma cadeira de balanço, perto de uma pequena mesa com um candelabro. E perto da janela, estava uma pequena estante de livros; contos de fadas bruxos e trouxas. Correu um dedo pela espiral, dedilhando os títulos.

– É perfeito.

- Harry e Ginny me ajudaram a escolher os livros trouxas.

Hermione assentiu, lágrimas penduradas em seus cílios.

- Eu escolhi o coelho.

- Percebi. – murmurou.

- Sua mãe me deu o cobertor. Disse que foi seu.

- Ron?

- Sim?

- Pare de falar... – Hermione afastou a cortina branca da janela. Conseguia ver o jardim deles, com algumas roseiras.

Ron parou atrás dela, e passou os braços ao seu redor.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Eu amei.

_Continua..._

¹ Não consegui achar a tradução desse termo, por isso mantive em inglês mesmo. Sei que ele foi mencionado nos livros, quando Hermione estava recebendo ameaças por cartas e talz. Se alguém souber, por favor, me fale nos comentários.

**Tradução do título do capítulo: **meio que um conto de fadas.


	18. 3AM

**Capítulo Dezoito**

**3AM**

_- Ron?_

_- Sim?_

_- Pare de falar... – Hermione afastou a cortina branca da janela. Conseguia ver o jardim deles, com algumas roseiras._

_Ron parou atrás dela, e passou os braços ao seu redor._

_- Fico feliz que tenha gostado._

_- Eu amei._

- Obrigado, mulher. – Ron beijou a bochecha de Hermione e se apoiou um pouco contra ela. A adrenalina que o incentivava a continuar desde a meia noite estava indo embora, e estava morrendo de vontade de ir dormir. Estava extremamente que feliz que Hermione houvesse gostado do quarto, e ficaria animado por isso. Mais tarde. Quando houvesse dormido.

Ele a guiou de volta ao quarto e se acomodou na cama, colapsando em exaustão, afundando no travesseiro. Sentiu a outra ponta do colchão afundar quando Hermione se acomodou na cama. Ron estava quase dormindo quando a voz de Hermione soou na escuridão.

- Estou com fome.

Ron ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro.

- O quê? Agora?

- Sim. Quero sorvete.

- Temos um pouco no freezer. – Ron gemeu, acomodando-se na cama.

- Mas é de morango. – Hermione protestou.

- E?

- Eu não quero morango...

Ron se impediu de cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Então, vá buscar o que quer. – quase rosnou.

- Mas está frio lá fora. – ela choramingou. – Por favor, Ron...

Ron ficou deitado, quieto, por um momento. Respirou fundo e se impediu de gritar.

- Certo. O que você quer?

- Eu não sei...

Ron arrancou o travesseiro debaixo de sua cabeça e cobriu seu rosto com ele, gemendo ruidosamente. Afastou-o apenas para ver que Hermione acendera a luz próxima a cama, e estava o olhando feio.

- O quê?

- Você está sendo um idiota. – ela o informou.

- Você está sendo difícil. – ele retorquiu. Ela estava lhe dando um olhar mortal, seus dedos acariciando o punhal de sua varinha. Sem uma palavra, ela acenou a varinha em sua direção, e ele começou a se contorcer quando sentiu como se milhares de dedos estivessem lhe fazendo cócegas. – Injusto. – ofegou.

- Seja grato que não são os pássaros! – ela brigou, ficando cada vez mais de mal humor.

- Eu acho que eu quase preferiria que fossem os malditos pássaros. – ofegou. Ela retirou o feitiço, e Ron ficou deitado, respirando com dificuldade. Antes que ela pudesse lançar outro feitiço, Ron rolou para fora da cama. – Certo... – resmungou. – Só estou acordado desde as oito da manhã, trabalhei na loja o dia todo, vim para casa, e passei as próximas nove horas aprontando o quarto do _nosso_ bebê, e vou ir cedo para a casa da mamãe para ajudar a preparar o almoço, mas claro... Eu vou comprar um maldito sorvete para minha adorável esposa. – murmurou sombriamente.

- Há uma Tesco Express na Charing Cross que fica aberta a noite toda. – Hermione disse vividamente.

- Que seja. – Ron resmungou. Vestiu um suéter e seu jeans sujo de tinta, e saiu do quarto.

- Não compre de morango! – ela o lembrou.

Ron quase bateu a porta da frente.

- Seria bem feito se eu trouxesse de morango. – aparatou para um beco perto da loja em Charing Cross, que ela tinha mencionado, e entrou na loja bem iluminada. Pegou o primeiro pote que sua mão encontrou no freezer e quase o jogou no caixa. – Desculpe. – murmurou. – Não é você.

- Esposa grávida? – o homem jovem perguntou compreensivamente.

- Sim...

- Tem certeza de que quer o sorvete diet? – o caixa tinha visto várias outras pessoas com a mesma expressão ressentida; pegar a primeira coisa que via pela frente, apenas para voltar em vinte minutos para comprar outra coisa.

- Huh? – Ron virou o pote em sua mão, o logo com o desenho de uma vaca impossivelmente magra entrando em foco. – Tem chocolate, não tem problema. – deu algumas notas para o caixa e saiu da loja. Aparatou de volta para o apartamento, e foi até o quarto. – Aqui.

- Isso não é sorvete. – Hermione afirmou calmamente.

- O quê?

- Não é sorvete. É quase sem gordura, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Já passa das três da manhã, Hermione, isso realmente importa?

- Sim, importa.

Suas orelhas ficando em um tom perigoso de vermelho, Ron pegou o pote de sorvete e o jogou no ar, acenando a varinha e murmurando _evanesco_. Voltou-se para Hermione.

- Ajudaria – disse friamente. – se você me falasse exatamente o que você quer.

- Qualquer coisa além daquela porcaria que você trouxe.

- Acho que eu preferiria lidar com os malditos pássaros do que com isso. – Ron resmungou, saindo do quarto e voltando à loja. Parou em frente ao freezer e pegou algo chamado "Mal Planejado". – Se isso não for bom o bastante, eu desisto. – o nome do sorvete resumia sua atitude em relação à Hermione nesse momento. Entrou na fila, atrás de algumas pessoas irritadas e foi atendido pelo mesmo caixa de antes. – Da próxima vez, vou ouvir seu conselho. – disse de mal humor.

- Eu tentei te avisar, cara. – o caixa disse compreensivamente.

- Obrigado. – Ron disse cansadamente e voltou para casa. Levou o sorvete até Hermione. – Isso é bom o bastante, vossa majestade? – perguntou, derrubando a sacola na cama.

- Não acho que você estaria disposto a procurar espetinhos...?

- Oh, chega. – Ron começou a sair. – Cansei. – parou na porta e sua mão apertou o batente. – Eu estou cansado, Hermione. Eu estou acordado e trabalhando há quase vinte horas, e eu quero dormir, não correr por Londres inteira procurando por algum espetinho maldito!

Aparatou para a casa de Harry e Ginny, não querendo usar a lareira a essa hora da noite. Era provável que fosse atacado por sua irmã e seu cunhado. Andou até a porta da frente e começou a bater com o punho.

**-x-**

Harry acordou com um sobressalto, sentando-se abruptamente, tirando Ginny de seus braços.

- Mas que...? – murmurou. O som de algo batendo na porta o levou completamente à consciência. Pegou os óculos e os colocou sobre o nariz.

- Que horas são? – Ginny perguntou, afastando o cabelo do rosto com uma mão. Espiou o outro lado da cama e franziu o cenho para o relógio. – São três e meia. – gemeu. – Quem quer que seja, é melhor que tenha um bom motivo. – inclinou a cabeça na direção da porta parcialmente aberta, por onde conseguia ouvir James começar a choramingar, pronta para matar o bundão que acordara seu filho. Saiu da cama e começou a ir para o quarto de James. – Eu vou cuidar de James e você vai amaldiçoar o imbecil que está derrubando nossa porta.

- Você vai assim? – Harry perguntou duvidosamente. – Quero dizer, _eu_ gosto da visão e tudo o mais, mas James pode desenvolver um complexo por te ver nua. – tateou o chão ao lado da cama e pegou sua camiseta, jogando-a para Ginny. Ela a pegou com uma mão, passando-a pela cabeça. Ele saiu da cama arrependidamente, pegando sua varinha no criado mudo, e procurando sua boxer ao redor do quarto. Ginny a tinha jogado descuidadamente para o outro lado do quarto, mais cedo. Encontrou-a pendurada em um dos postes da cama e ergueu a mão para pegá-la, perguntando-se como ela tinha chegado ali. Pegou-a e a vestiu enquanto descia as escadas. – É melhor que seja bom. – suspirou, abrindo a porta.

Ron estava parado do outro lado, começando a tremer agora que sua raiva estava diminuindo. Piscou perante a visão da varinha de Harry, levemente erguida, usando apenas uma boxer.

- É uma péssima hora, não é? – Ron engoliu em seco.

- Não, só nos acordou. – Harry puxou Ron para dentro. – Está tudo bem?

- Só preciso de um lugar para dormir essa noite, ou o que sobra dela.

- Claro. O quarto de Teddy está vazio. Ou pode ficar no sofá. – os olhos de Harry se tencionaram em preocupação. – Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não.

- Hermione não gostou do quarto?

- Não. Ela o amou. – Ron afundou no sofá e descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos. Ergueu os olhos ao ouvir o choro fraco de James e fez uma careta. Ginny olhou para Harry de um jeito questionador, e Harry apenas deu de ombros em resposta. – Só preciso dormir, certo? – disse roucamente.

- Tudo bem. – Harry foi até o armário perto das escadas e pegou um coberto de reserva e um travesseiro. – Aqui. Apenas nos diga se precisar de algo. Há uma escova de dentes nova no banheiro, também.

- Obrigado. – Ron disse vagamente.

Harry começou a subir as escadas, mas os acenos frenéticos de Ginny o fez parar. Ela apontou para a cozinha e fez movimentos de quem está bebendo, e então apontou para James, que estava apoiado em seu ombro, chupando o dedo. Harry mudou de direção e foi até a cozinha pegar uma mamadeira pequena de suco para James. No seu caminho de volta até a escada, a voz de Ron o parou. – Alguma vez Gin foi _irracional_ quando estava grávida de James? – Ron não tinha notado que Ginny ainda estava parada na metade da escada.

- Ginny? Claro que foi. – Harry passou a mamadeira para Ginny, que cerrou os olhos para ele. – Ela ameaçou me forçar a ter o próximo. Mais de uma vez. – foi até o sofá e se sentou no braço. – Ela deixava o apartamento tão gelado, durante os dois últimos meses, que eu precisava usar duas camadas de roupas para dormir. E ela achou que eu era o maluco.

- Sim, mas alguma vez ela fez algum pedido... Irreal? – Ron apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e piscou pesadamente para Harry.

- Algumas vezes. – Harry apertou levemente o ombro de Ron. – Vai melhorar. Prometo.

- Mmm-hmmm. – os olhos de Ron se fecharam e ele começou a respirar pesadamente. Começou a roncar suavemente e Harry desdobrou o cobertor e o esticou sobre Ron. Pessoalmente, Harry quase estivera esperando para os dois terem uma briga dessas. Eles tinham estado quase amigáveis _demais_ ultimamente. Se não soubesse, Harry teria achado que eles estavam enfeitiçados. Foi para seu quarto, e se juntou a Ginny na cama.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, acomodando-se contra ele.

- Nem ideia. – Harry tirou os óculos e os colocou no criado mudo. Soltou o ar lentamente e puxou Ginny para mais perto. – Talvez ele fale pela manhã.

**-x-**

Hermione colocou o pote de sorvete no freezer e caminhou até o quarto do bebê, Bichento aos seus pés. _Está realmente bonito_, pensou. Ron tinha dedicado um bom tempo e esforço para arrumar tudo. Pegou o coelho de pelúcia no berço, ajeitando sua pequena camiseta, enquanto se sentava na cadeira de balanço. Ron tinha feito muito por ela por muito tempo. Por meses. No mínimo, desde a morte de seu pai. Ele tinha feito tudo o que ela tinha pedido sem reclamar, e muito mais. Dedilhou a orelha fofa e mole do coelho, seus dedos traçando a gola da camiseta dos Cannons que estava usando. Sabia que, por mais que Ron reclamasse de pessoas que compravam coisas inúteis para seus bebês, ele não tinha sido capaz de resistir ao coelho.

Apertou o coelho contra o peito. Fazia mais de um ano desde que ela e Ron tinham tido uma briga dessa. Por mais que trocassem farpas, isso a assustava. A troca de farpas era sem paixão, mais hábito do que qualquer coisa. Não fazia Ron querer ir embora.

Ele _estava_ certo. Ela podia ter ido por si mesma, e não fazê-lo ir comprar sorvete para ela. Ou ela podia ter simplesmente comido o de morango.

Tinha sido imperdoavelmente egoísta. Hermione tinha uma boa ideia de onde Ron tinha ido. O mais provável era que estivesse na casa de Harry e Ginny. Considerou ir atrás dele, mas Ron estava bastante bravo e ela tinha aprendido que, geralmente, era melhor deixá-lo em paz até que se acalmasse. Ele não lhe daria ouvidos até então. Hermione se ergueu e colocou o coelho do berço. Quando voltou para o quarto, subiu na cama e se encolheu ao redor de um travesseiro. Bichento a seguira até o quarto e pulou no pé da cama. Ele se acomodou contra a base de sua coluna, ronronando profundamente, seu corpo vibrando contra o dela. Ergueu a mão e acariciou a cabeça dele, o pelo macio sob seus dedos.

Lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos quando se deu conta de que Ron sequer notara o berço ao pé da cama. Estivera ansiosa para mostrá-lo a ele, e contar tudo o que Molly tinha lhe contado, e sua ansiedade em compartilhar isso com Ron sumiu um pouco.

**-x-**

Ron acordou com um ronco, as costas de sua mão secando a fina linha de baba que escorrera por sua bochecha. Sentou-se, olhando ao redor. Estava na sala de estar de Harry e Ginny, um cobertor ao redor de sua cintura. Seu nariz se torceu com o cheiro de chá, ovos, bacon e torrada que vinham da cozinha. Uma calça jeans de Harry e uma camiseta limpa e um suéter estavam no braço da poltrona. Ginny desceu as escadas, enrolada em sua camisola, James em seus braços.

- 'Dia. – disse, morrendo de vontade de saber o que tinha levado Ron a bater em sua porta noite passada.

- 'Dia. – Ron respondeu. Indicou a calça com uma mão. – Harry sabe que eu sou uma cabeça mais alto que ele, não é?

Ginny olhou para James.

- Tio Ron está sendo tonto. – disse para seu filho. – Há essa coisinha que podemos fazer, chamada magia, que pode aumentar a calça do papai para servir no tio Ron. – olhou feio para Ron. – Vá se lavar, e desça para o café.

Ron pegou as roupas e foi até as escadas.

- Hey, Gin?

- Sim?

- Obrigado. Por... – Ron indicou o sofá com a cabeça.

Ginny puxou Ron para um abraço de um braço só.

- Não tem problema.

Depois de Ron tomar banho e se vestir, ele caminhou lentamente até a cozinha, parando na porta, olhando para Harry, Ginny e James. James estava segurando pedaços de banana entre seus dedos atrapalhados e, ao tentar colocá-los na boca, mais errava do que acertava. Era uma cena aconchegante — o cabelo de Harry mais bagunçado que o normal, Ginny usando roupão e pantufas, e James entre eles, usando um pijama com estampa de dragões. Deu um passo para trás, intencionando ir embora silenciosamente, para não incomodar a rotina familiar. Quando seu pé pousou no chão, um estalo ecoou e Harry ergueu os olhos.

- Hey. – puxou uma cadeira e deu um tapinha no encosto. – Sente-se. Quer café da manhã?

O estômago de Ron se contorceu levemente com a menção de café da manhã e balançou a cabeça. Sentou-se na cadeira oferecida e se serviu de uma xícara de chá, e segurou a xícara, tomando-o lentamente.

- 'Io Ron! – James acenou seu pulso gordinho no rosto de Ron. Ergueu um pedaço de banana, oferecendo-a a Ron. Ron sorriu e se inclinou, comendo o pedaço de banana, fazendo James guinchar em deleite. Notou Harry e Ginny usando uma forma de linguagem de sinais, que era composta por movimentos de sobrancelhas, e soube que ela estava tentando fazer Harry perguntar a Ron sobre a noite passada.

- Tivemos uma briga sobre sorvete. – Ron disse curtamente. – Era três da manhã, e ela me fez ir comprar sorvete. E eu ainda não tinha dormido. – levou a xícara até os lábios e tomou um gole lento.

- Todas as mulheres grávidas ficam doidas nessa altura. – Harry disse. – Sem ofensas. – adicionou apressadamente para Ginny.

- Não me ofendi. – riu.

- Isso não era maluquice. – Ron comentou. – Foi completa e totalmente irracional. Depois de eu ter comprado o sorvete, ela queria que eu andasse por Londres toda para achar algum lugar que vendesse espetinhos. _Às três da manhã_! – repetiu.

Harry suspirou.

- Eu sei. – disse compreensivamente. – Mas não pode simplesmente ir embora desse jeito. Você conhece Hermione, ela provavelmente está preocupada.

- Eu sei... – Ron colocou a xícara na mesa. – Vou ir ajudar a mamãe a preparar o almoço. Eu... Eu falo com ela depois. Obrigado pelo chá... – bagunçou o cabelo de James e saiu da cozinha, indo até a sala de estar para usar a lareira para ir para A Toca.

**-x-**

Hermione saiu da lareira na sala d'A Toca. Conseguiu se equilibrar antes que tropeçasse nos próprios pés e seguiu os sons de talheres contra pratos até a cozinha. Já passava da uma. Tinha se revirado na cama até às seis da manhã, antes de entrar em um sono inquieto, e não tinha conseguido sair da cama até o meio dia. Abriu a porta da cozinha, e as conversas lentamente morreram quando todos notaram que Ron sequer a olhara.

- Hermione, querida, você não parece bem. – Molly disse, indo até a porta. – Por que não vai até o antigo quarto de Ginny e se deita um pouco? – Molly guiou Hermione pelas escadas até o primeiro andar, até o quarto de Ginny. – Vou mandar Ron com um pouco de sopa. – disse suavemente, ajudando Hermione a se acomodar na cama. – Vocês precisam conversar. – Molly afirmou.

- Eu sei. – Hermione torceu a ponta do cobertor que Molly esticou sobre si.

- Não se preocupe, Hermione. Você sabe que o temperamento de Ron leva a melhor, às vezes.

- Eu fui horrível com ele... – Hermione disse em voz baixa.

- Você está grávida. – Molly bufou. – Tem mais hormônios do que sangue por agora. Você não é realmente você mesma.

- Isso não é desculpa...

- O que aconteceu? Ele não quis dizer.

Hermione suspirou.

- Ele terminou o quarto do bebê tarde da noite. Ou cedo essa manhã, dependendo de como quer ver. E ele me fez levantar e ir ver, e quando voltamos para a cama, eu estava com fome e queria sorvete.

- E vocês brigaram por isso?

- Nós já tínhamos um pote no congelador, e eu o mandei ir comprar mais...

- Pfft. – Molly gesticulou. – Eu mandei Arthur ir comprar pastel indiano em Manchester quando estava grávida dos gêmeos. Eu posso te dizer que ele ficou bastante irritado.

- Ele trouxe os errados? – Hermione perguntou ironicamente. – Eu não sabia que tipo eu queria, e ele pegou qualquer um. Então, eu o mandei de volta.

- Isso é parte do trabalho. – Molly retorquiu.

- Então, eu queria espetinhos para comer com o sorvete.

- Ah. – Molly assentiu. – Posso ver por que isso o irritaria além do normal.

- Foi um completo desastre.

- Vai passar. Ron demora um pouco para se acalmar, às vezes. – Molly se inclinou para abraçar Hermione. – Vou mandar Ron trazer a sopa quando eu voltar para a cozinha.

Hermione assentiu e se recostou nos travesseiros. Em um minuto, ouviu passos subindo as escadas. Eram muito pesados para ser de Molly. A cabeça de Ron passou pela porta.

- Posso entrar? – ele murmurou. Hermione assentiu, e Ron passou pela porta, carregando uma bandeja com uma tigela enorme de sopa, um copo de leite, e dois pães. Colocou a bandeja no colo dela e se virou. Hermione achou que ele ia sair, mas ele fechou a porta e puxou a cadeira da antiga escrivaninha de Ginny, e se sentou.

Hermione pegou a colher e começou a misturar a sopa. Ron não parecia ter dormido muito, e estava nervosamente puxando os dedos, até que as juntas estalassem.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela disse no silêncio pesado. – Eu não estava pensando. – olhou para Ron. – Bem, eu estava, mas não com meu cérebro. Era meu estômago que estava falando...

Ron deu de ombros.

- Eu explodi. Eu estava cansado e apenas explodi.

- Você fez tanto por mim no último ano. Entre o papai e o bebê, e eu nem sempre apreciei essas coisas.

- Não tem problema.

- Você já fez mais para se preparar para esse bebê do que eu.

- Se você está falando do quarto, eu _queria_ fazer isso. Você cuidou de todo o resto, como as roupas e as fraldas, e qualquer outra coisa que um bebê precise. – Ron gesticulou em sua direção. – E é você que está fazendo o trabalho difícil.

Hermione comeu algumas colheradas de sopa.

- Onde você foi?

- Para a casa de Harry e Ginny. Dormi no sofá deles. – Ron correu uma mão pelo rosto. – Não que eu tenha dormido muito...

- Achei que pudesse ter ido para lá. – brincou com a sopa.

- Beba seu leite. – Ron mandou. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, mas pegou o copo e bebeu tudo. – Você vai comer essa sopa ou brincar com ela?

- Não estou com fome de verdade. – ela confessou.

Ron pegou a bandeja e a colocou na mesa.

- Chegue pra lá, então. Estou muito cansado para continuar com os olhos abertos.

Hermione foi um pouco para o lado para abrir espaço para Ron na cama estreita.

- Ron?

- Sim? – ele pausou, um joelho sobre a cama.

- Pode abrir a janela? Está abafado aqui.

Ron ficou de boca aberta.

- Está louca? Está quase congelado lá fora!

- Você pode ficar com o cobertor e eu vou colocar um feitiço para deixá-lo aquecido. – Hermione ofereceu. – Abra só um pouco da janela.

Ron abafou um suspiro, e cruzou o quarto até a única janela. Abriu-a alguns centímetros e se deitou ao lado de sua esposa na cama. Deitou-se de lado e passou um braço sobre a barriga de Hermione. Ela virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Havia manchas sob os olhos de Ron.

- Sua mãe nos deu o berço dela ontem.

- Que berço? – Ron perguntou sonolentamente.

- O que o irmão dela, Gideon, fez. Antes de Bill nascer.

- Ela deu? – os olhos de Ron se abriram. – Caramba. Achei que ela nunca ia abrir mão disso.

- Disse que Fabian costumava te balançar até você ficar inquieto.

- Sim. Tem uma foto disso no apartamento. Está na caixa, dentro do armário do corredor. – Ron se remexeu um pouco até se acomodar contra o colchão. – Imagino por que ela nos deu...? – murmurou.

- Por que não daria? – Hermione perguntou severamente.

O tom de voz dela fez Ron erguer a cabeça.

- Não sei. Achei que ela poderia ter dado a Bill. Relíquia de família e tudo mais. – disse defensivamente.

- Ela deu para nós. Porque contém muitas memórias dos irmãos dela, e por que você nunca teve a chance de conhecê-los. – Hermione dedilhou a fraca cicatriz no pulso de Ron. – Foi por isso que ela deu a cadeira de balanço para Ginny. Ela achou que você deveria ter algo deles.

- E nós ganhamos o berço por que Fabian passou incontáveis noites me balançando nele?

- Algo assim.

- Isso é bacana... – Ron murmurou. Ele adormeceu em momentos, exausto pelos últimos dois dias.

Hermione ficou acordada por mais tempo, a imagem do bilhete rasgado em seu lixo passando por sua mente. Por mais que tivesse a tendência de ver essas coisas como o resultado do trabalho de bruxas e bruxos malucos, esse bilhete estava no fundo de sua mente, fazendo-a se preocupar levemente.

E se houvesse mais nisso do que alguém que não gostava de mudanças? Ainda havia várias pessoas desse tipo por perto.

Hermione balançou a cabeça levemente. Ela iria ignorar. Assim como tinha feito com todas as horríveis cartas que recebera na escola. Ela não iria — não poderia — dar ao autor do bilhete a satisfação de saber que seus bilhetes tinham lhe incomodado, nem que apenas um pouco. E se ela os ignorasse, eles iriam parar.

Ou era o que esperava.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!

Acho que o título do capítulo dispensa tradução, né? Hahaha

Até semana que vem! (:


	19. Hazy Shade of Winter

**Capítulo Dezenove**

**Hazy Shade of Winter**

Hermione correu uma mão pelo cabelo e olhou pela janela. O tempo estava tempestuoso e frio, com chuva congelada¹ deixando tudo escorregadio, mas a paisagem da sua janela era de um céu azul e ensolarado, um oceano brilhante e areia suave e branca. _Alguém da manutenção deve ir para algum lugar quente e ensolarado depois do natal_, pensou. Seu queixo tremeu e mordeu o lábio para afastar as lágrimas de raiva que apareceram nos cantos de seus olhos. Massageou as têmporas lentamente, tentando aliviar a tensão que tinha se acomodado em sua cabeça.

- Hey. – Hermione ergueu os olhos. Harry estava parado na porta, seus olhos arregalados em compreensão. – Eu ouvi... – disse, entrando no escritório, e fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si. Hermione se ergueu e se jogou nos braços de Harry, soluços escapando por sua garganta. – Shhh. – ele murmurou, a guiando até a cadeira e a fez se sentar gentil, mas firmemente. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira, tirando um lenço do bolso, mantendo um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Harry lhe deu o lenço e ela secou os olhos, passando o suave tecido de algodão fortemente pelo rosto.

- Foi horrível. – engasgou.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou, como se ela fosse James. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Hermione fungou e passou o lenço sob o nariz.

- Não particularmente. – fungou novamente e olhou para Harry. – Ginny sabe que você está aqui?

- Na sua sala? – Harry perguntou, confuso. – Não. Mas ela sabe que estou no Ministério. – esfregou suas costas de forma calmante. – Vamos lá, Hermione, me conte o que aconteceu.

- Eles a estriparam. – murmurou. – Rasgaram. Não acharam que o modelo de Hogwarts fosse funcionar em uma base comum. – descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. – Quando me perguntaram por que eu estava tão inflexível sobre isso, todos os argumentos lógicos me fugiram e tudo o que eu consegui dizer foi, 'sem mais Dobbys'. Um daqueles velhos nojentos até mencionou minha _condição_. – cuspiu.

Harry tencionou levemente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Sem mais Dobbys?

- Sem mais elfos usando fronhas sujas como roupa. Ou sendo forçados a usar o ferro de passar roupa nos dedos. Ou se punirem fisicamente. Sem mais ordens que poderiam matar os elfos. – adicionou, pesando em Monstro. Soltou o ar lentamente. – Foi tudo no que consegui pensar. Mas nada disso realmente saiu da minha boca. – passou o lenço sob o nariz novamente. – Não no começo, mas quando essas palavras me ocorreram, aquele velho estúpido murmurou algo sobre mulheres grávidas precisarem ficar em casa e fazer meias! – disse com indignação. Hermione esfregou a testa. – Kingsley e os outros que eram a favor foram a minoria na votação.

- Você não vai desistir, vai? – Harry perguntou, indo se sentar em uma cadeira próxima.

- É claro que não! – Hermione brigou. – Só vou reescrever. Tentar abordar por outro ângulo. E eles não estar aí para sempre...

Harry se levantou e pegou o agasalho de Hermione no gancho perto da porta.

- Vamos lá, então. Você devia ir para casa. Ron vai ficar preocupado.

- Que horas são? – Hermione virou o pulso, olhando seu relógio.

- Seis e meia, e você precisa ir para casa. – Harry lhe ofereceu o agasalho.

- Certo... – Hermione se ergueu e passou os braços nas mangas do agasalho. Pegou sua pasta e bolsa e saiu pela porta, esperando Harry a seguir.

- Vai de metrô para casa? – ele perguntou distraidamente, andando com ela até os elevadores.

- Não. Está muito frio para andar da estação até em casa.

- Aparatação? Flu?

- Isso realmente importa? – Hermione resmungou por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Bem, não. – Harry disse, sem se perturbar com o humor de Hermione, tendo recebido o mau humor de Ginny, quando ela estava grávida de James, para se importar. – Mas eu também sei que Aparatar e o flu estão ficando difíceis para você, então se você deixar, eu te levo para casa.

Os ombros de Hermione se encolheram um pouco.

- Podemos aparatar.

Harry apertou o botão do elevador.

- Vamos ter que parar na minha sala, para pegar minhas coisas, certo?

- Tudo bem. – ficaram em silêncio até o nível dois e Hermione esperou por Harry perto dos elevadores, e ele apareceu depois de alguns momentos, o agasalho pendurado em um braço e a mochila no outro. Depois de entrar no elevador, ele passou o outro braço pela manga do agasalho e pendurou a mochila no ombro.

Harry se remexeu inquietamente algumas vezes, e olhou para Hermione pelo canto dos olhos.

- Às vezes, você tem que começar por baixo. – ele disse suavemente. – Várias pessoas não vão mudar de ideia sobre algumas coisas de um dia para o outro. E algumas pessoas nunca vão mudar.

- Eu sei disso. – Hermione disse impacientemente. – E isso é um pouco hipócrita vindo de você.

- Só estou dizendo, Hermione. – Harry disse suavemente. – Você pode precisar voltar alguns passos, e apenas mudar uma coisa de cada vez.

- Eu tentei fazer isso. – suspirou.

Harry se escorou contra a parede do elevador.

- Bem, o que foi a coisa menos ofensiva para a Suprema Corte? – ele perguntou.

- Poderia apenas parar, por favor? – Hermione retorquiu. – Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, mas não vai me fazer sentir melhor. – as portas do elevador se abriram e eles saíram para o átrio vazio, em direção ao ponto de aparatação. Colocou uma mão no braço de Harry e, em segundos, apareceram na entrada do apartamento. – Te vejo no domingo. – disse cansadamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione. – Harry disse, inclinando-se um pouco para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, antes de desaparecer com um suave _pop_.

Hermione ficou parada no patamar por um momento, antes de girar a maçaneta e entrar no apartamento aquecido. Ron desligou a televisão rapidamente, mas não antes de ela ouvir o efeito sonoro familiar.

- Então, quem foi o culpado essa semana? – perguntou, sabendo que aqueles dramas policiais americanos eram o prazer culposo de Ron.

- A filha. – Ron disse prontamente. – Seu álibi está muito limpo e bonito. – adicionou com escárnio. – Você está com fome?

- Não de verdade. – Hermione respondeu, afundando no sofá ao lado de Ron.

- Como foi hoje?

- Não foi.

- Eles cancelaram sua sessão?

- Não, não foi aprovado.

- Sinto muito. Você se emprenhou bastante nisso.

- De volta ao começo, suponho. – Hermione suspirou. – Eu queria que fosse aprovado antes de o bebê nascer.

- A coisa toda? – Ron perguntou incredulamente.

- Sim, Ron, a coisa toda. O que há de errado nisso?

Ron se virou para encarar Hermione.

- Você está ao redor de bruxas e bruxo metade da sua vida. Você _sabe_ perfeitamente bem que a maioria dos mais velhos não gosta de mudanças e você está pedindo que eles mudem tudo o que conhecem. Não vai ser fácil.

- Por que todo mundo está me dizendo isso? – Hermione murmurou raivosamente.

- Por que você quer mudar o mundo, mulher. E você quer fazer isso de uma vez só. – Ron disse de modo tranquilizante. – Você nunca fracassou de verdade em algo, mulher...

- Isso não foi um fracasso! – Hermione interrompeu nervosamente.

- Não, é claro que não. Empecilho, então. – Ron disse suavemente. – Mas tudo sempre lhe veio fácil. Pelo menos na escola. E tudo o que você fez no seu departamento foram cosias que a Suprema Corte conseguia lidar. Ou pelo menos darem uma chance. Mudar alguns centauros para uma nova área para evitar que a Floresta Proibida fique lotada, tudo bem. Fazer com que a poção mata-cão esteja imediatamente disponível no St. Mungo, bem, que não gostaria disso? Transformar o Departamento de Comunicação dos Centauros em uma possibilidade foi brilhante, e os centauros te respeitaram por isso, e eles sequer respeitam humanos. E demorou anos, mas você finalmente conseguiu que os lobisomens fossem classificados como seres, quando provou que isso seria o melhor para todo mundo.

- Mas eu prometi. – Hermione disse tristemente. – Eu prometi a Dobby que eu melhoraria as coisas.

- E vai. – Ron disse confiantemente. – Só não hoje.

- Você vai dizer algo sobre amanhã ser um dia novo e que eu posso recomeçar? – bufou amargamente.

- Na verdade, eu ia. Mas se você não quiser ouvir... – Ron saiu do sofá e foi até a cozinha. Hermione podia ser mais teimosa que ele, às vezes, e se ela não queria ser confortada, ela iria resistir a isso até estar pronta. Ergueu a tampa de uma panela, que estava no fogão, fervendo, e colocou uma colhe dentro, misturando algumas vezes. Ron não queria antagonizá-la, mas ela estava brava e magoada, e pronta para uma briga. Ele reconheceu aquela necessidade de explodir em si mesmo. Não era algo que ele fazia tanto quanto quando era mais novo, mas ele ainda tinha a tendência a comprar uma briga com alguém quando seu ego estava ferido. Voltou a tampar a panela e se perguntou brevemente se Hermione sempre fora dessa maneira e ele nunca notara, ou se eram apenas os hormônios, como Harry e George tentavam fazê-lo crer. Ron achava que era mais provável que ela tivesse desenvolvido esse habito em particular por sua causa. De todos os mau hábitos que ela podia ter aprendido com ele, esse era um que ele poderia viver sem, hormônios ou não.

**-x-**

- Ooof! – os olhos de Ron se abriram. O cotovelo de Hermione tinha colidido dolorosamente contra seu nariz. Ela continuou a dormir inquietamente, uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas. Ron ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro e olhou para o relógio. Era apena seis e meia da manhã. Suspirando, se deitou de lado e tentou voltar a dormir, mas o remexer inquieto de Hermione o manteve acordado. Desistindo, saiu da cama e caminhou até a porta do apartamento, pensando que o jornal trouxa que Hermione lia já devia ter sido entregue. Abriu a porta, bocejando, e piscou em confusão perante o pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado sobre o tapete. Pegou-o e foi para o patamar, caminhando até as escadas. Desceu alguns degraus, espiando na semi escuridão. Não ouviu nenhum som de asas ou pios que indicassem uma coruja, e Ron não viu mais ninguém na escuridão das escadas. Dando de ombros, voltou para o apartamento e olhou para o pergaminho em suas mãos. O nome de Hermione estava no centro. Com um olhar para a porta do quarto, Ron silenciosamente abriu a carta e leu a mensagem dentro dela.

O sangue saiu lentamente da cabeça de Ron, e se sentou na ponta de uma cadeira. Cuidadosamente o colocou na mesinha de centro, suas mãos tremendo. Juntou-as e as apertou entre seus joelhos, em uma tentativa de fazê-las parar de tremer. Um farfalhar o fez erguer os olhos, e Hermione entrou na sala.

- O jornal ainda não chegou. – Ron disse, erguendo-se para ajudar Hermione a se sentar no sofá. O equilíbrio dela pela manhã era péssimo.

- Oh, nem pensei tão à frente. – murmurou.

- Você devia voltar para a cama. – Ron repreendeu gentilmente, uma mão desenhando pequenos círculos sobre seu estômago, sentindo os cutucões contra sua palma conforme o bebê se esticava e chutava.

- Não consigo dormir. – ela disse. – O bebê está se mexendo demais.

Ron se inclinou para que seus lábios roçassem o material da camisola de Hermione, sua mão grande ainda fazendo círculos lentos no inchaço que era o bebê.

- Você precisa se acalmar, então. – murmurou. – Você está deixando a mamãe acordada e, entre nós, ela fica mais do que um pouco irritada quando não dorme bem. – adicionou, sorrindo travessamente para Hermione. – Vamos lá, pequeno. Você tem que me ouvir, por que eu sou seu pai. – suas bochechas coraram levemente. – Eu sempre quis dizer isso. – admitiu timidamente. – Desde que ouvi o papai falar isso para George e Fred. – Ron deixou a barriga de Hermione e se levantou.

- O que eles tinham feito?

- Não me lembro, mas sendo honesto, a melhor pergunta seria o que eles _não tinham_ feito. – Ron riu calmamente, antes de se acalmar. – Hermione...?

- Hmmm?

- Você recebeu algo no correio. – Ron pegou o pergaminho e o passou para ela.

Hermione o olhou, sem se impressionar, antes de amassá-lo e o jogar na lareira.

- Não é nada. – disse.

- Isso não é _nada_. – Ron insistiu.

- Ron, se lembra do nosso quarto ano?

- Eu tento não lembrar. – murmurou. – Mas sim.

- Você se lembra de todas as cartas de ódio que eu recebi depois daquele artigo que Skeeter escreveu sobre Harry e eu para o _Semanário das Bruxas_?

- Sim.

- É o que isso é. – disse em tom de dispensa. – Ignore.

- Não é a mesma coisa, Hermione. Isso aqui é alguém pronto para atacar. – Ron a estudou desconfiadamente. – Esse não foi o primeiro, foi?

Hermione considerou em falar a Ron o que ele queria ouvir e dizer sim, que tinha sido o primeiro que tinha recebido. Mas ele a conhecia bem o bastante para saber quando ela não estava sendo completamente honesta com ele. Ele dizia que sua voz adquiria um tom que apenas cães conseguiam ouvir.

- Não. – suspirou. – Não foi.

- Quantos você recebeu? – Ron perguntou.

- Alguns. – Hermione reconheceu.

- Quantos? – Ron quis saber.

- Com esse, quatro. – Hermione confessou, indicando a lareira, o bilhete há muito queimado.

- Droga, Hermione! – o punho de Ron se chocou contra a mesinha de centro, fazendo o tabuleiro de xadrez no centro pular e várias peças caírem. – Por que você não me contou?

- Por que você ia reagir desse jeito! – ela brigou, ajeitando o tabuleiro na mesa e cuidadosamente ajeitando as peças. Tinha sido de seu pai. Jane tinha dado para Ron depois de Richard morrer. – Não é nada. Se eu não reagir a isso, vai passar. É um jogo infantil, e eu não vou permitir que me impeçam de fazer meu trabalho. – praticamente gritou em resposta.

- É claro que eu ia reagir dessa maneira! Você está carregando nosso filho, ou você aconteceu de se esquecer disso?

- Como se eu pudesse esquecer. – Hermione disse desdenhosamente. – Não estou colocando o bebê ou a mim em perigo. Eu nunca faria algo deliberadamente sabendo que poderia nos machucar.

Ron se inclinou, a cabeça escondida nas mãos.

– Eu sei... Mas isso é um pouco assustador, sabe?

- Eu sei. – a mão de Hermione descansou na parte de trás da cabeça de Ron, acariciando seu cabelo vermelho. – Mas eu me recuso a viver minha vida com medo do que eu acredito. E você fez o mesmo, também, uma vez...

- Sim. – Ron resmungou. – Mas isso foi antes de virarmos pais. Tudo me assusta. Eu só não quero correr o risco de perder um de vocês. – respirou fundo e tremulamente. – Mas eu não vou... Não posso... Te pedir para deixar de fazer o que tem feito. – se sentou lentamente. – Mas me prometa algo, pode ser?

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou cautelosamente.

- Se for além de apenas bilhetes, você tem que contar a Harry.

- Ron, tenho certeza de que não será necessário, mas tudo bem. Se algo estranho acontecer, nós vamos procurar Harry.

Isso pareceu satisfazer Ron, porque ele deu um tapinha distraído no joelho de Hermione e foi preparar o café da manhã de ambos, antes de ir para a loja, lidar com o fluxo de alunos voltando para casa para o feriado de natal. Quando parou sobre o tapete, um punhado de pó de flu em sua mão, olhou para Hermione.

- Coloque algumas defesas ou algo assim, por favor? Vai me fazer me sentir melhor. – Hermione abriu a boca, pronta para protestar, mas o olhar de quem implora no rosto dele a fez assentir em concordância. Assim que as chamas verdes sumiram da lareira, pegou sua varinha no quarto e lentamente andou ao redor do apartamento, murmurando feitiços que tinha aprendido para os meses que ela, Ron e Harry tinham passado procurando as Horcruxes. Um arrepio correu por sua coluna quando contemplou o último feitiço.

Não era para ser assim. Não mais.

**-x-**

Ron cambaleou para fora da lareira d'A Toca, procurando pelo embrulho mal feito guardado em seu bolso. Um apalpar rápido do embrulho lhe disse que não tinha sido danificado, e foi para a cozinha, se juntando a Molly para ajudá-la a terminar o almoço de natal.

- Oi, mãe. Feliz natal.

Molly ergueu os olhos da cobertura que estava colocando em uma torta.

- Feliz natal, Ron.

- Eu, uh, tenho algo para você. – disse, lhe oferecendo o embrulho.

Molly terminou de colocar a cobertura da torta, que estava cheia de maçãs, e secou as mãos no avental. Pegou o presente de Ron, sorrindo para o embrulho mal feito, e cuidadosamente abriu o papel, ignorando o suspiro de Ron que lhe dizia para apenas rasgar. Tirou um porta-retrato da folha de jornal que ele usara para proteger e o virou.

- Oh... – três fotos estavam aninhadas dentro do porta-retratos. Fabian com um Ron criança em seus braços, se balançando calmamente, enquanto lia Merlin sabia o que para o bebê. A segunda foto também mostrava Fabian, seus pés apoiados em um dos pés do berço em que Ron estava, balançando-o em um ritmo lento e contínuo. A última tinha sido tirada quando Ginny tinha uma semana de vida, seu minúsculo corpo aninhado nos braços de Gideon, enquanto Fabian segurava um Ron mal humorado, e Bill, Charlie, Percy, George e Fred estavam aglomerados ao redor de seus tios. Bem, todos, exceto Fred e George. George estava colocando um fogo de artifício do Dr. Filibusteiro sob Percy, enquanto Fred se escondia atrás de Percy e, bem, não dava para _ver_ o que Fred estava fazendo, mas Ron supunha que ele tinha urinado no rojão. Percy pulou para fora da foto como um gato molhado, quando o rojão explodiu sem machucar ninguém; mais barulho do qualquer coisa.

Molly correu a ponta de um dedo pelos rostos de Gideon e Fabian.

- É adorável. – olhou para Ron. – Você tem o nariz deles. – contou. – E essa mecha de cabelo sobre o olho esquerdo. – ergueu a mão para afastar o cabelo de Ron. – Gideon ficava louco com isso quando tinha dezesseis anos.

- O berço é fantástico, mãe. – Ron abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Foi legal você ter pensado em Hermione e em mim.

- Sempre foi para ser seu. – Molly se ergueu para colocar a foto no parapeito e voltou para suas tortas. Ron tirou o agasalho e o pendurou em um gancho na lavanderia, antes de se juntar a Molly a mesa, e começar a colocar carne moída nas massas que enchiam uma ponta da mesa.

- Achei que você ia dar para Bill ou algo assim. – Ron afirmou, dando de ombros.

- Não. – Molly colocou a massa de torta em uma badeja e pressionou gentilmente as laterais, antes de colocar o recheio de maçãs e canela. – Depois de Gideon e Fabian terem... – sua voz falhou levemente. – Partido... Eu decidi que a cadeira de balanço e o berço seriam de Ginny e seu. – fechou a torta e começou a prender as pontas da massa. Molly olhou para Ron. – Bill não precisava de lembranças deles. Ele tinha bastante. E você passou mais tempo naquele berço com Fabian do que qualquer um dos outros. Era a única coisa que te acalmava. – Molly pausou. – Era algo que você tinha com Fabian que nenhum dos outros tinha. – deslizou a torta completa pela mesa, para descansar ao lado da primeira. – Não fazia sentido dar a nenhum dos outros.

- Obrigado, mãe. – Ron cuidadosamente colocou o topo da parte e juntou as pontas. – Então... – começou. – Fale a verdade. O meu suéter vai ser marrom esse ano?

**-x-**

Ron se sentou no chão da sala do apartamento, observando as chamas da lareira, o tabuleiro de xadrez a sua frente sobre o tapete.

- Pelo menos ela colocou enfeites bonitos nos pulsos e gola. – Hermione disse. – E não são marrons.

- Fácil para você falar. Ela nunca fez um suéter para você numa cor que você odeia. – Ron moveu uma peça branca. – Eu, vinte e cinco natais, vinte e cinco suéteres marrons. Tenho fotos.

- Você está exagerando.

- Não. Todo ano, um suéter novo, e todo ano é marrom. – suspirou pesadamente. – Um dia... – olhou pensativamente para Hermione, esparramada no sofá. – Acho que não seria ético colocar um feitiço de memória na mamãe, para que ela esqueça que os suéteres são sempre marrons, seria?

- Não, não seria ético. E não acredito que você sequer consideraria perguntar isso.

Ron moveu uma peça preta e estudou seus movimentos no tabuleiro, antes de mover um bispo branco.

- Até Angus ganhou um suéter, e ele sequer nasceu. E o _dele_ não é marrom.

- Muita inveja? – Hermione comentou astutamente.

- Você teria se seu filho que ainda nem nasceu ganhasse um adorável suéter azul e você, de novo, ganhou um marrom. – Ron lamentou.

- Alguma vez você já disse tantas vezes a mesma palavra que ela até perdeu o sentido? – Hermione perguntou. – Acho que nunca usei a palavra "marrom" tantas vezes em uma conversa.

Ron pegou o tabuleiro e o colocou de volta na mesa de centro, abandonando o jogo pela metade.

- Certo, mulher, consigo perceber uma dica. – desenrolou o corpo e se esticou, enquanto se levantava. – Vamos para a cama. Estou acabado.

-x-

¹ Eu não sei se há algum termo em português, por isso usei uma tradução literal. O termo original é freezing rain, mas não chega a ser aquela chuva com pedras de gelo que a gente conhece. É mais uma chuva que é quase neve de tão fria que é, e normalmente ela faz com que as ruas fiquem congeladas e tudo o mais.

**N/T:** obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é algo como: tom confuso de inverno.

Até semana que vem.


	20. The Way I Am

**Capítulo Vinte**

**The Way I Am**

Hermione passou pelas portas do trem que a levaria para casa e terminaria uma semana cansativa. Percy estivera silenciosamente coletando informações sobre sua lei quanto aos elfos domésticos, e não parecia nada bom. Os membros da Suprema Corte que tinham votado contra não se importavam de verdade com a lei. Eles odiaram especialmente a parte que criava um comitê investigativo que lidaria com as queixas de abuso e negligência, classificando isso como um "problema pessoal da família". Eles ainda serem capaz de olhar para o outro lado em casos mais absurdos de abusos aos elfos domésticos, irritava Hermione. Ela tinha aprendido a aceitar a ideia que eles gostavam de trabalhar, mas ela ainda acreditava que eles mereciam respeito e dignidade.

Ajeitou a bolsa sobre o ombro e olhou ao redor do vagão cheio. Não havia lugares disponíveis. Olhando ao redor de cara feia, encontrou um espaço para ficar em pé, segurando na barra, amaldiçoando silenciosamente. Aqui estava ela, grávida de oito meses, e ninguém lhe ofereceu um lugar.

- Você não deveria ficar tanto tempo em pé. – disse uma voz, ao seu lado. Hermione virou a cabeça para ver uma senhora sentada, olhando seu estômago inchado, e tentando ver seus tornozelos. – Seus tornozelos vão ficar do tamanho de baguetes.

Hermione engoliu uma resposta mal criada e forçou um sorriso forçado.

- Sim, obrigada. Mas parece que há lugares vagos. – disse simplesmente, olhando feio para o homem que lia o jornal. Ele não pareceu notar.

- Você planeja trabalhar depois que o bebê chegar? – a mulher perguntou.

Hermione suspirou.

- Sim.

A mulher resmungou e deu um olhar de desaprovação para Hermione.

- Na minha época, as mulheres ficavam em casa com seus filhos. – Hermione apenas assentiu, mordendo o lábio para se forçar a ficar quieta. – Tente não estragar a criança, pegando-a no colo todas as vezes que chorar.

- Como é? – Hermione deixou escapar.

- Estraga as crianças. Elas não aprendem a se acalmarem sozinhas se você a pegar todas as vezes que chorar.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – Hermione murmurou, mas estava internamente furiosa com a coisa toda. Não era da conta dessa mulher o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer com seu filho. O trem perdeu velocidade e Hermione forçou um sorriso educado para a mulher. – É minha parada. – disse e saiu do trem tão rapidamente quanto possível. Hermione não estivera mentindo; precisava fazer baldeação na estação Leicester Square.

Agradecidamente, quando chegou à plataforma para a linha Piccadilly havia um banco desocupado contra uma parede, e Hermione se sentou agradecidamente. O próximo trem não demoraria em chegar e estaria em casa em mais algumas paradas. Esperava que não houvesse atrasos. Ela realmente precisava ir ao banheiro, e a estação não tinha nenhum.

- Hey, você. – disse para o bebê. – Eu sei que não tem muito espaço aí por enquanto, mas agora não é uma boa hora para usar a bexiga da mamãe como um trampolim. – o bebê alegremente a ignorou e continuou a se mexer. – Eu _não_ vou ler você sabe o quê em uma estação de metrô trouxa! – sibilou. Ron tinha começado a ler algumas páginas de _Quadribol Através dos Tempos_ em voz alta antes de irem dormir. Hermione não tinha certeza se era o tom de voz de Ron ou o assunto, mas normalmente acalmava o bebê. Ouvir sobre as aventuras de _Wimbourne Wasps_ também a deixava sonolenta.

Angus lhe deu um chute particularmente forte em resposta.

- Seu pai vai ficar tão feliz que você ficou chateado por eu não ler _aquilo_ para você. – disse, esfregando a área que o pequeno pé tinha chutado. – Seu avô, por outro lado, tentaria te transformar em um jogador de futebol antes que você pudesse andar.

O trem entrou na estação e Hermione se esforçou para levantar. O trem parou e Hermione girou os olhos para a voz mecânica que avisava, "Cuidado com o vão!".

- Eu teria cuidado com o vão se conseguisse vê-lo. – murmurou, entrando cuidadosamente no trem e procurando por um lugar vazio. Havia um no fundo do vagão e ela fez seu caminho entre os passageiros. _Só mais três paradas_, se lembrou, esticando uma perna e espiando seu tornozelo. Seus pés e tornozelos tinham inchado tanto que não ia conseguir tirar os sapatos sozinha. Ia ter que pedir a Ron para ir buscá-la no Ministério, ou pedir para Harry levá-la para casa. O metrô estava rapidamente virando um problema.

Depois de Hermione descer na sua estação, começou a caminhar para casa, suando mesmo no frio de uma noite de janeiro. Um dia, tinha perguntado a Ginny por que as pessoas queriam engravidar se era tão desconfortável. Ginny tinha dito que não sabia, mas que se dependesse dos homens, a humanidade teria morrido há muito tempo. Trinta segundos depois, Harry tinha entrado na casa, xingando em voz alta por causa de uma farpa em seu dedo. Ginny tinha girado os olhos perante o drama que ele estava fazendo, e Ginny olhou para Hermione como quem diz; _vê o que eu quero dizer?_

Hermione abriu a porta do prédio e subiu lentamente as escadas até o apartamento, grata que não tinha que subir tantas quanto Ginny tinha quando ela morava em Soho. Abriu a porta do apartamento e deixou sua bolsa no chão. Hermione pendurou o agasalho em um gancho e foi até a sala de estar, onde Ron estava esticado no sofá. As luvas de dragão dele estavam na ponta da mesinha de centro.

- Por que suas luvas estão aqui? Você não foi ao jardim, foi?

- Não. – Ron se remexeu desconfortavelmente. – Você recebeu outro. – disse, apontando para um pedaço de pergaminho que aparecia sob a luva.

- Por que as luvas? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu não quero tocar. – Ron explicou. – Digitais.

- Você tem assistido muito àquele maldito programa. – Hermione bufou, indo ao banheiro. – Você tem que parar de estragar seu cérebro com essas coisas. – disse. – Eu devia te fazer parar!

- Como vai me fazer parar? – Ron perguntou, a seguindo e parando em frente a porta parcialmente aberta.

- Eu vou parar de pagar a licença, então. Você odeia comerciais, e se recusa a assistir qualquer coisa que os tenha. – Hermione lavou as mãos e se escorou contra a batente.

- Isso é pura maldade. – Ron murmurou.

- Oh, pare de choramingar. – Hermione disse. – E me ajude a tirar os sapatos.

Ron olhou para os pés de Hermione.

- Ouch. – disse compreensivamente, guiando-a até o sofá. Ele a ajudou a se sentar, e colocou os pés dela sobre as almofadas. Sentou-se aos pés dela e pegou um pé, gentilmente tirando o sapato; fazendo uma careta para as marcas que ficaram em sua pele. Fez o mesmo com o outro pé. – Então... – Ron começou a massagear os pés de Hermione.

- Você pode parar de fazer isso daqui uns cem anos. – Hermione gemeu.

Ron sorriu e correu os dedos pela sola do pé dela.

- Em algum momento tenho que preparar o jantar.

- Uh-huh. Continue fazendo isso.

- Vou dar meu melhor. – Ron pegou o outro pé. – O que quer fazer com isso? – ele perguntou, indicando a mesinha de centro com o queixo.

- Acontece que eu gosto dessa mesa. – Hermione disse, sendo evasiva deliberadamente. – Acho que não devemos fazer alguma coisa.

- Não é engraçado, Mione. – Ron murmurou. – Eu quis dizer o bilhete.

- Eu sei o que quis dizer, Ron. – Hermione suspirou. – Queime. Como as outras.

- Não acha que Harry deveria saber disso? Você as tem recebido há mais de um mês.

- Por quê? São apenas bilhetes e nada mais. Ninguém tentou fazer algo. Não há nada nelas. Apenas, por favor, Ron, queime.

- Ótimo. – Ron disse de mau humor e colocou uma almofada sob os pés de Hermione. Ele pegou o bilhete entre o dedão e o indicador e o jogou no fogo, claramente infeliz em ter de fazer isso.

- Hey. – Hermione puxou sua manga. – Pare de se preocupar com isso. Não vale a pena. – o puxou para o seu lado no sofá. – Por que não lê algumas páginas de _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ para Angus antes do jantar? Ele ficou bastante chateado comigo quando eu não quis ler para ele na estação Leicester Square.

- Pobre mulher. – Ron murmurou. – O bebê é louco por Quadribol antes mesmo de nascer. – saiu do sofá e desligou a televisão.

- Não vai terminar seu programa primeiro? – Hermione perguntou.

- Nah. – Ron disse por sobre o ombro, enquanto ia até o quarto pegar o livro. – O irmão tinha um caso com a mulher e ele matou o marido. Mas ele está culpando a esposa. Tudo mal feito, se quer saber. Mas ele vai se livrar.

- Como sabe disso depois de assistir só metade do programa?

Ron olhou pensativamente para a televisão desligada.

- Você se lembra de quando achávamos que Snape queria a Pedra, mas na verdade era Quirrell o tempo todo?

- É claro que me lembro. Provavelmente melhor do que você.

- Sim, bem, todos esses anos, as pessoas que _achávamos _serem culpadas acabaram sendo inocentes. – Ron se sentou no chão ao lado do sofá. – Você para de ouvir ao que as pessoas dizem, e começa a prestar atenção em como eles dizem. Só sou melhor em desvendar dramas policiais clichês do que casos de verdade.

- Quem te disse isso? – a mão de Hermione traçou as linhas das costas de Ron.

- Ninguém me disse, mulher. – a voz de Ron estava calma, enquanto ele folheava o livro, tomando cuidando para não soltar as páginas que tinham começado a se desprender durante os anos. Pigarreou e começou a ler.

Hermione observou Ron, enquanto ele lia sobre a origem do Pomo de Ouro. Não estava prestando atenção, pensando no que Ron tinha acabado de dizer sobre suas habilidades de dedução. Ele sempre falara que estava feliz trabalhando com George, mas ela imaginou se todas aquelas vezes, quando eram mais novos, em que tinham dispensando as teorias de Ron, por as acharem completamente ilógicas, quando na verdade estavam corretas, tinham, de algum modo, feito-o acreditar que não era bom o bastante para ser Auror. Ela ajudara, ainda que sutilmente, a destruir o sonho de Ron?

Ron não tinha terminado o tópico quando Hermione adormeceu. Fechou o livro, usando um dedo para marcar a página. Olhou para a lareira. As chamas criavam sombras sobre as paredes, fazendo o apartamento, normalmente aconchegante, ficar sinistro. Pela centésima vez, ele desejou saber como ela estava tão calma sobre isso tudo.

**-x-**

A semana seguinte passou sem nenhum incidente até Hermione anunciar que ia até A Toca no sábado de manhã, para o desapontamento de Ron. Enquanto ajudava Hermione com seu agasalho, Ron perguntou duvidosamente:

- Tem certeza de que quer passar uma tarde ajudando a mamãe a correr atrás de James pel'A Toca?

- Sim. Você viu como Ginny não estava com uma boa aparência no domingo?

- Não...

- É claro que não. Nessa época do ano, se não tem uma Goles no meio, você não presta atenção. Ginny não parece nada bem. Faz algumas semanas já. Vai lhe fazer bem uma tarde livre. – Hermione se virou e beijou Ron rapidamente. – Além do mais, não é como se eu fosse estar sozinha. Seu pai também vai estar lá. Imagino que ele vai fazer a maior parte do trabalho.

- Provavelmente. A pobre criança vai estar com os bolsos cheios de pilhas e tomadas antes do dia acabar.

- Então, você vem me buscar as cinco?

- Sim. Pode ser que eu passe na loja para ajudar George com a nova vitrine.

Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e aparatou para A Toca. Parou na trilha do lado de fora do jardim, e observou Hermione conjurar um cachecol e um chapéu para o boneco de neve que Arthur tinha montado para James, que ria alegremente, enquanto Arthur usava magia para colorir a neve e criar algo parecido a um rosto na neve. Enquanto se afastava da cerca e começava a aparatar, viu Ginny sentada a mesa da cozinha, Molly ao seu lado. Estava muito longe para ter certeza, mas Ginny parecia chateada. Ron piscou e se viu parado no patamar de seu apartamento. Pisou no tapete para abrir a porta e seu sapato pousou em algo que estalou. Olhou para baixo, apenas para ver um pedaço de pergaminho. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. Era estranho. Normalmente, eles chegaram no inicio da manhã.

Ron se inclinou para pegar o pergaminho e o carregou até a cozinha. Abriu o armário e encontrou uma caixa de sacos de conserva trouxas. Não era exatamente igual ao que usavam em _Law and Order_, mas era próximo o bastante. Pegou um saco e guardou o bilhete, lacrando a embalagem. Bastante era o bastante. Colocou-o entre as páginas de _Voando com os Cannons_, sabendo que Hermione nunca pensaria em olhar ali.

Era hora de falar com Harry.

**-x-**

Ron passou um pedaço de tecido vermelho para George e segurou a escada, enquanto George se esticava para prender o tecido frouxamente ao redor da janela.

- O que vai pôr aqui?

- Entre outras coisas, Feitiços de Devaneio para Dois. Perfeito para casais ocupados. Uma noite completa fora, e não tem que sair do apartamento.

- Ou perfeito para pais de gêmeos de vinte e um meses? – Ron adivinhou.

George estudou Ron por entre pedaços do tecido vermelho brilhante.

- Apenas espere. Sabe quão difícil é achar uma babá que concorde em cuidar de gêmeos? Especialmente em uma sexta-feira à noite?

- Hannah e Neville podiam fazer isso. – Ron ofereceu. – Eles estão loucos para conseguir alguma prática.

George desceu as escadas e pegou uma pilha de feitiços de Devaneio.

- Eu não quero fazê-los desistir da paternidade. – zombou. – Katie e eu estávamos limpando as coisas, depois do jantar na outra noite, quando percebemos que não ouvíamos nada. Os danados chegaram à maquiagem de Katie. Batom no lugar todo. Neles, em suas roupas. No chão. Fred estava em cima da cadeira, espalhando batom no espelho. – George quase riu. – Katie ficou tão brava com eles, que ficou sem saber o que falar. – arrumou cuidadosamente as caixas na janela. – Achei que ela ia fazer como a mamãe e começar a gritar frases. Lembra? Coisas como "Pratos quebrados!", e você conseguia escutá-la lá do vilarejo.

- Sim, bons tempos. – Ron disse quase nostalgicamente. Era bastante divertido ver os gêmeos ou Ginny receberem os sermões de Molly. Desde que ele não estivesse envolvido.

- Está chegando, não é?

- Sim.

- Quanto mais tempo?

- Mais um mês. – Ron disse prontamente. – Ou três semanas e seis dias. Mas quem está contando?

- Aparentemente, não você. – George disse sarcasticamente. – Você está bem?

- Sim, estou bem. Por quê?

George arrumou os Feitiços de Devaneios para Dois em um coração que crescia gradualmente de baixo para cima.

- Você está um pouco distraído. – tirou a cabeça e os ombros da vitrine. – Você não brigou com ninguém em semanas. Nem mesmo um bufo de desgosto com o suéter marrom. – George olhou bem para Ron. – Que eu aconteci de notar que você está usando hoje. Outro sinal de que algo o preocupa.

Ron fechou a escada e a carregou até os fundos.

- Estou bem. Hermione está trabalhando demais e tudo o mais. Só estou preocupado que ela possa estar exagerando.

George o seguiu até os fundos e tirou uma caixa de mercadorias da prateleira.

- Tentando provar que pode fazer tanto quanto antes.

- Por que ela precisaria fazer isso?

- Meio que essa noção maluca de que, uma vez que uma mulher tem filhos, a inteligência dela se iguala a de um ogro. – George começou a ir para a frente da loja. – Se prepare. – aconselhou. – Hermione é do tipo que vai imitar a mamãe.

- É, não me lembre. – Ron murmurou, sabendo o que ia receber quando Hermione descobrisse o que ele estava planejando fazer mais tarde.

**-x-**

Ron secou o último prato, e o guardou no armário. Passou o pano de prato pelo balcão, secando a água que tinha espirrado ali quando estava lavando a louça. Jogou o pano úmido em uma pequena cesta de panos sujos no canto, e foi procurar Hermione. Ela estivera cansada quando a trouxera para casa, mais cedo. Não que James fosse uma criança ruim. Ele era bastante charmoso com um sorriso contagiante, ainda que arteiro. Mas ele era muito curioso sobre as coisas ao seu redor, e era capaz de fazer muito barulho com uma colher de madeira e uma panela velha se deixassem. Ron não se surpreendia que Harry ou Ginny tivesse pedido para Molly e Arthur ficar com ele por uma noite.

Hermione tinha se encolhido na cama com um livro, mas parecia que ela tinha adormecido meros momentos depois de ter se deitado. O livro estava em sua mão, mas fechado. Ron fechou a porta e foi até a prateleira de livros, onde seus antigos livros de escola e coleção de livros sobre Quadribol estavam. Lentamente, tirou _Voando Com os Cannons_ da prateleira e pegou o saco plástico escondido. Guardando o saco no bolso de seu jeans, caminhou até a lareira e discretamente pegou um punhado de pó de flu. O estalar das chamas, quando jogou o pó na lareira, o fez se encolher. Não tinha certeza de que Hermione continuaria dormindo, e não queria brigar com ela. Ela ficava maldosa quando estava cansada. Admitidamente, ele também, e não tinha nenhum interesse em repetir o famoso incidente do sorvete.

Ajoelhou-se no tapete felpudo e colocou a cabeça nas chamas. Harry estava esparramado no sofá, sua cabeça apoiada no encosto, massageando a ponte do nariz, um gesto que Ron reconhecia da escola; um que gritava que Harry estava tenso com alguma coisa. Considerou esperar até o almoço do dia seguinte para abordar Harry, mas era muito difícil ter qualquer tipo de conversa particular. Engolindo, Ron chamou suavemente.

- Harry?

Harry deixou seus óculos escorregarem de volta ao lugar.

- Tudo bem?

- Oh, sim. – Ron gesticulou nervosamente. – Ginny está por aí?

- Não. Ela foi dormir.

Ron olhou para o relógio.

- Não é nem oito e meia. – observou. – Ela está se sentindo bem? Parecia meio doente no almoço de domingo.

- Semana difícil. – Harry suspirou.

Ron assentiu.

- Posso ir aí um pouco? Preciso conversar com você.

- Pode esperar até amanhã? – Harry perguntou, soando cansado.

- Não. – Ron disse seriamente, o bilhete parecendo pesar toneladas em seu bolso.

Harry se sentou, seus olhos cerrados.

- Pode vir. Vamos ao escritório.

Ron tirou a cabeça do fogo, pegou um punhado de pó de flu, e entrou na lareira. Pousou no tapete com um suave _thump_. Harry colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, sinalizando para Ron não fazer barulho. Ron assentiu e seguiu Harry até o pequeno escritório ao lado da sala de estar.

- Obrigado, cara.

- Não se preocupe. Certo, então... Sobre o que se trata?

- Disso. – tirou o saco plástico do bolso de seu jeans, passando-o para Harry.

Harry o pegou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você tem assistido _Law and Order_ outra vez, não é? – ergueu o saco e examinou o pergaminho dentro dele. – Achei que Hermione tivesse te proibido de ver.

- Ela tentou. – Ron sorriu.

- Então, o que é isso? – Harry indicou o pergaminho.

Ron queria manter isso entre ele e Harry por agora, então rapidamente colocou um feitiço silenciador na porta.

- Ameaça de morte.

- Para quem?

Ron engoliu em seco.

- Hermione.

- Por quê?

- As regulamentações para os Elfos Doméstico que ela está escrevendo.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Colocou o saco cuidadosamente na mesa, e procurou por suas luvas de couro de dragão. Harry as vestiu e cuidadosamente abriu o saco, e tirou o bilhete.

_Ouça, sangue ruim — Pare de tentar igualar as bestas aos bruxos. Você não tem orgulho? É claro que não; você não passa de uma sangue ruim imunda. Se não parar, vamos te parar._

Harry olhou para Ron, enquanto voltava a guardar cuidadosamente o bilhete no saco e tirava as luvas.

- Esse é o primeiro?

Ron tentou não se encolher.

- Siiii... Não. – admitiu. – Apenas o mais recente.

- Quantos ela recebeu? – Harry pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho, pronto para anotar o que Ron dissesse.

- Uma vez por semana, durante as últimas seis semanas. Normalmente são entregues no apartamento. Ela os joga no fogo, mas ela não estava em casa essa tarde, quando esse chegou.

- Ela sequer está preocupada?

- Não parece estar. Ela diz que é apenas o mesmo tipo de idiotas que lhe mandou cartas de ódio durante nosso quarto ano.

- Então, deixe-me entender. – Harry se recostou, massageando as têmporas. – Hermione tem recebido ameaças por quase dois meses?

- Sim.

- E não está preocupada nem incomodada com elas?

- Não.

- Então, por que só está me contando sobre isso agora?

- Ela não sabe que eu estou aqui. _Eu_ queria te contar logo que recebemos a primeira.

- Ah. – Harry assentiu.

Depois de questionar Ron sobre os bilhetes e discutir planos de como lidar com o caso, assegurando-lhe que nem ele, nem Ginny, tinham recebido um bilhete, Ron foi embora sentindo mais do que um pouco de certeza de que Harry estava levando isso a sério, e que Hermione teria alguém cuidando dela no Ministério. Hermione ainda estava dormindo, para o alívio de Ron. Harry falaria com ela sobre isso amanhã. Geralmente, Harry era capaz de fazer Hermione ver a razão quando mais ninguém conseguia.

**-x-**

Hermione tirou o agasalho, seus movimentos irregulares e descoordenados. Estava furiosa com Ron por contar a Harry sobre os bilhetes, mesmo que houvesse conseguido manter um exterior calmo sobre isso. Ela estava ainda mais furiosa com Harry por tentar manter isso tudo escondido de Ginny. Ela não sabia com quem estava mais brava — ambos estavam sendo tão _homens!_ Tentou pendurar seu agasalho, mas considerando que praticamente o jogara no gancho, o agasalho se amontou no chão.

- Qual o problema? – Ron perguntou.

Ela o olhou com ódio.

- Como pôde? – sibilou. – Como pôde ir contar a Harry quando eu te _disse_ que não havia nada com o que se preocupar?

Ron se inclinou para pegar o agasalho. Pendurou-o, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas.

- Por que eu não vou ficar sentado e malditamente _esperar_ que algo aconteça, Hermione.

- Posso me cuidar. – disse raivosamente. – Eu não preciso de uma maldita ama-seca me seguindo o dia todo.

- Não vai ser uma ama-seca. – Ron protestou. – Apenas alguém que se garanta de que nada aconteça a você. E se algo acontecer, eles vão estar lá para ajudar. Maldição, você não tem que fazer tudo sozinha!

- E por que não contar a Ginny sobre isso? Todo mundo na família sabe, menos ela? E você aprova? – Hermione quase cuspiu.

- Bem, eu... – Ron estava surpreso com Hermione. – Na verdade, não, não aprovo. – admitiu. – Eu acho que ele tem que, no mínimo, avisá-la. Não é justo com ela ficar no escuro dessa maneira.

Hermione marchou até a cozinha e começou a fazer uma xícara de chá.

- Por que não me contou que ia falar com Harry?

- Porque eu sabia que você ia gritar comigo. – Ron resmungou. – Ninguém disse que você tem que gostar de ter um Auror cuidando de você. Mas com tudo o que está acontecendo, isso faz com que _eu_ me sinta melhor, certo? – Ron parou incertamente na porta. – Eu perdi Fred, e depois você também perdeu seu pai. Se eu perder você e o bebê... – sua voz falhou. – Eu preferia não ter de pensar sobre isso. – virou sobre os calcanhares e saiu da cozinha.

Ron escovou os dentes e jogou as roupas no cesto de roupa suja, antes de vestir o pijama. Isso era quase demais para lidar nesse momento. Esperava que Harry fosse capaz de resolver isso logo. Ficaram tão felizes quando descobriram que ela estava grávida, depois de tantos desapontamentos e perdas. Isso estava rapidamente tirando toda a alegria do evento. Ron se deitou e puxou o cobertor ao redor dos ombros. _Vai melhorar_, disse a si mesmo. _Tem que melhorar._

Mais tarde, Hermione se deitou e gentilmente cutucou o ombro de Ron.

- Está acordado?

- Teria diferença se não estivesse? – Ron bufou.

- Não. – Hermione se acomodou contra o travesseiro apoiados na cabeceira da cama. – Você teria me contado sobre Harry se ele não tivesse mencionado o assunto?

Ron se sentou e começou a ajeitar o cobertor.

- De verdade?

- Sim.

- Apenas com um feitiço escudo na frente. Aqueles malditos pássaros copiam seu humor. Eu não queria ser atacado por eles. – quando Hermione não sorriu, Ron suspirou. – Sim, teria.

- Não acha que posso me cuidar sozinha? – ela perguntou, torcendo a barra do lençol. – Não sou inútil!

- Nunca disse que era e, sim, eu acho que sabe se cuidar sozinha e de Angus também se algo acontecesse comigo. E faria um trabalho maravilhoso, também. Exceto pelo Quadribol. Mas é para isso que ele tem tanto tios. – Ron voltou a se deitar. – Vá dormir. Foi um dia longo.

Hermione ficou acordada por horas, incapaz de dormir, e incapaz de afastar a ideia de que, mais uma vez, tinha imediatamente dispensado algo que Ron havia dito, fazendo as opiniões dele importarem menos que as dela.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: o jeito que eu sou.

Até semana que vem.


	21. Hurt So Good

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

**Hurt So Good**

- Chega! – George exclamou. – Você está proibido de atender os clientes até que eu diga o contrário!

- Não pode fazer isso! – Ron protestou.

- Eu malditamente posso. – George brigou. – Eu ainda sou seu irmão mais velho! – George olhou feio para Ron, que era uma cabeça mais alto. – Não me faça chamar a mamãe. – ameaçou.

- Você não faria isso! – Ron ofegou.

- Experimente. – George desafiou. – Você tem sorte que eu não te mandei para casa, do jeito que está explodindo com os clientes ultimamente. – alguém entrou na loja e George sibilou. – Não se mexa... – se apressou em ajudar uma garotinha a encontrar um presente de aniversário para seu irmão mais velho, que estava em Hogwarts. Nesse meio tempo, Ron reabasteceu a prateleira de truques de magia trouxa de mal humor, lançando olhares bravos a George. George acompanhou a garotinha até a porta, conversando sobre isso e aquilo. Quando a garota foi embora, ele se virou para Ron. – Olha, Ron, eu entendo que as coisas podem ficar complicadas em casa, especialmente por que ela está grávida há milhões de anos. Mas isso não quer dizer que você pode vir aqui e descontar nos clientes. Você quer gritar com alguém que não seja Hermione, ótimo, eu entendo. Mas você tem que parar de fazer bruxos crescidos chorarem dessa maneira!

Ron não disse nada, mas foi para os fundos; passou pelas cortinas e subiu até o apartamento. Jogou-se no sofá, imediatamente indo para a direita quando a mola quebrada cutucou seu rim. Estava cansado. Encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos. Um cochilo era uma boa ideia. Hermione não estava dormindo bem e, consequentemente, Ron não dormia bem. Ron tinha se orgulhado de sua habilidade de dormir durante qualquer coisa, mas, ultimamente, alguém podia derrubar uma pena no tapete e Ron acordaria com o som. Sentiu o sofá ajudar levemente quando alguém se juntou a ele. Ron abriu um olho e viu Harry se acomodar no sofá.

- O quê?

- Problemas no paraíso? – Harry tirou os óculos e o ergueu contra a luz, limpando as lentes.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Ron suspirou. – A pena favorita dela quebrou noite passada e ela começou a chorar. Não aquele choro rápido e hormonal, mas _chorar_ de verdade. – esfregou os olhos. – Juro, ela vai ao banheiro a cada quinze minutos. Eu faço o jantar e ela só belisca, só para colocar a cabeça na geladeira dez minutos depois de eu ter lavado a louça. Ela tem fome, mas não sabe o que quer. Ela não consegue ficar confortável o bastante para dormir... – Ron virou a cabeça para olhar para Harry. – Por favor, eu estou te implorando, me diga que melhora.

- Oh, cara. – Harry soltou o ar lentamente. – Meio que...

Ron se sentou, os olhos arregalados.

- O que quer dizer, "meio que"? Tem ideia do tipo de inferno que os últimos dois meses tem sido?

- Na verdade, tenho. – Harry lembrou Ron. – Você acha que Ginny é toda doce e leve quando está grávida? Ela me atacou quando eu me esqueci de comprar uma caixa de leite ao voltar para casa, um mês antes de James nascer. Sabe como é difícil achar bons morangos em março? Ou Hermione baniu um certo tipo de comida da casa por que a faz se sentir mal? – quando Ron balançou a cabeça, Harry continuou. – Certo. Ginny não me deixava nem comer meu pudim favorito. Não foi o bastante proibir na casa; eu não podia nem comer fora de casa. E por que, você pode perguntar? Porque torta de caramelo a deixava com náusea e ela conseguia sentir o cheiro em mim! – Harry piscou e olhou para baixo. Não tinha percebido que tinha se levantado. Voltando a se jogar no sofá, cutucou Ron com o cotovelo. – Sim, eu sei como o final é difícil.

- Então, fica mais fácil? – Ron perguntou, desespero claro em seu rosto.

Harry suspirou.

- Não de verdade. É um novo amontoado de problemas.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin. – Ron murmurou fracamente, suor correndo por sua testa. A pele ao redor de seus olhos se esticou palidamente, e ele engoliu pesadamente.

- Coloque a cabeça entre os joelhos. – Harry mandou, colocando uma mão entre os ombros de Ron, empurrando sua cabeça para baixo. As costas de Ron não se moveram. – Respire! – Ron puxou o ar ruidosamente. Harry continuou. – Olha, cara, eu não diria que melhora. Mas é diferente.

- Como? – Ron engasgou.

- Bem, depois de um tempo, os hormônios vão embora, e ela não terá tantos altos e baixos. Você ainda não vai querer falar para ela que a calça dela faz seu traseiro parecer gordo, mas isso você não tem que fazer de qualquer modo. E não será mais apenas ela.

- O que isso deveria significar? – Ron suspirou. – Eu estive lá o tempo todo. Eu esfreguei pés. Eu fui comprar sorvete as três da manhã na Tesco. Eu não tenho ânsia quando ela coloca um monte de pimenta em sua maçã. Eu segurei o cabelo dela enquanto ela vomitava. Eu estava lá todos os meses em que não acontecia. Como pode me dizer que não será mais apenas ela?

- Só quero dizer que é ela quem está fazendo a maior parte do trabalho agora. É ela quem está carregando uns dez quilos extras. É ela quem tem que dar a luz, e deixe que eu te diga, Ron, isso não é uma volta no parque para você, mas muito menos para ela. Eu ainda tenho as marcas das unhas de Ginny de quando James nasceu. Mas quando acabar, você pode ajudar. E, sim, é difícil, por que o bebê não vai querer dormir quando vocês dormem, e Hermione vai ficar frustrada quando as roupas de sempre ainda não lhe servirem, mas você pode fazer coisas, como trocar fraldas e dar banhos, e alimentar o bebê.

- É, parece divertido... – Ron murmurou, se sentando.

- Bem, não é exatamente um jogo de Quadribol. – Harry retorquiu. – Mas é melhor do que ficar na reserva, torcendo as mãos, por que ela passa mal o tempo todo, e vomitando o dia todo, e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. – bufou. – Pelo menos, quando o bebê chora, você pode tentar fazer _alguma coisa_.

Ron suspirou e saiu do sofá, andando até a cozinha.

- Desculpe. – murmurou.

- Não tem problema. – Harry o seguiu até a cozinha. – Hey, por que você e Hermione não jantam lá em casa no sábado? Ginny não se importa.

Ron olhou duvidosamente para Harry.

- Sim, tenho certeza de que Ginny quer companhia.

- Está tudo bem. – Harry garantiu. – Ela não vai ter que fazer nada.

Ron passou uma pilha de pratos para Harry.

- Vou perguntar a Hermione mais tarde.

Harry começou a distribuir os pratos na mesa.

- Veja dessa maneira. – começou. – Se vocês começarem a jogar feitiços no outro, Ginny e eu podemos colocar um feitiço escudo entre vocês, e ninguém se machuca. – Harry pegou os grafos que Ron lhe passou. – Mas, também, do jeito que ela vomitou mais cedo, Gin pode ficar do lado de Hermione.

- Assumo que você não é uma das pessoas favoritas dela.

- Tenho meus momentos. Geralmente quando ela está no banheiro, me xingando por tê-la engravidado.

- Isso já não deveria ter acabado? Os vômitos?

- Só espere. – Harry murmurou. – Quando você tiver outro, vai ser totalmente diferente.

- Não vamos ter outro. – Ron respondeu prontamente. – Acho que não consigo lidar com isso.

**-x-**

- Nós temos que ir? – Hermione perguntou. Por mais que amasse Harry e Ginny, não estava ansiosa para passar a noite fora de casa. Sua coluna estava doendo e tudo o que queria era passar a noite encolhida no sofá, com os pés para cima, fazendo as palavras cruzadas do _Times_ do domingo passado.

- Não temos que ir. – Ron disse, passando um suéter pela cabeça. – Podemos desmarcar e ficar em casa.

- Isso seria rude. – Hermione suspirou.

- Como é rude? – Ron arguiu. – Você está grávida há oito bilhões de semanas e, de todas as pessoas, eles entenderiam que não está com vontade de ir.

- Por que temos que estar lá em cinco minutos. – Hermione disse com uma careta, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável.

- Posso ligar para eles e cancelar. Agora. – Ron disse, sua mão sobre o vaso que continha o pó de flu.

- Não... – Hermione suspirou. – Vamos. – resmungou, tentando se levantar. – Maldição... Pode me ajudar? – reclamou. – Mal posso esperar para que isso acabe.

Ron esticou as mãos, puxando-a quando ela as segurou.

- Somos dois, mulher. – ajudou Hermione a vestir o agasalho e aparataram para Godric's Hollow.

Quando entraram na casa, Ginny olhou para Hermione, mas não disse nada; ao invés disso, foi até a sala de estar e voltou com uma almofada.

- Aqui. – murmurou, ajudando Hermione a se sentar em uma cadeira e colocando a almofada atrás das costas dela. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Hermione. – Você está bem? – perguntou em voz baixa.

Hermione ajeitou um pouco a almofada.

- Bem.

Ginny apoiou a cabeça na mão.

- Você não tinha que vir se não estava com vontade. – disse.

Hermione dispensou o comentário.

- Não tem problema. Desde que possa ficar aqui, estou bem.

Ginny sorriu maldosamente.

- Veja isso. – murmurou em tom de conspiração, com uma piscadela. – Gostaria de algo para beber? – perguntou, alto o bastante para Harry e Ron a ouvirem por entre sua discussão sobre as chances dos Cannons.

- Um copo de água seria adorável. – Hermione respondeu. – Obrigada.

- Harry, - Ginny chamou. – pode pegar um copo d'água para Hermione?

Harry olhou para Ginny com aborrecimento.

- Por que você não pega?

Ginny deu um suspiro dramático.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – disse miseravelmente, fazendo um gesto cauteloso em direção ao seu estômago. – Meio enjoada.

O comportamento de Harry mudou completamente.

- Eu pego. – disse, convocando um copo do armário e o enchendo com a varinha. Colocou-o em frente de Hermione, e sentiu a testa de Ginny. – Você está bem? – perguntou com preocupação.

- Acho que sim. – Ginny disse, com uma leve pitada de incerteza. Foi o bastante para Harry.

- Não se preocupe com nada, Gin. Ron e eu podemos cuidar do jantar. – ele foi até o fogão com Ron, para servir a comida.

Hermione tomou um gole d'água.

- Impressionante. – comentou. – Não achava que você tinha isso em você.

Ginny torceu o nariz.

- Eu realmente tive alguns adoráveis episódios de mal estar matutino que duram o dia todo. Não é preciso muito. Não faço com frequência. De outro jeito, ele fica desconfiado. – mordeu a unha, abafando as risadinhas.

- O jantar está pronto. – Harry anunciou. Levitou uma tigela de sopa de galinha até a mesa, enquanto Ron seguia com as tigelas e colheres.

Ron notou que Hermione só beliscara seu jantar, comendo algumas colheradas, e passou o resto da refeição movendo a colher pela sopa. Ela dispensou as preocupações dele com seu bem estar, dizendo apenas que suas costas estavam doendo um pouco. Ginny se ofereceu para lavar a louça, ignorando os protestos de Harry de que ela não estava se sentindo bem, mas Ginny pegou sua varinha e colocou tudo no lugar com um sorriso arrogante, enquanto Harry carregava James até o andar de cima e o colocava para dormir.

Ron estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar a Harry sobre o caso. Desde que ele colocara os Aurores treineiros para observar a casa, Ron se sentira um pouco melhor sobre a coisa toda. Mas cada vez que estavam juntos, sempre que Ron queria perguntar sobre o caso, tinha sido impossível conseguir ficar sozinho com Harry em um lugar que Harry achasse seguro conversar. Harry deu a Ron a oportunidade perfeita.

- Vem. Acho que aquela motocicleta está pronta para andar de novo. – ele disse, puxando o branco de Ron. – Só preciso remontar uma parte.

- Vou ter a sobremesa pronta quando vocês voltarem. – Ginny avisou, enquanto eles saiam da cozinha. Ela deixou Hermione sozinha, enquanto ia ao andar de cima por um momento para ver como James estava. Quando ela deixou Hermione sozinha, um leve gemido escapou dos lábios tensamente crispados de Hermione. Suas costas estavam _doendo_ de verdade. Ergueu-se e começou a andar lentamente ao redor da cozinha, esfregando a dor persistente na base de suas costas. Conseguiu sentir a umidade desconfortável entre suas pernas e bufou.

- Brilhante, agora perdi o controle sobre minha própria bexiga. – apalpou os bolsos de sua calça, procurando por sua varinha para limpar discretamente, quando Ginny voltou a entrar na cozinha.

Ginny se inclinou sobre o encosto da cadeira que Hermione acabara de liberar.

- Hermione, você está se sentindo bem?

- Bem, por quê?

- Acho que sua bolsa estourou.

Hermione piscou e olhou para o assento da cadeira.

- Oh, então foi isso. – olhou para Ginny com um sorriso lamentável em seu rosto. – Por um momento, achei ter perdido todo o controle e feito xixi.

- Precisamos te levar ao St. Mungus. – Ginny abriu a porta de trás e gritou. – Harry! Ron! Venham aqui!

- A sobremesa está pronta? – Ron perguntou esperançosamente, enquanto ele e Harry entravam na cozinha.

- Não, mas o bebê está. – Hermione lhe disse.

- O quê? Agora? – Ron gritou.

- Sim, agora. _Honestamente!_

- Mas não temos nada. – Ron protestou fracamente.

Hermione olhou para Ron, que estava parado no meio da cozinha, como um completo idiota.

- Ron, eu realmente não me importo com o que temos ou não temos, mas eu não acho que Harry ou Ginny querem que esse bebê nasça na mesa da cozinha.

Ron assentiu, e começou a caminhar em um circulo pequeno.

- Ronald, o que está fazendo? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu realmente não sei.

- St. Mungus. – Harry o lembrou.

- Certo. – Ron ergueu a mão para segurar a de Hermione, se preparando para aparatá-los para Londres.

- Espere! – Hermione exclamou.

- Agora o quê? – Ron estava apertando os dentes em frustração.

- Alguém tem que ir buscar a mamãe!

- Eu não quero te deixar sozinha. – Ron disse teimosamente.

- E precisamos da bolsa! – Hermione disse, apertando a mão de Ron quando outra contração a acertou.

Ron estava pronto para arrancar o próprio cabelo.

- Ron, você leva Hermione ao St. Mungos. – Ginny disse, tomando o controle da situação. – Eu vou buscar a mala, e Harry pode ir buscar a Jane. – olhou de Ron para Hermione. – Bom? – eles assentiram. – Bom. – olhou para Harry e acenou para ele. – Vamos lá, então.

**-x-**

Ginny entrou na sala de espera da maternidade do St. Mungus, a bolsa de Hermione em sua mão. Harry ainda não tinha chegado com Jane. Ron e Hermione estavam discutindo no canto, esperando que a bruxa recepcionista achasse o arquivo de Hermione.

- Você nunca vai me tocar novamente, Ronald Weasley! – Hermione resmungou entre os dentes cerrados.

- Desculpe? Você praticamente me atacou!

- Eu estava bêbada!

- Oh, então _agora_ você finalmente admite que estava bêbada? – ele bufou. – Só demorou nove meses. – Ron murmurou sob a respiração. Seu nariz estava quase tocando o de Hermione. Ou o mais próximo que conseguia, considerando o tamanho da barriga de Hermione.

- Bem, você não deveria ter... Owwwwwwwww! Maldição, isso dói!

A bruxa finalmente encontrou o arquivo de Hermione e levou Hermione até seu quarto, atrás das portas duplas. Ela estava parada ao pé da cama, as mãos apertando o colchão, quando a porta se abriu e Jane entrou.

- Olá, querida. – Jane disse de modo calmante. – Como está, então?

- Dói de verdade, mãe. – Hermione choramingou.

- Eu sei que dói. – Jane disse, passando um braço ao redor da cintura de sua filha. – Vamos tirar essas roupas, certo? – perguntou, ajudando Hermione a tirar suas roupas e vestir a camisola do hospital.

- Harry foi chamar a mamãe. – Ron disse da porta. – Shanti está a caminho. – adicionou, balançando-se incertamente sobre seus pés. – Uh... Você quer que eu... Uh, quero dizer...

Hermione ergueu os olhos.

- Eu quero você aqui. – disse. – Não posso fazer isso sem você.

Ron assentiu, e entrou no quarto, incerto do que fazer; tentando se lembrar de tudo o que as aulas sobre o parto tinham ensinado.

- Uh, Shanti queria saber se você quer algo para a dor...?

- Parece que eu quero forçar algo do tamanho de um melão para fora do meu corpo, sem nada... – ela resmungou. Hermione se esticou. – Parece que eu enlouqueci? – perguntou acidamente.

- Nesse momento? – percebeu Jane balançar a cabeça freneticamente atrás de Hermione. – Não, claro que não. – respondeu rapidamente.

- É claro que eu quero algo para a dor! – Hermione gritou.

- Por que está gritando comigo? – Ron perguntou, confuso.

- Por que você fez isso comigo! – Hermione rosnou.

- Não. – Shanti murmurou, entrando no quarto atrás de Ron. – Nem tente ser racional com ela. Ela não vai se lembrar da metade das coisas que vai dizer. – passou um pequeno frasco para Hermione. – Beba. Tira um pouco da dor.

- Graças a Deus. – Hermione gemeu, engolindo a poção laranja, suspirando em alivio quando o torpor passou por seu corpo.

- Isso é seguro? – Ron perguntou nervosamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Shanti lhe garantiu. – Eu gostaria de examinar Hermione agora, então você e Jane poderiam esperar lá fora?

Ron voou pela porta e ficou parado do lado de fora, torcendo a barra de seu suéter. Jane lhe deu um tapinha no braço. Ron a olhou.

- Estou assustado. – lhe disse. – Mais assustado que já estive em toda minha vida.

Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Acho difícil de acreditar nisso, tendo ouvido parte das suas artes da escola. – comentou.

Ron deixou uma risada abafada escapar.

- Sim, bem. Aquilo era diferente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Mulheres têm filhos há milênios.

- Isso é diferente. – Ron disse, se escorando na parede. – Dessa vez, é o meu.

**-x-**

Ron soltou a mão de Hermione e voltou a segurar com a outra. Sabia que ela era forte, mas não sabia que ela conseguia quebrar todos seus dedos com uma mão só. Mesmo com a poção para a dor, Hermione ainda estava sentindo muita dor e, durante as últimas três horas, ameaçara Ron com tudo, desde castrá-lo com uma tesourinha de unhas até dar um nó em seus testículos ao redor de sua cabeça — só para que ele soubesse o que era dor de verdade — para nunca mais transar.

O final estava se aproximando, se é que podia acreditar no que Shanti lhe dissera. Estava grato que Jane estivera lá com eles, por que não tinha certeza de que teria conseguido lidar com isso tudo sozinho. Não sabia como Harry lidara com Ginny durante o parto, já que ele estivera sozinho. Com a ajuda de Jane, colocara Hermione em posição para empurrar. Não podia acontecer cedo demais para Ron.

- Quando eu falar, Hermione, quero que você empurre. Com tanta força quanto possível. Vou contar até dez, e depois disso você pode descansar um pouco, certo? – Shanti disse.

- Certo. – Hermione respondeu, cansadamente.

Nem Ron, nem Hermione, estavam esperando ouvirem a próxima coisa que Shanti disse.

- Oh, nossa...

- "Oh, nossa" o quê? – Hermione perguntou. – Não tem por que existir um "oh, nossa".

Curioso, Ron espiou por cima do joelho dobrado de Hermione.

- Pelo amo de Merlin... Tem duas cabeças! Oh, Deus, é como aquele maldito sonho. Duas cabeças como naquele maldito filme de carona!

Shanti olhou severamente para Ron.

- Ron, agora não é hora de entrar em pânico. O bebê só está virado. Vai dar mais trabalho para nascer, mas... Tudo. Vai. Ficar. Bem. Só vai sair com a bunda primeiro.

- Como eu. – Ron murmurou.

- Isso não parece ser algo bom. – Hermione resmungou.

O tempo quase parou para Ron, enquanto Shanti cuidadosamente ajudava o bebê a sair, nunca se apressando e nunca entrando em pânico, dando instruções calmas ao treineiro musculoso ao seu lado. Ron queria gritar para que ela se apressasse, estava demorando demais.

- Só mais um pouco, Hermione. – Shanti disse de forma calmante. – Só um pouco mais, e a cabeça vai sair.

Ron não conseguia ver. Pressionou a testa contra a cabeça de Hermione e apertou sua mão, os olhos fechados, murmurando coisas sem sentido para ela.

- Ouviu isso, mulher? Só mais um pouco...

- Eu consigo ouvir, Ron, não estou surda, só dando a luz. – retorquiu sarcasticamente.

- E... Ela saiu. – Shanti anunciou, alivio evidente em sua voz.

- O quê? – Ron perguntou. – Você disse "ela"?

- Sim, disse. – Shanti disse. – É uma garota.

- Uma garota. – Ron olhou para Hermione, que estava apoiada em sua mãe. – Uma garota. – se sentou com força na ponta da cama.

- Gostaria de cortar o cordão? – Shanti perguntou a Ron.

- Eu... – olhou para Hermione. Ela inclinou a cabeça na direção do bebê. – Sim, gostaria. – usou a varinha para cortar o cordão umbilical onde Shanti lhe mostrou, a cabeça girando.

Jane se inclinou para beijar a bochecha de Hermione.

- Vou avisar aos outros. Dar um pouco de tempo para vocês três.

Ron assentiu atordoadamente.

Shanti colocou alguns feitiços de cura em Hermione e começou o processo de encerrar as coisas. O treineiro estava limpando o bebê cuidadosamente e a enrolou em um cobertor.

- Já tem o nome da pequenina? – Shanti perguntou, carregando a bebê até eles.

- Ainda não. – Hermione murmurou, esticando os braços.

- Não conseguimos concordar com um. – Ron adicionou timidamente.

- Não são os primeiros. – Shanti disse com um sorriso pequeno. Ela os deixou sozinhos com o bebê.

Ron olhou por cima do ombro de Hermione para o pequeno embrulho sobre seu peito. Seus olhos estavam fechados firmemente, mas ela tinha cachos de um vermelho vivido ao redor de sua cabeça.

- Sabe, mulher... Eu tenho uma ideia para nome. – começou, mas antes que pudesse falar o que era, a porta se abriu e a cabeça de Molly apareceu no vão.

- Podemos entrar? – ela perguntou, a ansiedade em seu rosto.

- Sim. – Hermione murmurou, dedilhando o contorno do rosto de sua filha. Olhou para Harry. – E quem ganhou a aposta?

- Uh... – Harry procurou o pequeno bloquinho em seu bolso. – Você e Arthur vão dividir os ganhos por adivinharem que era uma menina. E... – apertou os olhos para Ron. – Você desmaiou?

- Não.

Harry fixou Hermione.

- Ele desmaiou?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Mas ainda não faz muito tempo. Ron disse que ele desmaiaria uma hora depois. – ela sorriu. – Temos tempo.

- Qual o nome dela? – Molly perguntou, deleitosamente balançando o bebê.

- Não sabemos ainda. – Ron admitiu.

Cuidadosamente, Ginny passou a bebê para Katie e parou ao lado da cama.

- Faz valer a pena, não faz? – disse suavemente, para que apenas as duas ouvissem.

Hermione observou a bebê ser passando de um membro sorridente da família para outro, terminando em sua mãe. Jane usou uma mão para secar as lágrimas no canto de seus olhos.

- Sim, faz. – Hermione respondeu. Ginny passou os braços ao redor de Hermione e a abraçou apertadamente. Quando se separaram, as duas estavam fungando um pouco.

Harry ergueu um pouco James para poder segurá-lo melhor, enquanto se inclinava e beijava gentilmente a bochecha de Hermione.

- Bom trabalho, Hermione. – disse com um sorriso irritante. – Nota máxima.

Harry e Ginny foram embora depois disso. Pareceu ser um sinal para o resto da família se despedir e, logo, eram apenas Jane e Hermione no quarto. Jane se sentou na ponta da cama, ao lado de Hermione.

- Ela realmente é uma bebê linda, Hermione.

Hermione roçou um dedo nas sobrancelhas da bebê.

- Você acha que o papai ficaria satisfeito?

- A primeira neta? Oh, sim. Ficaria. – Jane soltou o ar tremulamente. – Ele já teria um kit de futebol para ela, para que ela pudesse ser a primeira mulher a jogar para o Manchester United. – o braço de Jane passou ao redor dos ombros de Hermione. – Ele estaria muito orgulhoso de você.

Hermione olhou para sua mãe.

- Mãe?

- Sim?

Hermione sorriu.

- _All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go..._ - cantou tremulamente, antes de Jane se juntar a ela. – _I'm standing here, outside your door, I hate to Wake you up and say goodbay..._

**-x-**

Ron caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto de Hermione, depois de se despedir de sua família. Ouviu vozes vindo do quarto e parou em frente a porta para ouvir. Jane e Hermione estavam cantarolando a música que ele e Hermione tinham dançado em seu casamento.

- _So kiss me, and smile for me. Tell me that you'll never leave. __Hold me like you'll never let me go..._ - ele se escorou na parede, não querendo se intrometer no momento. As vozes tremeram e falharam, e Ron sabia que elas estavam pensando em Richard. Ele esperou até a música terminar, e abriu a porta.

Ron pegou a cadeira no canto e a arrastou até o lado da cama, e se sentou, inclinando a cabeça para depositar um beijo na curva da cabeça do bebê.

- Estava pensando. – começou. – Sobre o nome que podíamos dar a ela.

- Eu também. – Hermione confessou.

- Você primeiro. – Ron ofereceu.

- É meio tolo. – Hermione disse. – Mas eu estava pensando em Rose.

- Não é tolo. – Ron disse. – Na verdade, eu também estava pensando nisso. – ele engoliu. – Por seu pai. – voltou sua atenção para Jane. – Você se importa? – perguntou.

- Por que me importaria? É um nome adorável.

Hermione olhou para Ron com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Bem, claro que pelo papai. – ela disse. – Mas por... – ela corou e olhou para Rose.

Ron a olhou, as sobrancelhas cerradas em confusão, antes de entender. O arco e a noite em que Rose tinha sido concebida. Tossiu e corou.

- Sim. – murmurou. – Beatrice. – Ron disse subitamente. – Daquele livro, lembra? Rose Beatrice.

- É perfeito. – Hermione olhou para Rose. – Então, Rose Beatrice Weasley.

- E, com isso, está na hora de eu ir para casa. – Jane disse. Correu a mão pelos cachos brilhantes de Rose. – Boa noite, Rose. – se ergueu e abraçou Hermione. – Seu pai teria adorado o nome.

- Obrigada, mãe.

Ron segurou o braço de Jane e a guiou até o ponto de aparatação, e levou para casa, em Oxford. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, antes de entrar na casa, e o beijou na bochecha.

- Vocês dois fizeram um trabalho maravilhoso.

- Obrigado. – Ron disse sinceramente, surpreendendo Jane ao passar os braços ao redor dela e a abraçar, antes de soltá-la tão subitamente quanto a abraçá-la. – Volto amanhã, lá pelas onze, para te levar de volta se quiser.

- Isso seria adorável. – Jane entrou na casa e Ron se virou para olhar para o jardim.

Inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o céu limpo e estrelado.

- Você ouviu? – murmurou. – O nome dela é Rose. – fechou os olhos brevemente e voltou para o hospital.

Hermione estava deitada de lado, Rose acomodada próxima a ela. Ergueu os olhos quando Ron entrou no quarto.

- Oi. – ela disse suavemente para não acordar a bebê.

Ron se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Oi. – respondeu.

Hermione esticou sua mão livre. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Ron.

- Não poderia ter feito isso sem você. – ele deu de ombros. – É verdade. Nada dos últimos nove meses, ou hoje. – olhou para Rose. – E eu sei que eu não seria capaz de criá-la sem você. – pausou e soltou o ar lentamente. – Se algo acontecesse comigo, você faria um trabalho brilhante sozinho, também.

- Também te amo, mulher. – Ron disse quietamente. Desviou os olhos e esfregou o nariz. – Algo no meu olho. – murmurou. Sabia que ela entendia o quanto ele precisava ouvir que ela tinha completa fé em suas habilidades como pai.

Pegou Rose no colo e a colocou no berço, antes de se deitar ao lado de Hermione na cama.

**-x-**

_Quatro meses depois..._

Hermione colocou o berço de viagem, com uma Rose adormecida, sobre o banco sob o arco no jardim de seus pais. Ron estava ajoelhado ao lado de uma Hermione Gentil, podando. Era o meio de junho, e o cheiro das rosas circulavam preguiçosamente ao redor de Hermione. Tirou Rose do berço, aninhando-a.

- Pai... – murmurou. – Quero que conheça Rose. Sua neta.

**Fim**

**Tradução do título do capítulo: **é algo como "boa dor".

**N/T:** Obrigada por todos os comentários, e por acompanharem a fic toda. Espero que não tenha tido nenhum erro ridículo nem nada assim. (:


End file.
